Operation: Save The Savior
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: After Emma sacrificed herself to the darkness for her, Regina sets out to save her. She won't let the woman she just realized she loves slip into the darkness. Heavy Swan Queen with a dash of Dragon Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heads up there's some pretty intense smut here. Also this is my first SQ fanfic and I'm kind of a smut virgin so please be gentle or you'll have to answer to Queen Regina and one of her fireballs. I'm kidding. No I'm not. Anyway no I don't own any of these gorgeous characters. If I did SQ would have already had wild sex in Emma's bug. Anyway with that said Enjoy!**

Operation: Save the Savior Part 1

Regina sat still staring at the dagger; she slowly ran her fingers over the letters, the letters that spelled out a name, the name of the woman who saved her life, the woman who over time became her friend despite the constant failed attempts at destroying each other. Regina was beyond aware that her feelings for the woman has passed far beyond friendship a long time ago. She sighed still staring at the object in her hand. She hasn't slept in weeks. Every time she closes her eyes she's haunted by that night. The look on the savior's face when she sacrificed herself to the darkness to give Regina her chance at a happy ending; a happy ending that up until that moment she believed was with Robin, both of them couldn't have been more wrong. Since that night her relationship with her supposed "true love" had been stained. Something shifted in Regina the last moment she locked eyes with Emma and in that moment she realized that Tinkerbell had in fact been wrong.

She stood up from the trunk she was perched on and started pacing back and forth across the floor. She had been practically living in her vault these past few days, where she first committed to finding and saving Emma from this curse, but slowly commitment turned into obsession, an obsession driven by not letting Emma drift into darkness like Rumple had after he became the dark one. The thought of Emma ending up like Rumple made her stomach turn. Rumple had been selfish and manipulative, his evil deeds almost destroyed him and she was determined to not let that happen to Emma. She had very little communication with the outside world. Often receiving visits from Maleficent and Henry both of whom were helping her with her search for answers, a way to break the curse.

Maleficent would usually visit her at night, sensing the distress of her once lover. She knew Regina better than she knew herself. Although she originally had no intentions of helping her past girlfriend find the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but seeing the pain in Regina's eyes nearly broke her heart, her feelings for the once evil queen ran deep, standing before her was that lost young girl that she fell in love with during their first encounter in the forbidden fortress. The younger queen reignited the fire in her in more ways than one. Even though her heart belonged to Regina, the mayor's heart clearly belonged to the savior. Like she has always done she put her love's happiness before her own and joined her in the search for answers.

Mal had left a few hours ago, after a few moments of Regina trying to convince her unconvincingly that she would actually get some rest tonight. She knew that the older sorceress saw right through her lie like she always has but this wasn't about her, it's about the other mother of her son.

She stopped mid step and sighed, heavier this time shaking her head, she knew what she had to do and she didn't want to, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't when Hook relinquished the dagger to her stating very calmly that he couldn't protect it the way she could. She never wanted to use the dagger, to control Emma but she had to know if she was okay, she was clearly hiding. Probably afraid and alone. Regina couldn't allow that. Holding the dagger handle in one hand and the tip in the other she slowly raised it to her face the letters facing her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes after clearing her throat she slowly said "Emma Swan I summon thee" barely above a whisper.

By the time she opened her eyes a cloud of light gray smoke was clearing. She stepped back waiting for it to clear. Not exactly sure what this dark version of Emma would be like. A million thoughts ran through her mind but she knew that despite how dark Emma's heart could become she could always handle her.

Once the smoke cleared it was replaced by the once savior, eyes darting around the room. Regina took in the sight of the blonde before her. She was still wearing the clothes from that night, but she looked as though no time had passed. Emma's eyes widened when they landed on Regina. Regina's eyes widened in return. "Regina…" she choked out voice hoarse from lack of use. Regina just nodded. "What… what am I doing here?"

Regina shook her head trying to get her brain working again. Taking a deep breath she gave the best answer she could at that moment "I summoned you; you do understand what happened to you right?"

Emma nodded slowly "I'm the dark one"

"Yes" Regina was looking down at the dagger. Her head snapped up. "But I'm going to fix this."

Emma sighed heavily and started taking unsure steps. Unsure because she wasn't sure how Regina was going to respond. The woman already looked a little skittish, like she would take off at any moment. When she was close enough she reached out slowly and took one of Regina's hands in hers. The hand still holding the dagger falls to her side. Her hand is shaking, she watches as the other woman's eyes falls to their hands and a few seconds pass, a few seconds Emma feels as though she over stepped and considers letting go but just then a tired smile creeps across Regina's red lips. Once she looks up and locks eyes with her she can't help herself but smile back and for that one moment she didn't feel the darkness clouding her heart slowly turning her into a monster.

"We'll figure this out." She said placing her other hand over the hand already in her hand. Regina nods dejectedly. Her eyes drifted back to their hands and she gives Emma's hand a squeeze then turns and starts leading Emma back to the trunk she was sitting on and lowers herself to it. Emma quickly follows.

After a long, surprisingly comfortable silence Regina looks over at Emma who had been obviously watching her watch the wall in front of them the entire time. They lock eyes again. There's that spark again. Regina's eyes quickly snaps down to their still conjoined hands, she's not sure at this point if the younger woman is holding her hand to comfort her or to comfort herself but either way its working. "Why did you do it?" she asks abruptly. Emma blinks a few times as if trying to wake herself up, as if her mind was floating on a raft in the brunettes eyes.

She clears her throat. "Why wouldn't I? I'm the savior…. Well… was." She shrugged. "It's what I do... Well did."

Regina narrows her eyes and just stares Emma down. She quickly shakes her head "No. that's bullshit" Regina knows exactly why Emma did what she did at this point; she's just waiting for her to say it. Her eyes soften at the shocked expression on the blonde's face. "You once told me that you could always tell when I'm lying… well I can always tell when you're lying as well." She removes her hand from Emma's to point at her and Emma instantly feels the loss of contact. "And you Miss Swan are lying right now."

A red blush covers Emma's pale cheeks and she looks down at her now empty hand. "Okay then you tell me." Her voice shakes a little and she clears her throat. Her feeling for Regina are strong, she didn't realize how strong until she saw Regina being swallowed up by the darkness. She couldn't let her lose everything, everything she fought so desperately to obtain. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle watching the woman she felt so deeply for spiral out of control again, that's why she sacrificed herself. "Why did I sacrifice myself then?"

Regina smirked raising an eyebrow. "No Emma, this isn't how this works." she said leaning in closer to her. Emma could smell her perfume and it was heavenly. The heat that was coming from her body was doing something to her but she wasn't sure what. "You answer my question and stop answering my questions with questions,"

Emma shook her head. Always the same master of sass despite the situation. This caused a small smile to form across her face. When she saw something flash across Regina's eyes that she couldn't quite place with any emotions she knows of, she quickly cleared her throat recovering. _Well I guess I might as well come out with it. Like ripping off a band aid_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them her eyes met with curious brown eyes the eyebrows above them were furrowed as if she was trying to decode Emma's actions. This would be adorable if Emma wasn't beating herself up on the inside. She couldn't believe she was afraid to tell Regina how she felt. As she has known her for a long time and they also share a son. They took a road trip together for god's sakes. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to her "I…" she began trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "I really care about you, Regina." Regina blinks a few times as if telling her to continue and she does. "From the moment we first did magic together I knew something was there." She hasn't broken eye contact yet "I know you felt it too. I feel it every time we do magic together and I thought that was the reason I felt it but then I realized it happens when I'm just near you and there's no magic, just us."

Regina's eyes are still trained on hers. They're wide and the brown is shinning. Then Emma realizes what she saw earlier in her eyes. She's trying to convey the same thing Emma is feeling but with out speaking the words. Then just like that dark red tinted lips curl up into a smile. "Regina, I just want to protect you from all of this. I want…. I need you to be safe." She feels a light pressure on her thigh. She tears her eyes away from searching brown eyes and looks down and sees Regina's hand rested on her thigh. She takes another risk and looks up and it appears that she somehow moved closer until their thighs are almost touching. "I don't know if this is love but this is what I imagine it feels like."

As soon as the words left her lips she feels soft lips on hers. It takes a second for her brain to catch up and her eyes instantly close. _Regina Fucking Mills is kissing me!_ Her mind screams, Emma presses in closer adding more pressure, needing more contact. She instantly feels a hand on the back of her head. It tangles in her hair and the hand guides her even closer to the warm full lips. After what seemed like hours she slides her tongue out of her mouth and over the bottom lip pressed against hers, the lip slowly separates its self from the one above it granting her tongue entry. She slides it in and is instantly greeted by the sweet taste of fresh apples. Her tongue roams around the mouth, she expected a fight for dominance but it never comes. The other mouth just responds with sloppy open mouthed kisses, she feels a warm, soft chest pressed against hers then just like that a sigh escapes from the other woman and the kiss deepens even further. Emma swears she felt and saw fireworks behind her eyelids.

They break away when the need for oxygen becomes too great... Regina begins to feel that fire in her belly but it isn't the same she felt with Robin, It wasn't a fire of lust but something stronger, something pure, something true. She looks at the woman looking back at her wondering if she knew how long she's been waiting to do that. Now it was time for the other woman's hand to be on her thigh. She was rubbing small circles on the inside of her naked thigh inching dangerously close to the hem of her skirt, her cheeks flushes when she thought of how quickly she was becoming aroused. Emma leaned in kissing her softly but briefly and just as quickly her lips left hers. Suddenly she felt her placing feather light kisses along her jaw, down her neck and down her exposed chest.

"Emma…" she whispers softly. She hums acknowledging her voice. "Are you sure this is you?" she continues breathless. Emma pauses where she was trailing kisses right above her cleavage.

Emma looks up at her, her clear green eyes sincere, almost innocent. "Yes this is all me" _all love, true love._ She thought to herself but wouldn't say it out loud. Her eyes widened at a thought "Unless you want to stop, I mean there's no pressure."

Regina quickly shakes her head, her words completely escaping her. She puts each of her hands on each side of Emma's face and pulls her in for another kiss. This kiss is much more intense than the other, as if it's an introduction of what's to come. Regina feels Emma's hand cup her breasts and opening and closing her fingers massaging them, her cheeks flush as she feels her nipples harden against her bra. The friction is too much and she pulls away which is followed by a disapproving grunt from the blonde.

"Oh shut up Emma." Regina says with a chuckle when she saw her about to complain about the lack of contact. She flicks her wrist and a small bed appears in the middle of the room. The bed has red and black satin sheets and pillows. "Well unless you wanted to have sex on the trunk then be my guest but I will not be participating." She got up and started walking to the bed. She felt Emma's eyes on her but what she didn't expect was her clothes disappearing upon reaching the bed and feeling Emma's groin pressed against her ass that quickly.

She gasped beginning to turn but the naked body pressed against hers stopped her. "My magic is getting better. Right?" she felt her whisper then she felt hands gently push her onto the bed. Landing on her hands and knees she felt the bed dip behind her. She started to turn onto her back but a hand on the small of her back stopped her. She felt the weight of the other body on her back and she felt her leaning closer to her until her mouth was right near ear "stay right there" she whispered before going back to her position behind Regina's ass. She felt a hand on her shoulder lower her upper body down until her head was down onto the pillow so that her ass was up at the perfect angle. She hissed when felt a hand slap one of her cheeks the pain was quickly soothes by soft lips pressing to the same spot.

Lips were just as quickly replaced with teeth as she felt the savior biting and nipping at her flesh. Her arousal rose with each touch and her core was actually starting to ache. She felt Emma's soft hands moving up her thighs exactly to where she needed them and then they stopped and so does her mouth. Regina's body betrays her when she lets out a small whimper. "Emma…" she starts in a whine but is quickly cut off by a tongue sliding up her slit and then it stops but before she can complain she feels the tongue slip inside her, and once a thumb connects with her sensitive nub and starts rubbing in hard tight circles she's a whimpering babbling mess. A free hand rise up and slaps her ass again and squeezes. The sting quickly turns to pleasure.

Emma removes her face and quickly replaces it with two fingers. She hears Regina hiss and tense at the sudden intrusion; the fingers wait for her to relax and start pumping. She leans over trailing feather light kisses over the back beneath her, reveling in the moans of approval she's receiving from the once evil queen. She removes the hand she had pressed to her clit and runs the hand up over a tan ass cheek then up and over a smooth tanned back. She leans over slowly careful to keep the pace of her fingers because it's receiving just the right kind of sounds from the brunette. When she's close enough to her ear she whispers "you're soaking wet, you're actually dripping. I can tell you're so close but I need you to hold on for a little while longer, okay?" when she receives a high pitched whimper she takes that as an okay. She stills her hand which receives an annoyed huff in response. "Lay down on your back. I want to see you." All she hears is a sigh "please?" after Regina lowers herself onto her back Emma is on top of her pressing hard kisses to her lips. When she looks into those deep brown eyes she sees the frustration behind them. She kisses her again, this one softer almost apologetic. "I'm not teasing you I swear."

Regina can't help but roll her eyes. If she isn't teasing then why is she taking so long to pick up where she left off? "Miss Swan, I never took you for someone who doesn't finish what they start." She couldn't keep the taunting tone from her voice as though she was daring Emma to finish ravishing her. The blonde who was trailing kisses between her breasts paused and looked up locking eyes with her. The mayor just raises an eyebrow and smirks as if challenging her.

Emma always up for a challenge and wanting to wipe that smug expression off of the queen's face, attaches her mouth to a perfectly firm breast sucking a nipple into her mouth, slowly but not gently grazing it with her teeth before biting down hard enough to add enough pressure for the sensation of pain but leaning more towards pleasure. She hears Regina's breath hitch. She could feel her heart pounding against her chin. She releases it with a wet plop and begins trailing kisses back up to Regina's neck where she sucks hard and bites. She pulls her head back and looks at her work; the spot is already starting to darken.

"Oops, looks like there's a scarf in your future." She says now hovering over her face. Her eyes snap open at Emma's words. Her hand moves from where it was rested on the blonde's side and reaches for where she left her mark but a hand stops her hand and intertwines their fingers together. Her heart flutters in her chest as she watches her hand being lifted up to pink lips and they plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. "You're so fucking beautiful and that pussy of yours… well let's just say I'm not surprised that it belongs to royalty."

"Eloquent as always Miss Sw-" the words are caught in her throat as 3 fingers are plunged deep into her. She lets out a strangled gasp.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Emphasizing the last word with a thumb pressed firmly to a swollen to a clit. "Your majesty, Didn't anyone tell you not to talk so much shit to the person you're writhing beneath?" the woman beneath her opened her mouth to say something that she knew was going to be insanely snarky but all that came out was a strangled gasp as the fingers started moving faster with more force than before. She connects their lips once again in a wet open mouthed kiss swallowing all of the brunette's moans and whimpers. Once she feels the already tight walls tighten even more around her fingers she knows she's close and nails scratching down her back which made her wince was further indication. She ends the kiss once she feels Regina's breath coming out in ragged pants. Instantly she starts trailing kisses down her jaw until she reaches her neck and nips and sucks at her pulse point.

Not knowing how much more the queen could take Emma decided to end her torture. With a simple flick of her wrist and a curl of her fingers she knows she's bringing her over the edge. If it wasn't her walls closing in on her fingers, the stiffening of her body, or her nails clawing down her back it was definitely the whisper of her name as the warm wetness slid into her palm. She didn't stop moving her fingers until she felt her body stop shaking completely. She slowly removed her fingers not once breaking eye contact with her. She was searching for even a flash of regret or any sign of distress but nothing happened. She did see a flash of something followed by a sigh. Could that be contentment?

Planting a soft kiss on a tan cheek before falling beside her on the bed she looks over and catches brown eyes watching her. The woman beside her chest is heaving clearly still trying to gain control of her body once again. She wraps an arm around her and pulls her to her and she instantly lays her head on her chest and wraps an arm around the ex savior's waist and snuggles so close you would think she was trying to become a part of Emma's body. The blonde smiles at this and places a kiss on dark silky hair she then sighs closing her eyes and lies back down. "Wait, you're not going to sleep. I didn't get to do you."

Emma cracked open an eye and smiled when she saw wide brown eyes staring back at her. "Later. It's late. Rest"

Regina returns her head to Emma's chest when a thought occurs to her. "What about Captain one hand?" she feels Emma stiffen beneath her. A wave of guilt washed over her, she and hook formed a sort strange friendship. He would visit her and they would usually sit in silence but the company was comforting and she enjoyed it. She felt he did as well.

"I don't love him." Emma replied simply, "What about Robin Hood?"

It was Regina's turn to stiffen at the sound of her "true love's" name. She sighs warily. Thinking about how foolish she was chasing Robin around when she knew she felt nothing for him, "The dust was wrong"

Emma chuckles. "No shit, he's your "true love" but you're lying in bed with the woman who was born for the sole purpose of breaking your curse. If I didn't know any better I would say it was…."

"Fate." Regina sighed. "Well it can be a real bitch more often than not."

They fell back into silence for a few moments before Emma spoke again startling Regina who thought she had fallen asleep. "I don't want Henry to see me like this."

Regina snorted. "I would imagine not"

"No I mean as the dark one. I have to stay away from him. It's safest."

"Emma…"

"No Regina, we have to fix this before he finds out I'm here. Promise me you won't say anything to him."

Regina let out a long sigh; she hated keeping things from Henry that's what put a strain on their relationship before but Emma needed her. "Okay … I promise" after a few moments she added. "You once said you were going to help me find my happy ending and you kept that promise but not in the way you think." She felt Emma's chest rumble as she chucked at the sincerity and truth of it all. "And now I'm going to help you find yours, I'm going to save you Emma." She squeezed her tighter, "I'm going to help you find your happiness… if it's the last thing I do." She whispered more to herself because the other woman's breathing had evened out indicating she had fallen asleep. She sighed heavily and pulled her body even closer and let her body succumb to sleep as well.

 **A/N: hey it's me again. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't have a beta at the moment so all mistakes are mine. This was originally meant to be a one shot but I fell in love with the story and will continue it. I also have a lot planned for our beautiful girls. Plus I might throw in a little more DragonQueen in the upcoming chapters. Did you really think Mal would let her girl go without a fight? Okay thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the follows and favs. I'm kinda new to this so pls be gentle or you'll have to deal with The Savior and her sword. Just kidding... I'm really not. Anyways. Smut warning! No I do not own any of these beautiful characters and blah blah blah. So without further ado... I present to you chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Operation: Save The Savior

Chapter 2

Regina awoke to fingers caressing her arm with feather light strokes. She blinked a few times her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She already felt like a brand new person. Finally getting a decent night's sleep since the curse broke years ago. Her head snapped up when flashes of the night before flashed through her head and it dawned on her whose chest her head was rested on. She looked up and her eyes were immediately met with curious green ones. She moved to sit up but the arm around her tightened.

"Where are you going?" she heard Emma ask as she laid her head back down on her chest. "This is nice. Stay."

Regina rolled her eyes. They don't have the liberty of just lying in bed and cuddling. They have to get to the bottom of this. They have to get this darkness out of the savior before it begins to surface. "Emma..." she sighed. "In case you haven't noticed. You are the new dark one. We have to start working on a way to fix this."

Emma sighed rubbing small circles on a tanned arm with her thumb. "We have to find the wizard." She paused for a moment trying to remember the name. "Merlin."

Regina nodded against her chest. "I know, your parents told me. They're looking for him as we speak."

"Any progess?"

"Not that I know of, they would've said something. We have an agreement; they find something they run it by me and vice versa."

"And did you find anything?" she took Regina's heavy sigh as a no. In one swift movement she flipped them over so that she was lying on top of Regina; she shifted until she was between her legs. Before the woman beneath her could protest she placed a soft kiss to her lips. She stiffened slightly but sighed and quickly melted into the kiss. After a few seconds Emma pulled away. Her eyes locked on the intense brown ones. "We'll figure this out together. I promise."

Regina sighed, she really wanted to believe the younger woman, she was one of the only people that she actually trusted besides Henry and even he had his moments where she was afraid he would turn on her at any moment. Emma had always been on her side but things had a tendency to turn out bad when she opened up her heart and simply because she loved the blonde automatically put her in danger. Love never ended well for the evil queen.

"What are you thinking?" the voice of the woman above her snapped her out of her thoughts as a thumb gently stroked her cheek. She shook her head not even wanting to get into it at the moment. "Regina, if this…. Us… if… we're going to work. You have to talk to me." She kisses her again. "Now what's wrong?"

Regina sighed but as soon as she opened her mouth to say what she was really feeling. To practically pour out her heart they heard a loud slam. Both of their eyes widened. "Oh my god, Henry" she breathed. Emma rolled off of her but didn't realize that they were so close to the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Regina had to stifle a laugh but once she heard someone descending the stairs she leapt out of the bed. She turned and saw Emma getting up from the floor rubbing her head. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Get out of here!"

"Mom!" they both heard the sound of their son's voice.

"Um…" Regina replied glancing around for her clothes. "Give me a few minutes sweetheart. I'll come up there to you."

"Uh… okay…" he replied. She heard his footsteps stop but nothing else happened as if he was contemplating whether to turn around or not. Both of his mother's hearts stopped

"Okay" he said and they heard his footsteps start again getting further away. "I'm going to wait for you outside, this place gives me the creeps." And just like that he was gone.

Both of them released the breaths they were holding. "Wow, that was a close one" Emma said still rubbing her head.

"And that would be the understatement of the year." Regina said nonchalantly, still looking around for her clothes. "Where did you put my clothes?"

"About that… I have no idea." The blonde shrugged and smiled apologetically. Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry?" the brunette just growled and turned away from her. "But you have to admit that that is a really good look for you."

Regina shook her head and with a flick of her wrist new clothes appeared on them. "That's nice that you think that dear but I doubt you would want other people seeing me like that."

Emma moved around the bed and made her way over to the older woman with quick meaningful strides. She stood in front of her and just stared into her eyes then her eyes dropped to red lips. She reached out and pulled her into a hug. She felt the other woman put her arms around her and pull her closer. In that moment, just in that moment it felt as though time stopped. When their bodies were pressed together nothing else mattered. The warmth and comfort they were generating was all that existed.

Regina was the first to pull away "our son is waiting for me." She said before placing a quick kiss on the ex savior's lips. "He'll get impatient." She flicked her wrist towards the bed and it disappeared. "Then he'll come down here and you know…"

She just nodded. "Okay. Will you be here tonight?"

"Yes but I should let you know that Mal comes here at night. She's been helping me with… well… this." She gestured to the dagger sitting on the trunk. "Do you mind if she sees you? I doubt she'll tell Henry."

"Well, I guess not." She said as Regina walked away from her. She watched as she walked over to the trunk and picked it up then returned to her. "Thanks for the clothes by the way." She said running her hand over the sleeve of the red leather jacket.

Regina just shrugged, "Not a problem. I love that jacket on you anyway," she handed the dagger over to her. "You might want this…"

Emma just stepped back shaking her head. "I think you should hold on to it. You never know. You might have to use it." She whispered looking away from the questioning brown eyes. "In case we don't fix it in time"

"Emma, you surely don't think you'll…"

"End up like Rumple?" she shrugs still not looking at the other woman "Maybe. Maybe not but if it does happen I want you to have it. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Regina sighed and put two fingers under Emma's chin and guided her eyes back to her own. "I will not… I swear to you… I will not allow that to happen." The blonde just sighed and pressed her forehead to the other woman's. They both closed their eyes, both letting the weight of their words sink in. The comfort of the closeness causing them to forget about the world yet again until Henry's voice calling to his mother snapped them out of it.

"Mom!" he called again. "In case you haven't noticed, I am standing in a cemetery…. By myself."

"Okay Henry. I'm coming right now." She called back detangling herself from the blonde who was giggling at her sons bluntness.

"That's funny. It's like déjà vu" Emma chuckled at Regina's confused expression. "Well you said "I'm coming right now" and well I could've sworn you said something similar to that last…."

"Oh shut up Emma." She said pushing her away. Rolling her eyes she turned and started walking back towards the trunk but a firm slap on her ass stopped her in her tracks. She turned around slowly and fixed a smirking savior with a half-hearted glare. "Now Miss Swan. I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." She said trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

"That's not what you said last…"

"Will you get out of here?"

A grin formed across Emma's lips, "As you wish" she bowed dramatically. "See you tonight your majesty." And just like that she vanished in the same cloud of smoke she arrived in.

A smile rolled across Regina's face as she continued to put the dagger in the trunk where it was protected by a protection spell.

* * *

When Regina exited her vault she spotted Henry sitting on the stone step of the mausoleum. "Good morning Henry."

He stood up and started wiping off the back of his pants. "What took you so long?" his mother raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat. "I mean good morning, Mom"

She smiled and reached out and pulled him in for a hug. she exhaled closing her eyes. He's almost as tall as she is, he was becoming a man and she knew that she didn't have much time before he felt he was too old to get hugs and kisses from his mother. She placed a kiss on top of his head, inhaling the smell of her little boy's hair before releasing him. He looked up at her smiling. She hasn't seen him smile since the disappearance of his other mother. He had been helping his grandparents with finding the elusive Merlin. Even though he was busy with that he always made time to visit his dark haired mother to see how she was holding up.

"Do you think we can have breakfast before I go back to my grandparent's house?" he asked almost shyly.

"Of course Henry." She said putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him to her side. "Granny's?" he nodded. "Do you mind if I use magic? I know you don't like it but I don't have my car and I'm sure neither of us wants to walk all the way there from here."

"You're right." He said thoughtfully. She smiled as they disappeared from the cemetery in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Inside the diner Regina could tell that she wasn't the only one trying to avoid the subject of her son's other mother but he was as well. She watched him as he carefully cut another triangle into this pancakes with his fork. His eyebrows furrowed as he stuffed the triangle into his mouth. Her son's wheels were obviously turning. He was clearly thinking of a way to approach the subject of his mother. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Do you have any questions?" She took a sip of her coffee before placing her mug down. He locked eyes with her clearly surprised by her voice breaking into his thoughts. "About Emma…"

He shifted in his seat and looked around the diner. There was hardly anyone in there do to the early hour and they were tucked safely in a booth in the back. He leaned over the table closer to his mother; she did the same deciding to humor him even though no one would hear them regardless. "What do we do when we find her?" he whispered looking at her with wide worried eyes. "What if she's evil?"

Regina sighed taking in the worry on her son's face. She wanted more than anything to comfort him by telling him his other mother is perfectly fine and she's not a monster like they all feared but she made a promise to Emma. "Well…" she began, choosing her words carefully being careful not to startle him or to give anything away. "We have the dagger. So she can't do anything we don't want her to." He was still staring at her. "But I doubt we'll have to use it because she still has the heart of a hero." He seemed to relax after that, his eyes started to soften and he leaned back against the back of his seat. She mentally patted herself on her back.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence both engrossed in their own thoughts but Henry broke the silence "Why hasn't she come home?" he said not looking up from his now empty plate. "Or tried to contact us?"

Guilt hit Regina like a truck. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it just stayed put. She reached across the table for his hand and he immediately put his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly. "Because she's afraid."

He looked up at her. "Of what? We're her family. All of us. Even you."

She smiled at this, Emma would've loved to have heard that. "She knows that we care about her. All of us. But she's not afraid of us. Shes afraid for us." After a while with no response she asked. "Do you understand what I mean by that?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes but I just want to know she's okay." He looked down at their hands sounding completely defeated.

That was the last straw; Emma was going to have to come forward to Henry. She was going to have to tell him why she's been away and explain to him herself why she has to stay away even though Regina knew in her heart Emma would never harm their son but she couldn't seem to convince the savior. "Trust me, she's safe. She's tough. We both know this."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." She grinned at him trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled back. "Yeah I guess you are."

* * *

After dropping Henry off at his grandparent's house and faking ignorance in regards to their daughter's whereabouts she went to her own home where she soaked in a bath trying to soak away some of the added stress of all the recent events. She couldn't help but smile when her thoughts wandered to the blonde. Images of the piercing green eyes and perfect pink lips invaded her thoughts. Goosebumps pimpled her skin when she thought of the other woman's hands all over her body. Her heart fluttered with the thought of seeing her tonight after they've already taken this step in their relationship. Oh god, relationship? it's a little early for that don't you think? She scolded herself. "Who the hell am I kidding?" she said out loud to herself while getting out of the bathtub. "It's always been her."

She redressed herself and went into her study. She poured herself a glass of cider and sat down on her couch. She picked up one of the books in the stack on the table in front of her and started searching through it. Looking for anything on how to take the darkness out of Emma and get rid of it permanently. After finding nothing in the first book she threw it on the floor and reached for another "This is going to be another long day" she sighed to herself.

* * *

Regina woke up on the couch in her study. She had fallen asleep after a few hours of searching. She sat up and reached for her phone. 8:45pm. she groaned, Mal is going to be there already. She needed to get there before Emma because she knows the older sorceress would automatically see her as a threat and that wouldn't end well for any of them.

Disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke she reappeared in her vault in front of a wide eyed very surprised Maleficent who quickly fixed her face back to an expression of indifference.

"Where have you been Regina?" Maleficent asked trying to sound nonchalant doing terribly at keeping the worry from her voice.

"I fell asleep at my house. I apologize if I worried you."

Maleficent nodded thoughtfully. "Well, at least you got some rest." She said ignoring the last part. Even if she had been worried she would never tell her that. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Thank you."

"Now, about this savior business…" She said handing Regina a book. "I got this from Rumplestiltskin. His establishment rather. His maid… wife helped me to obtain it."

"I hope you said thank you." Regina said dryly as she took the book from her.

Mal just smirked. "Of course dear."

"Oh how polite." She smirked back looking down at the heavy book in her hand. It was black leather with a black diamond in the middle. No words were written on it. "How is the imp doing these days?"

"Do you really care?"

They both chuckled. "Not in the least"

"I thought not." She replied watching Regina eye the book. "Although, I should tell you that this book…"

"What?"

"This book" she sighed, "This book, it says that the solution is to kill her but not only with the dagger."

Regina shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Since she's not that powerful yet." She continued taking the book back from the younger sorceress and started flipping through the pages. "You could take her heart." When she landed on the page she wanted she handed it back to her. "But that would be a last resort."

Regina scoffed. "Yeah. No kidding." She said taking the book back from her. She read over the page. It was written in straight Elvish. After reading the whole page she looked up at Maleficent in shock. "Crushing her heart is definitely out of the question." She closed the book. Not only because the savior's heart is protected and she can't get to it but also because she just couldn't kill the woman she loves.

Mal shrugged. "I kind of thought you would say that. I hoped actually."

The brunette narrowed her eyes "What are you getting out of all of this?"

"What do you mean?" the dragon replied clearly taken aback by the question.

"Why are you helping me, Mal?"

"Because you asked."

"You and I both know that that is not a good enough reason for you. What is it Maleficent?"

"If you don't know by now then I don't know what to tell you." She replied coldly. When she tried to turn away Regina grabbed her arm. "Let me go Regina."

"No" she said sternly walking around her until she was facing her again. "Tell me what it is."

"Fine!" she said raising her voice slightly. "I care about you Regina..." she admitted barely above a whisper. Defeated. Knowing there was no other way out of this other than telling the younger woman that she was still in her heart after all these years. "Those nights in my castle may not have meant anything to you but they meant everything to me."

"Mal" Regina gasped. She willed the older woman to look at her and once she did she continued "Those nights we spent together meant everything to me as well but I thought I was just comforting you. Chasing away the loneliness."

"We didn't have to sleep together to not feel lonely," Her intense eyes locked on the other woman's. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter. It just doesn't explain why you…"

"I care for you which means I want you to be happy even if it's with her. So I need to help you get her back to normal so you can do exactly that." Regina just gaped at her. she couldn't believe all those years she spent in love with this woman but was too afraid to tell her because she didn't think the feeling was mutual and she loved her back all this time. All this time wasted. "Please say something."

As soon as she opened her mouth to say something both of their attention was pulled to a gray cloud of smoke appearing in the corner of the room. When the smoke cleared and Emma appeared she looked from Regina to Maleficent clearly not pleased with their closeness. When Regina realized that Emma's frown was being caused by this she stepped back. Maleficent cut her eyes at the younger blonde.

"Well, well" Maleficent said followed by a cold lifeless laugh. "Hello there, new Dark One."

"Emma" the younger blonde said coldly, walking over to Regina and kissing her on the cheek. Obviously taunting the older blonde. Regina tensed. She didn't like where this was going.

"Okay well, Regina dear. I shall be going." She winked at the brunette who just simply nodded. "Oh and… Emma." She said it like the name was the most disgusting thing she's ever tasted. "I'm glad you're okay." And just like that she was gone in a cloud of green smoke.

Emma turned back to the woman in front of her expecting to see a very angry Regina but all she saw in her eyes was amusement. "What? Do you always laugh before you kill someone?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Okay just a little."

Regina smirked. "More than a little but its okay." She leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "At least you care enough to be jealous." She kissed her again before adding. "You have nothing to be jealous of though. What Mal and I had is ancient history."

"So there was something there. I knew it. That night at the library, I knew I detected some flirting."

"And you were right." She said teasingly.

"Please tell me it stopped at that."

"Yes."

After a short silence Emma asked "Did you guys have sex, you know back where you from?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

"Then shut up Emma."

"Yes. Your majesty." She laughed placing her hands on Regina's hips and squeezing gently before pulling her body against hers. Regina wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her face closer to hers but when Emma tried to close the distance she moved her face and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "Tease" Emma muttered receiving a chuckle from the other woman.

"We have to fix this. We don't really have time to indulge right now." The brunette sighed sadly. "And I'm not a tease, and you know this by now."

"I don't know anything. You could've been teasing last night too." The blonde countered almost innocently. "but we have all night to look through all these boring books. I would much rather look at you." she whispered. "Naked. Underneath me, eyes rolling back in your head, hands clutching the sheets. Again" Regina gasped and her head shot up as the savior's hands slipped down to her ass and squeezed. "I'll take that as yes." Removing one of her hands she flicked her wrist and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in Regina's bedroom. "Round two Madame Mayor?" without waiting for a reply she pushed the brunette back onto the bed.

After landing on the bed the brunette moved back to the head of the bed with Emma crawling closely behind her, a predatory look on her face. "You are going to stop manhandling me, Miss Swan." She laid down flat on her back and felt the bed dip down on both sides of her as the blonde crawled on top of her. When they were finally face to face Regina leaned up and claimed the soft pink lips with her own and the blonde instantly melted into the kiss lowering herself to her body. Her hands found their way into golden tresses, her fingers tangled in them and pulled the woman closer. They stayed like this tongues fighting for dominance. Emma knew Regina relinquishing her power to her wouldn't last long. She pulled away causing a whimper from the woman beneath her.

She smirked "Eager are we?" she asked sitting up straddling Regina's stomach while she took off her leather jacket. The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Awww, Don't be like that." She started to open the buttons on the other woman's blouse but once she popped one and it went flying across the room her hands were quickly swatted away. She watched as Regina opened each button until she revealed a pair of perfect olive toned breasts partially hidden behind a black lace bra. At this point Emma couldn't wait any longer and reached down and pulled the blouse open popping the rest of the buttons and receiving a gasp from the older woman. "I'll replace it." She said apologetically before leaning down and kissing the red pouting lips.

Regina took the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down not enough to cause any pain but enough to make it clear that it was payback for her now ruined top. "I loved this blouse" she said releasing her lip and smirking up at her. "You can't simply replace it."

"You're right" the blonde said rolling off of Regina and starting to take her jeans off. Seizing the opportunity Regina quickly rolled on top of her trapping her hands between their bodies. She sat up with each of her thighs on each side of the savior whose hands were still trapped. "This is cute and everything but I don't see how we're going to do this if we don't take-" Her words caught in her throat when their clothes vanished. Her eyes widened trying to take in all of the currently very naked mayor at once.

"Sheriff Swan, do close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

"Then give my mouth something to do. Be a good girl and lay down." She couldn't help but smile when the woman above her shook her head with the cutest smile on her face. "No?" she shook her head again. "Can I at least have a kiss?" she nodded this time and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips but pulled away as soon as Emma tried to deepen it. "You, Your highness are truly evil. Gorgeous but evil. I see how you got the title the E-" her words were cut off by the brunette licking a trail from her neck, to between her breasts and all the way down to her belly button. Where she dipped the tip of her tongue inside for a brief moment before continuing her trail. She stopped, settling between Emma's legs. Sitting back she spread them apart with her hands.

Without a warning she slid her index finger up the woman's warm slit then placed it into her mouth, sucking the finger she let's out a low moan as she tasted the ex savior for the first time. The blonde groans watching the whole thing from under hooded eyelids. "Baby…" she almost whined. Brown eyes snapped up to hers, a smirk forming across full lips. She watched as the brunette lowered herself onto her stomach. Her face mere inches from where she needed her to be and without warning she felt lips latch on to her sensitive nub sucking it forcefully into a mouth. Fingers opened her up wider to give the mouth more room. The flicking and swirling of a tongue had the sheriff already teetering on the edge. Once it was grazed with teeth a few times, and two fingers slid into the dripping opening and started pumping she was almost in tears.

When Regina felt the walls tightening around her fingers she started pumping harder and faster knowing that Emma was not the type to be patient enough to want to drag out her orgasm. Curling her fingers with each thrust and increasing the pressure of her tongue with each stroke had the savior grabbing the sheets, squirming and bucking into her mouth. A loud moan escaped the blonde as her walls contracted around nimble fingers as her orgasm rocked her whole body. The queen let her ride out the waves of her orgasm before extracting her fingers and removing her face. She sat up on her knees and looked down at the other woman who was panting and trembling trying to catch her breath. She climbed back up her body and gently fused their lips together pushing her tongue pass the other woman's lips and into her mouth. Emma moaned tasting herself.

Once she caught her breath and Regina pulled away she looked up at her and they locked eyes. "That was amazing" the woman on top of her just grinned. "My turn" she said as she flipped them over so that she was on top of the other woman and she leaned in for another kiss before she started trailing kisses down the former evil queen's neck.

* * *

 **hi! *waves frantically* I hope you liked it. Expect a very brief appearance from Captain Hook and Robin Hood in the upcoming chapters. They need to know where they stand in our beautiful ladies' lives. More Maleficent and also a lil Snowing will be included as well. Expect a lot more plot too and more SQ sexytimes. BUT WE HAVE TO SAVE EMMA! Okay well as always reviews are highly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all! Okay well as usual there's a smut warning, A little violence and little swearing. Thank you for the faves, follows and the beautiful reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I'm really having fun telling it. Anyway I won't keep you guys. Still no beta so all mistakes are mine. I don't own any of these insanely beautiful characters yadda, yadda, yadda. Now I present to thee Chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a few seconds of blindly feeling around for the body that she had fallen asleep with in her arms Emma opened her eyes confirming the suspicion that Regina was no longer in the bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes. When she moved her hands her eyes fell to the end of the bed where a neatly folded towel, wash cloth and a packaged tooth brush sat. She smiled when she saw her clothes also folded neatly right next to it. They looked freshly washed and dried. It still surprises her how domestic someone who once had an entire kingdom tremble in her presence could be.

She pulled herself out of bed, showered, quickly dressed herself and headed downstairs. Once she reached the first floor her nose was ambushed with the delicious smell of pancakes and was slapped with the smell of bacon. It took everything in her power to not make a mad dash for the kitchen. Instead she simply slid her hands in her back pockets and strolled over to the entry way. She paused when she saw the brunette standing in front of the stove flipping a pancake, there was a stack next to her beside a plate of bacon. On the opposite side, on the stove was a frying pan with scrambled eggs. Emma's eyes fell back to the counter to the white toaster where four slices of toast had just popped up.

She pushed off the wall and padded over to the woman in front of the stove. "So are you planning to feed all of Storybrooke or…?" she said coming up from behind her and wrapping her arms around her and pulling their bodies closer before pecking her on the cheek. "This smells delicious by the way." She added releasing her and moving over to lean against the counter.

The other woman laughed "I didn't know what you liked." She shrugged. "I mean, favorite breakfast foods never came up in our conversations." she took the last pancake and placed it on the stack. She gestured to the kitchen island behind her, spatula still in her hand. "Have a seat." She smiled to herself when the blonde did exactly what she was told. She felt eyes wandering up and down her body the entire time she was fixing the plate. "Now Sheriff Swan, don't you think it's a bit early for you to be undressing me with your eyes."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at this "I agree but I doubt you will let me physically undress you right now so what can I do?" she said as Regina walked towards her and placed the plate in front of her. She slid a mug to her from her side of the kitchen island. "Did I mention that I would be totally into that?" She added popping a piece of pancake in her mouth. She let out a low moan as soon as it hit her tongue. The soft, fluffy texture was beyond heavenly. "Now this is delicious but nowhere near as delicious as you are." She laughed when all she received from the brunette was an eye roll.

"You are truly romantic. You know that?" Regina said trying to hide her amusement.

"You like it"

"I actually don't but since I like you, I'll tolerate it." Regina replied simply. Taking a sip of her coffee she added "You know you should really try expressing your…." The door bell cut her off mid sentence.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes until the door bell rang again. "Regina, are you expecting someone? Should I leave?" Emma said starting to stand from the stool.

Regina shook her head as she quickly headed out of the room "No, stay where you are. I'll get rid of them." She said over her shoulder before she disappeared through the doorway.

Emma sat there nervously. Trying to listen as she heard the door open but she couldn't hear much but muffled voices and Regina didn't sound alarmed so she figured it was okay.

Regina gasped when she opened the door and saw Robin Hood standing there. He was the last person she expected to see. They've been avoiding each other these past couple of days. He must've felt it when their "true love" began fading on her side and both of them have been avoiding the inevitable. He obviously wasn't ready to call it quits simply because Roland had formed an attachment to her and he needed a mother. Regina's heart ached every time she thought of the youngest of the Merry Men. He looked to her as a mother, and he's already lost his biological mother twice but she wasn't happy with his father. She wished she could've still had a relationship with the child after but she knew his father wouldn't allow it.

"Robin..." she choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Regina." He smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with Roland and I." at Regina's hesitation he added "He misses you so I told him I would ask." There he goes again using the child that Regina has come to love as much as her own son against her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said apologetically. When his face fell she added "and you know why."

"Why is that?"

Regina sighed regretting having to say the words coming from her mouth, "because what we have isn't _love. It's_ lust there's a difference. Can you spend the rest of your life with some you simply lust over? because I can't." She sighed again at Robin's shocked expression. He looked as though she slapped him across the face.

"And what brought about this change of heart, Regina?" he said stepping closer to her, his voice remained even. She couldn't tell whether if he was hurt or simply disappointed. "Is there someone else?" he said raising his voice slightly.

"Robin!" she said stepping forward preventing him from coming into the house. "You need to keep your voice down. You and I both knew this was coming. The love or whatever it is, it just isn't there." She was struggling to not raise her own voice. She knew this conversation was going to be difficult but she hadn't expected this. "I think you should go."

"What about Roland?" He asked in one last attempt to salvage whatever the hell he thought they had.

"I would be more than happy to continue to spend time with him." She said simply. Tired of the conversation. "I understand he still needs a mother. No child should be denied that. I would be more than happy to continue to be that for him."

He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, Regina."

"What the hell do you want from me then, Robin?" She asked putting her free hand on her hip. "Help me out here because I'm not understanding."

At this point he locked his eyes on hers. "I want _you._ I need you to reconsider your decision."

Regina let out a hollow laugh, one lacking all emotion. "Its funny that you're fighting for me now because if I remember correctly when I came to save you from my sister you looked at me like I was just some pathetic woman just trying to get her ex boyfriend back." She shook her head when he tried to cut in. "You looked at me with pity. Like I was begging you to take me back. I was moving on just fine but when I heard my sister, who you've gotten pregnant had you and Roland I came all the way to New York to save you. Which you've never apologized for by the way." At that moment all of the resentment she secretly felt for him came out and it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"That's what this is about... Zelena?" he spat out. "I thought she was Marian so that shouldn't have taken any part in your decision making."

She stared at him in complete shock. Has he not heard anything she just said? Was that seriously all he got out of all that she just said. She laughed to herself. This time it was a real laugh. Partially at how stupid she had been all these months thinking she loved this man. All the time she wasted, time that could've been spent loving Emma. "Robin I've had enough, I think you should go." She said calmly starting to close the door.

"Who is he?" he asked stopping the door with his hand. When he got no response he asked again. "Do I know him?" Still no response. "Tell me now Regina!" at this point he was yelling. The disappointment and slight heartbreak turning into aggression.

When Emma heard the argument beginning she was already leaning against the door frame waiting for it to escalate to the point where she had to intervene. Hoping she wouldn't have to. Last thing she needed was the boyfriend of the woman she was sleeping with to see her, she knew he would definitely tell someone specifically out of spite. The argument was getting heated but mostly on his end. Regina seemed to keep herself together but once she heard her say "I think you should go." For the second time she pushed off the door frame and by the time she heard a "Let go of me." She was stomping into the foyer.

Once she reached the door where Regina was standing her eyes immediately fell to Robin's hand wrapped around Regina's wrist. "Hey buddy" she said crossing her arms and leaning against the banister of the staircase. "I suggest you let her go."

"Emma" he gasped. Loosening his grip but not letting go. "How did you? What are you? When did you?" he stammered. Regina snatched her wrist out of his hand.

"I think you should leave." Emma said with a shrug. "I mean the lady asked you to leave and it would be polite of you to oblige." She smirked. "You know, chivalry and all that."

He paused. Staring between the two women. His jaw went slack and his eyes widened when realization hit him. "It's not a he!" he ground out. "It's her!" he pointed toward Emma. "How could you do this to us?" he said returning to his ex girlfriend, who had her head down, her arms crossed over her chest clearly on the verge of tears.

"Okay that's enough." Emma said pushing herself off the banister. She didn't like the way Regina had fallen silent and was letting him speak to her that way. "Maybe in fairytale land you can talk to women like this but here you have to speak to them with some kind of respect."

"Emma, it's okay." Regina mumbled still not lifting her eyes. She didn't know if Emma's darkness was triggered by her anger and she did not want to find out.

Robin was still staring at Emma in shock and confusion. "So it's true? You and her?" he said stepping closer to Regina his voice growing dark almost evil. She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned closer "So how long did she have to wait before she got on top of you?" He laughed coldly. "Which isn't a difficult task. You make it pretty easy."

"Alright, that's it." Emma said making her way to the door where she stood behind Regina and started moving her from the door so she could close it. While she was pushing Regina behind her he grabbed her wrist again. "Let her go." She ground out.

"We're not done here yet." He said. The anger clear in his voice.

"Robin…" Regina pleaded. What Emma didn't know was that Regina's calmness was solely for the purpose of not getting the new Dark One riled up. When his grip tightened on a her wrist she winced and regretted it immediately when she felt the blonde tense behind her. "I'm fine." She whispered over her shoulder.

By that time it was too late the blonde's blood was already boiling. She felt the familiar tingle flowing through her body, the sensation she felt when her magic was awakened. "Let. Her. Go." She warned raising her hands and he loosened his grip and his eyes widened at the white electric light dancing on her hands. "Move." She whispered to the woman in front of her. She almost passed out from shock when the woman did as she was told for a change but quickly recovered and kept her eyes trained on the man in front of them. "I think you should leave now." She repeated her suggestion from earlier.

He threw his hands up in mock defeat and stepped back from the door frame. She felt Regina put her hand on her arm in an attempt to get her to lower it and she felt her own muscles relax at the touch. "You know what?" he started coldly. Both women turned their attention back to him. "My son deserves better than a disgraced queen for a mother, who's nothing more than a heartless who-" before he could finish his sentence Emma pulled her arm back and pushed it forward and a burst of white light shot from her. On impact the force sent him sailing across the front yard towards the front gate. She quickly lowered her hands and pushed the door closed, not waiting to see if he survived the impact.

She took a long deep breath before turning to face the brunette who was just standing there, her eyes wide. Her hand was pressed to her stomach like she always does when she's nervous. Her usually golden complexion was now a sickly pale color. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost. "Regina…" Emma said a little above a whisper in a tone you would use for a frightened child to keep them from bursting into tears which it looked like the older woman was going to do at any moment. Emma wasn't even sure how to comfort her because she wasn't sure if she was upset because of the things he said to her or what Emma did to him… what if it was both? She never replied. Her eyes stayed glued on the door as if she could see through it.

"Regina…" she tried again this time reaching out and gently stroking Regina's arm with her finger tips. This seemed to snap her out of it, but even though those chocolate brown eyes locked on hers nothing spilled from those lips. So they just stayed like that for a few moments until Emma spoke again. "You know those things he said…"

"What the hell was that?" Regina snapped.

Emma felt as though Regina slapped her. Was she angry with her for protecting her? "What do you mean?" she asked slowly "I was trying to…"

"I understand that but I can handle myself. This is what we're trying to prevent. I don't want you to…"

"This has nothing to do with me being the Dark One. I was protecting you. I will not stand by and let him treat you that way. I will always protect you. I thought you would understand that by now."

"I do… I just… you know what? Forget it." She turned and started walking off towards the kitchen with Emma closely behind her.

"You just what?" Emma asked as they entered the room. Regina shook her head clearly not in the mood for another argument. She sighed warily as she started clearing off the counter. "Regina" Emma prodded again. She tried to remain calm as she leaned back against the kitchen island and watched the brunette move around the kitchen. She's yet to respond but judging by her heavy sigh her mind was busy. When she made her way to the kitchen island to collect the dishes on it Emma watched as the she reached across for the plate and she noticed that her hand was shaking.

The woman who is usually so good at disguising her emotions especially fear and worry was slowly unraveling beside her. Of course she couldn't stand by and allow that. She reached out and grabbed a soft tanned hand and took it into her own when the other woman's chocolate eyes wandered up to hers and the hand wrapped around hers she pulled the hand up and brushed it against her lips briefly never breaking eye contact. The dark eyes darkened more. Having spent two nights with this woman Emma knew that this was a sign of arousal. "You know I would never hurt you right?" she asked before kissing the soft knuckles again.

Regina nodded eyes darkening slightly more. Emma watched as a tongue darted out to slide over red lips. She felt herself becoming aroused as she watched the talented tongue roll across the full lip and she couldn't stop herself when she had stepped forward and claimed the lips with her own in a heated yet not too rough kiss. The soft full lips retuned the kiss and just as Emma tilted her head to deepen it the other woman pulled away. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked between pants, voice still thick with arousal.

Regina stepped back shaking her head. Her arms were crossed over her stomach. A sign that she was worried about something. "We can't do this… right now." She sighed calmly. "We have to…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah find the sorcerer or whatever. I know." She said gently placing her hands on either side of the brunette's waist and turning her until her back was facing the kitchen island and pressed their bodies together. She pecked her lips quickly and pulled away. Placing each hand on the surface in front of her on either side of the woman for support she leaned in again and started kissing and nipping at the older woman's neck. She felt hands find their way into her hair and nails scratching her scalp. She paused but didn't look up eyes still on the olive skin "unless you want me to stop…" after a disapproving huff from the queen she chuckled "I thought not." and continued what she was doing until she reached the pulse point and bit down that received a half moan and half yelp. Without warning she drove her knee between the other woman's legs and pressed it against her core. She couldn't stop her own moan when she felt the heat and moisture through the panties. "Well it seems like you're ready for me, your highness." Without waiting for a reply in one swift movement she removed her hands from the surface and onto the queen's hips and lifted her up onto the kitchen island. Regina's legs immediately wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

Their lips collided into another in a heated open mouthed kiss, tongues tangling around each other. Emma's fingers fumbled with the hem of Regina's dress, not once breaking the kiss as she slid her hand under the dress and caressed the inside of a thigh. She swallowed the gasped that came from the other mouth. Following the feeling of the welcoming heat she reached her destination. Pulling the fabric of the lace panties aside she slid her finger up the slick, silky slit until she reached the very erect nub where she began rubbing small tight circles around it with her middle finger. This received something between a growl and moan from the queen but she never broke the kiss. After lavishing attention on the hard little bud she let her fingers slide down and into the opening that tightened around her fingers. She started pumping her fingers harder which made a hard wet slapping sound against the queen's wetness.

When she felt the other woman's body grinding into her hand meeting each thrust she broke the kiss and started licking and nipping down to her chest, well as far as the top of the dress would allow. She brought her other hand up and cupped a fully clothed breast feeling around until she felt an erect nipple she rubbed back and forth over it with her thumb. At that Regina's grinding became quicker and more erratic and she was panting. Emma sped up her thrust to meet each buck of the queen's hips curling her fingers tighter. She knew she was close and this made her own arousal spike. With a sharp twist of her hand while curling her fingers she finally brought the mayor over the edge with a firm tightening of her walls that Emma was briefly afraid would break her fingers, a light sound that sounded very similar to a whimper and the oh so familiar liquid coating her fingers. She immediately locked eyes with the queen and put her fingers up to her own lips and sucked them not once breaking eye contact. This caused the woman to release a very high pitched whimper. She smiled at the woman whose chest was still heaving trying to regain her composure before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What do you say we get you down from here?" She said reaching a hand up to the brunette who took it while taking her legs from around the blonde's waist and let her help her back to the floor. Emma resumed her position of pinning Regina to the island and kissing her long and deep when she pulled away she found a smirk forming on red painted lips. "I know that look. What are you…" before she could finish the sentence she felt the button on her jeans come undone. She looked down and saw nimble fingers pull her zipper down then she just watched as the brunette slid down to her knees.

those quick fingers reached up and curled around the waist band of her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties after two tugs. The brunette looked up at her and gave her a look that only a predator would give it's prey right before it tears it apart. Emma couldn't tell if she was more turned on by that or the fact that the high and mighty Evil Queen was on her knees in front of her. She felt the soft hands rubbing up the back of her thighs before pulling her closer; she widened her stance and put most of her weight on the surface in front of her. That's when she felt the hot went tongue slide across her slit. Then back and forth a few times before lips wrapped around her little sensitive bud. She hissed as she felt it being sucked into a mouth, if she was a screamer... well, lets just say anyone who would've overheard them would've thought she was being murdered.

While the lips worked on the bud every so often a tongue slipped out and slid down the length of her slit again, it would linger over her opening like it was going to go in but instead just slide back up to her clit. After the third or forth time of this happening, she had lost count at this point, she groaned and looked down at the head between her legs. "Regina, will you stop teasing!"

Regina paused and looked up at her; in that moment Emma knew she messed up. She knew that Regina was going to make her beg for release now. "What was that Miss Swan?" she asked almost innocently but her predatory stare said otherwise. Smirking at Emma's glare she added thoughtfully "I mean if you want me to stop." acting like she was going to stand up.

"Don't you dare." Emma growled completely fed up with the teasing. "I want to finish." She sighed at Regina's raised eyebrow then she added. "Your majesty..."

"See? Now was that so hard Sheriff? And it wasn't even practiced." She said tracing her hand up the woman's thigh right below one of her ass cheeks where she stopped. Not once breaking eye contact with the green eyes.

"Regina…" Emma groaned. She was two seconds from reaching her hand down there and finishing the job herself. Just when she started to complain again the other woman went back to her previous actions but this time she removed one of her hands from one of her thighs and slowly eased three fingers into the blonde's awaiting opening.

At the blondes loud moan she quickened the pace of her fingers and her tongue on the clit. Each thrust ending with a twist of her wrist as if she was screwing her hand into the blonde. She continued at that pace until she felt the telltale sign that the blonde was close. The tightening walls and the heavy panting. She didn't know that the blonde was also clenching the edged of the counter to the point that her knuckles were ashen. It only took a few more thrust to send the blonde into an orgasm that shook her whole body. Regina let her ride out the powerful orgasm and let her stop shaking before removing her face and extracting her fingers.

After a few moments Emma reached down and helped Regina up again before pulling her pants up. She pressed her body against the one in front of her and claimed the lips for another kiss, she couldn't help but praise that very talented mouth.

* * *

The two women retired to the study where Regina lie on the couch on her back, head propped up on a pillow and thumbing through the book Maleficent had given her the night before. She had summoned it to her house when she awoken beside Emma earlier that morning. Emma lie beside her on her side, back pressed against the back of the couch, head in her own hand which was propped up by her arm. She had her other arm draped across the other woman's stomach and was watching her carefully.

Regina caught a glimpse of her staring out of the corner of her eye. She blushed slightly before clearing her throat to cover up the slight self consciousness. "What is it?" she asked with out looking up from her book.

"Nothing." The blonde replied pretending she didn't see the slight redness on the other woman's cheeks but deciding she wanted to see how red they could get she added. "I just don't understand how you can be cute, beautiful and hot at the same time." Satisfied when the woman's blush traveled down her neck she smiled to herself.

With a slight eye roll Regina scoffed "if this is your attempt at flirting try something a little less high school."

"It's me being honest" Emma said honestly. She laughed. "You are so cranky."

"I'm not." Regina said pointedly. "If I were you would've been turned into some kind of animal by now." She thought for a moment. "A wolf perhaps?"

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm serious. Why can't you just relax a little?"

Regina turned another page in the book and sighed. "I think we relaxed in the kitchen."

"Yeah, well we should be cuddling right now or something. Not doing this." She titled her chin towards the book.

"How about this?" the brunette said her eyes still not leaving the book. "When your heart is no longer at risk of being darkened to the point of no return we can snuggle up in my bed for days and never leave."

Emma hummed in agreement. Just the thought of that caused little butterflies to form in her stomach. "But first we'll have to tell my parents about us." She grinned when the other woman just simply scoffed. "Well they would want to know why I'm spending days at your place."

"Yes I suppose they will"

"Hey Gina" Emma said after a few moments of silence had fallen over them.

"Yes dear?"

"What are we?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked looking from her book to the blonde.

"Like this, us, what we're doing."

"What do you want it to be?" she asked curiously.

Emma paused for a second trying to find the right words and when she found ones that weren't perfect but decent she said "I want a relationship. I want us to be together." At Regina's raised eyebrow she added "Like I'm yours and you're mine but not in a controlling, possessive kind of way but… you know." When the brunette said nothing she went on "I want you to be my girlfriend, Regina!" the other woman was smirking at this point. "What?" she asked shyly."

Regina shrugged "You had me at 'wanting a relationship' but I wanted to see how far you would go. I figured you were pretty close to proposing marriage." she said followed by a soft laugh.

"And if I had… proposed marriage…. What would you have said?" Emma asked completely serious. At that Regina turned back to her book smiling to herself. She decided to let the blonde sweat it out worrying about what her answer would have been.

After a few moments she felt the younger woman lay her head on the pillow she was resting on and bury her face in the crook of her neck. She felt her breathing steady and realized that she was falling asleep. The once villain smiled to herself thinking about this being such a calming, domestic moment and she would almost be able to enjoy it if both of their happy endings weren't in jeopardy at that moment.

The moment didn't last long because Regina's phone started vibrating. She started to reach for it before she heard Emma grumble "Leave it."

"It might be your parents or Henry." She replied simply before she reached over to the table and picked up the black blackberry. Looking at the screen she said "Oh speaking of the two..." she cleared her throat remembering she was lying with their daughter "Very lovely people. It's Snow."

Emma sat her head up and groaned again "Seriously?" looking at the screen she blinked a few times so she could read the text. "We have to get you a new phone by that way."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Regina, what's right with it? It has a trackpad, babe. I don't think they even make this type anymore."

Regina shook her and opened the message: **Hey Regina, I hope you're doing well. Henry sends his love. Anyway we found out some information about that certain person. So if you have a minute maybe we can meet up? Granny's around 6?**

Regina typed a quick reply **: Sure.**

Regina just hoped that whatever information the Charmings had was useful and not a waste of her time. She hoped that they found a way to get to Merlin and what she hoped even more was that he had a way to help Emma. A way that didn't involve them having to destroy her.

"I think you should speak to your parents." Regina said with a shrug. "They won't tell Henry if you ask them not to. I just don't feel right about keeping this from them."

Emma just stared at the other woman. She didn't feel right about keeping a secret from Snow White? The one who told the secret she asked her to keep with catastrophic consequences. The one who along with her husband kept a secret from their daughter for years. That Snow White? "Seriously Regina?"

"Yes seriously. It was bad enough that I had to lie to my son's face. Do you know how hard that was? Watching worry hover over him. His frown. His disappointment when I told him I still hadn't found you. Do you know how much it hurt me to lie to him? It broke my heart, Emma." Regina didn't look at the woman next to her who was watching her carefully not sure what to do or say.

"How is he?" Emma asked quietly. At the brunette's glare she continued "I mean besides that."

"He's holding up as best as he can. He's strong. I mean he is our son."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. Then she blurted out. "I'll see my parents but we have to make them swear to secrecy."

Regina nodded solemnly. "We should tell them to meet us here instead." She texted Snow and when Snow asked why she simply replied with a "trust me you'll want to see this." Sitting the phone back on the table and the book next to it she started to sit up but Emma stopped her by tightening her grip around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" the blonde said climbing on top of the mayor and straddling her hips.

"Your parents will be here soon and we need to get ready for them."

"They won't be here for hours." She said simply. "I say we keep ourselves busy until they get here." She added grinding her core into Regina's. groin.

"Emma…" Regina sighed.

"What is it, Baby?" she asked before she leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"I feel like I'm going to have to put a protection spell around my body."

"If it's to protect it from me ravishing it then you might have to." The woman above her said with her lips still pressed to her neck. She let her hands wander up her sides before biting down on her pulse point.

* * *

 **Sorry I had to end it there but it was getting too long. Emma can't seem to keep her hands off the Queen huh? Bye Bye Robin and Hello Snowing. Do Snow and David have the answer to Merlin's whereabouts? Does he have the answer to SQ's happy ending? Where are Maleficent, Zelena and Hook? Man, I have so much planned for this story and our adorable girls. More fluff, smut and plot! I must say I had a lot of fun letting Em rough Robin up. Do you think I was too hard on the thief? As always reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to pop in and say hi really quickly. I also want to thank everyone for the favs, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Will we get some answers? Phew I sure hope so. Okay so I don't own any of theses lovely characters who I've come to adore. Still no beta so all mistakes are mine. Anyways I won't keep you anymore here's chapter 4! :)**

Chapter 4

The next few hours flew by. Mostly spent with Regina and Emma on the couch in Regina's study intertwined in each other. Although the savior's mind seemed to be only focused on the woman whose body pressed was against her own, Regina couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the dagger securely locked up in her vault and the woman whose soul was attached to it. The thought that it was almost her in that position instead of Emma caused her heart to feel as though it weighed ninety pounds. Even though the Charmings claimed to have information pertaining to the sorcerer's whereabouts it didn't ease her stress in the slightest. Even if the information was valuable and they could manage to get to him… how do they know that he would want to help them? At this point they knew absolutely nothing about him. What if he wanted something in return, something they didn't have?

She just hoped they had enough time. Today's earlier events proved that time was limited. She wanted to believe with all her heart that Emma's actions were solely to protect her honor but in the back of her mind in a really dark place she believed that there were darker forces at play here. Either way Emma couldn't stay like this.

"I have no idea what that pillow did to you but I doubt that it deserves that beating that you're giving it." Regina heard a voice say from behind her, she turned her head just in time to catch Emma pulling her jeans over her hips. The blonde gestured to the couch. "You've been fluffing that same pillow for about ten minutes." Regina turned back and looked down at the pillow in her hands. Was she that lost in her thoughts? She placed the pillow in the corner of the couch and sat down next to it. Not too long the blonde plopped down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Regina scoffed, "besides your current situation? Nothing" she sighed heavily leaning back against the couch. "If only this dagger wasn't an issue, I would be quite content right now." She smiled to herself thinking about how they would be cuddled on her couch after their recent activities with no cares in the world except how they were going to even try to detach themselves from each other.

Emma reached out and placed her hand on the other woman's thigh and started rubbing soft soothing circles on the smooth material covering it. "We're going to fix this. We always do." Then with a squeeze of toned flesh she added. "My parents are going to have a great breakthrough in all of this, it's going to answer a lot of questions and we're going to get a step closer to getting me back to… _normal._ If anyone can do it, it's you and me." What Emma didn't mention was that she was afraid herself, she didn't trust herself, she already felt the darkness growing inside her chest and today's confrontation with Robin was like an accelerant. Throwing him across the front yard was like throwing gas on the fire. She wouldn't dare tell Regina that, the woman was already beating herself up and worrying herself sick. So she just kept it to herself. Hopefully after her parents arrived everything would somewhat be okay. Her mother has the ability to make people feel at ease in even the darkest situations.

Regina smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I hope you're right."

Emma leaned over and captured red full lips with her own. After pulling away slightly she said "You seriously don't have to worry as much as you do. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." She kissed her again. This time longer and more passionate but as soon as she tilted her head to deepen it her actions were halted by the doorbell. Pulling back and looking at smirking lips and a raised eyebrow she muttered "Saved by the bell."

Regina laughed, playfully pushing her off of her. She stood and smoothed down her clothes. "Shall we?" she gestured towards the door.

Emma shook her head quickly. "Maybe we should ease them into this surprise. My mother would probably drop dead if I opened the door."

Regina scoffed. "Maybe you _should_ open the door then"

"Regina…" she heard Emma groan as she exited the room with a grin.

Slowly walking into the foyer giving herself time to gather her thoughts, trying to think of a way to present their daughter to the Charmings. By the time she reached for the knob she had decided on just ripping off the bandage but preparing them for it a little without giving too much away.

She pulled the door open and her eyes fell on her old enemy and her husband. Snow instantly smiled, David offered a simple nod. She stepped aside so they could step inside.

"Good evening Regina." Snow said still smiling.

"Hello Snow, David" Regina smiled back. She took their coats and hung them on the coat rack by the door. Turning back to them she gestured for them to follow her, she lead them to the living room feeling as though the study may have still had the smell of sex lingering and the last thing she needed was for them to find Emma in her study with that smell still in the air. Once they reached the living room she directed them to the couch but she didn't sit.

Both of the Charmings stared at her in confusion. She pushed all of the uncertainty from her face so at that moment her expression was unreadable. She doubted even Emma, "the emotion bloodhound" could sense what she was feeling at this point. "Okay, before we begin anything. I believe I should tell you why I asked you to come here instead. Excuse me a moment." She quickly exited the room avoiding the questions that would have clearly came up if she had stayed, heading back to the study she found Emma pacing. "Okay they're here." She whispered closing the door behind her. "You ready?"

Emma let out a long sigh. "Not really but I don't have a choice. Can we not tell them about Robin?" as Regina visibly bristled at the sound of his name she quickly added "I don't want to worry them any more than they already are."

Regina nodded. "Ready?" she asked again. Emma nodded and they both headed back to the living room.

Emma stopped Regina right in the entry way to the large room and whispered. "Did you tell them I was here?"

Regina shook her head "I just told them that there was something I needed to show them. I wasn't specific."

"Maybe you should brace them."

Regina nodded and headed into the room. She stayed by the entrance, she clapped her hands together and let them fall in front of her "Okay this may be a little bit of a shock so just…" she turned away from their matching confused expressions to the entry way and called out "Okay…"

After a few seconds that felt like a few hours Emma stepped into the room and instantly locked eyes with her mother who quickly jumped up and ran over and hugged her followed closely by her father who wrapped both women in a hug. Regina stepped to the side to give them some space. She looked on as the other brunette pulled back from the hug and took her daughter's face in her hands and bombarded her with questions, questions Emma couldn't even answer because of the speed in which they were coming. Emma looked over at Regina, Eyes pleading.

Taking the hint, Regina cleared her throat grabbing the attention of six eyes, "maybe we can take a look at what you two found?" she asked. Mostly relieved that the question 'why Emma was at her house' hadn't come up.

Snow stepped back and sniffed rubbing her eyes. "Yes, yes of course" they guided their daughter back to the couch and resumed their previous position, their daughter in between them.

Regina leaned against the wall arms crossed over her chest and stared between Snow and David expectantly.

Snow visibly took a deep breath. "We know where Merlin is." She rushed out. Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She continued. "He's in a land far away from here. Camelot."

"You've heard of it?" David asked gesturing toward Regina.

"Yes, yes, yes." Regina said waving them off. "Everyone knows of Camelot. The home of Excalibur."

"Wait." Emma said raising a hand. Three sets of eyes fell on her. "Camelot is a real place, like the Sword In The Stone?"

"That's great that you found out where he is" Regina said turning back to Snow. "But _how_ do _we_ get there?" when Snow just stared at her she added. "In case you haven't been paying attention. There are no more portals. Here. In Storybrooke."

"Maybe Rumple knows something." David offered.

Regina shrugged. "Maybe but I still don't trust him. With or without the darkness in his heart, he's a coward and cowards have no honor. They don't have any loyalty to anyone but themselves."

"But maybe…"

"Maybes aren't enough anymore." She said simply with another shrug. "At this point we need answers, solutions. So, do you at least know where we would find him in Camelot?" both people shook their heads. "Okay. I have someone I could ask. Someone who knows as much about magic as Rumple."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Maleficent." She replied simply. She laughed to herself at Emma's slight eye roll but she knew this was not the time or place to bring attention to it.

"So, you think she would help us?" Snow asked the hope clear in her voice.

"No." Regina replied simply. Both Snow and David's faces fell. "But she would help me." She never told the Charmings that Mal had been helping her since the beginning. She felt given their history with the older sorceress that information was strictly need-to-know. "You could talk to Belle. I'm sure the bookworm has some information on Camelot and portals but I do not suggest trusting Rumpelstiltskin." All three heads nodded in agreement. "Okay." She said pushing herself off the wall. "I'll let you all... um... do whatever it is you Charmings do. I'll get us some tea." She said quickly exiting the room.

All in all it went better than expected. No one let anything slip that they didn't want the other party to know and they kept the eye contact and lustful looks at bay. Relief washed over her when it finally hit her that they had knowledge of Merlin's whereabouts but just as quickly a wave of worry washed over her when she thought about the fact that they had no idea where to find him in Camelot or how to even get there in fact. Maleficent had better have some answers. It's getting frustrating that they were getting so close and yet haven't accomplished anything slightly close to their goal.

* * *

The Charming's visit had moved to the kitchen. Where they both sat at the kitchen island with their daughter between them. Both Regina and Emma avoided eye contact as the memory of what they had done on this very surface just earlier that day kept creeping up on them.

"I have to ask" Snow said snapping them both out of their thoughts "Where have you been?"

Emma tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She looked to Regina who was looking to her left at a very interesting oven mitt refusing to look at her. _Yeah that's not suspicious at all._ She thought to herself. "Um…" she began slowly trying to determine how much to tell. Deciding to just tell about the time before Regina summoned her to the vault. "I hid out at Rumple's cabin. I figured no one would check there. I mean, why would I go there of all places? So I figured it was a good place to figure things out."

"So what happened after you were taken by the darkness?" Snow asked softly.

Emma looked at her mother staring down her tea cup. Hands gripping both sides tightly. She knew her mother was worried; she wanted to tell her so badly that everything will be okay but she couldn't because she wasn't too sure herself. Even with this new information everything could still go straight to hell.

She knew keeping it from them wasn't going to help. They would know she was holding back. So after taking a deep breath she explained to her parents how she woke in the woods, she had no idea how much time had passed or where she was. She told them how she wandered around in the woods for what felt like hours (leaving out how hungry, tired and cold she was) until she found out where she was. She also told them how she thought of going home but decided against it because of Henry and Neal. She even told them of the days and nights she spent pacing the hard wood floors or staring out the window into the darkness of night trying to find a way to fix all of this. She didn't tell them how homesick she was, how much she missed and needed them, how she hadn't slept because she couldn't or hadn't eaten because she no longer had an appetite. She also didn't dare tell them that she felt the darkness growing inside of her that first night. She didn't dare bring up her fears of losing herself.

After she finished her story all of the eyes in the room were on her. Snow looked as though she was going to burst into to tears, David's eyes had never left his daughter watching her expressions play across her face carefully. Regina's eyes were wide. Wheels obviously turning trying to piece together the missing pieces of the story.

David cleared his throat gaining the attention of the woman in the room. "So how did you end up at Regina's?" An innocent enough question but the looks on Emma and Regina's faces were as though he asked how long they had been sleeping together.

Emma looked at Regina who was taking a sip of her tea avoiding all eye contact. "Um…" she began. She cleared her throat buying time to come up with a lie that didn't exactly sound like a lie. "I came to her for help. I knew she could help me since she had experience with the dark one before…" she rushed out.

Regina smirked behind her teacup. When Emma looked up at her she winked at the blonde, so quick and so subtle that if you blinked you'd miss it. _The Evil Queen alright. What is she trying to do? Give my parents a heart attack? What if they would've seen that_? Emma thought as she tried to suppress a blush as she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay, sweetheart." Snow said reaching out and grabbing her daughter's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze she added "We're going to get you to Merlin and he's going to get the darkness out of you. I promise."

"Well." Regina said placing her cup down behind her on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. "I wish I had the optimism you have, I'll give you that."

"Regina." Emma warned.

"What?"

"Don't."

A dark eyebrow rose and red lips started to turn up at the corners. This game of "how far can I go without her parents noticing" was getting fun, she had to admit that. She didn't know which was more satisfying: Emma's discomfort or her former enemy's ignorance to what was happening right under their noses. "Fine." She said with a shrug.

"Emma, I need you to have hope. It's all that any of us have right now." Snow said lifting her eyes from where they were rested on their conjoined hands and locking them with her daughter's. "Promise me that you'll have hope."

Emma nodded. "I promise." she was pulled into a tight hug. She would never admit it out loud but she missed those. When her mother pulled away she looked at her daughter and smiled, a reassuring smile. A smile you'd give a child while telling them that everything was going to be okay after they fell and scraped their knee.

"Okay." She said. Everyone could detect the sadness in her voice. "We have to get ready to leave. Neal is with Granny and we told her we wouldn't be too long."

David looked at his watch. "8:40" he said to his wife. She nodded. "Are you staying… um… here?" he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Yeah, like I said earlier. I don't think it's safe to be around the boys."

He nodded. Standing from the seat. "I doubt you'd hurt them, Emma." He looked to his wife who was staring at her daughter as if once she walked out that door she'll never see her again. He cleared his throat. "But if you think that's best."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Snow said as they both headed towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Hey mom…dad." They both turned. Curious looks on their faces. "Regina and I agreed its best to not tell Henry that I'm… around right now." Her parents looked as though she had slapped them. "Just not right now but we will."

"But Emma… you can't." Snow started but she was stopped by David putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You got it." He said with a sad smile. "Your secret is safe with us."

Regina almost yelped when she bit down on her tongue so hard to bite back the comment that was just on the tip of it. She calmly pushed off the counter and started walking towards them. "Come, I'll walk you to the door." She said walking past them and out of the room.

Emma got up to hug her parents again, they wrapped her in another double sided hug. once they let go they all headed back into the foyer where Regina was waiting with their coats.

Taking them from her David stopped and looked at her seriously. His eyes hardening. "Take care of my daughter." He said as a half request and half demand.

This is the second time within five minutes Regina found herself biting her tongue. She just smiled "I'll take really good care of her. You have nothing to worry about." She side eyed Emma who was throwing her a warning glare.

"I know you will." Snow smiled as her husband helped her into her coat. "And what about Hook?" She asked turning her attention to her daughter. Again a very innocent question but both women felt as though she asked 'when are they going to tell the pirate that they're sleeping together?'

"What about him?" Emma asked clearly caught off guard. She hasn't thought of him in days.

"What should we tell him?" David asked slowly.

"Oh, tell him what you want. He won't tell Henry if you ask him not to. Besides I really need to speak to him." She's replied. Catching a glimpse of a very confused Regina she cleared her throat. It involves our... _us."_

Both of her parents nodded. "Okay sweetheart. We'll tell him. See you soon." Snow smiled again.

When both people were safely and snuggly into their coats Regina opened the door, they waved at their daughter again then headed to their car.

After closing the door Regina turned to Emma who was just staring at her expressionless. "How are you?" she asked walking around her toward the kitchen. "That couldn't have been easy."

"It was fine. I'm glad I got to see them." She heard the blonde say from behind her.

Upon entering the kitchen Regina began placing the tea pot and the tea cups in the sink. "Well that's good then." She replied simply, not wanting to pry.

"So Camelot huh?" the blonde said leaning on the counter next to Regina.

"Yes. I'm somewhat familiar with it but getting there is the problem." She turned to face the blonde. "That's why I have to call in a favor."

"The dragon." Emma said coldly.

Regina smirked to herself. "Yes Maleficent. She knows something about portals and traveling between realms. She might know something we don't." she had to stifle a laugh at the blonde's quite annoyed expression. "Stop. Jealousy is very bad for the skin. You saw what happened to my sister."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes. Yes I can, there's nothing going on between Mal and I, there hasn't been for decades. She is simply my friend."

"Regina, didn't anyone tell you? You can't be friends with your ex."

"No, who would tell me that? Secondly, I am and everything is fine."

"There's no one else you can ask?"

"Nope"

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay, dear."

"Okay? Seriously?"

Regina just leaned over and placed a soft kiss on pink lips. After pulling away she said "Yes, just do me a favor and don't upset Mal. I don't feel like battling an angry dragon."

"I can't make any promises."

"Oh okay…" the brunette said turning back and placing the rest of the dishes in the sink. " _I_ can however… promise that if you don't listen to me you'll never touch me again."

"Now that's just cruel."

"Perhaps… but it's necessary." She said drying her hands on a dishtowel. "Now let's go find Mal."

"Tonight? Like now?" the blonde asked, voice in a higher octave than expected.

"No, next year. Of course now." The brunette replied walking to the doorway. Hand hovering over the light switch. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Emma said walking towards her. She leaned in for a kiss and was surprised when she got one. "Let's go find your pet dragon."

* * *

 **yay! Thanks to Snowing we're finally getting ssomewhere in our quest to find the elusive Merlin. We also got to find out what Em was up to before Gina summoned her. I hated to end the chapter there but I didn't wanna make it too long and have you guys reading forever. I'm already working on Chapter 5. it'll be up very soon. Sorry for the lack of SQ sexytimes. I wanted to sneak more plot in. I promise to make it up in the upcoming chapters. Yay more Maleficent! More Snowing with a dash of Killian Jones coming up. Did I mention Belle as well?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this update took so long. I don't even know what happened. for some reason I wasn't satisfied so I had to keep rewriting it. Thanks for the follows, favs and lovely reviews. This story is my baby. Anyway, I won't keep y'all, okay there's some smut here so here's the heads up. Still in beta purgatory so all mistakes are mine. I don't own any of these incredible characters. Okay guys here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Regina stood in a corner of the vault, her arms crossed, impatiently tapping her foot. "She probably came and left already." She said throwing her hands up and bringing them down to rest on her hips. "I knew we took too long." She growled.

"Regina." Emma sighed from the wooden chair she had magicked up; beyond tired of sitting on that trunk. When all she received was a soft grunt she had to stifle a laugh. "Baby?" brown eyes slowly rose up and met hers. "Come here." she patted her lap. The brunette approached but stopped right in front of her and didn't sit. She just stood there with her arms crossed.

After getting tired of waiting for her to sit, Emma reached up and grabbed one of her arms detangling it from the other, with a gentle tug she pulled her into her lap. Wrapping her arms around a slender waist she pulled the other body closer. "Relax." She whispered before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Besides" she said loosening her grip and sitting back in the chair. "I have an idea where your dragon might be."

"Where?"

"Nope." Emma said shaking her head. "You gave me a really hard time with my parents tonight so, I'm not making anything easy for you now."

"Emma." Regina sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. "This isn't a game."

Emma just shrugged. "Never said it was, she's not going anywhere and we have to wait and see what my parents find out about Camelot from Belle before we do anything anyway." The brunette shot her a glare. "Fine. Can I at least have a kiss?"

After a slight eye roll Regina leaned in and their lips met. She twisted her body slightly and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, pressing their bodies together, she felt a wandering tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth granting it access but once the wandering hands on her waist started wandering south and Emma let out an aggressive grunt she pulled away.

"no." she said shaking her head. "We had a deal. Where do we find Maleficent?"

"Seriously?" Emma groaned. Regina just lifted an eyebrow. "Fine. She's probably bunking with Lily at Granny's."

"See?" Regina said before leaning in and kissing her quickly. "Now, was that so hard?"

"I have a feeling if I had different parts _I_ would be." Emma mumbled.

"Do speak up dear." Regina drawled getting to her feet. "I can't hear you talking about your 'would-be erection'"

Emma snorted. "Oh, parts of me are erect, alright." She mumbled again getting to her feet.

The brunette just smirked before grabbing her hand and transporting them to Granny's.

Appearing in the hallway of the inn Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "We have to be quiet because Hook stays here."

"I know." Regina said quietly.

"I really can't put up with him and your old girlfriend tonight."

"I understand." Regina smirked.

She led Regina down the hallway and stopped in front of a door and knocked gently. A few moments later the door cracked open and Lily peeked out. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde standing there. "Emma? When did you?"

Emma just shook her head. "It's a long story. I'll let you in on it later. Is your mom around?" Lily gestured to the door across from them. "Great, thanks. Goodnight and sorry for disturbing you."

The other woman shook her head. "Not a problem. Goodnight Emma." She said with a weak smile before closing the door.

Emma turned on her heel to come face to face with a smirking Evil Queen. "What?"

"You and her?"

"What the hell? No. Why would you even? Stop."

Regina shrugged. "I was just going to say that you have a type. That's all."

"I do" Emma said stepping around her. She looked over her shoulder and caught wide brown eyes. "You." Regina couldn't help the smile that formed across her lips. Such a small statement sent her heart soaring. The Dark One grinned back before nodding towards the door. "Now let's get this over with."

"Maybe I should knock dear." Regina said stepping up to the door and knocking softly.

The door swung open. The taller blonde looked between the two women.

"Mal." Regina said with a sincere smile.

"Hello Regina." Maleficent said in her normal aloof manner. Her eyes fell on the pouting blonde beside her. "Emma." Receiving just a nod from the other woman she turned her attention back to the brunette. "I'm assuming you did not find anything useful in the book." She stepped aside and let the two women into the dark room. The only light was that of the moon streaming in through a window.

"No but the Charmings have come across some very useful information." Regina said stepping inside with Emma close behind her. "They found Merlin, he's still in Camelot."

"Camelot. As a dragon I'm familiar with it. Not one of my favorite realms but I know of it." Mal said closing the door. Memories of knights trying to hunt her down and slay her flashed into her mind.

"I figured you would." Regina said walking up to her and standing only a few feet away from her. "How do we get there? We don't have anymore portals here."

"Well…" Maleficent started. Locking her eyes on brown ones. " _You_ don't have any more portals. _I_ on the other hand do." Her eyes dropped to red lips. God, she just wanted to lean over and kiss them just one last time. She forced her eyes back to the other woman's. "When you've live as long as I have you learn that your possessions are so much safer when they are disguised as something less valuable."

"Right" Regina nodded. "So what is it?"

"It's a piece of chalk."

"Wait, what?" Emma said from behind them.

"Chalk, I believe you have it in your world." Maleficent replied not talking her eyes off the brunette in front of her. "Well this specific chalk has magical properties."

"Oh like the invisible chalk Rumple had me use to create a barrier to keep you and your mother out, Regina. You remember, when you were all evil and stuff." The younger blonde interrupted again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes and no." Maleficent replied tearing her eyes from Regina and letting them fall on the other woman. "Yes its magical chalk but it's not invisible just hidden and secondly this particular chalk has the power to open a portal to any realm you wish. Once you use it to draw the shape of a door." She felt dark eyes on her so she turned her head to face them once again. "The drawing of the door will magically turn into a real door. When you turn the knob and open it on the other side will be the realm of your choosing."

"Great." Regina said before raising an eyebrow. "Although, I have a feeling it will not be easy to obtain this item."

"Well Regina, I've always admired your instincts." The dragon said in a low voice as her eyes raked up and down the queen's body. "You are correct though, for I have no clue where it is. Like many of my things."

"Gold's Shop!" Emma half screamed, when both women's eyes fell on her, her cheeks flushed, embarrassed by her overexcitement. "After both curses everyone's stuff ended up in Gold's shop."

"Yes!" Regina said turning back to Maleficent, "But they're probably closed by now."

"Okay?" the older woman said asked turning back to Regina. "When has that ever stopped us before?"

"She's not like that anymore." Emma growled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a good girl now." The dragon smirked. "If you want to wait until morning then okay."

Regina thought about it for a moment. Knowing that they didn't have much time but she didn't want to disappoint Emma by breaking into Gold's shop. "I'm sure there's a protection spell on it anyway. You and I both in town. Come on Mal, you and I both know he wouldn't leave his magical items unprotected. Especially with both both of us around."

Maleficent considered this. "What time do they open?"

"About nine." Emma replied dryly.

"Alright then." Maleficent said sitting in a chair across the room. "But you should get some rest Dark One. You see, Regina and I, us evil witches as you so affectionately call us are used to not sleeping for long periods of time."

"I called you that, not Regina. Anyway I'm fine." The younger blonde stated stubbornly.

"I believe you have called me that before, amongst other things." Regina said simply before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Kicking off her shoes she added. "One of those things being a monster."

Emma watched as the brunette settled onto the bed, her back to the headboard, her ankles crossed. "Well, you were at the time." She shrugged. "You're not anymore so I take it back, okay?"

A sly grin formed across the brunette's face as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Emma obediently plopped down onto the bed. She immediately rested her head in Regina's lap, who automatically started running her fingers through blonde tresses in a soothing rhythm, receiving a satisfied sigh from the other woman. Regina's eyes wandered up from Emma to the other blonde in the room who was watching them. She smiled and was surprised when the other sorceress returned it.

After a few minutes she felt the weight in her lap increase and heard the soft breathing, her eyes snapped down confirming that Emma had indeed fallen asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Regina heard Maleficent ask, she nodded, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend. "I told her she needed rest. When was the last time she slept?" there it was again. That brief moment of panic as if Mal was asking if they had sex last night. At Regina's silence Maleficent just laughed. "Oh you've been busy, I understand."

"We both slept last night." the brunette blurted out, head snapping up. She sighed at Maleficent's raised eyebrows. "We did."

"Okay." Maleficent nodded toward the younger blonde. "How is she?"

"She seems to be doing okay but she… um… she hurt Robin this morning."

Mal's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Did she now? I wish I could say I feel sorry for the glorified thief. How someone could be considered a hero when all they do is steal is beyond me." She shrugged. "I'm glad she got to him before I did."

"She just snapped. He grabbed me and he said some things he shouldn't have but I've never seen her like that before." Regina explained, eyes wide and still trying to keep the emotion from her voice which Maleficent had already picked up on as uncertainty.

"He disrespected you. She defended you. Protected your honor." The dragon shrugged again. "That's her job as your…" she paused. "I would've done the same." After a smile from the mayor she added. "I knew there was a reason I liked her. I approve."

Regina had no idea how much it would mean to her to get approval on her new love from her old love until that moment. It felt as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders. A weight she hadn't even known she had been carrying. For the first time in the past several hours she felt sure about something. Her eyes wandered up to Maleficent's. "Thank you."

"You are not going to lose her." Maleficent said as if reading her mind. "We'll get her to Merlin. She will not become like Rumpelstiltskin. We'll get her back to being an irritating hero like her idiotic parents, so that when we get her back here she can start courting you properly."

Regina scoffed. "'Courting' Mal? People do not court in this realm" she rolled her eyes. "Besides it's a little late."

"Are you dead?"

"No."

"Is she?"

"No."

"So it's not too late. She wants you. I see it and you want her. Don't forget I know you, Regina."

"I never said I didn't…" Regina said defensively. "I'm just… afraid." She never admitted her fears to anyone but if she could trust anyone enough to open up about her fears besides Emma it was going to be Maleficent.

"Of?"

"Losing her."

"You won't. Do you love her?" Mal, already knew the answer and she really wasn't ready to hear it but she needed to comfort her friend. When Regina shrugged, she leaned forward in the chair. "Are you in love with her?"

"Yes. That's why I'm afraid. Everything I've ever loved… I lost or it was taken from me."

"Not your son."

"That's a rare situation and that's because he belongs partially to her." Regina sighed heavily. "Daniel was stolen from me in the most horrific way, I wouldn't be able to bear it if that happened to her."

"Ah, that stable boy." The other woman said finally understanding. "That was your mother, who I hope her soul is burning in the pits of hell as we speak and that happiness destroying monster Snow White. They can't take _her_ from you. Although…" she said sitting back in her chair. "I do find it quite amusing that after she destroyed your happy ending you found a new one with her first born. Fate is quite a marvelous thing isn't it?"

Regina snorted. "Indeed. Wait, happy ending?"

"Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then yes. Once you feel as though you are done searching for something to make you feel whole that's because you already have It." she gestured to the younger woman again. "She's It." when a small smile formed across red lips she added "Just don't go soft on me."

Regina chuckled. "I could never."

* * *

So, bright and early Regina and Maleficent stood outside of Gold's shop.

"I have to say, your love will not be too pleased to find that we did not include her on this little outing." Maleficent said as they both watched Belle walk up.

Regina shrugged. "She'll get over it. The less people who see her the better."

"But Belle _can_ be trusted." Maleficent noted.

"But her husband or ex husband or whatever the hell he is cannot be." Regina whispered.

"Regina." Belle said once she reached them. "Maleficent. How can I… um… is everything okay?"

"Good morning Belle." Regina said waving off the question. "I need your help one more time." the younger woman nodded. "We should talk inside."

"Oh yes." Belle said quickly pulling the keys out of her pocket and opening the shop. The two women followed her inside. "Okay what can I help you with?" she asked turning to face them again.

"We're looking for an item that belongs to me." Maleficent said glancing around the shop. "It would look like a moon shaped rock. It doesn't look valuable but it is."

Belle thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I haven't seen anything like that lying around but you're free to take a look around if you want." She gestured behind her. "You check the back. I'll look out here."

After searching through endless boxes of junk belonging to every resident in town for over an hour Regina was starting to lose all hope and what little she had left was slowly turning into frustration. Time was of the essence and they were wasting it going through all these useless items.

"Its not here." Regina growled sitting down another box.

"It has to be, where else could it…" both women froze when they heard the bell on the door of the shop. They paused listening to the muffled voices. Listening a little closer they identified the voices of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Regina turned back to the boxes but Maleficent stopped her. Sensing her friend's distress. "Go. Go see what's happening out there. I'll keep looking." She took the box out of her hand and nodded toward the door.

"Well, yeah. I've read about Camelot in some of my books." Regina heard Belle say as she stepped into the front of the shop. "It's like the Enchanted Forest except different. If that makes sense… It reminds me of what this realm calls... um… the Middle Ages so yeah I guess it is like our world, kind of." Both David and Snow threw each other glances.

"Anything we should be concerned about?" David asked.

Belle thought for a moment "They have a few creatures, trolls and things like that; they also have a huge dragon problem." Regina cleared her throat and after the eyes fell on her she nodded toward the back room where Maleficent was. "Sorry." Belle whispered apologetically.

"Anything?" David asked turning his attention to Regina.

"Yes and no." she shrugged. "We have a portal. We just have to find it."

"Not anymore." Maleficent said emerging from the room. "Let's go." She held up the item in her hand.

"You found it!" Regina said stepping closer to get a better look at the medium sized, black rock, it looked more like the shape of the letter C than a moon. Mal was right, there was nothing special about it.

"Yes. Now let's get back so we can finally make a plan."

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"It's our way to Camelot." Regina said before returning her attention to Belle. "Thank you, dear."

Belle nodded. "Any time."

"And Snow, Call me we need to talk." Regina said before Maleficent put a hand on her arm and transported them back to Granny's.

* * *

Regina cracked the door open to the room and peeked in. She quietly slipped in. She knew that Emma was going to be mad at her for leaving her behind and even more so because she took Maleficent with her. The older blonde decided to have breakfast downstairs at the diner with Lily, not wanting to get into the crossfire of the huge blow out that was about to occur. Regina didn't regret it, they got what they needed. In a day or so they were going to Camelot to see Merlin. She accomplished what she set out to do, besides Emma needed the rest.

Walking across the room armed with a coffee and a bear claw she approached the bed where Emma was lying on her back, hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why do I get the feeling you're mad with me?" Regina asked placing the things on the nightstand.

"Nope. Not mad. Pissed." Emma replied still not looking at her. "I wake up and you and the dragon are gone."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Well you guys like ditched me." Emma said removing one of her hands and flailing her arm around for a brief moment before returning it behind her head.

"I felt like you needed the rest, Emma." Regina had to suppress a smirk. It really was adorable how jealous she was. It wasn't about her leaving her, it was about her leaving with Maleficent. "But I brought you apology food, sweetie."

"I'm not hungry."

"There's a bear claw."

"Still."

"Wow, so I can't buy your forgiveness with cheap coffee and a pastry?" she whistled. "I must be in a lot of trouble."

"You are."

"Am I?" Regina said kicking off her shoes. She climbed on the bed and straddled the blonde's stomach. "Have I been a bad girl?" Emma nodded. "You should punish me then." She started grinding on the blonde's abs. she watched as the woman beneath her eyed her but refused to remove her hands from behind her head. "So you're not going to touch me?" she asked still sliding her core up and down the blonde's stomach muscles.

"You don't deserve it." Emma replied, eyes raking up and down the body above her. When her eyes finally reached the slightly poked out bottom lip and puppy dog eyes, she almost gave in. she has never seen this side of Regina before, she has seen her flirt before but not like this. She wanted to see how far this would go. "Besides, you have on way too many clothes."

"So take them off of me then."

"You have hands." A thrill ran through her as Regina quickly pulled the dress over her head. Revealing a pair of perfect red lace clad breasts. She let her eyes roam down the tight stomach to the matching panties. She bit down on her bottom lip so hard she was almost sure it was going to bleed. _Keep it together Emma. Don't give in just yet._ She pleaded with herself. When the brunette removed her hands from her own thighs and reached down to touch her she shook her head quickly. "Nope."

Regina tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because I said no."

"Fine." Regina said sitting back. "So, we're just…" her words caught in her throat when the blonde growled giving into the temptation and flipped her backwards onto her back, she was now on the bottom. Emma pulled her hands over her head and held them there with one hand. The other she used to roam all over her body while she nipped at her neck.

"Emma, wait." Regina groaned.

"What is it?" she asked between bites.

"We found it." Regina panted.

Emma pulled away and looked Regina in the face. "The chalk thing? That's great. We'll talk about that in a minute." She sat up and pulled her sweater over head and laid back on top of her before fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away a thought occurred to her. "Where's your friend?"

"She's spending some time with her daughter. She said she'd meet up with us later this evening." The queen replied wrapping her legs around Emma's waist pulling her closer. "We have time."

"Good." Peppering kisses along olive toned cleavage, she let her hand travel down a smooth stomach but stopped right above the waist band of the other woman's panties. Once she heard the other woman's breathing quicken she slid underneath it over and right onto a sensitive bud. Her pelvis pressed to the back of her hand using it to add more pressure as she made small circles over it. A hiss escaped from full lips. Following the heat she slid her fingers down to a soaked opening and slid in slowly, the walls tightened briefly then relaxed. She repositioned her body and started moving her fingers in and out. With her groin still pressed against the back of her hand she started moving her hips to guide each stroke.

Needing to feel more skin against her own she removed her face from where it was positioned between two full breasts and looked up at her girlfriend who looked back at her from underneath hooded eyelids. "Baby, do me a favor, get my jeans, both my hands... well… and I'm not as experienced in magic as you are so…" Her jeans vanished. "Good girl." She groaned before leaning in and biting down on her pulse point, receiving another hiss.

The room filled with long moans and high pitched whimpers. When the woman beneath her started bucking her hips meeting every thrust, Emma added a third finger and increased the pace. Knowing she was close she moved down and nipped at a nipple through the bra and pressed her thumb to a throbbing clit, pressing hard and moving it from side to side. Walls started clenching, and something close to a cry escaped the queen's mouth as the legs closed tighter around the blonde's waist.

"You are so wet baby." Emma growled. Only receiving another whimper from the brunette at her mercy. "And so tight." She emphasized the last word with a powerful thrust, pulling a yelp from her.

She knew she was close. She leaned up pressing her lips to the mayor's ear. "You're so close, beautiful. I can tell. Why are you holding on?" she paused to nibble on her earlobe, receiving a long sigh in return. She released it. "Let go for me." She emphasized the last word with a curl of her fingers and that did it. Regina came tumbling over the edge with a strangled cry, walls closing in and the all too familiar wetness running over the Sheriff's fingers. "That's my girl." She whispered as she stilled her hand.

When the aftershocks of the orgasm wore off the the blonde extracted her fingers and collapsed next to her. After their breathing calmed Emma sat up and crawled back up the bed, reached over to the night stand and grabbed the coffee and the paper bag.

Regina sat up on her elbows as Emma leaned back against the headboard. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"Well" Emma said biting into the donut. "Being ridden by you and riding you helped me to work up an appetite." The brunette just rolled her eyes and laid back down. "We can cuddle in a second, relax."

"I hate you." Regina groaned.

"Yep." Emma said taking another huge bite. "Because that's how someone's body responds to someone they hate. Nice try, babe."

"You can be really infuriating sometimes you know that?"

"I've been told but so can you, that's why we work. We get each other. I won't ask you to change if you don't ask me to, deal?"

Regina felt her lips turn up on the corners. "Deal."

* * *

Back at the mansion Regina was on the phone telling Snow about the portal and how she and Maleficent were going to get together in a few hours to come up with a plan when she heard the knock on her door. She cracked open the door to see what idiot would knock on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped when she saw Hook standing there. She nodded to herself. _That_ idiot.

"Hi Regina." He said trying to force a smile, to disguise the worry. "The Charmings told me Emma was back and she wanted to see me."

She pushed the door open and let him in. "Give me a moment." She returned to the phone. "Snow, Killian is here. I have to call you back. Actually, just come by here tonight around 8. Think you can do that?"

" _Sure."_

"See you then." She headed back to the living room where Emma was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, idly flicking through the channels. Regina cleared her throat when she entered the room. "Your boyfriend is here." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hook?" the blonde asked turning off the tv, "Why didn't he call first?"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, sensing the icy tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yep."

"Did you just say "yep"? Now I know something's not right, what is it?"

"Nothing, go see what he wants so you can get him out of my house before my foyer starts smelling of ocean and rum."

"Oh-kay." The blonde said standing up. She slowly made her way to Regina who still had her arms crossed over her chest, lips pressed together in a tight line. When she reached her, she opened her arms and wrapped them around a slim waist and pulled her body against hers. "What's really wrong?" when all she received was a soft shake of a head she sighed. she placed a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her. "We're going to talk about this." She grumbled before walking out of the room.

It didn't hit her until she was walking down the hall towards the foyer that it was jealousy she detected, but why the hell would she be jealous of him? Regina knows that Emma's heart belonged to her, didn't she? She couldn't have thought she was going to go back to Hook, could she? Did she think what Emma felt for her could change after giving up everything for her? Was it time to say those three little words? Will that ease the tension and push aside some of the doubt in the other woman's mind? Either way saying the word "love" was terrifying to Emma. Too terrifying to even think about.

When she entered the foyer Hook was standing there twisting his hook around and around. He looked up when he heard her boots come into the room and instantly made his way to her wrapping her in a hug, she stiffened as soon as he touched her. She was just realizing how wrong it felt. She felt nothing like she did every time Regina touched her.

Every time that woman touched her her stomach would fill with gigantic butterflies and she would get goosebumps. That didn't happen with Hook. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Swan, are you okay?" he asked pulling away. "Your parents told me you were here."

"Yeah I know." She said stepping back. "I told them to." She looked up at him, eyes softening. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" he asked stepping closer. His eyes filling with concern.

She reached over and grabbed her jacket off the coat rack. "Let's talk outside." She threw it on and opened the door stepping out. "Regina is a little cranky at the moment. She wants you out."

He chuckled following her onto the porch. "The Queen cranky? You say that as if it's something new."

She laughed. He did have a point. "She has her moments." Her laughed died at his raised brow. She cleared her throat. "But seriously, I have to tell you something important."

"Wait." He said stepping closer. He took one of her hands in his hand. "I should tell you that I was worried that I lost you that night. I was afraid I would lose myself as well. You're the light that keeps me from returning to my dark ways. Now that you're back… we can pick up where we left off."

She looked into his deep hopeful eyes and found a sort of innocence there that she hadn't seen before. She felt guilt rise up in her throat like vomit. She felt terrible turning her back on him when he needed her but her heart belongs to the woman of her dreams and she isn't the type to share. Not that Emma would be interested in being shared. She's been putting everyone's happiness before her own since she arrived in this town, it was her turn to be happy. "Hook, I…"

"I love you Swan." He said pulling her into another hug.

"Killian, You should really know that…"

"I'm really glad that after I thought I lost my happy ending, it was retuned to me." He pulled away releasing her. "Well." He sighed. Eyes growing sad, "I hate to leave after only seeing you for all of five minutes but your parents need me to get Henry out of the house, there are parts of this mission they don't want him to know about. So I'll see you later tonight, maybe?"

Emma dodged a kiss to her cheek. "Hook, I really have to tell you something important." She half yelled.

"Tell me tonight Swan." He said turning and taking off down the steps.

She facepalmed and let out a long groan that was closer to a growl. _Regina is going to fucking kill me!_ This was not going to help with any of Regina's insecurities involving their relationship.

She opened the door and began her slow death march back to the living room where she found the brunette laying on her back, head propped up by a pillow, knees bent, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey." Emma said before making her way over to the couch and plopping down besides Regina's feet. She knew she was going to have to tell her but she wasn't quite sure how. She wanted to tell her in the gentlest way possible to prevent her own brutal murder.

"How did it go?" Regina asked peeking over the magazine as the blonde took her feet and pulled her legs across her lap before slouching back against the couch. "I'm assuming not well?" the blonde shook her head. The mayor raised an eyebrow. "How bad?"

"Promise you won't hate me." Emma said leaning her head back against the couch. Using one hand to rub the brunette's leg and the other was rested on one of her feet, the thumb massaging the arch.

"I won't. I could never hate you. What happened?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay well, I didn't get to tell him about us." She felt the other woman's legs stiffen. "Listen, I will. I want to be with you. Just everything happened so fast."

"Well, what the hell happened?"

"It's a long story but I swear I'll fix it, Regina."

"Fine." Regina said returning to the magazine.

"Why do I get the feeling I just dug my own grave?"

* * *

The Charmings and Hook arrived about 20 mins before Maleficent did. Regina smiled when she opened the door and saw her old friend standing there. She stepped aside letting her in.

"What is that terrible sound?" the dragon asked stepping into the foyer.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Snow's bundle of joy, isn't he precious?"

Maleficent chuckled as she followed the brunette into the living room where everyone else was seated. "Oh he's something alright."

Regina smirked but fixed it when she caught Emma's eye. "Please have a seat." She gestured to the arm chair on the other side of the room. Once the older blonde sat she continued. "Okay Mal and I have the portal, Emma and I have the dagger." She gestured to David and Snow "You two have information about Merlin and Camelot." She gestured to the pirate. "And you have…. A hook and a talent for applying perfect eyeliner... Am I right?"

Maleficent smirked.

"Regina." Emma warned.

"Fine, thank you for coming Captain Leather." After Emma groaned she cleared her throat. "Hook."

"I'll have you know, I am actually a quite valuable member of this crew. I'm not just a dashing face. Some may even say I'm the Captain." Hook stated.

Maleficent snorted. "Well Regina, I never thought the day would come when you would be associating with pirates, more or less taking orders from them."

"I don't." Regina growled. She turned her attention back to the pirate but as soon as she opened her mouth Emma stopped her.

"Regina stop." Emma pleaded. She turned her attention to Hook. "And you're not helping." She sighed turning to her parents. "Can we get on with this?"

"Regina, Merlin resides in a Castle." Snow said finally quieting the baby down. At the raised eyebrow she added. "The castle is hidden."

"By?!" Regina asked just wanting her to get on with it.

"A cloaking spell. Only those who are worthy may enter." At Regina's blank expression she added. "I'm assuming those who are pure of heart with good intentions."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Like Glinda? So that leaves me out." She gestured to Hook and Maleficent. "And those two."

"What about Emma?" David asked.

All eyes fell on the youngest blonde in the room. Regina shrugged, "I'm going to be perfectly honest I don't know. I doubt she could, she has concentrated darkness growing inside of her." She looked to the other sorceress. "Mal?"

"Maybe because she hasn't done anything considered "dark" _yet_ she could."

"Is her heart darkening?" Snow asked turning to the older blonde.

"Yes," she replied softly "But it could be corrected, that's what we are working on right now."

"What about your heart?" Emma asked quietly. "And Regina's" and after a second "and Hook's" she quickly added.

The older witch shook her head. "We are too far gone. Although there is a bit of hope for Regina." When Regina narrowed her eyes at her, the dragon grinned. "True love has been known to cure a blackened heart."

"So Robin can cure you?" Snow asked innocently. "That's great but Hook and Emma are true love, so there's hope for him as well."

Regina caught Maleficent's confused expression. She cleared her throat. "So, threats in Camelot?"

"Dark knights, various creatures, King Arthur and his knights… Nothing we can't handle." David shrugged. "Oh yeah and there's this." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to her.

She took it and stared at it. It's a map. "Is this of King Arthur's kingdom?" she asked still studying it.

"Yes, we got it from Belle, I couldn't read it but Killian thinks he can." David replied.

"Don't think, I know mate." The pirate corrected, "It should be simple."

"Well I'll believe that when I see It." she said dryly before folding up the map and handing it back to David. "At least we could get an idea of where he could be. How long should it take?"

"Not long, your majesty." Hook replied confidently.

"Alright, well…" Regina paused looking to Maleficent to see if she had anything to add and when she shook her head she turned back to the people on the couch. "I guess we'll leave in one day… or two. It depends on how fast we can find someone to watch Henry."

"And Neal." Snow added.

"No!" Emma shot to her feet. "You can't leave him to go run around in Camelot, what if you get hurt? What if dad gets hurt?"

"Everything will be fine Emma." Snow said rocking the baby in her arms gently. "I can't let you down again. Your father and I are going to help."

"You can help another way."

"Trust me, you'll need us." David said placing his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Alright then, I guess that's settled so we meet back at my vault when everything is in order." Regina said clapping her hands together. "Now get the hell out before he starts crying again and Mal gets annoyed and eats him."

* * *

 **Whew, that was a long chapter but I really wanted to handle some storylines. Sorry about that. yay! In about a Chapter or 2 we'll be in Camelot. Weeeeeeee! I really enjoy writing Maleficent. Her personality is quite amazing. She has to be the biggest SQ shipper ever, even though her heart lies with our adorable Madam Mayor. Speaking of love triangles, the CS break up didn't go as planned, I tried really hard but the Captain just wouldn't cooperate. Although I have a very interesting, slightly amusing, far more satisfying way for him to find out about Emma and Regina's relationship up my sleeve. Oh hey Belle! Her appearance was brief, wish it was a bit longer. I had to throw in some baby Neal as well, because BABIES! Speaking of babies I'm bringing our little Prince, Henry back, I'm excited for that. More SQ cutness/sexiness. Plot and other great things. Anyway I'm not gonna keep y'all, so see y'all at the next update (which will be soon) Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. First off I wanna thank y'all for the reviews, favs and follows. Thanks for sticking with me through this journey :). Sorry this took so long but I was having a really hard time sorting through Emma and Regina's emotions. They're very passionate women but also very complicated. So this chapter is mostly them dealing with their feelings. There's some smut here so heads up and a little fluffy stuff (but I promise I stuck to their personalities). As always I don't own any of these characters. Still a betaless betty so all mistakes are mine. Okay, so let's get to chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

 _Emma found herself lying awake, heart racing as she tried to fight back the swirling shadows flooding her soul. She pulled the body in her arms closer; pressing her front closer to the woman's back. she buried her face in the woman's neck, deep into her dark hair and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. This woman was the only thing that kept her grounded, the only thing that kept her tethered to the light, away from the darkness and that was a very comforting feeling._

 _She finally tried to close her eyes, giving up on trying to relieve some of the weight on her heart. The sound of the door swinging wide open and hitting the wall jolted her awake. Raising her head up slightly she saw a shadow standing in the door way, she blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Her heart was racing. It felt like it was coming out of her chest. Who the hell? Finally getting her breathing in control she sat up and reached over to the lamp on the night stand beside her turning on the light trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things._

 _Her heart stopped briefly when she realized who was standing there. "Henry, what the hell?" she peeked over Regina at the clock on the nightstand on her side. "It's 2am. How did you get here? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I should be asking you the same." He spat._

 _"Not so loud, you'll wake your mother." she whispered. What the hell is he doing here?_

 _"What are you doing in bed with her anyway?" he snapped. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Emma felt Regina stir beside her; she knew the woman was exhausted. They both were and she certainly didn't want her to be woken up out of her sleep to this. "Henry, you have to calm down."_

 _"No!" He screamed. "All this time I thought something bad had happened to you and you were just here."_

 _"Emma, what is…?" Regina groaned. "What the hell…?" she sat up starting to turn towards the blonde but froze when she saw her son standing in the doorway. "Henry, what are you doing? It's late."_

 _"What am I doing? What are you guys doing?" he growled, hands balling into fist._

 _"Kid…" Emma started but Henry waved her off._

 _He turned to his dark haired mother. "Why didn't you tell me she was okay? How long has she been here?"_

 _"Um…" Regina started._

 _"How long has she been back?" he asked again._

 _"A few days." Regina sighed._

 _"And you didn't say anything? You just let me worry?" a thought occurred to him. "Was she back when I saw you a few days ago?" Regina just bit her bottom lip and nodded. "How could you lie right to my face?"_

 _Emma couldn't sit by and let Regina take the fall for this. "Henry, you need to…"_

 _That's when he completely snapped. "You're always lying and keeping things from me. You're always trying to manipulate everyone around you. You're still a liar and a villain, you never changed and you never will. Selfish people like you never change."_

 _Emma's eyes fell on Regina and even in the darkness on her side of the room she saw the lone tear run down her cheek. If anyone could hurt Regina it was definitely their son. She breathed for only him. He was her world and he knew that, that made his words hurt even more. She felt her anger rising, not at him but at herself for putting Regina in that situation, she turned back to her son. "Watch it Henry, you're talking to your mother." she reached over and started rubbing soothing circles on Regina's back who had buried her face in her hands and was slightly shaking._

 _"She's not my mother." he spat. "Neither are you. My mother was a hero; she would never lie to me and hide from me and let me think something terrible happened to her. She would never be so selfish. You're nothing but another monster just like her." He pointed at his other mother._

 _"Okay that's it." Emma said swinging her legs over the side of the bed._

 _"What? are you coming to hit me?" Henry asked with a challenge in his voice. "I wouldn't be surprised, that's what villains do. All they do is hurt people." he shrugged, taking a few steps into the room._

 _"No." Emma said standing from the bed. "We're going to go talk somewhere else."_

 _"Emma…" she heard Regina whisper, the pain in her voice evident._

 _She looked back at her girlfriend's tear streaked face and she felt a tightening in her chest. "Its okay baby, I'll talk to him. Just lay back down and I'll be right back." When the brunette nodded and did just that she turned her attention to her son. "Out! Right now!"_

 _He shook his head. "I'll just leave. I don't want to talk to you or see you." He pointed at his other mother. "Or her, ever again." He started to back away but she caught up to him._

 _"Henry, this whole thing is my fault. I asked her not to tell you because I'm dangerous and I knew you would want to see me. I did it to protect you." She said, eyes pleading._

 _"I don't care." He said shaking his head. "You're a liar. Both of you are. I wish she never adopted me and I never came to find you."_

 _She heard Regina gasp. That's when she felt the anger resurface, she tried to push it down but couldn't. "Okay, that's enough." She ground out. "You are hurting Regina." She reached for him but he snatched his hand away._

 _"Don't touch me." He screamed backing away again. "Just go away. Both of you, we don't need you." He paused staring at her, anger and defiance in his eyes. "I hate you."_

 _Her anger overpowered the hurt and shock and it was boiling over, she reached for him trying to grab him again but a force of black smoke shot from her hand into him, pushing him back out of the room, across the hallway and straight into a wall. She gasped when she saw his back and head hit the wall. The wind was visibly knocked out of him. She immediately started making her way over to him but Regina beat her to it by teleporting herself to his side._

 _"Regina, I don't know…." She whispered watching the brunette look over their son who was sprawled out on the floor motionless. "I-Is he okay?"_

 _"He's breathing." Regina said not looking up from him._

 _"I am so sorry. I could have hurt him." Emma mumbled looking down at her hands. They looked normal. They still looked like her hands but they didn't feel like it. They felt like they belonged to someone or something else. Something evil._

 _"Could have?" she heard Regina snap. She looked back at her and instantly saw the fire in the deep brown eyes. "He's unconscious. You could have…" she paused closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Killed our son."_

 _"I know and I am so sorry. This is why I didn't…" Before she could finish the sentence Regina and a still unconscious Henry were engulfed in purple smoke. Emma just watched as they disappeared._

 _There she was left in the empty dark mansion worrying if her son will be okay and if she had lost Regina for good as she felt herself once again being dragged into darkness._

* * *

Emma shot straight up in the bed struggling to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, completely shaken up by her nightmare. She looked over and groaned when she saw that Regina was no longer beside her. She will never understand how that woman detangles herself from her death grips every morning. She really needed her right now.

All that that dream confirmed was that she needed to stay away from Henry. She's going to take it as a warning. She has to protect him and Regina. If she ever hurt their son _again_ she knows she would lose Regina and herself afterwards. She has to keep them safe. That's the only thing that truly matters right now.

Climbing out of the bed she walked over to the suitcase her parents had brought her with some of her clothes in it, she started to open it when she spotted a note on top of it. She picked it up and read it. _"Good morning, I took the liberty of unpacking your things and putting them in my dresser. Top 2 drawers are yours."_ She grinned as she walked over to the dresser and pulled one open finding her underwear in that one; she pulled a pair out and proceeded to pull an outfit out of the one underneath it.

She shook her head with another grin on her lips as she envisioned the brunette unpacking her things and neatly placing them into the drawers. The once cold hearted Evil Queen playing the role of the affectionate caring wife. The thought of that caused the grin to turn into a full smile. Their relationship has already started to feel like more than just simply dating. It wasn't only the fact that they were living together but it was also the fact that it felt like the most natural thing in the world. The comfort they both felt around each other was as if they had been living together for years and had been in an official relationship for decades. It was like they were supposed to occupy the same space, eat at the same table and sleep in the same bed every night. Emma had no idea how she was supposed to go back home to her parents when this was all over, even though they would still be a couple and would probably still have regular sleepovers but it wouldn't be the same as waking up in _their_ bed every single morning. She just knew that she wanted to be with Regina as much as possible especially at night. That's another thing they needed to discuss but she had no idea how she would bring it up without sounding clingy so she decided to leave it alone for now.

She pushed those worries to the back of her mind as she headed to the bathroom. That's a concern for another day. Her smile returned when she thought about how the woman occupying her thoughts was probably downstairs making another huge, very delicious breakfast at that very moment.

After showering and getting dressed she headed own stairs just like the first time she spent the night in the mansion. When she reached the bottom step she almost collided with the brunette.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Emma teased opening her arms; she leaned in for a kiss but frowned when the brunette dodged her lips.

"In the kitchen." Regina replied, and when the blonde's eyebrows shot into her hairline she sighed. "Your son is here."

"Shit." Emma yelped as she turned to run back up the steps and make a break for the bedroom. What was the irony that he would show up right after that nightmare? All the more reason to stay away from him. She may just be being superstitious but she wasn't going to risk it.

"Mom?" The voice caused both women to freeze. "What are you…?"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Regina turned around slowly. "Yes, sweetheart?" she sighed. "I can explain."

His gaze drifted around her and his eyes widened when they landed on his blonde mother. "Mom!" he screamed excitedly running passed his other mother. Emma turned just in time to catch him as he ran into her arms.

She instantly wrapped him in a tight hug. "Hey kid." She hadn't realized how badly she missed him until this moment when she had him in her arms. Everything had been moving so fast she barely even had time to think about how much she truly missed him. Fear crept into the back of her mind when flashes of the nightmare returned. She had to talk to Regina about this.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling away and looking up at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little tired." She lied. She couldn't tell him how afraid she was.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His brows furrowed. "You don't seem like it."

"Yeah." She said forcing a smile. "Just excited to be back, you know."

He hesitated before returning the smile. "Yeah. When did you get back?"

Emma looked up at Regina, clearly panicking. The brunette just nodded and reached out placing a hand on her son's shoulder, he turned to face her. "Henry, why don't you give your mother and I a moment? Besides your breakfast is getting cold."

He nodded before turning back to Emma. "I'm glad you're back." He said with another smile before heading down the few steps and heading back towards the kitchen.

Regina watched her son until she was sure he was out of earshot before turning back to the blonde and offering a small smile. "How was that?" she opened her arms and Emma immediately stepped into them. "Are you okay?"

Emma sighed wrapping her arms around Regina's lower back and resting her chin on her shoulder. She was immediately met with the soothing scent of the woman's perfume. "Okay, I guess. I just wasn't ready. I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Regina asked softly tightening her hold on the blonde.

"Do you have a few hours for me to read the entire list?" Emma asked dryly followed by a dark laugh. She felt Regina stiffen against her. "I'm kidding but seriously I'm afraid I'll hurt our son."

Regina hummed. "Oh that. You won't. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you. You could never."

"You knew who I used to be."

"No. I know who you _are._ " Regina said pulling away. She cupped the blonde's face in her hands. "Do you trust me?"

Emma nodded. "With my life." She answered honestly.

Regina smiled when her eyes locked on clearly frightened green ones. Her heart nearly exploded at the sound of those three words. She couldn't express how much it meant to her that Emma Swan who had so much trouble trusting people and opening up to them would put so much faith in her. "Good," she placed a quick kiss to the other woman's lips. "Then trust me when I say our son is perfectly safe with you."

Emma closed her eyes and before opening them she muttered a quick. "Okay."

Regina kissed her again quickly before removing her hands and stepping back. "Okay. Now come on before he catches us and we have to explain this to him." She said turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Emma caught up to her and leaned in; brushing against Regina's back slightly as she whispered, "We're going to have to tell him eventually." before placing her hand on the other woman's behind.

The brunette swatted her hand away. "Not today, now go spend some time with your son."

When they walked into the kitchen Henry was stuffing more French toast into his mouth. Emma sat next to him at the island. "Breathe kid." She teased. "It's not going to run away."

"Mom makes the best French toast." He stated proudly. "And pancakes and pretty much everything."

Emma raised both of her eyebrows just as Regina sat a plate in front of her. She looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you." the brunette threw her a quick wink.

"You're welcome." Regina said sliding the syrup to Emma. "And don't drown them in it."

Emma snorted. "I know what I want to drown in." she wagged her eyebrows.

Regina's eyes shot to her son who had his face in the plate clearly oblivious to the statement. She rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Anyway… children, if you'll excuse me I have to go make a phone call."

"To who?" Regina heard Emma call after her.

"Maleficent." This was a lie. She actually had to call Snow. She just wanted to tease Emma. In all honesty she wanted her to have a little time alone with their son.

Silence fell over the kitchen as Emma took her first bite of the French toast. She groaned as the flavor exploded in her mouth. "Oh you weren't kidding. This is great."

"Told you." Henry laughed. His laugh died as his face turned serious. He turned to his mother as she raised the fork to her mouth again. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked innocently.

Emma almost choked. She turned to him eyes softening. Deciding it best to be honest. She'll just deal with the consequences. "Listen, I've been hiding out here with your mom, I asked her not to tell you I was around because I don't trust myself. I don't even trust myself around her but she can protect herself with magic."

He fell silent. Brows drawing together deep in thought. "You're not evil, Mom." He concluded picking up on her worry.

"I'm not."

He smiled at her revelation. "So come home."

"It's not that simple. I can't be around you and Neal."

"You're around me now."

"Because I'm calm. What if I get upset?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. I don't like it though. I want you home." He stated calmly. "Neal misses you too I can tell."

Emma smiled. She avoided telling him she had just seen her baby brother the night before. "I'll be back with you two trolls in no time."

Henry laughed. "You better."

"Look Henry, I need you to take it easy on your mom and grandparents." her tone turning serious. "I asked them to lie to you. I'm really sorry."

He nodded knowingly. "It's fine. You were doing it to protect me. All of you."

She let go of the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She found herself smiling at her son again. Beyond proud of the man he became. A few years ago he would've been angry but instead he's being so mature and understanding. "Thanks kid."

* * *

After breakfast Emma and Henry migrated to the living room where they found Regina on the couch flipping through Henry's storybook. She didn't even realize they entered the room until they plopped down on each side of her on the couch.

"What are you looking for?" Henry asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing. Just trying to see if there's anything about Camelot or Merlin in here."

He shook his head. "No. There are mostly Enchanted Forest stories in there." He paused. "But there is mention of Excalibur." He laughed when his mothers turned to him expectantly. "You remember when Grandpa tricked Grandma into thinking she had it so she could defeat you?"

Regina snorted. "How could I forget? She cut my face with that thing."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked clearly confused.

Regina waved it off. "It's a 'you had to be there' type of thing."

"Or actually have read my book." Henry chimed in.

Emma snatched the book from Regina's lap and started flipping through it. "I have read it, thank you very much."

"You only read it when we come in contact with a new character." Henry said nudging his other mother, who was smirking at the blonde.

"You two are going to team up on me now?" Emma chuckled. "jerks." When that caused Henry to chuckle as well, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." She said handing the book to him. "You two can exclude me from your little "Fairytale Secret Club" if you want."

Regina turned to her, clearly amused. "Are you really _pouting_ Emma?"

"No." Emma replied crossing her arms faking hurt.

"Anyway." Regina said turning back to Henry. "I spoke with your Grandmother."

"Is she mad?" He asked eyes growing wide. "That I left without asking?"

"Snow mad?" she shook her head. "No. Worried sick because she had no idea where you were? Yes." She waved that off not really wanting to scold him at that moment. "Anyway, she said that Granny agreed to watch over you and Neal while we're in Camelot and Belle agreed to help her."

"I could help, you know. In Camelot." He offered.

Regina nodded. "I know you can but I need you here, to protect the town."

"And Neal." Emma added.

He hesitated before nodding in agreement. "Okay."

Regina reached out and pulled him into a hug. "My brave boy. I can't even call you that anymore because you're no longer a boy. My brave man." She placed a kiss in his hair before letting him go. She locked eyes with him. "I promise we will be just fine."

"I know." He said confidently. "Will I see the two of you before you leave?"

"Yep." Emma replied. "We won't leave until we say goodbye to you." She hesitated for a moment before adding. "We won't be gone long and when I get back I'll be as good as new."

"I know. We'll defeat this. Good always defeats evil and you both are good." He said with a small smile.

* * *

Henry's visit lasted through the day and both of his mothers were in heaven the entire time. Their little boy seated between them as they talked and snacked. Regina and Henry occasionally teasing Emma and getting a good laugh at her responses. He brought a lot of light to the darkness both of them had been battling with but of course the time came when he had to return to his grandparent's house. Emma took him there and spent a few hours with her parents.

Regina took the time to get her thoughts in order. Her mind was everywhere. From the slight nervousness of what they may encounter in Camelot to what will happen while they're gone and will the town be safe to her blossoming romance with Emma. She groaned internally every time her thoughts found their way back to the adorable blonde. Those piercing green eyes that seemed to change color with every emotion, the pink lips that would press to hers with such hunger and need but yet with equal softness and gentleness, those soft hands that would find themselves in her own, fingers interlacing themselves with hers so tightly it was like they were trying to fuse their hands together.

Regina recognized this feeling in her chest. The unmistakable feeling she thought she left behind with Daniel just to be replaced with an intense pain after his death. She thought she would never feel that way ever again. She certainly didn't feel it with Robin but here was Emma barging into her life bringing all of those feelings back.

She didn't know whether to be angry at the blonde or herself for falling so easily. Her cheeks grew hot as she thought of how her body responds to the woman's touch and how her heart races every time their lips meet. It's time for her to stop fighting these feelings and just accept them for what they were. She knew Maleficent was right. She's just not ready to say them out loud. She wasn't ready to open her heart but it obviously didn't care. Her heart was wide open sucking the younger woman inside.

They will have plenty of time for that when they get back. More time to sort through their feelings. More time to actually sit and talk about them. More time to just be together. Well unless Emma decides to go home to her parents when everything goes back to normal. She really didn't want her to go back home. Having gotten so used to falling asleep in the ex Savior's arms these past few days and frankly she can't remember the last time she's gotten a full night's sleep before she started sleeping with her. She wondered how she'll be able to go back to those nights when as soon as she closed her eyes she was plagued with nightmares or memories from her past. The blonde's presence seemed to keep them at bay. They both needed those moments together. The cuddling, the quick kisses and quiet whispers. Sure they'll spend nights together even if they didn't live together but it wouldn't be the same. Regina knew that she wanted Emma to stay but she certainly didn't want to make her feel like she was trapping her.

The front door slamming jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Honey I'm home!" she heard Emma call from the foyer. Regina just rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch. "Seriously?" she heard Emma yell. "Baby, you're supposed to come greet me at the door when I say that." She could hear the pout in her voice.

She rolled her eyes again, suppressing a smile before getting up and heading out of the study. When she entered the foyer Emma immediately spread her arms and Regina had to stop herself from running straight into them. When she was finally close enough the blonde reached out and grabbed her pulling her against her.

Emma tightened her grip on the brunette and sighed as the body relaxed against hers. "I missed you, you know. I'm not even afraid to admit that and you know that I'm terrible with feelings." Regina just hummed resting her head on her shoulder. "You know you can admit you missed me too."

"You were only gone a few hours." Regina muttered.

"And?" Emma laughed, mostly at the woman still trying to hide her feelings even after the drastic change in their relationship. "We've been spending a lot of time together so when we're apart it feels weird."

"Emma, I don't see..."

"Oh I get it; you have a reputation to uphold. Afraid your dragon girlfriend would catch you in the arms of the ex savior?" she teased.

Regina snorted. "No I'm more worried about your pirate boyfriend finding you in the arms of the Evil Queen."

Emma chuckled. "Touché."

Regina pulled away and looked at her before narrowing her eyes. "Did you talk to him?"

"I planned to I swear." Emma replied quickly. She loosened her grip but didn't release her. "He wasn't there. I'm going to handle it. I promise."

"Okay." Regina said detangling herself from the blonde. "Anyway, it's getting late, did you eat? Are you hungry?" she just needed a change of subject. She really didn't want to think about the fact that her girlfriend was still technically with the pirate.

Emma shook her head sensing the change in mood. "I ate with my parents."

"I bet that was fun." Regina said dryly. "Well, would you at least like to taste my pie? I…"

"Yes!" Emma practically yelped before she got to finish the sentence.

"I mean you probably had desert already but I baked an apple pie because I didn't know that you… " Regina started to explain but stopped mid sentence when realization hit her. Her eyes grew wide when she caught Emma's blush. "Oh my god, you thought... I would never use that term for it. Oh my god." A blush tinted her own olive tone.

Emma laughed nervously running her fingers through her hair. "Wow this is awkward. I thought I was getting laid like three seconds ago." She leaned in and kissed slightly parted lips quickly before stepping around her. "Let's go... um... get that pie, huh?"

* * *

An hour and two slices of pie for Emma later Regina lay in bed waiting for her. Remembering the blonde saying she needed to talk. Having the faintest idea as to what about but she knew it wasn't relationship related since the blonde's hands were all over her the entire time they were in the kitchen and all the way to bedroom. The only way she managed to pry the wandering hands off of her was when she went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. The blonde had quite the sexual appetite. While Regina thought she had an appetite of her own it was nothing compared to Emma's.

When Emma walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she groaned. "You're fully dressed, well, in Pjs so I guess I'm not getting any tonight."

Regina rolled her eyes so hard it hurt. "Come here Emma." She patted the space next to her on the bed, the space that has slowly became Emma's side of the bed. When Emma climbed into the bed she turned to face her. "You said you needed to speak to me about something important, what is it?"

Emma took a deep breath and spilled everything about the dream from the night before. How she had been afraid it would come true. She also explained how she was confused because she didn't understand why she wasn't a villain yet. Even though she knew deep down that it was Regina who was keeping her from losing herself like she had done many times before. This time was no different.

"Well my dear," Regina sighed. "It seems like you had a dream and you're worrying yourself into insanity." At the blonde's blank expression she continued. "You're not becoming a villain yet because you're a Charming. It's in your blood to be an annoying do-gooder. Besides it's far too early, you haven't performed any villainous acts to darken your heart. The darkness hasn't quite tasted you yet but I'm going to be honest, over time it will get a taste and try to consume you." Her eyes softened. "But I will never allow that to happen."

"It's you." Emma muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Keeping me from all of that." Emma replied looking her straight in the eye. "You've been helping me for all this time, keeping me from going dark."

Regina shook her head. "No. You did that all on your own."

"No, it was you. It pains me that you've saved me from the darkness so many times but there was no one to save you from it. Then once you got lost in it you had to dig yourself out on your own. I wish I could've been there to protect you from all of that back then." She took one of Regina's hands in her own. "That fucking sucks… the things that happened to you."

Regina shrugged and offered a sad smile. "That was in the past. I'm over a huge portion of it. Don't sell yourself short, you helped me a lot more than you think. Even before your sacrifice. You've saved me in more ways than you know. You're _my_ hero. Don't ever forget that."

Emma hummed bringing the hand in hers up to her lips and kissing the knuckles softly before bringing it down to her lap and stroking the back of it gently with her thumb. "And I will continue to be that. I will always protect you. Whether if it's from yourself or some kind of danger." Her eyes locked on soft brown ones. "I will always keep you safe. I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but you shouldn't have to all the time. Let me."

Regina just sat there. Unsure of what to say or do in response to the blonde's words. She felt her heart swell as it absorbed the words. She knew that Emma always wanted to protect her but hearing her say it was a completely different thing. A small smile crossed her face. She took her hand out of Emma's whose brows drew together in confusion. She just brought her hands up and cupped Emma's face before leaning in and closing the distance pressing their lips together. At a loss for words she knew that this would convey her emotions precisely.

As the kiss deepened, quickly turning into hungry opened mouth kisses. Regina felt wandering hands sliding up her back. She threw her arms around the other woman's neck enjoying the taste and feel of the mouth pressed against hers.

The kiss intensified and the air stilled in the room as Emma got up without breaking the contact and straddled the brunette's thighs. Leaning in a little more using her weight to push the woman flat onto her back. Hovering over her slightly she used both hands to cup both of the woman's breasts using her thumbs to rub back and forth over the nipples until she felt them harden. When Regina moaned into her mouth she pulled away and looked deep into brown eyes. Her arousal intensified as she watched them darken. "Do you want to?" she murmured against the other woman's lips who just responded by stealing another kiss. Sliding her own core up to the other woman's crotch she moved her mouth to the other woman's ear. "I want you so bad, baby." She whispered. "I'm going to fuck you, your majesty and I don't plan on being gentle."

Regina felt the wetness pooling at the meeting of her thighs at her girlfriend's words. "Good because who knows when we'll be able to.." she was cut off mid sentence by Emma biting down on her pulse point and soothing the slight pain with her tongue.

Removing a hand from Regina's breast Emma waved her hand removing their clothes. "As much as I enjoy undressing you, I don't have the patience tonight." She whispered before ducking her head and capturing an erect nipple in her mouth rotating between sucking and licking. Rolling the other nipple between her forefinger and her thumb. The other hand trailing down the soft skin on the woman's side until it rested on a hip. Giving it a quick squeeze she felt the body beneath her tremble briefly. She replaced her fingers with her mouth as she lavished the other nipple with equal attention, receiving a sharp hiss when she grazed it with her teeth.

Releasing it with a loud plop she sat up. Running her free hand down over full lips, down a throat, clavicle, between perfect breasts, down a flat stomach and letting it rest right below a perfect navel. Her eyes traveled slowly down tanned skin as if her mind was trying to memorize every inch of it. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Her eyes wandered up to the other woman's who nodded. Breathing heavily. "Want me to show you how beautiful I think you are?" another nod. She leaned down and captured full lips again before sitting back.

So focused on feeling up the woman beneath her she didn't even notice Regina sneaking a hand between them until a finger was pressed against her swollen nub. She hissed when it applied more pressure and started forming little tight circles. Her eyes snapped shut as she leaned forward, hands on each side of the brunette's shoulders, blonde hair falling off of her shoulders covering both sides of their faces, draping around them as she hovered over her being careful not to move her lower body too much from its perfect position. The finger stopped and slid down her slit and back up coating it's self in wetness but before she could complain about the teasing she felt two fingers slip inside of her ready and waiting opening. A loud guttural moan escaped her mouth when the wrist pressed again her clit started bending as the hand pumped the fingers upward inside of her. She started grinding down on the fingers as they moved, driving them in deeper. A third finger was added and the fingers stared moving faster as the blonde rode them harder. A fire burning in her lower stomach.

Regina knew the woman above her was already close. She started curling her fingers every time she came down on them. She let out her own moan when she saw the beauty of the blonde unraveling above her. She placed her hand on the other woman's thigh, rubbing it back and forth. "Come on Emma." She whispered over her moans, encouraging her into her climax. The walls tightened more and more with each thrust. The pace of the woman's humping became more erratic and the entire rhythm was gone. So close. "Yes that's it, sweetheart."

With a loud "Oh shit." Emma's orgasm rocked her body hard. The hot wetness running down the fingers inside of her and onto the woman's sex beneath her. Heightening the other woman's own arousal. The brunette let her ride out her orgasm before retracting her fingers.

"What the fuck was that Regina?" Emma asked between pants, she moaned while she watched the brunette bring the fingers that had just been inside her to her mouth, slowly slide them in and sucked them not once breaking eye contact with her. "Fuck." As soon as she removed her fingers the blonde bent down and crashed their lips together.

She pulled away with the brunette's bottom lip still between her teeth. Letting go she repositioned her lower body between her thighs. "You don't play fair. You're such a bad girl." She murmured against her lips before starting her decent down the woman's body. Placing soft kisses to every inch of skin along the way, when she reached the navel she dipped her tongue inside soliciting a small whimper from the other woman. She chuckled before she slid down the rest of the way and positioned herself between the toned thighs. She slid her hands over the inside of them, smirking when the woman bucked her hips slightly. She looked up and caught dark eyes staring back at her. She looked at the woman's mouth where she caught her biting down on her plump bottom lip. She winked up at her before ducking her head.

Regina gasped when she felt a tongue slide up the length of her slit stopping at her clit where it flicked it and circled it. She gripped the sheets with one hand and the other tangled in blonde locks. After a few minutes the tongue was replaced with a thumb rubbing hard rhythmic circles over the hardened nub. The tongue slowly slid into her dripping opening. It moved in and out in hard long thrusts. She arched her back trying to gain more contact with the mouth. The very eager to please blonde wrapped her arm around her hips pulling her closer and burying her face deeper. Curling the tip of her tongue every time it went in.

When the whimpers and unintelligible babbling began Emma removed her tongue replacing it with two fingers and placed a soft kiss to the clit before returning her tongue to it, one hard suck to the little nub had the queen closing in around the savior's fingers as they rammed into her with powerful thrusts ending with a sharp curl of fingers. She immediately started moving her hips to meet each thrust and before she knew it she was tumbling over the edge with a strangled cry.

Emma drank every last drop of liquid that spilled from the other woman's opening before getting up and making her way up the woman's body. She captured full lips as she sank into the body beneath her. The kiss deep and passionate, the queen wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck as their tongues attacked each other's mouths.

When she was finally released she collapsed along side the mayor. "Shit, what the fuck was that?"

Regina chuckled as her breathing returned to normal and turned onto her side wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "It's called an orgasm, my dear. I trust you've had one before."

Emma let out a tired laugh wrapping her arm around the brunette' shoulders giving her a small squeeze before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah and you've given me the best I've ever experienced."

The brunette just hummed. "You're welcome."

She laughed again. "And so modest." She started stroking the soft olive skin with her thumb. "And gorgeous." She heard the woman sigh and snuggle in closer. "I remember when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life but then you turned out to be a sassy bitch so..." she laughed to herself at the memory. "but you're not anymore. Well, not as much…"

They both chuckled at that. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time but I must say it was quite invigorating riling you up. Everyone in this damn town was so afraid of their own damn shadow and you were the only one that provided a challenge." She smiled to herself. "And you continue to."

"And I know how much you love a good challenge Madam Mayor." Emma teased.

"Very cute Miss Swan." Regina quipped not missing a beat.

"Sheriff."

Regina snorted. "Right… Sheriff, I apologize." She raised her head slightly and met Emma's very amused expression. "Although I do wonder sometimes…" she paused dramatically. "How about "Princess Emma"?"

"Alright." Emma said reaching up and using her hand to lower the woman's head back to her shoulder. "Go to sleep." She laughed.

"You know you are…"

"Don't start." Emma warned waving a hand and covering them with the blankets.

"Fine." Regina sighed waving her hand and turning the lights off. "Your magic is improving."

"I know." Emma agreed proudly. "I had a great teacher." She began stoking the woman's soft skin with her thumb again soliciting another contented sigh. "So tomorrow's the big day huh?"

"Our trip? Yes, well if everything goes as planned."

"Any concerns?"

"Besides you? No." Regina didn't feel like getting into all of her worries and concerns right at that moment. She just wanted to relax in the Savior's arms and relish in the feeling of their bare skin pressed against each other.

"Okay, good. Everything will be fine." Emma leaned over and kissed the woman's forehead again. A feeling of dread washed over her when she thought about the fact that it might be days before they get to do this again and that's only if they find the solution they need with Merlin, If she doesn't get the darkness out of her and she becomes like Rumpelstiltskin then she wont be able to give Regina the _love_ she needs and deserves. What if she hurts her? Oh god. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. This woman has been through enough.

The silence overtook the room as Emma drowned herself in her thoughts. She thought the weight she felt on her chest was her heart growing heavy but the soft breathing she heard caused her to glance down and realized that her girlfriend had relocated her head to her chest and had fallen asleep. The sight of the beautiful woman asleep in her arms pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her mind. She sighed as she felt her own body and mind relax. _It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay._ She kept telling herself as she felt herself being pulled into sleep.

* * *

 **CAMELOT HERE WE COME! I'm excited. I have so many ideas for it since that's a land we've never seen on the show. I really missed Maleficent this chapter but there was no need for her. I'm glad Henry finally got to see Emma and spend the day with his mothers. That dream part was really difficult for me to write simply because I hate breaking Regina's heart like that, I felt terrible for letting Emma hurt Henry but it was necessary *cry*. as far as Emma going dark I feel like she wouldn't just wake up and be this terrible villain. She has the heart of the Savior so it'll take time. How dark will she go? Well, we'll see. I also haven't decided whos going to Camelot YET (I mean besides SQ) but everyone that goes is going for a specific purpose. But yeah, I won't keep you, I just had to say that really quickly. :) anyway reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED. Let me know how I'm doing. See ya at the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry this took so long. This chapter just wouldn't come together like I wanted it to. anyway thanks for the reviews, follows and faves it keeps me writing. Also thanks for sticking with me and this story. I do not own any of these lovely characters, SwanQueen should be canon! and all mistakes are mine. So yeah I won't keep you, here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Regina moved around her study trying to busy herself while waiting for the call from the Charmings saying that everything is a go. The anxiety was quickly setting in and she was becoming antsy, No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep still. Everything was moving so fast and she couldn't keep up. Her thoughts were stuck on who would protect the town while they were gone and then it hit her. She made her way to her desk, pulled out her address book from one of the drawers then sat down and flipped through the numbers until she found the one she was looking for. She was already dreading the phone call before she even picked up the phone. She hated asking people for anything but part of the process of her changing was learning to reach out when she needed help and she definitely needed it right now. Although this will not be a pleasant phone call for either party this was the only person she trusted at the moment that was not already going with her to Camelot.

"Trust" the word felt and sounded so foreign to her. For so many years she couldn't trust anyone but herself, she even found that to be difficult at times given the fact she has even let herself down at times. She now had a list of people she trusted; Henry, Emma and Mal at the top with Snow and David slowly making their ways up the list. Despite the things that Snow may have done to her in the past both accidental and purposely she knew one thing; her former stepdaughter had nothing but love for her and if Regina's heart wasn't so badly damaged maybe she could love her back but they were becoming friends and Regina cared for her so for now that was enough.

But this other person was neither friend nor foe. She didn't loath or love her, in fact she never even thought of her until this moment, but she did know that this person would not be pleased to hear from her or eager to help her.

She picked up her desk phone and hesitantly punched in the numbers. She half wanted to hang up but this had to be done for the safety of the town and most importantly, Henry while she was away for however long.

After a few rings a voice came through the phone. "Hello?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Blue?"

"Yes. Who is…? Regina?"

"Yes. How are you?"

There was a long pause where she thought the woman had hung up. "I am doing well but I know that this is not a social call so how can I help you?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I'm heading out of this realm and so are the Charmings. I need you to keep an eye on the town. Your magic is powerful so I want to leave the town in your hands and the other fairies should there be any threats, magical or otherwise."

"Wait, you're leaving?" the fairy asked confused.

"Yes. We have to track down Merlin for the sake of Emma. We shouldn't be gone long."

"Ah, Emma. I'm really sorry about what happened to her." The fairy said quietly. "I'm sure you can save her. If anyone can it's you."

Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline at the woman's words. There was a knowing or understanding hidden in there. "Wait, what do you….?"

"You have the right motivation." Blue said simply.

"Motivation?"

"Come on Regina, I may not date because us fairies do not need companionship but I am not blind. I see the way you two look at each other. You care for her as more than a friend."

"Yes but that's because she's…."

"The mother of your son?" the fairy finished for her. "But you care for her for more than that. Deny it all you like but I see it."

Regina picked her jaw up off the desk before saying. "If you saw this, why haven't you told Snow? Aren't you two friends?"

The fairy paused before sighing, "because it's a secret between the two of you and it is not mine to tell."

What the hell is happening? How has the fairy seen what took Regina and Emma almost years to see? When did this conversation take a turn and land here? She shook her head again trying to regain her composure. "Okay..." was all she could manage to get out.

Blue just hummed. "I see you are trying to change and you have made great progress. It won't erase the things you've done but it could overshadow some of them. You went from villain to hero and I'm proud of you. I know it may not mean much coming from me but…"

Regina sighed. "It means more than you know." And it truly did.

"I hope you continue down this path." She paused before adding. "And I will look after the town in your absence."

"Thank you." Regina felt a little of the weight she had been carrying being lifted from her shoulders.

"It's not a problem. Good luck."

"Thank you." Regina said softly before hanging up with the fairy.

She let out a sigh which was closer to a growl and placed her elbows on the desk, she cradled her head in her hands trying to understand what the hell just happened. If Maleficent and Blue could sense the attraction between her and Emma then who else saw it? She knew that they would have to go public with their relationship eventually, that's one thing she wasn't exactly looking forward to, knowing that everyone would have their opinions and some would most definitely disapprove. It shouldn't have bothered her but it still did. The thought of putting Emma through that broke her heart.

She knew that Henry would support them; he's the main advocate for her and Emma's happiness. Family is the most important thing to him. He was over the moon when he saw his mothers working together so just imagine his joy when he finds his mothers are actually together… in a relationship… in _love_? It will most likely confuse him at first but he'll get it. He understood love better than most boys his age having seen it up close and personal on multiple occasions. Their son's approval is a given but when it comes to his grandparents that was a completely different story.

Her stomach knotted when she thought of the Charmings. The complicated history she shared with them. Chasing them around the Enchanted Forest, trying to destroy them for years, cursing them here, being the reason they gave Emma up and forcing them to be apart in this realm for 28 years after taking their memories and replacing them with less pleasant ones. Even though those things are far behind them she doubted they would approve of their daughter having a romantic relationship with the former Evil Queen. She knew they didn't trust her enough and doubted they ever would. Maybe it would be easier to keep their relationship a secret from them but that wouldn't be right and besides how long could they keep a secret like that?

Emma has long since forgiven her for those things but her parents had yet to fully forgive her. It's not like she could blame them, no amount of good deeds could make up for the time they lost with their child and their child lost with them. It still baffled her that Emma didn't hate her. The women continued to stand by her and protect her despite her past. Despite everything's she's done to her and caused to happen to her. She saw passed that and the woman behind the monster and that made their relationship even more important and their bond so much stronger.

Regina was so engaged in wallowing in her own misery that she didn't even hear the topic of her thoughts approach the room.

"Hey Beautiful."

Her head shot up and she smiled when she saw Emma standing in the doorway leaning against the frame, hands in her back pockets. "Hey yourself." Regina said playfully. All stress from earlier dissipating.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked stepping into the room. She went over to the couch and plopped down. "Hiding from me?"

Regina started to tell her about the things Blue had said but decided against it not exactly sure where the conversation would begin or end. So she just smirked and instead opted for flirtation. "Perhaps."

Emma grinned. "Well, I found you which means you lose so come here."

The brunette raised a brow smirk still present. "Oh, I'm taking orders now?"

Emma let out a long sigh. "Please."

"Please what, dear?"

"Stop being so difficult, maybe?"

Regina shook her head leaning back in her leather chair crossing one leg over the other. "Well, I could do that but where's the fun in it?"

Emma chuckled to herself. _This woman, I swear to god!_ "Regina, would you just... we should spend some time together before we leave so _please_ come here and let me touch you."

Regina shrugged pretending to be disinterested. "Well, that wasn't what I was looking for but I'll accept It." she pushed her chair back from the desk and stood.

Emma patted her lap as she watched the other woman make her way over to her. Every seductive step caused her heart to beat faster. She could hear it; it was like it was beating in her head. Her mouth suddenly went dry as the brunette reached her and before she could do anything Emma reached up, grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto her lap so that she was straddling her thighs. Almost instantly the brunette leaned in and softly pressed her lips to hers before throwing her arms around her neck. In response Emma gave her hips a squeeze.

The kiss turned from soft and sweet to hungry and fevered. Emma's tongue quickly found its way into Regina's mouth that immediately latched on to it and sucked it. Satisfied sighs quickly turned to moans and quiet gasps when Emma released the woman's mouth and started trailing hot wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck as her hands found their way to the woman's ass and she grabbed it hard.

Regina pressed her body tighter to Emma's and started grinding her sex down onto hers. Frustrated with the lack of friction she shifted her body until her core was directly on Emma's thigh and resumed her grinding feeling a sudden rush of pleasure to her already very sensitive bud. All too eager to please the blonde leaned back on the couch pulling Regina with her and lifted her thigh slightly adding more pressure to her core as she nipped and licked at a tanned neck, enjoying the taste of the flesh on her tongue and inhaling the scent of the brunette's sweet perfume. The other woman's fingers found their way to blonde locks and tangled themselves in them, nails scratching at the scalp ever so lightly.

She could feel the heat coming from the other woman's core through the woman's pants and her own. This just added to her own arousal. Emma detached her mouth from her neck as the grinding became harder and faster mixed with the woman's heavy, labored breathing. "Are you wet, baby?" she whispered against the warm flesh and just received a quiet moan in response. "You want me to help you?" she asked as she lifted one of her hands from the woman's ass, brought it back down and gave it a firm slap before grabbing it again. The mayor yelped. "I'll take that as a yes." She said before reattaching their lips.

She removed one of her hands and brought it to the woman's neck closing it around it lightly before releasing it and letting the hand trail down to the woman's collar bone, to her chest where she paused for a moment and squeezed a breast and flicked an erect nipple with her thumb before continuing her descent, enjoying how the flesh against her hand was almost on fire and was slightly trembling through the material of the woman's blouse. She continued down the flat stomach and stopped right above the waist band of the black pants letting the kiss intensify more. She reached under the waist band and cupped the woman's sex through her panties and felt the material of her blue lace panties she saw her put on this morning causing the woman to moan into her mouth. She reached for the sensitive little nub...

Regina's phone started ringing.

"Seriously?" Emma groaned as the brunette climbed off of her and she watched her head to her desk. She heard her chuckle. "This isn't funny. Get rid of them then get that sexy ass back here."

Regina looked at her phone and stifled a laugh before answering it. "Hello Snow." She said looking over at Emma whose eyes hadn't left her. Green orbs still full of desire.

"Regina, we're ready. Hook figured out the map. Let's go." Snow said.

"Great. Blue is going to look after the town in our absence" Regina said still watching Emma who locked eyes with her. "One hour."

"One hour." Snow repeated before hanging up.

Regina looked over Emma, she was still flushed from their activities. She was slightly regretting that they didn't get to finish, they both needed the release. She folded her arms over her chest. "Well it seems like your boyfriend could read the map after all and everything else is in order. We have to be at my vault in an hour."

"He's not my boyfriend." The blonde sighed. Both brows met her hairline. "Wait, we're leaving now? For Camelot? Seriously?"

"No, we're going in another twenty-eight years. Of course we're going now. Emma, do keep up darling." Regina started scrolling through her phone again.

As Emma sat there and watched her girlfriend all she could do was think about how tired she was of all of this. She just wanted to have sex with her girlfriend and cuddle with her for the rest of the day then take her to dinner that night, just the two of them but she knew that's not happening any time soon. They have a mission. Get to Merlin. Get the darkness out before either of them could even think of doing any of that.

"Who are you calling?" Emma asked as she watched Regina put the phone to her ear.

"Our dragon." The brunette mouthed.

"No, that's your dragon." Emma mouthed back.

Regina rolled her eyes as a smirk crossed her lips.

* * *

"The things I was going to do to you." Emma said as she let her eyes rake up and down her girlfriend's body. "I swear you wouldn't have been able to walk straight for days."

Regina just rolled her eyes. "How poetic… Have you ever thought of putting your talents to good use? Like Hallmark perhaps? I bet they could use you."

"I'd rather let you use me." Emma said with a wag of her eyebrows.

"Charming..." The brunette sighed.

"Eh, Well you know... I guess it's in my blood since…"

"Don't you dare..." Regina said followed by a playful eyeroll.

They were standing in Regina's vault waiting for the Charmings, Henry and Maleficent. Regina went over to the trunk where she'd hidden the dagger and retrieved it. She handed it to the blonde who shook her head.

"No, you keep it… just in case." She said quietly.

"Still doubting yourself, I see. Obviously our little talks have done nothing." Regina placed the dagger in the satchel slung around her.

"What?"

"You obviously don't believe me when I say you're not dangerous."

Hearing the bite in Regina's voice Emma stepped closer to her, pulling her body against her own and wrapping her arms around her. "Of course I believe you. I just want to be careful. You know me." She gave her a small squeeze.

"Safety definitely isn't your thing Emma." Regina sighed letting her body melt into the other woman's embrace.

"Not for me." Emma agreed. "But when it comes to my family and people I care for their safely always comes first and since you're both. I have to keep you safe even if it's from myself."

"Wait." Regina said lifting her head from the woman's shoulder and looking into those deep green eyes. "Did you just refer to me as family?"

Emma smiled. "You are my family." She paused for a moment searching for words to explain. "You're family but you feel like so much more than that. It's hard to explain but I feel something deeper for you, like we're bound to each other in some way, other than the curse thing." The brunette just stared at her. Face blank, not blinking and Emma instantly started feeling self-conscious as if she said too much and expressed feelings that were far too deep for this early in their relationship. "Baby?" she whispered.

"You and Henry are the only family I have. I had one relative that truly loved me and I took his life for my own selfish gain." Regina admitted quietly. "When he was gone I was utterly alone but when I found Henry I didn't feel alone anymore. Now you're here and suddenly I feel as though I will never be alone again."

"And you won't." Emma said reaching up and gently stroking a smooth olive cheek with her thumb. "I will spend my life helping you to forget those days when you felt alone. We'll both make up for the days when we felt like we were on our own in the world." She smiled. "You will never be alone again; I promise I'm never going anywhere."

Regina wondered if the younger woman understood the weight that her words carried. She felt the sincerity in them and knew that it was coming directly from her heart. Her own heart felt light as a feather and she felt it opening up more as it absorbed the words that were just said. Without saying a word she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against soft pink ones. They both quickly melted into the kiss full of unspoken promises and other silent words neither were ready to say.

Someone clearing their throat snapped them out of their moment.

"Am I interrupting?" They both turned to see Maleficent standing in a corner with a smirk on her face. "Should I come back later?"

Emma groaned and Regina rolled her eyes. "No, Mal." The brunette said detangling herself from Emma. "You're just in time."

"Well I bet this trip is going to be so much fun with you two love birds." Maleficent said wryly.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." Regina said in an equally dry tone.

"Why's that?" the dragon asked.

"Well let's just say that no one really knows about us except you and Robin…" she decided to leave the part about the Blue Fairy out.

"Well why are you hiding it?"

"Mal, are you seriously asking why I'm keeping the fact that I'm seeing Snow White's daughter a secret?"

"Hey, I'm right here." Emma said quietly. "Besides we're all adults here."

"The savior is right." Maleficent said gesturing toward Emma. "If she's not concerned about her parents' reaction then why are you?"

"I never said I wasn't…" Emma started.

"Can we not do this right now?" Regina sighed. "Now is not the best time for that." Both blondes nodded.

"You should think about telling them soon, secrets can become quite… strenuous on a relationship even if it's you and your partner sharing the secret." Maleficent said turning her back to the two women. She headed to a far wall and just stood there staring at it. A few moments later she felt something brush against her arm, she looked over to find Regina standing next to her, hands planted on her hips.

"We'll tell everyone eventually but I want to talk to Henry first, he should be the first to know." The brunette said quietly.

The dragon nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "This is true. Although I'm sure he'll be very pleased to know that the two most important women in his life are beginning their "happily ever after" together." She concluded.

A few minutes passed as they just stood there in silence, lost in their own thoughts before Maleficent turned to Regina. "Let me ask you something."

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and turned to meet the dragon's gaze. "Of course."

Mal leaned closer to her and continued in a slightly hushed tone. "That little werewolf…"

"Red?" Emma asked from behind them.

"The waitress." Maleficent continued ignoring Emma. "She is rather pleasing to look at." She shrugged slightly. "Far too flirtatious if you ask me. Anyway, she invited me to spend time with her." She grinned at the brunette's raised eyebrow. "Now my question for you is, is she worth my time?"

The dragon sorceress had become very friendly with the dark haired waitress these past few days. The two had just shared intense eye contact, little flirtatious comments and occasionally one brushing their hand against the others when they thought no one was looking. With the sexual tension growing strong and fast the werewolf got up the courage and asked Mal if she wanted to do something with her after work hours. Maleficent hesitated feeling that Red was far too young but once her mind went back to Regina and her love she reluctantly agreed. She needed a beautiful dark haired distraction to keep her mind from wandering back to the other dark haired beauty that had fallen in love with a much younger blonde. She found the waitress very attractive but with Mal's age came knowledge and she knew that there was more to a relationship than physical attraction and since she didn't know much about the young brunette except that she was very beautiful, very bubbly and full of life she decided to ask her old friend who obviously knew the woman better having had dealt with her in both worlds.

"I trust she is." Regina said with a huge grin. "'A Dragon and a Werewolf' now that makes for a perfect love story don't you say?"

Maleficent hummed with a nod. "Although the tale of "The Evil Queen and The Savior" would make for a far better bedtime story." A smile formed across both of their faces as the words sunk in.

* * *

Regina and Emma were sitting on the trunk, their thighs touching and hands intertwined as they sat quietly. Clearly drowning in their own worries and concerns while trying to savor the feeling of the other's skin against their own.

Maleficent stood in a far corner flipping through a book trying to give them as much privacy as possible. Her heart clenched when she looked up just in time to catch Emma lean over to kiss Regina's cheek and the brunette turn her head to press her lips gently against the blonde's. She knew it was going to be difficult to be around them as their relationship grew. Despite her attraction to another younger brunette her attraction to the former Evil Queen was far stronger and even though she was happy that she had found her happiness it was heartbreaking watching her fall in love with someone else. She knew that once she helped the couple with their happy ending she was going to have to distance herself from them.

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt soft lips place a soft kiss on her head. She let out a sigh of contentment just enjoying closeness. The warmth of Emma's body easing her nerves slightly.

"This is nice." Emma murmured more to herself. "I mean if we weren't waiting for my parents to get here so we can go wander through some place that we've never been to before and have no idea what we're diving head first into."

Regina chuckled. "My, don't you know how to ruin a mood."

"Sorry." Emma said followed by a dark chuckle and a gentle squeeze of the woman's hand in her own. "You're right; I guess I'm a little nervous."

Regina nodded against her shoulder. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You're…" her words were cut off by the sound of the door to the mausoleum slamming; she sat her head up and shot to her feet. Emma didn't move and neither did Maleficent as all three women turned toward the entrance of the vault and waited. They heard a collection of different feet falling on the stone steps getting closer. No voices yet.

The feet stopped briefly. "Emma? Regina?" They heard David call.

"Yeah?" Emma replied dryly slightly annoyed that her parents decided to show up at this very instant when she was trying to have a moment with her girlfriend. This is the second time today that they've interrupted them.

As soon as the Charmings turned the corner and spotted Emma they ran to her and wrapped her in a hug. Henry ran straight into Regina's arms and she wrapped him in a tight hug. After all of the Hello's were said and the hugs were given Regina sensed an extra presence in the room and looked back at the entryway. She tensed when she saw none other than the pirate standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Come to see us off?" she heard Maleficent chime in from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that the older sorceress was quite amused.

The pirate pushed off the wall and started making his way into the room. He stopped about two feet away from Regina and grinned. "Actually, your majesty…"

Emma looked up just in time to catch the interaction. "Hook?" she said separating herself from her parents and heading over to the two former villains, the whole time saying to herself _shit, he's too close. Too close, move back you idiot. She's going to fucking kill you._ She made it a point to brush past Regina when she reached Hook. This seemed to snap the brunette out of it and the scowl started to fade from her face.

"Good thing you're here Hook, when we leave you can take Henry back home." Emma said simply. She chanced a look over her shoulder at Regina who had relaxed slightly as she carefully watched their interaction with a blank expression. She couldn't tell what she was thinking but she knew she wasn't happy.

"I can't." The pirate said with a shrug. "I'm going with you."

"What?!" Regina and Emma both yelped.

Emma shook her head slightly trying to shake off the shock. "You're what? Why?" she side eyed her parents who were staring at her quizzically. She cleared her throat. "I thought you would stay back and help take care of the town while we're gone."

He reached out for her hand which she moved avoiding his touch. "They will be just fine." He gestured towards Henry with his hook, both women cringed. "I'm sure the boy would do a fine job taking care of everyone." He turned his attention back to the blonde. "Besides do you really think I would let you go off to some far off land without me?" he reached out and this time succeeded in grabbing her hand.

She stiffened slightly at his touch before pulling her hand away. Once again he didn't seem phased by it. "Hook, I don't think you should…"

"Emma, he just wants to help." She heard her mother say. "He loves you so he wants to protect you."

Regina scoffed. "I can't think of a use for a one handed pirate on this journey but if I need tips on applying eyeliner I'll give you a call." She said followed by a wink. She head Maleficent snort behind her.

Emma fought back a grimace at her mother's last few words. At this point she was no longer concerned about Hook's feelings for her. The only thing that mattered to her was Regina and Henry. She looked back at her girlfriend who was standing off a few feet away with their son. Speaking with him quietly. She didn't have to ask her if she was pissed. Having grown to know the woman to the point where they didn't even have to speak in order to know what the other was feeling or thinking. She knew the queen was upset but was clearly hiding it from their son.

"Mom." Emma groaned. "We need people to look after the town."

"Blue said she'll do it." David supplied. "Right Regina?" the brunette nodded without looking away from her son. "See, everything will be just fine."

"Swan, I haven't spent any time with you since you've been back." His eyes were pleading. "Even if you say no I'll come any way."

Emma stared at the man. The man she thought she had loved and almost just as quickly realized she didn't. She was pressured into being with him just like she's being forced into allowing him to tag along right now. No matter how badly she wanted to tell him to get the hell out of here and never come near her again her inner "good guy" stopped her. Her parents would be disappointed. She knew Regina was going to drag her through the flames of hell for this one.

She just sighed heavily. "Fine." She growled. What difference would it make if he tagged along, it's not like she and Regina could be intimate or even hold hands with her parents hanging around… or could they? No, and even if they could find a way she ruined all chances when she gave into the pressure from her parents.

She looked over at the woman who was still standing with Henry. Maleficent had joined them. Emma excused herself telling them that she wanted to speak with Henry so they could begin their trip soon.

Henry looked over and smiled as he watched her approach. "Hey Mom" he said hugging her.

Regina just watched the interaction. She was beyond livid. Emma still hadn't ended things with the pirate and to top it off she agreed to him accompanying them to Camelot. Pressured by her parents or not this was not okay and she was going to get an earful when they got a moment alone. She cleared her throat. "Let's see about opening this portal Mal." She said starting to turn away but a hand grabbed her arm stopping her.

Her eyes locked on pleading green ones. She also sensed the blonde was trying to silently apologize for what just happened. A small smile formed across her lips but didn't quite reach her eyes. She nodded in return before giving her a look that read 'fine but we're going to talk about this later.' The blonde wasn't completely out of the doghouse at this point but Regina wanted to strangle her slightly less than she did a few moments ago so that's something. To think she held a grudge against the woman's mother for decades but she couldn't even stay mad with her daughter for five minutes. The whispers of the words "True love" were growing louder in the back of her mind. That's why she couldn't muster the anger she wanted and so desperately needed to show the blonde that her actions were completely inconsiderate and it really stung.

Both sets of eyes shot to Emma's hand wrapped around Regina's arm. She released it and mumbled a quick sorry. They both glanced back at the Charmings and Hook hoping they hadn't seen the little interaction. The three of them were wrapped up in their own conversation amongst themselves clearly revolving around the map in the pirate's hands. The only witness was Maleficent since Henry was still pressed to Emma with his back to his other mother.

"Okay let's begin shall we?" Maleficent said nudging the brunette.

"Uh yes, lets" she said following the older woman back to the wall where they stood quietly for a moment. Their backs to the rest of the group just staring at it.

"I must say that I'm proud of you for not lashing out at her. What she did… is doing is not fair but she's not trying to purposely hurt you. She cares for you deeply but I suppose after spending so much time apart from mommy and daddy their approval is quite important to her. In order to please them she let that disgusting man come along." The dragon whispered. At the brunette's raised brow she leaned closer. "Are you doubting her affections for you?" she smirked when the other woman shook her head. "None of this is about _him._ It's about _them."_ The brunette closed her eyes and dipped her head.

Satisfied with her attempt at comforting her friend the older sorceress brought her hand up and opened her palm revealing the small stone. She waved her other hand over it revealing a small black piece of chalk. She picked it up and held it between her index finger and thumb.

"So that's it?" they heard Henry say as he walked up to them.

"That's definitely not invisible." Emma said standing on the opposite side of Henry who was standing next to his dark haired mother.

Maleficent looked up at Emma. "But I already told you…"

"Shall we?" Regina called over her shoulder to the rest of the group cutting off the dragon. When she heard all of them say "yes" she nodded towards Maleficent.

"Hey." They heard David say from behind them. When Emma turned around he handed her a gun. She took it and stared at it then back at her father's sword in his hand and her mother's bow and smiled.

"I kind of want one of those too." She said gesturing towards her father's sword.

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand, a sword with a white hilt and a gold trim around the hilt and down the sides of the blade appeared in Emma's hand. She gasped and brought the beautiful weapon up to her face so she could examine it better. She smiled when she spotted the golden swan directly in the center of the hilt. She had never received a more beautiful gift in her entire life. She smiled at the brunette wishing she could wrap her arms around her and pull her in for a kiss.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Regina said with a warm smile.

"That's so cool." Henry exclaimed excitedly reaching up to touch the sword. He turned back to his dark haired mother. "Can I have one too?"

Regina chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair before placing a kiss atop his head. "Sure. As soon as you have your mother or Grandfather teach you how to properly handle one."

He smiled broadly "But grandpa taught me a little and I had a kind of sword fight with Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yeah. He's already a knight." Emma added. "Wait; don't you know how to use one too?"

Regina shot her a glare before turning her attention back to their son. "We'll talk about it when we get back."

"If we ever leave to begin with." Maleficent sighed. "Shall we?" at the nod of six heads she returned to drawing on the wall until there stood a black outline of a perfectly square door. She stepped back before waving her hand over the door. They all waited a few moments but nothing happened.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina asked exasperated.

"Well…" Maleficent began but trailed off as the outline materialized into a wooden door. She walked over to the door without hesitation, slowly grabbed the knob and pulled it open revealing a purple vortex. "On the other side of this door is our destination. Step through and you're in Camelot."

Everyone just gaped at the swirling dark purple ripples. They should be used to these things but even after all this time and all of the strange things they've seen nothing prepared them for that.

"So who's going first?" Henry asked.

"Me." The pirate said stepping forward. Sword in his hand.

"Okay great." Regina said with a smirk. _If he gets killed we'll know what to expect on the other side and he'll be eliminated from Emma's life. It's a win win, except I'm the one who wins…twice._

The pirate bowed dramatically toward her before sitting up. "See you on the other side." He said before running through and being swallowed by the purple swirls.

Once he disappeared a thought occurred to Regina. "Mal, this portal… when we come out on the other side there's no possibility of us ending up at the bottom of the ocean or something, correct?"

"Well... No..." Mal replied as the Charmings walked up to the portal holding hands. They turned and smiled at the two women and their grandson before stepping through as well. "Well, I think not. I can not be exactly sure."

"Mal!" Regina sighed.

"Oh calm down Regina, you worry too much." Maleficent said walking up to the portal. "If it will make you feel any better I'll go next but be quick because I'm not sure how long the portal will remain open." She looked at Henry. "Once your mothers step through here, close the door behind them. We don't need anything from that realm getting out or anything from this one getting in." when he nodded she turned and stepped through.

Both women turned to their son and wrapped him in a tight mom hug. When they pulled away he looked between the two of them. A proud smile on his face.

"You will both be home in no time." He said confidently.

"Yeah kid we will." Emma said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll see you soon." Regina said before cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

He hugged them both again. "Look out for each other, okay?"

They both nodded.

"Good, now go find Merlin." He said pushing them both towards the portal.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of us." Emma joked trying to lighten the mood.

Henry just smiled halfheartedly as he waved at them. They both stepped up to the door. Emma looked over at Regina who gave her a reassuring smile. They both looked back at Henry one last time. He nodded, smile still present. They both took a deep breath and stepped through together.

The purple vortex felt like nothing, it was as though they were just walking through air or wading through an empty space. The air was still. In one step they reached the other side. Their eyes widened as they were immediately met with warm sunny weather. Soft grass beneath their feet.

"Well, welcome to Camelot." David said stepping closer to them sword rested on his shoulder, eyes squinted and hand cupped over his forehead shading them from the sun.

Everyone just took a moment and explored their surroundings. Off to the side of them, a few yards away they saw an ocean, clear blue water washing up on white sand. The smell of the ocean was strong yet calming. Upon seeing it there was nothing that Emma wanted to do more than to take Regina to that beach, hold her hand and walk along the sand as the water washed over their bare feet but of course that couldn't happen.

The sky was crystal clear except for a few scattered white, fluffy clouds. A small breeze hit them. Regina crossed her arms and stared at the beautiful mountains ahead of them. They were so massive the tips met with the clouds.

They could already tell that this land was vast and they were just standing in a small portion of it. Just along the line of huge trees, tall grass and fallen branches. They were hidden at the edge of a forest. Lush, bright and beautiful. Similar to the Enchanted Forest but at the same time it wasn't.

"So now what?" Snow asked snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but was drowned out by a loud screech followed by a roar. Everyone froze.

"I know that sound…" David said glancing over at Maleficent who nodded solemnly.

"We have to find cover now." The sorceress said ushering everyone away from where they were. Everyone quickly followed her.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked catching up to them.

They ventured into the forest; the sun was quickly drowned out by the leaves of the tall trees. They spotted some bushes and they all quickly crouched behind them. "Dragons." Maleficent finally said. She sighed at Emma's confusion. "There's a group of them. They outnumber us."

"You could tell all that just by a screech?"

"Yes, in case you've forgotten I'm one of them." She replied before pulling the younger blonde deeper into the bushes besides Regina. Everyone else was crouched behind nearby bushes. Snow and David were together peeking over the bush, Hook was off by himself. The dragon herself was the last one to get down beside Emma. They waited as the sound of the dragons grew louder and more aggressive.

"They're feeding." The older sorceress noted.

"Okay? So, now what do we do?" Emma asked looking over at her girlfriend who was looking at Maleficent waiting for her decision.

"We wait." Maleficent replied and the whole group turned their attention to the clear blue sky just in time to catch the glimpse of black winged figures soaring across the sun.

* * *

 **So yeah we finally arrived in Camelot what better way to be welcomed to a new land than to run into a group of dragons? A dragon fight would be fun. I also feel like Emma and Regina got interrupted a lot in this chapter. lol. But Emma told Regina that she's her family and Regina felt the same! And Hook would you get the hell out of here? Sheesh. I have something very unpleasant up my sleeve for him. I'm planning to explore dark Emma a lot more in these upcoming chapters.** **What do you think of the RedDragon (Mal and Ruby)? I kinda like it. One last thing the chalk and the door was me paying homage to one of my favorite films "Beetlejuice" lol. Anyway get ready for some adventures in Camelot and some more SQ cuteness maybe they can even sneak some sexytimes? Sorry about rambling on forever. See ya at the next update which will be soon and on time. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I like to know how I'm doing and they help a lot. THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I'm late *Regina's voice* but seriously Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a really difficult time writing this one. I hope it's at least a little good. It's also a little longer than the others. As always thanks for the follows, favs and reviews I really appreciate it. Um, heads up! Smut warning. I don't own any one of these great characters, although I wish I did. Also all mistakes are mine. Okay so here's really late chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

From behind the bushes the group watched as the giant creatures swooped down from the sky, flew back up and circled the sky. Most of them had plain black scales that glistened in the sun, others dark grey. They were indeed magnificent creatures. Long, lean, muscular bodies with a gigantic wing span that stretched yards. The sight of them was almost beautiful. The group just watched them in awe as they danced across the sky for about twenty minutes before retreating back the way they came towards the mountains. Their eyes followed the cluster of about eight or nine black spots until they disappeared.

Once she was sure they were completely gone and her companions were safe Maleficent stood and brushed her hands down her clothes smoothing out any possible wrinkles. "Well, I guess we better get moving." She said offering a hand to Regina who took it and helped her to her feet.

"What? no battle against a herd of dragons?" Regina asked wryly.

"It's called a _clan,_ dear and if you wanted to be roughed up by a dragon all you had to do was ask." Maleficent drawled leaning a little closer to the brunette with a seductive grin.

"Mal…" Regina warned trying to hide the amusement in her voice. Old habits die hard. Both sorceresses were so used to their flirtatious banter that things would just slip out with no intentions of it leading up to anything physical. At this point it was just a force of habit, one they both were going to have to shake since Regina was now in a serious relationship.

Regina's eyes shot down to Emma who was picking herself up off the ground seemingly oblivious to her interaction with Mal. When the blonde stood and started brushing the dirt from the knees of her jeans Regina tried to fight the urge to let her eyes wander to the woman's ass. Inevitably losing the battle. She must've been staring at the firm ass covered by those deliciously tight jeans for too long because she heard her old friend clear her throat beside her and when her eyes shot up and met the dragon's there was a knowing and slightly teasing look in them. Flushing slightly before clearing her throat as well she started to say something but the rest of the group approached them.

"Well that was a close call." Charming said glancing over at Mal who just shrugged. Same indifferent expression on her face.

"Perhaps for you, I for one could have just taken my dragon form and I would've been just fine." She said dryly. At Regina's snort she added. "But I promised her majesty here that I would assist you all so I don't have the privilege of doing that."

"Right." Emma said with an annoyed eye roll. Since when does a villain, more importantly a dragon have loyalty? "Anyway, so where to?"

Everyone's attention turned to the pirate who was looking down at the map. Charming nudged him. He looked up and noticed the eyes on him. He simply pointed towards the mountains. "King Arthur's kingdom is that way."

"Not _on_ the mountains right?" Snow asked hesitantly and quite nervous about the answer, the last thing she wanted and she was pretty sure any of them wanted was to climb a mountain. Especially since they just saw the dragons fly in that direction.

Hook shook his head. "No it's down here but it is quite a long walk."

"How long?" Emma asked growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Three days give or take" He replied.

"Great." Regina groaned and Emma had to suppress the urge to reach over and rub soothing circles on her back to comfort her.

"Shall we?" Maleficent started heading in the direction the pirate pointed.

* * *

The day wore on, the sun was high in the sky and the summer like weather was practically smothering them to the point they had all stripped their coats. They were thankful that the large trees shielded them from the rays that would have definitely cooked them alive. Tall green grass covered the ground; the green blades almost reached their knees. The grass and abnormally large trees made it look more like a jungle than a forest. Regina expected a lion to jump out on them at any moment.

They had been walking for about three hours. The Charmings, their daughter and the pirate in the front with Regina and Maleficent trailing far behind them. Emma kept glancing back at the two former villains and after about the fifth time Regina let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" the queen heard Maleficent ask beside her. Regina gestured ahead of her just in time to catch Hook reach for Emma's hand only to have her snatch it away. "Ah," Mal said finally catching on. "I don't know why you just don't get rid of him. It's not like you to not take what you want."

Regina glanced over at her friend, a look of bewilderment gracing her beautiful features. "First of all I'm not like that anymore, secondly I know she'll do the right thing and lastly I don't have to take what I already have."

Mal hummed and nodded. "I must say that my stomach churns every time I see that disgusting man even near her."

This time Regina hummed. "My skin crawls every time he touches her."

"Then you should just take his other hand." The dragon suggested with a smirk.

Regina smirked back, considering it for a second. She had to push back a chuckle at the image of Captain Killian Jones with two hooks for hands. She shook her head even though the thought brought a twinkle to her worried eyes. "I couldn't"

Maleficent laughed. "I really enjoyed watching you as you contemplated it though. You were always extremely beautiful when you were performing evil deeds."

Regina raised a brow. "Is that so?"

The sorceress nodded. "Indeed, it is." She leaned over a little closer. "But you're still and will always be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. If she messes this up she's even denser than I thought."

Regina smiled and the dragon couldn't tell if it was a little bit of sun peeking through the trees or the smile causing the woman to appear to be glowing but she knew that it was one of the most alluring things she's ever seen and it caused her heart to ache with longing. Longing for the days when she used to be the one to always light up the young queen's face and for that brief moment it felt like old times.

Regina noticed the sadness in her friend's eyes. Her friend who has trained herself so well that she hardly ever shows any type of emotion was obviously hurting. It was most likely something in their conversation. Something that probably triggered memories of the time they spent together back in the enchanted forest. Times Regina would never forget and for some reason it comforted her that the dragon still carried the memories with her as well. "So…" she started snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "Tell me about you and Red." She said attempting to change the subject.

Maleficent was taken aback for a moment, surprised at the sudden change in subject but was also thankful for it. She smiled to herself. "Well she's so full of life and always smiling. She's like a ray of sunshine."

"A ray of sunshine, huh?" Regina smiled. Feeling her heart fill with joy for her friend finally sounding like she found someone she wasn't going to just have a one night stand with, turn into a dragon and eat after. "That's important. Given all the darkness you've been surrounded by."

"I felt like I was drowning in it, Regina." Maleficent said seriously. "And the only person who kept me above it was you and I thought… I thought if you left my life I would slip back under but then I met her and everything changed. The feelings I felt when I was with you came back. Not quite the same but close."

Regina whistled. "Wow, watch out Mal, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in lo…"

"Don't you dare say that." The blonde said sternly followed by a smirk. "Besides it's too early for all of that."

"Never too early for love." Regina said simply receiving a full smile from her friend.

Emma turned around just in time to catch Regina and Maleficent smiling at each other, there was something there, she couldn't quite place it but she knew that she didn't like it. She excused herself from her parents and Hook telling them that she was going to see how Regina was doing and they just nodded.

After stomping over the soft grass and dirt and fighting with gigantic leaves from gigantic plants she finally reached Regina. When her girlfriend looked over at her she smiled and her heart melted at the adoration she saw in her eyes. She was almost positive her eyes reflected the same.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Regina breathed.

The younger blonde's eyes shot to the older blonde standing next to Regina who was watching them quietly. She wedged herself between the two of them and fell into step with them. "Let me ask you something." she said casually and when Regina nodded giving her the okay she continued. "Can you make me a carrier, holster like thing?" She asked nodding toward the sword she had rested on her shoulder.

"You mean a sheath?" Maleficent asked dryly.

Emma looked at Regina who nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She felt a weight on her hip and looked down to find a black leather one rested on it. "Thanks." She said with a smile before sliding her sword into it. "It's beautiful."

"It was my pleasure." The brunette purred. "Although I know that you didn't come back here just for that."

"I missed you." She said honestly. She let the back of her hand brush the back of the other woman's wishing she could hold it and just lace their fingers together so she could feel the soft warm flesh against her own and the tingle of their magic.

Regina smirked. "Then stay back here with me."

"I-I-my parents." She stammered.

"Right." Regina snapped crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that." Emma pleaded thankful that her parents were so far ahead and couldn't hear her. She moved a little closer, keeping her eyes on the three people ahead of them who had their heads buried in the map. She let her breasts brush against Regina's arm and smiled when she heard the small gasp as she let her hand softly pat the woman's perfect ass before grabbing a handful and receiving another gasp. "I want you." She whispered. "Let's just go somewhere and…"

"Emma, we can't." Regina whispered back.

"Why not, huh?"

Regina looked at Maleficent who was now walking ahead of them half because she was uncomfortable with the PDA but also using herself as a small veil to give them some privacy. "Because your parents for one thing… and your…"

"Don't say 'boyfriend' because he's not." Emma finished with another firm grab of the woman's ass. "And who cares? We'll be quiet; we'll hide somewhere where they can't see us."

"But he technically is…. Anyway, I don't know but if you stay back here with me I'll think about it." a huge grin grew across her face as she watched the blonde struggle with it for a moment.

"Fine." Emma said grinning back. She stepped away from the brunette; her gaze drifted to her hand, god what she wouldn't give to hold it in her own. "Although you know it's going to kill me being this close to you and not being able to touch you, right?"

Regina nodded. "Yes but I'm sure you'll find a way as you just did." She deadpanned.

"You know me so well."

"I'm not happy with you allowing _him_ come with us." Regina blurted out gesturing towards the pirate. Not being able to keep it to herself anymore. "When you still haven't ended things with him. Now I'm trying to be patient but…"

"And you have every right to be pissed. I know that none of this can be easy for you." Emma said softly. Eyes never leaving the brunette. "My intention would never be to hurt you or make you feel like your needs aren't important." When she just received a nod she reached over and grabbed the woman's arm pulling her to a stop, brown eyes studied her face expectantly. "Hey." She said gazing into them. "You do understand how much you mean to me by now, right?"

"Yes." Regina admitted quietly. "And you mean a lot to me as well that's why I don't want to share you with that idiot. If you think you're going to have your cake and eat it to…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Emma said holding a hand up to stop her. "I already told you that I feel nothing for him."

"Are you sure about that because…."

"I don't."

"You're certainly going through a lot of trouble trying to protect the heart of someone whom you 'feel nothing for' including hurting the person that you do care for…."

Emma was briefly taken back by Regina's words and the pain in her voice that was evenly reflected in those deep chocolate eyes. It was like a punch in the gut. She had no idea that this had been affecting her girlfriend that much. She should know by now with who her heart lied. This Hook thing was getting ridiculous. She knew that the brunette had insecurities that she tried to disguise with snark and intimidating glares so when she let her insecurities show this much it was serious. Emma came to the conclusion that she was going to end things with the pirate the first moment she had alone with him. It wasn't worth hurting the woman she cared for so deeply. To hell with everyone else. She didn't want to see the pain reflected in the woman's eyes slowly turn into resentment.

"Baby, I promise I will end things with him. I want you and only you. I don't need anyone else. Consider him out of my life and yours." she frowned when Regina scoffed. "I'm serious."

"Fine." Regina shrugged.

"Regina, I know that this is hard but…" Emma stopped mid sentence. "Wait… Fine? That's it."

"Yep. There's nothing I can do about the situation so why get worked up over it? I'm done… talking about this."

Emma's stomach dropped when she heard the emphasis the queen put on the words 'I'm done' she couldn't have been trying to send the blonde a message or a warning, could she? She mentally face palmed. She was already screwing up one of the best things that has ever happened to her all because she couldn't get her shit together and end things with him because she was so damn worried about what her parents would think. Always putting everyone's happiness before her own and this time it was going to cost her her happy ending. Wait, happy ending? Could she? Oh god.

She grabbed Regina's hand again and held it in her own, the other woman was looking ahead of them as if she was trying to keep an eye on the others so they won't lose them but Emma knew better. She was obviously avoiding looking at her and that hurt. "Gina…" and when the woman didn't look at her she gave the hand a gentle squeeze. "Baby, please look at me." She said softly, the brunette turned slowly but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, I just want to make you happy because you've had enough people make you miserable and I'm obviously doing a real shitty job since you're not right now. So like I said I'm going to end things with him and if you want to tell my parents about us as well I'll do that. What ever you want me to do I'll do it."

Regina shook her head. "No. _Do not_ tell them about us yet. I doubt that'll end well for any of us."

"Okay." the blonde said thoughtfully. "I'll just give Hook the hook." She smiled when that received a snicker from the brunette.

"I'd rather you just hang him from it."

"If that's what you want. I would be more than happy to." The blonde said playfully earning her another smile from her girlfriend. Finally feeling the tension that has been hovering over them like a dark cloud since this conversation began being lifted. Stroking the back of the woman's hand with her thumb she snuck a peek ahead of them making sure the rest of the group hadn't noticed that they stopped. It shocked her that they hadn't even bothered to check on them but she had to admit that she was relieved. "So do you forgive me?"

"Somewhat but you're still on probation." The brunette said simply with a slight shrug,

Emma hummed before leaning a little closer to her, she glanced ahead of them again just to make sure before leaning forward a little more and pressing her lips to deep red painted ones in a quick kiss before pulling away just as quickly. "It's been hours since I could do that and it's killing me." She said before kissing her again.

"You know, you two could be a bit more discreet." A voice said causing both women to jump apart. They both found Maleficent standing there with her hands on her hips grinning at them. "I noticed that you two were no longer behind me so I came back to find you before one of the Charmings or that pirate discovered that the two of you had well… slipped away."

"Oh how nice of you." Emma said sarcastically before releasing Regina's hand just to place her hand on the small of the woman's back to guide her along gently.

"Well, Dark One, let's just say that your Queen has inspired me to turn over a new leaf…. A less villainous one that is." The dragon said, her grin still present and all Emma could think about was how badly she wanted to punch that grin off her face.

* * *

The sun was lowering in the sky. No one had any idea what time it was but it was obviously somewhere between late afternoon and early evening. The singing from the birds in the trees was quieting down and the chipping of the other animals was dying down as well. No one was happier about that than the two sorceresses who never really cared for the happy sounds of the annoyingly cheery beasts in the enchanted forest. The quieter it got the more comfortable Regina felt, she was already feeling less anxious since she and Emma had addressed the elephant in the room or rather the smelly pirate in the forest that is, plus the blonde had decided to stay back with her so there was that. While stepping over mud, ducking under huge leaves and dodging rogue branches all either woman could think about was how badly they wanted to touch the other. Every now and then Emma would give in to temptation and sneakily brush the back of her hand against the other woman's or brush the palm of her hand against her ass, she was even bold enough once or twice to pinch the firm flesh usually receiving an eye roll from the brunette.

"You know Henry was trying to blame himself for all of this?" Emma said quietly.

Regina's head snapped towards the woman beside her at the mention of their son. "What do you mean?"

Emma shrugged. "He said if he kept the quill then he could've just written my story to go a little differently. He said he could've just written the darkness out of the story all together."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that there was no way that any of us could've known that any of this would happen and there was no guarantee that it would even work. Could it?"

"I'm not sure, I would imagine it could. It was very powerful."

Emma nodded. "Yeah but I told him that he did the right thing by destroying it and pointing fingers would get us nowhere."

Regina nodded. "Okay good."

They fell into silence again. The silence that both had grown to find comfort in. Just taking in their surroundings. The forest was starting to get cooler and the wind was picking up. Regina wrapped her arms around herself. It was quite a dramatic drop in temperature. It went from a furnace to a freezer.

"It's getting dark. It's getting late and we've been walking all day without a single break. I'm just as anxious as they are but we need to stop for the night." Regina said hugging herself tighter.

"Are you cold?" Emma asked suppressing the urge to wrap her up in her arms. Regina shook her head but the blonde knew better. "Are you sure?" a nod. She waved her hand and magicked the woman's coat onto her body. The brunette pulled her coat tighter around her instantly before smiling at the blonde who shrugged in response. "Just in case you change your mind." She added before doing the same with her own jacket.

Emma watched as the smile faded from her girlfriend's face. Following the woman's line of sight she saw exactly what caused the woman's smile to falter. The one handed pirate was headed for them. Her eyes went back to the woman beside her who was glaring at him. She couldn't tell if Regina was trying to set him on fire with her mind or not. She wondered if the sorceress's powers stretched that far. To be quite honest she wouldn't mind if she did. When he reached them he stopped on the opposite of Emma and fell into step with them. Both women's eyes stayed on him.

"Your father thinks we should stop. There's a little place off to the side there." He pointed somewhere to their left. "It's pretty well hidden but there's also enough room for us to spread out should anyone need some privacy." He wagged his eyebrows. It took everything in both women's power to keep down the food they had earlier.

Regina blanched slightly before excusing herself to go walk with Maleficent, stating she wanted to give them some time alone. Emma started to miss her almost instantly and felt absolutely no shame for it. She turned back to the smug pirate and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She let her eyes wander to the dark haired woman ahead of her and knew that she had to do it now, just to make it up to her after that disgusting statement Hook made in front of her. She exhaled and turned back to him.

"Hook we need to talk…" she started but was cut off by his chuckle.

"I thought that was what we were doing now, love."

"This is serious." Emma snapped and when his face turned serious, she sighed. She knew this was going to destroy him but she was putting herself first for a change. "I think we should stop seeing each other." She blurted out.

It took a few moments for the words to sink in and when they did his brows shot into his hair line. "Are you ending this? Us?" he asked quietly. Pain evident in his voice.

She cleared her throat after seeing the pain that was clouding his eyes. There's no backing out now. "Yeah, I'm breaking up with you. I'm not happy and I can't pretend I am anymore."

"If you were unhappy why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. She honestly had no idea why she dragged this out for so long. "I don't know."

"Well what changed your mind?"

"Me." She decided on saying knowing she couldn't tell him that she never really loved him and she had feelings for someone else. The only reason she was with him was because she couldn't have that person but now that person became available to her and she planned to spend the rest of her life with them. "I changed." Which wasn't exactly a lie. She wasn't the same person she was when she first started seeing him.

"Is it because of what happened to you?" He asked. She nodded. Which was true, if she hadn't sacrificed herself and Regina hadn't summoned her then they wouldn't have come to terms with their feelings for one another. "Alright." He said quietly.

"Alright?" she asked dumfounded. She hadn't expected him to take it that easily.

"Yeah." He said confidently. "You're going through some things right now and you need some time to yourself. You got it. When everything goes back to normal we can pick up where we left off, I know it's the darkness pulling you away from me and after all of this is over I'll have your heart again."

Emma couldn't prevent the eye roll. He really wasn't getting it. "Hook, we're not ever…"

"Say no more Swan, you're my happy ending and I know for sure you'll come back to me." And just like that he took off back towards her parents.

He thought there was a possibility of them getting back together. Emma knew that she should have felt something about potentially breaking his heart and taking away his happy ending but she didn't. She felt a sense of relief that she was finally free to give Regina her happy ending. She couldn't wait to tell her.

* * *

They found a tiny little space hidden by lots of tall bushes to make camp. Regina had conjured up some sleeping bags but everyone was sitting around on fallen logs in front of the raging fire that she had also created with a fireball followed by praise from the dragon. The wind had picked up blowing the cold night air around them.

Emma sat by herself on a log watching Regina and Maleficent talking quietly willing to give anything to hear what they were saying. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice her parents until they both sat down on each side of her.

"Emma sweetie, why aren't you over there spending time with Hook?" Snow asked innocently gesturing over to where the pirate was lying on one of the bags with an arm behind his head staring up at the sky.

Emma internally groaned. She knew that she was going to have to tell them sooner or later, choosing sooner just to get it over with she shrugged. "We broke up."

"Wait, what? Why?" David asked, his brows coming together in confusion. "I thought you guys were…"

"Well we weren't." she snapped.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked reaching an arm around her daughter's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Yep, I'm great actually." She replied honestly. Sure there was the whole darkness inside of her and her going dark but at least her love life was coming together, somewhat because there was still the issue of keeping her current relationship undisclosed.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked.

"Nope."

"Well if you want to talk… your mother and I are always here to listen." David said before all three of them fell into an awkward silence.

Emma was watching the flames dance in front of her wishing she was anywhere but here before the crunch of the leaves, gravel and twigs snapped her out of her thoughts. Her head snapped up to find Regina and Mal standing in front of them.

"We're going to go put a protection spell around the area." Regina stated simply before heading off through the bushes and Maleficent headed in the other direction.

Realizing she could no longer take the awkward silence with her parents Emma shot to her feet. "I'm going to… um help Regina…" she announced before heading in the same direction she saw the brunette go in before either of her parents could respond.

* * *

Regina thought she heard something behind her so she waited a few moments and when she didn't hear anything else she returned to her task. She raised her hands out in front of her concentrating on what she needed to do, she released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she felt the magic pulling from her finger tips, spilling out and forming a faint purple cloud before disappearing just as quick. After successfully putting the spell in place she let her hands fall to her side and turned to head back to the camp but the same rustling she heard earlier caused her to freeze.

She conjured a fireball and starting heading in the direction of the sound. Now, she knew better than to do that since it was dark, she could barely see anything and she was alone but as usual her curiosity was getting the better of her. The sound had stopped but she still felt the presence. She moved slowly being careful not to make any noise when she headed toward the bush that was obviously disguising the source of the noise. Once she reached it she leaned over before inhaling a shaky breath and releasing it slowly, she lowered her free hand to it and quickly reached in and snatched the leaves to one side. Her eyes went wide and jaw went slack when she used the fire to illuminate the bush. There was nothing there. She let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived. When she closed her hand extinguishing the fireball, straightened up and stepped back she backed into something solid and felt a hand shoot to her mouth, muffling her gasp. The other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tighter against the body behind her.

She let out a small whimper suddenly regretting not listening to Maleficent when she had suggested that they stick together but she argued it would be quicker to split up. Now she was about to get murdered out here and die alone in the dark. Normally death didn't frighten her but just thinking about Henry finding out about her demise after she promised she'd return safe and sound with Emma. Oh god Emma. This would destroy her. The thought of her family brought back her will to fight as she struggled against the person's hold which just seemed to cause them to tighten their grip.

She felt the person leaning their face closer to her cheek. She could feel their breath on the shell of her ear as they whispered. "Just relax." Before a soft kiss was pressed behind her ear.

Regina blinked a few times before realizing who her captor was. "Emma." She mumbled but it was muffled by the hand still over her mouth.

"What was that?" the blonde teased. When all she received was a low growl from the brunette she moved her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said placing her arm with the other around the brunette's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"No need to apologize." Regina said simply. Relief washing over her. "Although I must know, would I have had to apologize if I had hit you with a fireball?"

"Well yeah because it's rude to throw fire at people. You should know this by now." Emma quipped. The mayor just snorted causing her to laugh. She placed a quick kiss on the woman's cheek. "I ended things with Hook."

"Wait, what?" Regina said turning in her arms so she was facing her. After staring into each other's eyes for neither of them were sure really how long she shook her head. "You did, didn't you?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah but I seriously thought you would be more excited about this, I don't know."

The other woman took her face in her hands and pulled her closer into a soft kiss. "I am. I just…"

"Didn't think I would but I did." She leaned and pressed her lips to dark red ones again. She pulled back and a grin instantly spread across her face. "Now that that's over and done with... Want to have your first guilt free orgasm?"

Regina shook her head. "Nope. We have get back." She tried to pry the blonde's hands off of her which had dropped to her hips. "Besides I wasn't guilty."

"I bet you weren't.

"I wasn't."

"Fine. Then let me give you your first Camelot orgasm."

"No." Regina said more sternly. Trying to disguise the hoarseness in her voice caused by the arousal that was being triggered by the blonde's wandering hands. "We don't need your parents find us like this."

"They won't come looking. They know I'm with you. They trust you and they know I need some space. We'll be fine." She mumbled. Lips pressed to the older woman's jaw where she was trailing kisses. She started backing the other woman back slowly until her back hit a tree causing her to let out a huff from the impact. Emma laughed at this before attaching her lips to an olive toned neck. She bit down on the pulse point, the sound of a sharp hiss graced her ears before she soothed it with a swipe of her tongue. She pushed her knee between her thighs. "But to ease your mind we'll keep your clothes on."

"What about the Pirate, wont he?" Regina managed to get out through the heavy breathing.

"My parents' lap dog?" Emma asked pulling back so she could look into those deep brown orbs which were shining with the reflection of the moon. The moonlight was their only source of light in that moment, she couldn't help but think that the sight of the brunette's features in the moonlight was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She would never forget it. And just when she thought the woman couldn't get any more gorgeous. "He wont even breathe unless my father tells him to." She leaned in for another kiss before snaking her hand down and grabbing the woman's sex through her pants receiving a small yelp before popping the button on the pants, sliding her hand in and over the waist band of the panties quickly locating the little hardened bud. Stroking it gently with two fingers she let out her own moan when she was met with the abundance of heat and wetness. Staying there for a while playing with it, building up the woman and relishing in the quiet moans she was receiving before moving to the dripping opening which grabbed her fingers as soon as they slid in.

The woman wrapped her arms around the sheriff's neck and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together. As if she knew what the brunette was thinking the blonde used her free arm to wrap it around the brunette's waist helping the woman to lift herself she could wrap her legs around her waist. Immediately she started grinding her hips into the fingers that were relentlessly thrusting into her harder each time.

With the sex growing more intense the moans and whimpers became louder and more aggressive. Emma removed her arm from around the woman's waist and gently placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the screams before placing a kiss on her neck. "We have to be quiet, we don't want them to hear us now do we?" she emphasized the last part with a curl of her fingers soliciting another muffled whimper. When the walls started tightening she sped up the pace with sharper thrusts. With one last curl of her finger she brought the queen into a hard orgasm with a muffled cry and nails digging into her shoulders.

After slowly extracting her fingers she leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's as they both tried to catch their breath. They stayed like that for a few moments surrounded by the sounds of their breathing, crickets and the ever so subtle hoot of an owl as the cool night air blew around them cooling down their overheated bodies. After another intense kiss the brunette was lowered to the ground. She fixed her clothes and instantly reached for Emma's jeans but the younger woman grabbed her hands.

Regina's brows furrowed as she looked down at the hand on her own before she looked back up at the woman's face. "Don't you want me to…?"

"Yeah." The blonde said before taking one of the hands in her own, bringing it up and brushing the knuckles softly against her lips. She smirked when the hand visibly shivered at the touch of her lips. "Of course I do but we have to get back. My mother has probably died twice already and my father is probably sitting on the ground facing the way we went waiting for us like a puppy." That last part got a chuckle from her girlfriend. She leaned in for another quick kiss before pulling the hand in hers and leading the woman back to their camp.

They walked back through the forest illuminated by the full moon and the twinkling stars above. Their fingers still laced together. The silence was beautiful. Just the two of them communicating with a soft brush of a thumb to a back of a hand and a gentle squeeze. For that moment and just in that moment that was enough. They weren't being haunted by the darkness inside of Emma or Regina's guilt for not stopping her from sacrificing herself. None of that existed. It was just them and their hearts.

When they finally reached the bushes that hid their little camp they separated with a simultaneous heavy sigh. Both of them being jolted back to the harsh reality by the loss of contact. After one last shared smile they stepped through the bushes.

Upon seeing them walking passed the fire Snow shot to her feet and headed over to them with David on her heels. "Where have you been? What took you so long?" She squealed reaching them. Emma started to say something but her mother cut her off. "I was worried Emma."

"I'm sorry. I just needed a moment." Emma said without a drop of apology in her voice. She wasn't sorry for any of it. Especially not sneaking around having secret sex with her girlfriend while her parents and ex boyfriend were a few yards away. She knew she should have but she just didn't and it scared her. "To myself."

"Was Regina with you?" David asked. Emma nodded and looked over at her. "Then how were you getting a moment to yourself if someone was with you?"

They heard a snort from the other side of the camp and they turned to see Maleficent seated on one of the logs looking quite entertained. Regina narrowed her eyes at the dragon.

Both of the Charmings stared at their daughter and she stared back at them as if they were all trying to read each other. Regina excused herself and went to sit next to Mal where they both just watched the stand off.

Emma could feel her anger building up. She knew that her parents were concerned, they were worried sick about her and she got that but their constant need to control her was driving her nuts. They were overbearing parents and if she had been fifteen like they treated her she would have no choice but to endure it but that's not the case this time. She's a grown woman with her own child and she was beyond tired of the hovering. "I needed time away from you!" she snapped. Ignoring their shocked expressions she gestured toward the sleeping pirate. "And him. I'm sick of you breathing down my neck all the time." Snow started to say something but she held up a hand cutting her off. "When I needed you to smother me you weren't there. You shipped me off in some wardrobe to another realm so that I could break a curse for you. Not once did you think that I might have needed you more than you needed me since I was just a fucking baby!" she took a deep breath to calm herself and failed. "I lived in hell for 28 years. No one to love me and no one to love. I was completely alone. I had no one at all barely even a friend all because you had to put your kingdom first."

"Emma, that wasn't our fault. You were our only chance at breaking Regina's curse." David said quietly. He was holding Snow close to him tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare blame Regina for what you've done!" Emma growled. "She did what she did because of what you've done to her; you hurt her and then called her a villain. Have you ever thought that she was just broken? Huh?" no response. "Anyway, this is about you abandoning your child then trying to barge into her life now that she's an adult and trying to make up for it by treating her like a baby but it stops right now."

"But if we wouldn't have sent you away then we would've been separated anyway." Snow said between sobs. Emma rolled her eyes at her mother falling apart in front of her, completely numb to her mother's heartache.

She shook her head. "You don't know that."

"She wanted to make us suffer so what better way to do that other than taking our child from us? Your father and I weren't even together."

"I don't know, maybe I would've ended up with a nice family in Storybrooke."

"Then you never would've found us." Snow whispered.

Emma shrugged. "I wouldn't have known the difference."

"Emma, how could you say that?" her mother shrieked.

"Easy. I open my mouth and words come out. I've been doing it for a while, you would've heard my first words if you didn't abandon me." She replied coldly.

This sent Snow into another wave of sobs. "Alright." David said sternly. "Enough."

Emma smirked. "Stop what _dad?_ I'm simply telling you what I'm feeling. You and mom always tell me to do that so I am. Not quite what you expected, huh?"

He shook his head. His own eyes glazing over. "I don't even know who you are right now."

"Of course you don't since you had no idea I even existed for almost three fucking decades!"

"Enough, Emma!" all three of them turned around to see Regina standing there with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes were trained on Emma in a silent order. "Stop it right now because this is not you. It's the darkness. It's closing in on your heart."

"Fight it, Emma." She heard the dragon say. "Doing this is just helping it consume you."

Regina turned her attention to the Charmings. "It's not her." They both looked down at the ground.

"So you're on their side now?" Emma spat.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Now, you and I both know that's not true so why don't you just cut the shit?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Fight it." her eyes softened when they locked with darkened green ones. "Stay in the light, Emma."

Their eyes stayed locked on each other, the brunette tried to send all the light she had inside her through to the blonde. They had no idea how long they stayed like that but after a while the tension between them seemed to fade when Emma's eyes slowly began to turn to their original color and they began to look like _her_ eyes again. She blinked a few times. Her mind felt fuzzy like she had just woken up but she felt tired, heavy and drained. She just wanted to sleep for ten years. She looked over at her parents and saw her mother's tear streaked cheeks and her father holding her close murmuring into her ear and her heart broke. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened only minutes ago. She knew that she said some things, some things she wished she could take back.

She couldn't stop herself. It was like she was on the outside of her body just watching it and couldn't do anything about it. The more pain she saw in her parents' eyes the more she wanted to make them hurt. She knows that she hurt them horribly and no amount of apologies could fix this. She looked over at them and murmured a quick apology but didn't wait for a response that would probably make her feel worse, she went over to her sleeping bag and sunk into it. Hiding from the world. At this point she wasn't sure if she was doing that to protect herself from the world or to protect the world from her but all she knew was that she was terrified for everyone around her if this was a preview for things to come.

After a few minutes she felt a something brush against her arm, it took her a while to realize it was a hand. She removed the top of the bag from her face and looked up to see none other than her girlfriend sitting on her knees beside her. Concern all over the woman's face.

"Are you alright, Emma?" the woman asked barely above a whisper.

Emma started to say yeah but she knew Regina wouldn't have accepted that so she sighed and sat up on her elbows. "How are they?" she asked instead.

Regina sighed. "They'll live but I recall asking how _you_ were."

Emma shook her head. "As good as anyone could be after verbally maiming their parents."

"They know that you didn't mean that."

"Right, tell that to my mother's tear streaked face."

"I'm not going to lie… some of the things you said hurt even me. That was intense."

Emma laid back and covered her face with her hands. "I know. I feel like shit right now. I'm turning into a monster and there's nothing I can do about it."

Regina wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her hand away, when an eye peeked open to look at her she smiled. "You're not turning into a monster, Emma. The fact that you feel remorse for what you've done shows that the light in you is much stronger." She removed her hand from her wrist, laced their fingers together and gave the hand a squeeze. "We're still fighting this together."

"Thank you." Emma said quietly. She smiled when the brunette just cocked a brow. "For talking me down back there. It could've gotten worse if you didn't step in."

The brunette just shook her head. "No need to thank me."

"God, I wish I could kiss you." Emma groaned before glancing over and realizing that she couldn't see her parents on the other side of the fire so they probably couldn't see her either but she knew Regina wouldn't want to risk it so she just gave her hand a squeeze.

The brunette smiled. "So do I. but right now I need you to get some rest." Her eyes drifted to her left where they landed on the sleeping pirate. "Captain Slumber has the right idea."

Emma chuckled. "Where the hell do you get these names for him?"

Regina just shrugged. "I feel like Sleeping Captain fits better, don't you agree?"

"I feel like _we_ fit better than anything."

"Indeed, we do." Regina agreed softly. Ignoring the butterflies forming in her stomach. "Are you feeling better?"

The blonde nodded. "You tend to do that. Make me feel better, almost as soon as I see you." She replied quietly. The brunette smiled releasing her hand and went to stand up but Emma reached for her. "Wait. Stay."

"Now, you know I can't."

"Yes but…"

"How about I stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Okay." Emma sighed as Regina zipped the sleeping bag.

And there they sat for about an hour waiting for the stress on Emma's mind to give way so she could fall asleep as Regina whispered sweet nothings to her to ease her heavy heart. The blonde was eventually pulled into sleep. Regina reached out, pushed a few strands of blonde locks out of her face and just sat there for a few moments watching her sleep. The peacefulness brought her some solace, at least when she was asleep she wasn't in pain.

Regina eventually stood to her feet brushing off her knees before glancing over at the Charmings who were asleep as well with Snow in Charming's arms. Her heart ached for them; The things that Emma said to them caused by darkness or not were painful. Despite their history they didn't deserve that.

After a heavy sigh she walked back over to the log where Mal was seated and lowered herself onto it.

"How is she?" The dragon asked.

"She's beating herself up."

"Well regret is good. At least she feels something. That means she's still here with us."

"But for how long Mal?" Regina asked quietly. "How much time do we have left?"

* * *

 **wow that was intense. Poor Snowing. It physically hurt to write that part because I love them so much but I wanted to explore dark Emma a little. But my question for you is would you like to see a conversation between Snow and David about what happened with Em? I'm kicking myself for not adding a dragon fight in this chapter but there will be one. I want to see Emma use that beautiful sword Regina gave her. I've also been researching other mythical creatures so we're not stopping at dragons. Hook got the hook finally. (That line came from my sister btw lol) but I'm not finished with him yet, I'm far from finished. Especially because he thinks that he and Emma are going to get back together. Boy don't I have a surprise for him. The disadvantages of being the Dark One's ex bf. *evil laughter* Regina and Emma are really battling with their emotions in this chapter wow. one more question would you guys like to see what's going on back in Storybrooke with Henry and everyone else? Lastly, I just made a tumblr. I'm gonna write little things and post edits and stuff on there as well so stop by and say hi, you can also send me prompts and ask me stuff if you like my name is "fullonswanqueenmode" on there. Omg My notes are always so long sorry. Anyway thanks for reading. See ya at the next update. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Wow it's been so long! I had a really bad case of writer's block with this story (the spoilers threw me a little but I'm ignoring all spoilers in this story) but I'm cured! It's a miracle! I will see this story through. I will never give up on it. It's my baby. As always thanks for the follows, favs and lovely reviews. They keep me writing. Still beta-less so all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything. So I know it's a little behind but here's chapter 9. :)**

Chapter 9

Having spent most of the night talking to Maleficent and laying all of her concerns about Emma on her while her friend tried to comfort her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay she really expected to be more tired when the sky started to lighten. Her eyes and mind had been on Emma the entire night, watching her toss and turn in a restless sleep. It tore her up that she couldn't do anything about it when all she wanted to do was wrap the blonde in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine whether she believed it herself or not. In all honesty, she had hope the day before but the things that happened a few hours ago snatched away any she had left. She knew that Snow and David were hurting even though they understood that it wasn't their daughter speaking it was still said and it was like ripping open an old wound after it finally healed. She could hear Snow sniffling, the woman had obviously been crying in her sleep. Regina had a sudden urge to comfort her former stepdaughter. She had a need to be there before her; in a way she hadn't been when she was younger. Having no idea what brought these sudden feelings on startled her a little.

It startled her like the sound of Emma shifting in the sleeping bag. The rustling snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes drifted back to her girlfriend in time to see her sitting up rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. She smiled when she watched her stretch and she had to admit that in that moment she regretted those mornings she didn't wake up with Emma, instead opting to wake before her so that she would have a hot breakfast ready for her. She groaned internally when she thought of all the good morning kisses and cuddling she missed out on. She had to admit she enjoyed watching the blonde wake just as much as watching her sleep because she was equally adorable doing both.

The blonde looked over at her and their eyes met. They both smiled. Without a word Regina got up and went over to kneel next to her. Finally face to face they just studied each other for a while as if trying to see how the events of the night before affected the other. Once they were sure that no damage had been done, well at least to Regina... Emma relaxed a little.

Regina was the first to break the silence. "How are you feeling?" she asked brushing a few blonde strands of hair from her girlfriend's face. "I'm not going to ask how you slept because I know."

Emma sighed heavily tearing her eyes away from sympathetic brown ones and staring down at her hands. "Last night was terrible. Well, it was incredible… I mean what we did was nice… but once we got back here… that was a disaster."

The brunette hummed in agreement. "It was but we'll get passed it."

"Will we?" Emma asked incredulously. "I mean _we_ will of course but how can they forgive me after that?"

"Because they love you, Emma." Regina replied simply. "I didn't really know much about family before you and Henry because I've never really had one. Yes, I had two parents but I'd hardly call whatever the hell that was a family. Anyway, your family is a real family and with family love is unconditional so they'll love you no matter what. Like I said, you'll all work through this."

"They don't have to forgive me. They can walk away and never talk to me again. They have Neal. They could just start over without me. I'm not a child anymore and they know that they aren't legally responsible for me so they can just push me away." Emma choked out before burying her face in her hands.

Regina just stared at her girlfriend breaking down in front of her. To see her breakdown like this... to actually look anywhere close to this fragile broke her heart. She knew that this was not Emma the Savior or Emma the Sheriff or even Emma the Charming, this was Emma the Orphan. Lost and alone. Afraid to let people in because she's afraid they'd leave or throw her away. Regina had never seen this side of the blonde. That's a side she hid from her. Well seeing it now and wanting to comfort her and not knowing how was tearing her apart.

She reached down and wrapped her hands around the woman's wrists pulling her hands away from her face. She willed her to look at her and once watery green eyes looked up at her her heart clenched. "That will never happen. You are everything to them. Now that they've found you they won't be able to live without you. You forget that I've known your mother for a very long time. It'll take more than some words to cause her to give up on you. I mean, she's forgiven me and I killed her father. So what are a few words to a woman like that?"

A sad smile formed across the blonde's lips. "That's true."

Regina shook her head. "I was horrible to her and she still loved me."

"Loves." Emma corrected.

The brunette smiled at that. "Yes. And as for your father, well, he shares a heart with your mother. Also he adores you. You're a daddy's girl and he knows it."

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah, well... let's just say being a daddy's girl myself I could spot another one and you most definitely are." Regina said matter-of-factly.

The sad smile on the blonde's face brightened. "Do you really think they'll forgive me?"

"If I know Snow White and Prince Charming at all and I do, a bit more than I'm comfortable with but yes sweetheart, they will."

"Thank you." Emma said quietly.

"For?"

The blonde leaned over placing a soft kiss to the woman's lips before pulling away just as quickly. "Always being there when I need you."

The brunette smiled. "I always will be. You don't have to thank me for caring for you."

"But I want you to know that I truly appreciate you. Don't think for a moment that I take you for granted."

"It never crossed my mind for second."

* * *

Bright and early the group continued their journey. Emma hung back with Regina. Wanting to just be in her presence. To have her as close as possible without touching her. She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's whining and complaining about the terrain. It was kind of cute. After snapping another twig and nearly scaring herself to death the brunette stopped.

The blonde looked back at her girlfriend brows furrowed. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Regina said with a shrug. She started walking again. "It's been a while since I've walked through a forest, that's all."

Emma snorted. "Seriously? You used to strut through the Enchanted Forest in sexy ten inch heels, skin tight leather pants and a corset but you're complaining about this?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "They were hardly ten inches and those outfits were quite uncomfortable."

"But sexy as hell…" the blonde argued. She thought back to when she and Hook were dragged back in time because of Zelena's curse and she got a glimpse of the Evil Queen. She'll never forget how betrayed she felt by her own body when it responded to the woman when she was just simply watching her. "Do you think you could…? You know, the outfits…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't have the faintest idea as to how to get me out of them and you're very impatient so you'll most likely end up destroying them."

"I'll be good." Emma pouted.

Regina ended up rolling her eyes again. "I'll think about it. Don't make me regret it though." The blonde grinned but it quickly faded from her face. "What is it?"

She shook her head quickly. "I was just thinking… you wore a lot of revealing clothing unlike most women from that time... or place rather… well, was that socially acceptable?"

Regina raised a brow. "I was the Evil Queen, do you think I cared about what was socially acceptable?" she smirked. "I also wore pants when other women didn't."

Emma chuckled. "You were fashion forward. I'll give you that."

"I don't like the way you said that in the past tense."

"You still are."

"That's right." Regina said with a small nod before a smirk graced her dark lips again. "Now let's discuss your fashion choices."

"What about them?" the blonde asked looking down at her clothes. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh nothing my dear, I must say I've always enjoyed watching you in those jeans." The queen purred letting her eyes rake up and down the blonde. "I need to know, do you spray them on?"

"Are they that tight?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, my dear, if I hadn't seen you without them I would think they were a part of you like a second skin."

Emma laughed at this. "Your Majesty, I'm flattered that you enjoy watching my ass in my super tight jeans."

"You have an amazing ass."

"So do you, Madam Mayor but that amazing rack of yours makes my mouth water."

Regina raised a brow. "Is that why your hands are always on them?"

"Regina, I've waited years to touch them… now, with that information... do you really think that now that I have permission to touch them whenever I want I wouldn't use that to my advantage?" she shrugged looking more smug than usual.

Regina snorted. "I don't recall giving you permission to do no such thing."

"Well let's just say when came all over my hand that was the equivalent to signing a contract."

The brunette sighed trying to hide her amusement. "Eloquent as always, dear."

* * *

Both women heard a loud thud behind them, they both turned quickly to see a cloud of dark smoke clearing and Maleficent standing in it's place. Regina smiled instantly but Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just when I thought I was going to have a decent day." The younger blonde groaned.

Regina nudged her before turning back to her friend. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"I did, thank you." Maleficent replied politely before catching up to them and falling into step.

"That's nice." Regina smiled. "Emma was just going to go talk to her parents."

"But I'm not ready."

"No." Regina said sternly. "You said you didn't want to leave me back here alone well Mal is here. I'm fine so go on."

Emma let out another groan before slowly retreating to the front where her parents were talking quietly. Fear creeping into her. They didn't seem upset but that doesn't mean that they aren't disappointed in her. Her fear of disappointing them becoming stronger than ever. She cleared her throat. They both turned to her with concerned expressions.

"I just wanted to apologize for the things I said last night." She rushed out.

They both looked at each other before looking back at their daughter. As if reading their minds she stepped between them.

"What happened last night?" Hook asked looking up from the map in his hand. He slept through the entire thing.

"Nothing." Emma replied. The pirate turned back to the map when he realized that she wasn't going to say any more on it.

"Its okay, Emma." Snow said offering her daughter a weak smile. She knew that her daughter didn't mean to blow up at them like that but she also knew that the woman had probably been harboring those feeling for a long time and with the darkness helping her along it finally came out. She feared her daughter would hate her when she found them. What scared her the most was the thoughts of what would happen to her child once they sent her through the portal. She knew she would be safe. Rumple's prophecy guaranteed it but would she grow up happy without them? Would she be treated fairly? Would she be taught to be fair and kind like she and Charming had planned on teaching her?

She was pleased to find that Emma had grown up to be a good person, even though she already knew that she would. She and David had taken drastic steps to ensure that. There would be nights when the little bits and pieces of what Emma would tell her about her life in that realm without them would keep her up. Snow would often have to push Emma to share these things, she wasn't quite sure if it was too much for her to relive or she didn't want them to feel guilty but all she knew was that she needed to know the things that haunted her daughter so she could live it with her because she couldn't be there to protect her.

The Charmings made a difficult decision to protect their daughter and their people. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think about what would have happened had they decided not to send her through and just kept her with them but that would have been selfish. She knows that they did the right thing and she knew that Emma knew that too and that's why it hurt so much.

"Emma, its okay." she repeated locking eyes with her daughter. Finding nothing but fear and pain in them. She placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "We understand. Regina explained that it wasn't you talking."

"I should be the one apologizing." David said quietly bringing both of the women's attention to him. He shook his head. "I should have protected you better."

"Dad…" Emma sighed.

"No. I shouldn't have let you go." He said not sure whether if he was talking about her becoming the dark one or letting her go the first time. "I should have stopped you."

Emma shook her head. "You know you couldn't have. I had to do the right thing. I couldn't let Regina…" she trailed off. "Besides would you want to deal with the ex Evil Queen after the darkness sucked all of the light out of her?"

David fell silent as he considered this. He shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"We would all be dead by now." Snow said quietly.

Emma had to suppress a smirk. There was truth to that statement. Regina would most definitely go back to terrorizing the town. "Yep. I know that you two have been trying to protect me. You didn't abandon me. I understand that." Her parents both just watched her wearing matching expressions. "And this was me trying to protect you and everyone else. I had to make a difficult decision like you did. Selflessness… it's something that I know that I got from both of you."

"You would've been a good leader." David stated proudly.

"She _is_ an exceptional leader." Snow said giving her daughter another squeeze.

"Thanks. Another thing I got from you two." Emma added before she was pulled to a stop. Then before she could say anything she was engulfed into the tightest Charming family hug she has ever experienced. After freeing herself from the hug she threw both of her parents a small smile which was returned with warm ones. "You guys are everything I hoped for as a kid… and as an adult. The family I dreamed of."

Snow pulled her daughter into another a hug. "And you're everything we wanted. We're proud of you. We'll always be proud of you."

* * *

Regina felt a smile tug at her lips when she watched her girlfriend being embraced by her parents. She knew that Emma needed her parents and her parents needed her just as badly. Strangely Emma's relationship with her parents meant a lot to Regina. She was unsure if it was guilt for taking her away from them for all those years or if it was because she never had that herself, a loving mother and a father to protect her. Her girlfriend had that and she found herself rooting for them.

"I guess they forgave her." Maleficent said following her friend's line of sight. "I mean, given the fact the Dark One didn't throw another tantrum."

"Don't call her that." Regina said eyes not leaving the scene before her. "Besides, there was nothing to forgive."

"Right." The dragon agreed. " _We_ know that…"

"And so do they." Regina shrugged. "They're starting to understand magic and how it works."

"It always comes with a price."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. In this case I should be the one paying it though."

"How so?"

"If she hadn't sacrificed…"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. That was her decision. She did it to protect you. It was a price she was willing to pay." Maleficent sighed at her friend's blank expression, feeling slightly tired of having to go over this yet again. "She did all of this for you, Regina. She acted out of love and you need to accept it for what it is."

"Mal…"

"She loves you and you love her so when are you going to admit it to each other?"

"I don't know, Mal…"

"I think this would be a perfect time to tell her. If there ever was a time that she needed to hear it… it would be this one."

"She knows how I feel about her."

"I'm sure she does but like I said it would be nice to _hear_ it."

The brunette stared at the dragon for a moment. Everything she said had been true. They had strong feelings for each other for years and that night they spent together in her vault made it very clear what those feelings were. It was time she pushed those fears aside. The fears of losing things she loves and just tell the blonde how she feels.

"Fine." She sighed. "The next time we have a moment alone." At the Dragon's raised brow she sighed. "I will."

* * *

Silence has overcome the two women, lost in thoughts and worries about more concerns added to the list. Regina dreading having to tell the woman she feels so deeply for how she really feels. Not because she's afraid of rejection, no Emma would never, but for fear of the fact that as soon as the words leave her lips it would make it so real. She's in love again after decades thinking she would never love again, after finding something that she thought was love and realizing it was all a sham, to this, to this pure feeling of need and want. This was intense. Far more intense than she's ever felt in her life and it was both terrifying and beautiful.

She looked up and saw Emma approaching them; she was waving at her with a shy smile. It's hard to believe that this was the same person that just had her pressed against a tree with her fingers buried in side of her, three knuckles deep. "Hey." The blonde said once she was standing in front of Regina stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Hey," Regina replied, watching the other woman shove her hands in her back pockets.

"There's a river a little ways over." She nodded her head in the direction. "We're going to stop for water."

"Fine." Regina shrugged before looking over at the dragon that did the same.

They quietly followed the group a few yards over until they could hear the water rushing. It wasn't long before they walked out beyond the trees and met with the river bank.

Regina and Maleficent sat side by side on the edge of the bank. Mal's legs stretched out in front of her, one crossed over the other, her arms behind her, palms down leaning back. She actually looked comfortable for a change. I guess finding your happy ending by reuniting with your child could change you. Regina sat beside her feet tucked underneath her, one palm rested on the ground the other rested on her thigh. They both just sat quietly watching the water run. As the sun danced off their profiles. The feeling of peace they were giving off would make it difficult for any person who hadn't known them to believe that they were both some of the most ruthless villains of all time. One took joy in ripping hearts from people's chests and the other could turn into a dragon and turn you into ash. Actually they both could turn you into ash.

"Regina?" The dragon said still watching the clear water wash over some rocks. "Do you remember trekking through the forest?"

Regina snorted. "Like it was yesterday."

"It was terrible compared to the new world you cursed us to." The dragon concluded.

Regina chortled. "It was."

"That's why I don't see why everyone was so upset with you for bringing them there. I understand that you cursed them and they lost their memories but electricity is quite lovely."

"Microwaves."

"Television."

"Telephones."

"I do quite like those." Maleficent agreed. "I can just push some buttons and instantly get in touch with Lily. Much easier than letters carried by birds."

"And she doesn't even have to summon you to speak with you." Regina added.

The dragon hummed in agreement. "Honestly, If we had to do this all over again I don't think I would stop you." At the brunette's confused expression she continued. "Yes, it was the dark curse but there in that world you found what you were looking for." She pointed to the younger blonde who was sitting next to her father crossed legged, his arm was around her shoulder and her head was rested on his. "And that little boy of yours. You found love and in turn your peace."

"But because of the curse…"

"Lily?" the older sorceress finished for her. "That wasn't a result of your curse." She shrugged. "I would have found a way to protect her from it anyway."

Regina smirked at that because it was true. Maleficent was very wise. She has lived many years. Her age rivaled Rumple's. "I bet you would have." She turned to face her friend. "By the way I'm sorry… for trapping you in the form of a dragon… and putting you under the clocktower."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Regina." The dragon said simply but honestly, "You were hurting. Pain makes us do careless and selfish things. You're in a better place but promise me... No more curses to end all curses, okay?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that. There's no way in hell she would ever do that again. "I promise."

Emma looked over just in time to see the queen and the dragon share a knowing smile. It really shouldn't have made her jealous but it did. This woman had known Regina for decades, they had lots of history and it unnerved Emma to no end. And she worried that if the dragon still had interest in Regina and wanted her back she could probably get her. Then where would that leave her. Rejected again? Lonely? An orphan that no one wants and is so easy to replace?

Without a word she got up and filled two canteens and started heading towards the two women when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going, love?" the pirate asked.

She turned around to see him. He was staring at her expectantly like she owed him an explanation and that made her want to punch him. "Regina… she and Maleficent hadn't had any water. I'm going to bring them some."

"Why?" He asked. Same annoying look on his face. She looked to her parents who were also watching her. She really didn't have to explain herself to them.

"Gee. I don't know." Emma said with shrug. "Maybe because we've been wandering through the forest for hours… It's hot and she might need some." She looked at her father who was nodding obviously missing the sarcasm in the statement. "We don't need her passing out."

"Go." Snow said gesturing in the direction. Emma nodded and started heading towards the two women again.

Her eyes trained on Regina's side profile as she stared straight ahead. The closer she got the more she noticed how the midday sun made the woman appear to glowing. There was something heavenly about it, almost angelic about the sight Emma mused.

When she reached the woman she frowned. She didn't even notice her presence. "Hey."

Both sorceresses turned their attention to her. Regina cupped her hand over her brow, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Hello." She purred. Emma fought back a blush. Instead she handed her a canteen before passing one to the other blonde.

"How are you?" Emma asked, eyes looking everywhere but her girlfriend. "You know you can sit a little closer to us, we're all friends now." She added before Regina could answer the question.

"'Friends' is a strong word, dear." Regina teased.

"Maybe the word 'acquaintances' is too much as well." Maleficent added receiving a snort from the brunette.

"But…" the brunette said a smirk forming across her lips. "But I wouldn't mind being closer to you." Regina patted the spot next to her and had to suppress a laugh when the blonde looked back at her parents who were fussing over the map with Hook, once again, before lowering herself to the ground.

Not long after Emma settled next to brunette did the woman's sneaky fingers start grazing her thigh. Instinctively her eyes shot to her parents, they didn't notice. There was a quick squeeze to the flesh then just like that the hand was gone. Her eyes wandered back to the woman and there was a warm smile present. She returned it wishing she could touch her, just run her fingers over that olive skin just for a second. She doesn't know what frustrates her more hiding her relationship from her parents or caring enough about what they think to do so.

She opened her mouth. She had no idea what she was going to say but she wanted to say something, anything to the woman. "Regina, I-" but she was cut of by a high pitched shriek. It was sharp, definitely inhuman."

Regina turned her attention to her friend. "Mal?"

She nodded. "Yes." She confirmed. "But there's only one so we could handle it."

The three women shot to their feet. Looking in the direction of the sound. It was coming from beyond some bushes a few yards from them.

"Dragons." David said coming up behind them. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah. I agree." Emma said grabbing Regina's upper arm and dragging her back the way they came. Some rustling in the bushes stopped the group dead in their tracks.

They all waited, unable to move. A little more rustling and then out popped a small scaly body. They all stared at the small reptile. It stared back at them before puffing out a small cloud of smoke. It looked like the rest of the dragons, black scales that reflected gold in the sun, large wings but slightly shorter snout.

"Is that…" Snow began but trailed off.

"Yes. It's a young dragon. Maybe a few weeks old." Maleficent replied still eyeing the infant.

"It's so adorable." Snow said.

"Really, Snow?" Regina scoffed. "You think that winged beast that could set you on fire in a heartbeat is adorable? It's still a monster." She paused. "No offense Mal."

"None taken but it's too young to produce any fire yet." Maleficent supplied.

"Yeah but look at those claws. I'm sure those could do some damage." The queen pointed out.

"Indeed, they can." Mal agreed. "But it's scared so it won't fight. But if there's a baby this young around it's mother isn't too far."

"Then why the hell are we still standing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm with Swan on this one. Let's get out of here." The pirate chimed.

Regina scoffed. _Actually you're not with her._ "You both have a point."

"Yes, let's…" the words died on David's tongue as another much larger dragon swooped down from the sky landing behind the smaller one with a loud thud. He instantly drew his sword. Emma did the same. Followed by Hook. Snow reached behind her grabbing an arrow and leveling it on her bow.

"No." Maleficent said turning back to the group. "She's just protecting her child."

"Mal…" Regina sighed.

"Let's just leave them in peace."

"Okay." Regina and Snow said in unison.

"Peace? There is nothing peaceful about those things." Hook spat.

The dragon went into a defensive stance and let out a roar that had the wind rushing towards them, the smaller dragon retreated back behind the bushes. Not too long after another dragon landed behind them, followed by another.

"We can't run from this." David said scanning his surroundings. Looking at the three dragons. "We'll have to fight our way out." His eyes locked on the sorceress' "I'm sorry, we'll try not to kill them, just injure them enough so we can get away."

"And no one touches the little one." Regina added throwing her friend a small smile.

Maleficent nodded back before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small item but before Regina could ask what it was she watched as it went from the small pen like object and grew into Mal's staff. The dragon smirked at her friend's impressed expression. "It's pocket sized."

Another roar sounded before smoke came from the dragon's snout. Mal raised her staff, creating a forcing field blocking the group from the burst of flames that instantly followed.

"Okay... scary." Emma said once the force field came down.

The others started inching closer. "Okay split up!" David yelled before darting towards the one behind them with Snow close behind him. Dodging flames as they came at them.

Emma and Regina ran straight for the one ahead of them. Regina raised a force field when flames came down at them. "Remember, don't kill it." Emma nodded when she lowered the field. They charged it. A burst of blue magic from Regina sent it stumbling backwards. It shook its head before breathing more fire at them which was blocked again. Another burst of magic this time from Emma sent it stumbling backwards again. It shook that off as well. It stomped it's feet angrily. Another burst of flames that was blocked frustrated it and before they knew it it was charging towards them. Smoke coming from its snout. The ground shaking with every step.

Regina looked over at Emma who nodded in response already knowing what the brunette wanted to do. She wanted to combine their magic since they're stronger together. They both raised their hands and as soon as it was close enough they released a force of dark blue magic straight into its chest sending it stumbling again but this time it collapsed to the ground. Its eyes closed. Its chest still moving proving that it was still breathing only unconscious.

They looked around where they saw Mal shooting small bursts of purple sparks from her staff at the dragon to stun it. Then Snow and David who were shooting arrows at it and stabbing at its feet with a sword.

"I'm going to help my parents." Emma said gesturing towards them. "Before my dad tries to climb onto its back and ride it

Regina snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't."

Emma grinned still trying to catch her breath saying, "Yeah, me too." Before taking off towards her parents.

The brunette sidled up next to Maleficent and raised her hands as the other sorceress raised her staff, catching on to what the brunette was doing she released her magic at the same time as Regina hitting the dragon and sending it hurling to the ground. The force of it knocked a small spark of flames from it and before either sorceress could react it flew down and landed on Hook's face. They watched in horror as one side of the man's face went up in flames. Acting quickly Regina knocked him to the ground (the entire time he's screaming in agony about his "beautiful" face) She had to hold back an eye roll as she rolled him around in the wet mud while Maleficent went to grab a canteen.

Regina didn't particularly care for the man, actually her feelings towards him bordered on hate but no one deserved to have their face melted off, especially by dragon flames. The hottest in any realm. She knew there was a sexual joke somewhere in there and she knows that Emma would've most likely have found it. When Maleficent returned with a canteen Regina had extinguished the flames so when Maleficent poured the water on the whimpering man's face it was mostly to soothe at that point. She stared down at the man's face with sympathy. The flesh on his face was melted together and she knew it was going to kill him knowing how much his looks meant to him. Honestly it was all he had.

The sound of her girlfriend's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Regina, a little help over here?" Emma shouted back at her. Regina gasped when she watched the blonde roll away from flames. She quickly got to her feet and ran to Emma's side. Just as they done before they raised their hands and subdued the creature with their combined magic. After it dropped to the ground they looked at each other and shared a tired smile.

"Good job, Emma." Regina praised.

Emma sniffed the air before looking at Regina, drawing her brows together she asked, "Who's cooking bacon?"

"The pirate." Regina replied dryly. She sighed at her girlfriend's confused expression. "Well, he was cooking… as in he's the bacon."

Understanding washed over the younger woman's face before she turned to where Maleficent was hovering over Hook. "Hook!" she yelped before sprinting over to him with her parents close behind her. By the time Regina met up with them she just caught the end of the conversation.

"Ouch, Hook, that looks bad." Emma said stroking his hair gently.

His hand shot up to his face but winced when he touched it. Regina rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. "Don't touch it, you idiot." she snapped. She flinched when she watched Emma wrap her hand around his wrist and pull his hand away.

"Relax." She heard Maleficent whisper beside her. "She's just concerned about him and her nurturing instinct kicked in. She is her mother's daughter after all." When the queen didn't reply she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe."

At that Regina let go of the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She sighed. "Why am I so concerned?"

"Because you're human." The dragon replied simply. "But I can assure you once he's okay she'll forget about him."

"What do you mean, Mal? He's…" she drifted off when the dragon's words sunk in and she realized what she was implying. "Right." At that she sunk to her knees beside Emma.

"He's in so much pain." Emma muttered to her. She was still holding his wrist and was stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

Regina stiffened at the genuine concern in her voice. "Well being cooked alive does have that effect." She replied letting her eyes fall on the pirate whose eyes were shut as he groaned in pain. The burned skin was beginning to swell. She rubbed her hands together. "Hold his head."

"Wait, why?" the blonde asked.

"Because I'm going to help him." Regina said coolly which Emma picked up on immediately but instead of questioning it she did what she was told. Regina raised her hand to the side of his face and channeled her magic. White light danced across her hand. He tried to jerk his face away. "I'm trying to help you idiot. Sit still."

"No. No magic. It always comes with a price."

"Well, Captain Extra Crispy." Regina said dryly. "It's a price I'm going to pay having to listen to you go on and on about how "dashing" you are." She let her hand rove over the man's face, healing the skin in its wake until she reached his jaw and she was done. She pulled her hand away and stood to her feet.

His hand reached up and touched his burn and scar free face before smiling up at her. "Thank you, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Seriously, Regina, You really didn't have to do that." Emma added. "Thank you."

Regina had to hold back a growl. Why was she thanking her for helping him? He could speak for himself. "I know that I didn't have to do that but thank you for reminding me." She snapped. Refusing to look down at Emma's possible 'just been slapped' expression she stepped back. "Those dragons aren't dead so can we get moving before they wake up?" then at that she turned and started heading back the way they came. Leaving Emma trying to understand what the hell just happened.

She was not going to let this fly. She was going to find out what upset her girlfriend.

* * *

 **What the hell Regina?! I can't even... I promise I'll fix this. Regina has some insecurities she needs to sort through. She's so busy helping Emma with hers she's been ignoring her own. We'll address that in the next chapter. Emma made a breakthrough with her fears of being given up on so that's good. lol at Hook a.k.a Captain Bacon! (I laughed so hard writing that part). I'm still not done with him though *evil laughter*. I still love Regina and Maleficent's friendship. They need each other. And how cute is Snowing? Omg. Anyway I won't keep you. I started a new story it's called "As Long As You're safe" its a zombie apocalypse AU SQ story. So if bad ass zombie slaying sq is your thing check it out. I also got a tumblr recently and I post gifs and little things on there so come by and say hi my name is fullonswanqueenmode on there. Anyway I won't keep you. I already started the next chapter so that will be up soon. My goal is to finish this story before the season 5 premiere so we'll see. So yeah, reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing. See ya at the next update! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews as usual. Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time with this chapter. It came out much more fluffy than I would have liked but I had to have Regina and Emma talk through the situation involving Hook so there's that. Anyway, all mistakes are mine. I don't own Gina and Em or Mal or the wonderful charmings or... that pirate. I hope you enjoy. If not I apologize in advance. Well then, here's chapter 10.**

Chapter 10

Regina hadn't spoken to Emma or even bothered to look at her for about an hour and it was killing the younger woman. The entire situation was extremely frustrating. Emma wanted her girlfriend beside her talking to her, listening to her, smiling. She was already beginning to miss her. Even though she was very aware of the fact that Regina was an extremely moody person it was still getting to her. The brunette wasnt good at expressing herself. She came from a world where her feelings didn't matter so whenever she felt hurt, overwhelmed or confused she would lash out or shutdown entirely. Emma has dealt with both reactions when she brought Marian (or who they thought was Marian) back so she knew what to expect either the queen ignoring her or screaming at her. She would take the mean hurtful comments (which she would know the woman wouldn't really mean) if that would get her to talk to her.

The familiar fear of being rejected and thrown away was creeping up into her. Regardless of how many times she tried to chase those thoughts away by reminding herself that she and Regina were destined to be together and nothing could tear them apart her mind kept drifting back to the foster homes who gave her up when she wasn't enough or wasn't what they wanted. Was Regina giving up on her? If so why? What had she done to get the cold shoulder from her? All of these questions and no answers.

After several attempts at trying to get the mayor to acknowledge her and being ignored every single time she threw in the towel. Deciding not to give up altogether but to at least give her a moment to cool down and maybe she could figure out what upset her in the first place. She felt her heart break a little more with every cold or disinterested response. Deciding her decision to back off and let the woman cool down was best Emma retreated to the back with Mal.

Maleficent silently watched the younger woman out of the corner of her eye. The pain etched on her face caused the dragon's blackened heart to clench with sympathy. She knows all to well how cruel Regina could be when she feels the need to protect herself from getting hurt. The younger blonde's eyes hadn't left her girlfriend ahead of them; her brows creased in confusion. Maleficent knew this woman was a lot younger than her and Regina and she didn't get a lot of things and obviously knew nothing about women (Despite being one herself) or relationships for that matter. Now, you would think the younger blonde would've figured out why the queen was upset with her by now but the poor thing was clueless. Clearly being a woman and dating them are two completely different things. Women are complicated creatures (they tend to wear their hearts on their sleeves but manage to hide them away at the same time) but then again Regina Mills wasn't an average woman which made things with her far more complex. She kept telling herself that the younger woman will learn. She certainly did. Dealing with Regina isn't simple but once you get the hang of it it pays off in full.

Unable to take the moping beside her any longer and wanting both women to get it together so that they can focus on the task at hand the dragon turned to the younger blonde. "She's quite upset with you, you know."

Emma blinked a few times and turned to the older woman and frowned. "Why?"

"Well, my dear, our Regina here has been hurt many times by many different people so she doesn't trust easily. She's always thinking they'll hurt her in the end. She put up walls and those walls also have walls and gates and guards. Now, you have managed to penetrate some of those walls but some are still standing. She's afraid to trust… especially those she cares for so deeply because well... aren't those the people who can hurt you the most?"

Emma shook her head. "But I haven't hurt her and I would kill anyone who tried to hurt her."

"I believe you. But does she?"

"Yeah." Emma replied quickly, growing irritated and wanting the dragon to get to the point. "She knows how much she means to me."

Maleficent shrugged, fighting back a pang of jealousy, wondering if she had told Regina how she felt about her all those years ago would it have changed anything. She pushed those feelings aside. "Perhaps. Now, from what I see, you two do not communicate."

"Are you blind?" the younger blonde snapped. "Didn't you just see me trying to talk to her? She won't even look at me. I don't understand… though. We were fine earlier. She just... went all Evil Queen on me."

"What I meant was…" The dragon said trying to suppress an eyeroll. "…that the two of you need to discuss your feelings for one another."

Emma shook her head. "No. It's not that easy."

"It's not?"

"No. I can't just walk up to her and say 'hey Regina, I'm in love with you' that's scary as hell."

"Scarier than losing her?" The sorceress asked knowing that would light a fire under Emma's ass.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, feeling panic rise up inside her again.

"She's upset... she's upset because of you and the pirate."

"That's crazy. I broke up with him…"

"But no one would know that by the way you were behaving with him back there…"

Emma's jaw went slack when realization hit her. "Oh my god! She's mad because…" she faced palmed. "He was hurt... Oh my god. I have to talk to her."

"Then do it." Maleficent said nodding towards the woman.

At that Emma nodded at the dragon. "Thank you." She officially saw the older blonde differently. She didn't see her as a threat to her relationship but she still didn't trust her either. It was obvious to her that Mal just wanted to help. She no longer saw her as someone who wanted to get between them like she thought originally but as someone who wanted to push them closer together.

"I'm doing this for her." The sorceress noted. "Do not hurt her. She's suffered enough pain. She deserves to be happy and if you're the source of her happiness then so be it. She's been trying to hold her own heart together for so long but she needs someone who'll mend it and she wants that person to be you so just be careful."

Emma nodded again, absorbing all of this new information. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe that Regina was upset with her for being concerned for Killian. Everyone was concerned even the brunette. She understands that Regina has insecurities. She wears a lot of different masks to hide it but it was never completely hidden from Emma, long before Regina even started showing her the woman behind the villain. A lifetime of people using and manipulating you could do a lot of damage to a person and Emma understood and could relate to that. It makes it difficult to trust people and to not believe that everyone isn't just out to do the same. Emma having dealt with those same insecurities in her life, being bounced around to different foster homes where people often used her for the money and eventually just sent her away, she knew what it felt like to be used and she couldn't just let the woman who held her heart feel that way with her. She couldn't let the woman who's been there for her this entire time and long before that, the one who put her first when she ran straight into Camelot with no idea what she would be facing in hopes of saving her... just sit around and feel anything other than loved. She couldn't let her feel anything other than wanted and needed. She needed to fix this. She was well aware that this was not the time or the place but she couldn't care less about any of that. This needed to happen now.

* * *

Regina had passed pissed an hour ago. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Emma and the last few times the blonde tried to talk to her she brushed her off without even so much as a response. It hurt yes but it was necessary. When she saw the younger woman running to the pirate's aid it brought back memories. Memories of Robin, who she thought was her soul mate. She thought what they had was true love but when who they thought was Maid Marian came back all of that changed. He decided to be with his wife then later came back to Regina again and they finally got to be together for a brief moment but then Robin chose Marian over her again and he and Roland went with her over the town line. And there was that hopeless pain again, the sharp ache you feel in your heart that you just can't seem to soothe so it gets worse and you hope that you could die from a broken heart because being dead would be better than dealing with the pain. Even though the love was false the pain felt very real. So when she saw Emma and Hook she immediately panicked. Thinking what if Emma takes pity on him and goes back to him? If it hurt with Robin whom she didn't really care for like she thought she had just imagine the torture she would go through if she lost Emma. The one she cared for like she should have for him. The one her heart really belonged to. To think that Emma had the power to completely destroy her that easily, it frightened her. Emma could destroy the Evil Queen by crushing her heart without even so much as touching her. The thought that the new Dark One had that much power over her made Regina want to tear her own heart out just so she wouldn't feel the overwhelming emotions the blonde made her feel. Her love for Emma frightened her, no one has been able to overpower her like this in decades and to think this woman could do it without lifting a finger... it was unnerving. So she did what she does best and put up walls. So when Emma does decide to go back to the pirate, at least her heart would be protected and maybe that would prevent it from shattering into billions of pieces this time.

"Regina…" she heard Snow say beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over at her former step-daughter thankful for the distraction. "Are you alright?" the younger brunette asked sincere concern all over her face.

"Yes." Regina replied a little too quickly. Snow didn't buy it.

"Regina… I know you. You're not alright. Now, tell me what's bothering you." Snow said firmly. Regina just stared at her ex enemy for a moment. She couldn't possibly tell her that she's afraid that her daughter is going to break her heart so she just shook her head.

"I'm fine, Snow." She said forcing a smile that Snow saw right through. "Honestly..."

Snow shook her head. "Is it about Robin?"

The Sorceress gasped at the sound of her ex-whatever-the-hell-he-was' name. "No, well… yes. Then no, at the same time." She decided to not to tell the younger woman that they were no longer together.

"Well… your happiness…" Snow said kicking a small rock out of the way. "That's completely up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you aren't as happy as you should be. Only you can decide if you'll be happy. You're in charge of your own happiness. You decide if you get a happy ending. Not me, not the author, not fate, you."

"Yeah easy for you to say… You got yours. Not to mention you are not a villain."

"Where have you been, Regina?" Snow asked seriously. "I kidnapped Maleficent's child and banished her to another realm. Even you wouldn't have done something that evil… when... you were a villain. No offense."

Regina smirked at that. "None taken. And you're right… That was terrible."

"Yep but I still got David and my kids and my grandson and... you my friend." She smiled. "You just have to let yourself be happy. You're holding back for fear it'll be snatched from you again."

"Because it will. It always is. I have to protect myself."

"You're not alone anymore, Regina. You have us. All of us and once you find your happiness I promise to do everything in my power to protect you and it." Snow said with a determination in her voice. Regina just stared at her, eyes wide and jaw slack. She knew that they were friends now but she had no idea that she meant that much to the younger woman.

"Thank you, Snow." She said quietly. "I will never understand for the life of me how you remained to be so kind to me after all of the things I've done to you…"

"Ancient history." Snow said waving it off. "We've both done things to each other but that's behind us. I like us like this."

A small smiled graced dark lips. "Yeah, me too."

"Good. So let's stay like this. Go be happy, find your happy ending and live happily ever after. You've earned it. You have my support, I'll help you in any way that I can."

 _You have no idea._ The queen thought to herself. "Snow... I"

"Regina, it's fine. You're my friend and I'm going to protect you. No matter what."

"Thank you." Regina whispered. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Thinking this is what their relationship could've been like all along if she wasn't so hell bent on revenge all these years. She could've had someone to love her. She regrets the awful things she tried to do to Snow White and wishes she could take it all back.

As if reading her mind Snow spoke up. "I'm glad we're making up for lost time."

Regina smiled. "So am I." The younger woman smiled before it faltered.

"One more thing." Snow said hesitantly. Regina furrowed her brows. "We have the hat…"

"The sorcerer's hat?"

"Yes."

"I thought we might need it so I brought it along."

"You're right... We might."

"What I'm asking is, can you hold on to it? Like to protect it in case we run into trouble… if someone got their hands on that…"

Regina sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to have that and the dagger. Just in case we do…" Snow's shoulders slumped. A mixture of worry and disappointment on her face. "But I can protect it. Where is it?" Snow gestured to her satchel. Regina waved her hand over it, a flicker of purple light appeared then disappeared just as quickly. "There… no one can go into your bag except you." She shrugged. "Or me."

"Thanks." Snow smiled. "I just hope all of this works."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin… I just hope he can help us… help Emma."

Regina cocked a brow. "Snow White! Are you losing hope?" She said faking surprise.

Snow shook her head. "Never. But I am worried. My daughter is the Dark One after all."

Regina nodded. "Emma is strong so despite whatever happens she'll be fine. She'll fight it and win. She's been putting up a good fight so far. She also has a lot of support so that helps. But this Merlin… He's going to save her. I'm confident."

"Look who has hope." Snow smiled.

Regina was unable to prevent the eye roll. "Well, I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Good."

* * *

"Regina, can I talk to you for a second?" both brunettes turned around to find Emma coming up behind them. There was a pleading look in her eyes that made Regina's heart clench but she was still mad with her so her expression remained stony.

"Wouldn't you much rather speak with your mother… or Hook? You know, someone you actually care about?" she said in an icy tone. Emma looked as though she'd been slapped. Regina regretted it as soon as she saw the pain on the blonde's face but it was already said and she couldn't take it back.

"Stop it, Regina." Emma snapped.

"Are you guys fighting? I thought you two got passed that." Snow asked quietly. "Don't start this again."

"I'm not. Regina is doing this all on her own. I just want to talk to her… about something but she's being stubborn and hard headed. She's combative so often that she doesn't know how not to be. Everything has to be a battle to the death with her." Emma said tired of Regina taking shots at her.

"Emma…" Snow sighed.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here." Regina growled coming to a stop. She turned completely so she could face Emma.

Snow stopped as well and watched the women. She groaned internally as she was reminded of the times when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke. The stand offs, the arguments and the threats. They've come a long way and in turn Snow became friends with her former stepmother as well. She wasn't going to let them revert to being enemies. "Girls." She said with her hands out in an attempt to calm them. "Let's all just calm down."

"Well…" Emma said ignoring her mother's pleas. "Maybe if you weren't being so difficult."

"Oh really now?" Regina asked stepping closer getting into her personal space.

"Guys?" they heard David say.

Emma growled. She ran her fingers through her hair and counted to ten in her head. "Regina, don't do this. Calm down."

"Don't try to handle me." The brunette snapped.

Emma was taken aback by that. "I'm not… I would never…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Right. Why would you care enough to even try to?" She didn't even mean any of that, but she was hurt and scared and that's usually what Regina does when she feels cornered… lashing out just seems to make the most sense. Never really learning the proper way to deal with her emotions.

"You know that's not true…" Emma sighed.

The queen's face twisted into a scowl. "I don't know anything, Emma. So let's stop talking like we know eachother because we don't."

The look of pain in those green eyes was one that Regina never wanted to see again and she started to apologize but was cut off by the pirate. "Regina, can't you see you're hurting her? She sacrificed herself for you. She saved you and this is how you thank her. Ungratefulness doesn't look good on you, your majesty."

"Hook, shut up!" Emma screamed at the pirate. She looked down and saw Regina opening and closing her hands when she looked up she saw the spec of purple light flit across her eyes. She was about to use her magic. Emma looked back at Maleficent who just nodded slightly giving her the courage she needed. She looked back at Snow and David and saw their concerned expressions and sighed. "I'll be right back."

She grabbed Regina's elbow and started dragging her off in the opposite direction. She could feel Regina struggling against her hold but failing to free herself since Emma was much stronger than her. Emma chuckled to herself as she tightened her grip and plunged deeper into the trees, gigantic leaves and bushes. It was just like her to fall in love with the most frustrating, stubborn, surly woman in their realm but she also wanted to pat herself on the back for falling in love with the most beautiful, intelligent and not to mention the strongest woman she had ever met and will ever meet. She knew in her heart that Regina didn't mean any of what she said and that helped to cushion the blows. But she needed to stop her before the brunette started to believe those things herself.

When she felt they were far enough she stopped. She loosened her grip but didn't let go. Regina noticed and tried to free herself. After pulling a few times she growled. "Let me go, Emma."

"No." Emma said simply. She turned to face her and saw the anger burning in those deep brown eyes. "Not until you stop being a royal pain in the ass."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe pirates are more to your liking."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. A real hearty laugh. "I'm sorry." She said when she saw the brunette scowling at her. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm really not. It's the situation really."

"I don't recall asking why you were laughing."

"Shut up, Regina."

"Gladly. If you'll please release my arm."

"I can't believe you're jealous of Hook. I can't believe you're jealous of anyone. I mean, look at you. You're stunning, you shouldn't be jealous."

"You were all over him back there, what do you expect me to think?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe that your girlfriend was concerned about someone. Maybe that Hook means nothing to me and you mean everything."

Regina rolled her eyes at the sentiment. "Yeah that's why you..."

"I what? Been nothing but affectionate to you when that really isn't my thing? Or how I'm willing to die for you without a second thought?" Emma let out a long sigh. "I think I've proved how much you mean to me, Regina."

"I know..." Regina said quietly as she started to feel suddenly nauseous as the guilt rose inside her. Emma has sacrificed so much for her and here she was behaving like a jealous brat. "I'm just..."

Emma nodded. "I know, baby."

"You don't have to be around him so much though."

Emma nodded again. "True, very true but you don't have to be around the dragon so much either."

"She's my friend." Regina snapped, trying to pull her arm away again and Emma just tightened her grip.

"Who you had a sexual relationship with in the past, I'm not stupid, Regina."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde and Emma knew she went too far. "What are you implying, Emma? Are you suggesting that Maleficent and I..."

"No, no. I'm not. I'm just..."

"Good because I'm faithful. And last I checked Mal was helping us to help you. What Mal and I had is long gone. She's my friend and I've moved on."

"Has she?"

"How would I know that?" Regina growled. "She's smitten with your waitress friend."

Emma smirked. "You sound a little jealous, your majesty." She gave Regina's arm a squeeze cutting off the obvious mean retort she had on the tip of her tongue. "Nevertheless that doesn't mean she's over you."

"Oh so you're a love expert now?"

"No, I am not _and_ I don't have friends that are love experts either." She paused to see if her girlfriend caught the Disney reference and grinned when she didnt. "But I am the product of true love."

"The'?" Regina scoffed. "You're not the _only_ product of true love, Emma."

"Well fine. but I know a little something about reading people and the way she looks at you... that gives away everything."

"How does she look at me? Because I don't see anything."

Emma groaned. Why is she making this so difficult? "She looks at you the way that I look at you. The way I would look at you if I wanted you and couldn't have you. The way I looked at you before i got you. The way I still look at you. Because she sees you the way I do."

"And how's that?"

"Beautiful, too damn smart, passionate and strong. Your smile is brighter than every damn star in the sky. And the way your eyes reflect the sunlight and the way your hair reflects the moonlight leaves me in awe every time. I have a such a hard time taking my eyes off of you. You're perfect."

Regina's mouth comically hung open, her eyes wide as the blonde's words sunk in. Her heart absorbed all of it like a sponge, it was currently waiting for her brain to catch up. She was at a loss for words. No one has every described her in that way. Sure, they said she was beautiful but no one has ever taken the time to tell her what exactly they found beautiful about her. With a small chuckle Emma stepped forward and placed her index finger under the brunette's chin to close her mouth. She let her finger linger there as she pressed her thumb to the woman's chin.

"You're gorgeous, baby but not only physically but in every way possible."

Regina gasped. "Emma, I..." She couldn't find the words to express.

"Would you look at that." Emma teased. "The Evil Queen speechless."

"What did I tell you about the E word?" Regina snapped, finding her voice.

Emma smiled. "Consider it dropped, _My_ Queen." She said staring deep into those pools of brown that were now light and the angry flame from earlier was extinguished. Emma leaned in for a kiss but the brunette turned her head slightly and she ended up kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Regina said when she turned back to gaze into green eyes. "For the things you said..."

"Thats my job, to make you feel wanted, loved and important."

Regina's brows furrowed "How so?"

Emma shook her head before pulling the woman's body flush against hers. Catching those eyes soften even more she smiled. "For someone so smart you don't pay attention very well." That received a scoff and before the woman could move away she wrapped her arms around her. She took a deep calming breath knowing that this needs to be out. This is neither the time or place of where she wanted to do this but she couldn't change that. The waiting wasn't doing either of them any good.

"Emma…" Regina warned.

"I love you, Regina. I have for a long time actually. I was a little confused at first. Love is a new feeling for me but now I'm sure." Emma cut in softly. A gasp escaped Regina's lips and her heart started racing as she stared into those eyes that were reflecting the blonde's words. A hand reached up and cupped her cheek and a thumb stroked it gently. "These few days brought out those feelings. Being with you has shown me that I've never truly been in love until now. I've never felt anything like this before."

Regina still hadn't moved. "Emma…" she breathed. Her mind was on pause. To find out that the woman she loved actually loved her back... well the feeling was wonderful and frightening and exciting.

"Yes baby?"

"I don't know what to say…"

Emma placed a quick kiss to her lips. "That's okay. I know that you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to say anything. No pressure. I just needed you to know."

"No." Regina sighed pushing her fears aside and deciding to just take the plunge. If Emma could do it despite the pain she's encountered in her life and managed to overcome her fears so could she. "Emma, I am in fact in love with you. I just have a lot of fears that I need to work through before I can let my guard down, it's not you. It's me. I know that's a cliché but it applies to us. Loving me is dangerous."

"I don't care, Regina." Emma said simply. "In case you haven't noticed I would walk through the flames of hell for you. That's intense I know and I hope it doesn't scare you off but I wouldn't think twice before doing it." she let her thumb stroke the cheek again before a hand reached up and gently wrapped around hers. "Besides I'm tough, you can't get rid of me even if you tried which you should know since you have tried… a few times."

A light chuckle escaped Regina and she leaned into the hand pressed to her cheek. "I know and you're right. I needed a bigger swatter."

"Hey!" Emma said in mock offense. She chuckled. "You can be really mean sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yeah, well you can be extremely pushy and irritating sometimes."

"Yep but you love me." Emma sing-songed.

"I do." Regina sighed. "And it scares me."

Emma tightened her grip on the woman's waist, leaned in and kissed her again long and deep feeling the tension lift from both of them being replaced by the buzzing of their magic. "I'm not going anywhere, so don't be afraid." She murmured against her lips before connecting them again. The kiss started off soft and gentle but quickly escalated when she backed Regina into a tree then suddenly her hands were everywhere. When her hand brushed across the brunette's breast a hand stopped her. She grunted before pulling away.

"We cant… here, your parents are going to come looking for you. We've been gone a while and they probably think I've killed you by now." Regina explained trying to regain her composure.

Emma snorted. "Oh please, you don't have it in you anymore. I doubt you ever did."

Regina cocked a brow, "Wel, my dear, you didn't know me back in the Enchanted Forest. When you met me I was slightly less... _vicious_ but keep it up and you will find out just what I'm capable of."

"Wait, why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah…" Emma teased receiving a light hit on her shoulder. She laughed before leaning in for another long kiss, she tilted her head trying to deepen it before she was pushed away. "Okay, okay." she said raising her hands in defense. "Excuse me for wanting to make out with my girlfriend."

Regina snorted fixing her blouse. "Making out'? How juvenile…." She combed her fingers through her hair to fix it.

"What would you prefer to call it?" Emma asked watching her.

"I don't know but anything that doesn't make us sound like a couple of teenagers."

Emma scoffed. "Nothing we do sounds like anything teenagers do." She crossed her arms. "When I was a teenager I didn't even think of doing some of the things we've done."

Regina looked at Emma for a while. The woman whom she tried to disguise her own feelings for with hate, she wondered if she had given in sooner if things would've been different. Not that things weren't okay the way they were. Maybe this was just their time. Fate clearly had plans for them and everything was finally falling into place for them. Maybe this was her possibility for a happy ending. Maybe she should just let go and enjoy it. The love part. Not the part of Emma having raging darkness inside of her. Hell she wanted to enjoy the way her heart skipped every time the blonde touched her or how it stopped completely when their lips touched. Even how she wanted nothing but her body pressed against hers or her hand in hers. These were strong feelings. Feelings she's long abandoned and Emma returned them to her. It was beautiful. She found more beauty in it than fear and that in itself should have scared her.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Regina shrugged.

"Maybe I can be happy." She admitted with another small shrug.

"Oh really?" Emma asked with a huge grin. "Would a beautiful blonde have something to do with that?" she offered her hand to the brunette who took it after an eye roll, lacing their fingers together.

"Nope but an obnoxious one does." Regina said trying to hide a smile at Emma's fake look of hurt. "Stop that." She said at Emma's puppy dog eyes. Emma burst out laughing.

"You stop being so cranky." Emma leaned over and pecked the woman on the cheek. Emma couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Usually relationships made her feel confined and trapped forcing her to run but this relationship was different. It made her feel free and light. She didn't want to go anywhere. Here with their fingers intertwined she didn't feel the darkness swirling inside of her. She felt like her old self. Her heart felt light, she couldn't even feel the evil weighing it down. In that moment Emma knew that she wanted to hold this woman's hand for the rest of her life. Not that she would say that and put that kind of pressure on the other woman but she knew she would do everything in her power to keep her in her arms.

The brunette smiled but quickly brushed it off. Emma grinned again. "Too late. I already saw it."

"Shut up, Emma."

"Eh, I get it; you have a reputation to uphold. The big bad ex Evil Queen. How would your subjects look at you if they caught you blushing from kisses from your girlfriend?"

Regina rolled her eyes again. "You're not as funny as you think." She said dragging her back the way they came."

The blonde hummed. "Am I as hot as I think though?"

"Well it depends on how hot you think you are…"

"Very, very, very hot." Emma said in a playful tone.

Regina snorted. "Drop the very." She turned to the blonde with a smirk. "And replace it with an extremely." Emma's smile was priceless, Regina's heart soared at the thought that she caused the younger woman's face to light up like that.

"We must be the hottest couple in Storybrooke, huh?"

"In any town, in any state, in any country, on any planet, in any realm." Regina said giving Emma's hand a squeeze before releasing it as they reached where they left the group.

"I hate this." Emma whispered.

"What?"

"hiding."

"Well, my dear, you have a choice…" Regina said as they came upon the group. "Tell them."

"Ah there you are," Snow said as the women walked up to them. "Did you work it out?"

Emma couldn't hide her goofy grin. Regina rolled her eyes. And with a heavy sigh she replied "yeah, we're fine. It was a misunderstanding that's all."

"I thought you two were out there killing each other." David said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Regina threw Emma an 'I told you so' look.

"Yeah, I was going to come and find you two just in case…" Hook supplied. Regina growled internally.

"But I didn't hear any sounds of murder so I assumed you two were okay." Snow added. She reached over and placed a hand on Regina's arm rubbing up and down. "I'm glad you two worked it out, I know that you two mean a lot to each other."

"You have no idea." Maleficent added, receiving a glare from both Regina and Emma. She smirked "their friendship is quite important to them, I'm sure."

Emma groaned. "Can we get going? Please? It's getting late."

"Yeah, sure." David said turning his attention to the pirate who pointed a head of them.

"That way." He said before he took off leading. David and Mary Margaret beside him.

"I think I'm gong to hang back here with you." Emma said to Regina causing the dragon to smirk when she narrowed her eyes at her. "I'd feel more comfortable with you closer to me."

Regina's smug smirk reminded Maleficent of the Evil Queen. "Whatever you say, dear."

* * *

The rest of the day Emma and Regina were what you would call inseparable. Both of them wanting to be as close to the other as possible without touching. Emma didn't feel the darkness in her. She didn't even feel on edge as she usually does ever since she arrived in Storybrooke. She felt something close to at ease, Maybe it was Regina's presence alone or maybe it was their confessions but for once she felt as though she didn't have the weight of everyone's burdens on her shoulders. She decided that once they got back to Storybrooke she and Regina were going over the town line for a much needed vacation. This feeling was too good to let go of.

Snow looked back to check on her daughter and saw her actually smiling as she talked quietly to Regina about something that she couldn't quite make out but her daughter looked relaxed. Not worried or troubled as she usually does. There was life in her, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Snow looked over at her former stepmother and noticed the same look on her face. Her features weren't darkened with the burdens of her past. She looked almost radiant and it reminded her of the day when she first met her. The hope and brightness in her eyes before it was snatched away from her. Snow wanted nothing more than happiness for both of them.

She turned to David still smiling. His brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?" he asked feeling a smile tug at his own lips.

She nodded back over her shoulder. "Our daughter is smiling." She whispered.

David glanced back to look at his oldest child. His heart squeezed at the sight. It was nice to not see her features clouded in pain. He'd almost forgotten what it looked like and oh how he'd missed it. "And she's talking."

Snow hummed in agreement. "Yep and so is Regina. They're good for each other."

"Is that why you're always rooting for their friendship." David asked glancing back again.

"Yes." Snow beamed. "Regina cares for Emma as much as we do; they've become something more than friends… Not quite sisters... something more than that but I can't place it. Their bond is strong. You could almost feel its strength. They need each other."

David chuckled reaching for Snow's hand. "Don't tell Regina that, you know she has a reputation to uphold." He teased. Snow shook her head grabbing his hand.

"That Regina is gone. She's nothing like the person she was a year ago and neither is Emma. They're completely different people now. That's why they get each other. They have so much in common. Especially the need to adapt to their environment. They needed to become new people, better people for the people they care about. Leaving your old self behind couldn't have been easy and they both know that feeling." She looked at David, searching his eyes. "They're kindred spirits."

David nodded thoughtfully. "I know…"

"I trust Regina." Snow said simply with a small shrug. "With Emma."

David nodded in agreement. "So do I…" he laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when I said I'm comfortable with my daughter being best friends with the Evil Queen."

"Ex Evil Queen." Snow corrected. "And besides, if we were against it do you think it would change anything?"

He chuckled again remembering his daughter's strong personality, her stubbornness and determination. "No. She is your daughter after all."

Snow smiled proudly. "She is but she has her own heart and most importantly… she follows it. That's all that matters."

"Even though we didn't get to raise her, she still tuned out exactly how we wanted… how do you think that is?" He asked seriously.

"Well… she is still a part of us… oddly enough she only got the good parts and I'm thankful for that." She replied simply. "Regardless of what she had to do in our world to survive, it doesn't matter. Her heart is still good.

David gave her hand a squeeze. "I know and I know somewhere deep down she does to."

"We just can't let her forget that."

"We won't. We can do this. We can help her." He reassured.

"David…" Snow sighed. "What if…"

"Snow, no 'what ifs' okay?" he said sternly. "We will save her. The darkness will not consume her as long as we're still breathing."

Snow closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "You're right. She's going to be fine." She agreed as if saying it aloud would make it so. She felt a tightening in her stomach when she realized it didn't. "Now we just have to get her to believe that."

* * *

Emma glanced ahead at her parents and saw them intertwine their fingers and a warmth spread through her chest. Her parents' love was definitely something out of a fairytale. Their love for each other forever unwavering. They supported each other and fought for each other in a way she had never seen. She didn't quite understand how someone could be willing to risk everything for love. To put so much time and energy into growing a relationship. To even be so bold as to call someone their true love or soul mate. The concept of being so invested in someone to the point you didn't even want to leave their side sounded completely ridiculous … well until she fell in love with Regina Mills that is.

Their first kiss a few nights back brought powerful feelings to the forefront. Nothing in her entire life felt more right than waking up with the woman in her arms that morning. She remembered not wanting to leave the bed, not wanting to detach her body from the other woman's. She could never forget how that first kiss felt but every kiss after was almost just as wonderful.

If what she and Regina had was truelove she wanted it badly. She wanted it more than anything she's ever wanted in her entire life and she hoped the other woman wanted it just as badly. The thought of being someone's true love should have frightened her. To have such a responsibility as being the source of someone else's happiness should have made her want to run for the hills but instead it excited her and she welcome the concept with open arms and an open heart. Who knew the stoic queen would cause her to feel things she's never even knew she could? Most importantly who knew that she would accept those feelings so willingly? Either way she was feeling like a new person. These new feelings were clouding everything else. The darkness in her heart was a low hum compared to the force of love and it was nice not to feel that weight for once.

"What are you thinking?" she heard a voice say beside her. she smiled at the topic of her thoughts.

She shrugged deciding not to pile her thoughts on the woman who had enough on her plate and didn't need the burden of being Emma's true love added to it. Emma nodded towards her parents "They're talking about me."

Regina turned to see the Charmings who appeared to be whispering to each other. She tilted her head adorably. "How can you tell?"

"Well…" Emma said pleased that Regina took the bait. "They looked back here at least five time each so that brings us up to a sum of ten times. If someone turns around to look at you and turns back to whisper to the person beside them then they're taking about you."

"Oh," Regina shrugged. "I wouldn't know..."

"What? Your subjects were too afraid to talk shit about you?" Emma asked in a teasing tone.

Regina shrugged. "Or not stupid enough to let me catch or even suspect them."

Emma whistled. "Remind me to never gossip about you.

The brunette smirked. "So…" she nodded towards the Charmings. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Keeping me from going dark…. Or something along those lines." Emma replied not taking her eyes off of them.

"Well, I won't let you become a villain, Emma."

Emma gave her a small smile. "I know."

Regina grabbed her arm and was briefly distracted when she felt the bicep flex against her fingers. She shook the other thoughts away. "No, Emma, I'm serious. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that that doesn't happen. I don't care the price or the consequences. I cant let you lose yourself."

Emma's breath caught at the brunette's words. She felt guilty that Regina felt like it was her responsibility to protect her heart. To keep her away from the darkness and in the light. Regina already had to battle the darkness in her own heart and now here she was fighting for both of them. It really wasn't fair but no one ever said love was fair. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I haven't felt the darkness in a while?"

"I wouldn't believe you but if I did, yes." The brunette replied releasing her grip.

"Well, I know I'm not cured or whatever but I've felt pretty good these last few hours."

The brunette cocked a brow with a playful grin. "And do you think that has anything to do with our confessions earlier?"

Emma smirked. "I think it has everything to do with that." She admitted. "But I think I'd feel even better when I get to plant one on you."

Regina smirked but it faltered and her retort was stuck in her throat when she realized the rest of the group had stopped. They approached them slowly unsure what was going on.

"Hey, guys." David greeted, receiving identical raised brows. "Well it's getting dark…."

"So we're going to stop for the night…" Snow finished for him.

"Where's your dragon friend, your majesty?" Hook asked looking around.

Regina visibly stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who instantly became defensive. "Maleficent," Regina corrected. "And she went back to check on the dragons that we assaulted."

"Why?" He asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively. "Because they don't have a powerful practitioner of magic to heal them when they get injured. Besides in case you haven't noticed… She's one of them."

"Right… but…"

"Hook, any further questions, please direct them to Mal." She said cutting off his next question. He nodded. "Anyway…" she said turning back to David. "Where's our lovely camping spot?"

* * *

The moon was full as was the sky of stars. The cool night air was comfortable. and the space around them was illuminated by the small magically conjured fire and the fireflies that seemed to be attracted to them. The subtle chirps of crickets around them was like background music. The moon reflected off of the lake. The night was still. Most of the animals had gone to sleep leaving them alone with the privacy they needed so desperately. Calling this night beautiful was an understatement.

"This is nice." Emma said quietly as she grabbed the woman's hand beside hers and laced their fingers together. They were lying on their backs on a large magically conjured blanket beside the small fire.

Maleficent told them about the lake that she spotted on her flight and said nothing more but they both knew she was suggesting that they should visit it just for a little privacy. So after asking her how the dragons were and she informed them that they were infact fine and had left long before she arrived, Emma informed the group that she needed a minute to herself and asked Regina to go with her and when they were out of eyeshot they poofed themselves to the location Mal had told them of and that's where they've been for the last hour.

"Yes." Regina agreed. She felt Emma ghost a kiss to her cheek and she was thankful that it was mostly dark around them and it hid her rising blush.

"This 'being in love' thing is nice." Emma whispered again.

Regina chuckled. "I didn't know it was a secret… to us, I mean." She teased. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know." The blonde replied still in a whisper. "Did I mention that I love you?"

The brunette smirked. "Maybe once or twice."

"Only once or twice?" Emma asked in mock surprise. "I really need to step up my game."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Some flowers would be nice."

"Three dozen roses with a really sappy card attached? I'm on it."

"Yes, that definitely sounds like you."

Emma laughed at that. "You got me. The flowers I can do but the card? No. Maybe I can say something like 'can't wait to tap that tonight' but you'd probably kill me though."

Regina chuckled. "Probably would. How dare you desire me!" She teased "but seriously I don't need any of those things." She said as she let her thumb graze the back of the blonde's hand before squeezing it. "I already have everything I want."

"And what is that, again? You'd have to remind me."

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled. "A wonderful son and a Love whose beauty sometimes overshadows the fact that she's extremely irritating and far too smug for her own good."

Emma snorted. "But you love me so…"

"I do, even the frustrating parts that makes me want to put myself under a sleeping curse."

Emma bit back the retort about her kiss being able to wake her anyway and just went with another smug response. "Maybe it's my charm… it is genetic, you know."

"How can I forget?" Regina replied, amusement evident in her voice.

Emma grinned, though the fact that Regina didn't use the term 'true love' didn't go unnoticed. She couldn't tell if she was avoiding the subject because she was afraid to scare her off or if she just didn't feel that way. Either way Emma wanted to bring it up and decided to do it delicately, although finesse has never really been her strong suit but she had to be careful around certain topics with the queen and love was certainly one of them. She was prepared to approach this topic with the skill of ninja.

An image of her parents flashed through her head and she knew how to broach it. "Regina, do you think we could have what my parents have?"

Regina furrowed her brow not quite sure what the blonde meant. "What do you mean?"

Emma hesitated for a moment not exactly sure where to begin explaining what she meant. She shook her head quickly deciding it better to take it as a loss rather than ruining their relationship with her eagerness. "I don't know… never mind."

Regina turned her head to look at the younger woman. She couldn't really make out much but with the little light provided she could see that she was frowning. "No. what do you mean? Come on, Emma, you can talk to me about anything. You know that. Just tell me…"

Emma didn't take her eyes off the sky above them, feeling comforted by the stars dancing across the dark sky and the body next to her own. Knowing in her heart that the brunette won't let it go she chuckled to herself. "A happily ever after…" she said softly.

Regina sighed understanding finally washing over her. "Well…"

"Do you want that?" Emma asked tracing shapes in the stars with her mind.

"Emma, I-"

"It's beautiful…I've never saw the beauty in this 'fairytale love story' stuff but now I do. I mean, it doesn't have to be forever…. But just for however long you want me… There's no pressure."

"Emma…" Regina said softly, sensing the abandoned, orphan version of Emma in that statement. The woman just wanting to be loved so badly that she would take it as long as she could get it. Not knowing that Regina wants to give her the world and then some.

"We owe it to ourselves to be happy. We deserve it. We've taken enough shit in life. I just want to make you happy… and I know that you want to do the same. The need to see the other happy is mutual…."

"I don't know…" Regina said with a slight scrunch of her nose that if Emma would have seen she would have found absolutely adorable.

"Oh…" Emma replied slowly. "It's cool, like I said no pressure."

Regina couldn't see her face but she knew her lips were turned down in a frown, "I don't want anyone else's fairytale… or happily ever after… I want ours." She gave the hand in hers a squeeze. "Because ours is beautiful, it's us and what we've built is glorious. Every time I look at you my heart soars. I get so lost in your eyes sometimes I doubt I'd ever find my way back but frankly I doubt I would even want to. Whenever we touch I feel an electricity that's so powerful my heart nearly stops every time. It's not our magic which I feel every time, it's something different. Whatever it is… This pull I have to you I love it, I'm open to it and I welcome it. I'm in love with you, Emma Swan, and intend to dedicate every day that we're together to showing you just how much, because you… you… deserve to be loved and I'm glad that I… was given the opportunity to do it. I plan to do this right. I want us to fall in love more and more each day, each day we become stronger. Our love is pure, it's real, it's intense and sometimes scary as hell but I want this. We both need this. Most importantly it's ours."

Emma felt tears prickling. The thought of maybe being Regina's happy ending as well grabbing at her heart. She felt like Regina's heart was calling to hers as if her chest would open up and her heart would go to hers and nestle in beside it. She choked back a sob. Her mind was reeling, she was overcome with the feeling of love and a bunch of other emotions she's never felt before… she was at a complete loss for words.

"Emma, please say something." Regina whispered as if speaking in a regular tone would startle the younger woman. "Anything." She sighed. "I didn't mean to frighten you with those heavy emotions, for that I'm sorry." She tried again, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her confession. She hears sniffling beside her and her stomach drops. "Oh my god, Emma, I didn't mean to burden you… please don't…."

"These are happy tears, Regina. You're happy and I'm so happy that it's spilling out of me." She chuckled swiping at her cheeks. "Don't ever feel guilty for telling me how you feel about anything. Your words describing our love were beautiful. I've always wanted someone to feel that way about me… then you… you…. How did I get so lucky?"

Regina brushed away her own tears that started falling. "How did we both? You can blame fate or you can blame your ridiculous charm, either way we're together... and I don't really care how it happened. I just want to be with you for a very long time." She decided to not say forever… forever is a very long time for someone from Emma's world and she didn't want to push it.

"And I want that more than anything." Emma rolled over and pushed to her knees, she leaned closer to Regina placing one arm on one side of the woman and the other on the opposite side; she kept her knees on the grass deciding not to straddle her and take the moment to a completely different level… well not yet. She wanted the woman to express her feelings.

Regina came face to face with Emma in the moonlight. The white, pale light illuminating the younger woman's fair features, there was a glow emanating from her hair and an extra sparkle in her eyes. The look in her eyes was something Regina hasn't seen in years, the look of pure helpless love, something that she hasn't seen on anyone else but Daniel. She stiffened at the thought of her first love. The fears returning. The thoughts of him lying in her stables, his lifeless body in her arms, the feeling of his lips as she tried to wake him with 'true love's kiss' the hopelessness she felt when she understood he was gone from her forever. The pain of losing him was like having her own heart ripped out. She often thought that it would have hurt less had her mother ripped her heart out and crushed it. At least she wouldn't have had to endure the pain. She barely made it out of that and to think if she lost Emma, the mother of her son, her friend, her … heart she wouldn't be able to come back from that and god help anyone in her path. The thought alone brought her unbearable pain.

Emma froze as she watched the emotions play across the brunette's face. She couldn't see much but she could see enough to make out the fear and pain in her eyes. Not quite sure what happened or whether it was something she said she leaned in a little closer. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

That seemed to bring the brunette back to the present. She forced a smile. "Nothing,"

Emma leaned in and brushed her lips softly against hers, a ghostly kiss, then just like that she pulled away. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm never going to leave you before you get it?" she asked softly as if she read her mind.

Regina didn't respond, she grabbed the blonde's face and pulled her closer into a full kiss. This one softer than their other kisses as their lips moved together slowly, almost lazily. This kiss was full of emotion and they both could feel the warmth of their magic intertwining. Emma pressed in a little more, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, the full lips against her own parted slightly and the kiss escalated as she slid her tongue inside, then just like that the kiss turned to hungry and aggressive.

The blonde managed to straddle the brunette's hips without breaking the kiss, leaning forward pressing her body flush against the woman beneath her she let her hands run up her sides until she reached her breasts where she let her thumb skim across her nipple eliciting a moan. The sound brought her back to reality and her eyes flew open when she realized where she was. She slowly pulled away, "That cloaking spell…"

"What about it?" Regina asked as her hands found their way underneath Emma's shirt and she let her nails rake down her abs receiving a hiss.

"No one will be able to see us, right?"

"Or hear us…" Regina confirmed. "We're hidden. No one will find us. If anyone walked out here they would just see the lake not a couple having sex."

"Oh…" Emma smirked. "We're having sex?"

"Not if you don't get that smug look off your face."

Emma laughed. "Okay, okay. But it's good they can't hear anything…"

"Regina cocked a brow. "And why's that?"

"Well…" the blonde started leaning in again, putting her weight on the woman beneath her. She attached her lips to a tanned neck and started trailing kisses down the soft flesh. She paused, lips still on the skin, "That way no one can hear you scream." That received a full laugh from the brunette that caused the blonde to smile. She'd never get tired of that. Seeing her girlfriend smile was all that mattered. In that moment, when she looked into those eyes that were twinkling brighter than the stars above, she decided she would fight the darkness inside of her. She would get it out of her. Get back to normal so that she and the woman she loved could have the possibility of a happy ending.

She leaned in and captured dark lips with her own again before trailing kisses along a jawline. When her tongue darted out to taste a slender neck fingers tangled in her hair pulling her closer.

"Emma..." The brunette moaned, hips bucking slightly.

Emma smiled against the hot flesh before her lips resumed their decent.

* * *

 **I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. As far as the fluff was concerned. They finally expressed their loved for each other! I feel like love and true love are two different levels so that's another bridge for them to cross.** **But in all honesty this is the calm before the storm so don't get too comfortable. Also I'm starting to feel like Snow knows more about Regina and Emma's relationship than she's letting on... what do you think? I also think it's time everyone found out. I really like writing Regina and Snow convos but I really liked the Mal and Emma bonding as well. I also forgot to ask this in my last author's note, how do you feel about Regina and Mal doing magic together? I could do more of that if you like. Also I said I wanted to finish this story before the premiere and I don't think that's happening since the show is premiering Sunday lol (who's excited?) But I will finish it. *sighs dramatically* okay, so as always reviews are greatly appreciated, they help a lot. Let me know how I'm doing. So yeah I'll see ya at the next update, which should be soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long but I kinda needed to take a moment. I knew where I wanted the story to go but I couldn't get it there but now I finally got it on the right track.**

 **So as usual I don't own OUAT or any of its characters nor do I own any other characters or shows referenced in the chapter. All mistakes are mine. There's also some smut and language in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11

Discarded clothes were scattered around them. Some made it onto the blanket and the others lay on the grass forgotten. In that moment the only thing that mattered to the two women were each other. The warmth of their bodies, the smoothness of their skin and the sparks of their magic. Despite the low temperatures of the night, the air surrounding them was scorching, their bodies radiating more heat than the fire beside them.

The sounds of their moans and sighs echoed through the night.

Emma's hand detached itself from the blanket and buried itself in dark locks as skillful fingers and a far too talented tongue brought her into her second consecutive orgasm of the evening. Her grip loosened as the fingers and the tongue stopped after letting her ride out the orgasm. The corners of her mouth turned upward when a head popped up from between her legs.

"Hey." Seemed to be the only word the blonde could get out in her post orgasmic state.

Regina just smirked as she slid her fingers into her mouth and made a show of licking them clean, she cocked a brow when the blonde groaned, covered her face with her hands and slumped back on the blanket. She removed her fingers with a low chuckle. "Are you alright?"

She watched as the hands didn't move but a blonde head nodded. "Yes." Came the muffled response. Regina crawled back up the blonde's body, placing soft kisses on the pale skin along the way. She stopped to kiss around her navel then dipped her tongue inside before continuing her trip up, gliding her tongue over defined abs before nipping at taut flesh receiving satisfied hums. She looked up at the blonde and grinned against the fair flesh when she noticed she hadn't removed her hands yet.

She continued her journey up, sliding her tongue along until she reached the valley between two perky breasts where she began placing soft, barely there kisses. She moved over so she could lavish attention on the soft flesh as she nipped and sucked right above the nipple. A soft hiss escaped the sheriff right before the brunette took the hard nipple into her mouth and flicked it a few times with her tongue. She rolled it's twin between her thumb and forefinger. Emma arched trying to gain more contact. One of her hands fell away from her face and tangled itself back in Regina's hair while the other gripped at the blanket again. Regina switched over and gave the other breast equal attention. A guttural moan came from deep inside Emma when the warm mouth latched onto her other nipple. Regina looked up at her with a predatory look in her eyes. Emma blushed at the sound she made. Her hands shot to her face again.

Regina released the nipple with a loud pop. She continued to crawl up Emma's body where she kissed over her chest, to her clavicle and up to her neck. There she placed feather light kisses all the way up, and along Emma's jaw. She placed another kiss to the woman's cheek but stopped a little ways from her mouth as it was being blocked by her hands. So Regina just hovered over her face and placed gentle kisses to the back of her hands.

She placed her thighs one each side of the sheriff's hips, straddling her.

Emma removed her hands slowly and grinned when she met the woman's steady gaze. "Kiss me?" Emma asked. The brunette shook her head. "Oh you're going to just stare at me?" She teased.

"Well I could just get up and head back to camp." Regina said making a move to get up, but Emma was quicker wrapping an arm around the slim waist keeping her in place. She brought her free hand up and grinned at the brunette's hiss when it connected with the soft flesh of the woman's ass.

"What was that?" Emma asked before connecting their lips in a rough kiss. Regina was far too busy exploring the blonde's mouth to realize the hand that was firmly pressed to her ass had came around and snaked it's way between them until the fingers connected with her clit, she moaned into the other woman's mouth as the fingers started making tiny circles. "So wet for me." Emma groaned.

Regina pushed down further on the fingers which sped up, her body tensed slightly as the arm around her waist kept her flush against the other woman's body. The fingers slid through her soaked slit a few times before slipping into her waiting entrance. They started pumping in and out in a steady, strong rhythm. Regina started rolling her hips in time with the fingers inside of her somehow maintaining the rhythm of the kiss as well. When the fingers started curling inside of her and she felt the pressure of her orgasm building she broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling her soft scent. She started grinding harder on the fingers as she felt her walls contract around them and before she knew it she was biting down on the sheriff's neck to muffle her moan as her climax tore through her. She whimpered as the aftershocks continued to pulse through her.

Emma simply removed the hand from between them and wrapped the arm around the brunette. She placed a quick kiss to the woman's forehead and let out a content sigh as she let her thumb gently stroke the flesh on the queen's back. She let her eyes wander back to the stars above them as they twinkled and wondered why they appeared to be so much brighter now and the same went for the moon. The crickets' chirping faded into the back around.

She heard her girlfriend's breathing return to normal and felt her heartbeat regain its usual rhythm which she must admit she knows by heart now. Her eyes returned to the woman in her arms when she felt her shift in her hold. Emma loosened her grip so Regina could roll off of her and when she did Emma moved her arm from her waist and wrapped it around her shoulders as the woman's arm came across her stomach and a leg came across her thigh.

In this moment Emma couldn't help but think that this is where she was supposed to be. Not in Camelot, not fighting darkness but in the arms of the woman she loved. She has never felt completely safe. Never even knowing what security felt like but here, right now with her girlfriend's head rested on her shoulder and safely nestled into her side, this just felt right and she knew that this is exactly what safety felt like. She hoped and prayed that the other woman felt it too. She both felt and heard the topic of her thought's breathing even out and felt the weight on her shoulder increase and she knew the brunette had fallen asleep.

She kissed the woman's forehead again, deciding not to wake her just yet and letting her rest a little before they headed back to the camp. Besides this feeling was too good to let go of just yet. She waved her hand using the same spell she saw Regina use earlier to make the blanket they were laying on and conjured a blanket ontop of them. After adjusting the blanket around her girlfriend she relaxed, placing a hand on the arm draped across her stomach and stroked the flesh softly. She was lulled to sleep by the sound of her girlfriend's breathing.

* * *

Mal reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the half of the compact mirror (Regina had given her) at the sound of her name being called. She stared into it to see her dark haired friend staring back at her. She noted that her friend looked almost radiant and a lot lighter than she did when she saw her only a few hours ago.

"Good morning, Regina." The dragon said with a smirk. "You look… as though you've had a lovely night."

Regina blushed slightly and for a moment Mal saw that young girl again and she was reminded that Regina wasn't always the powerful force that she is now. "Is everyone still asleep?" The brunette whispered. Mal assumed Emma hadn't awoken yet.

She looked around the camp at the 'sleeping band of idiots'. "Yes."

"Okay good." Regina sighed. "If they awake before we get back could you just tell them that you've spoken to me and that Emma is fine? Just tell them we've made camp somewhere else… and we'll be back soon."

Mal nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, Mal." Regina whispered again.

"You're very welcome. We'll talk when you return." The dragon said softly and when her friend nodded she severed the connection.

She could no longer look at the color returning to Regina's face, the rosy hue on her cheeks and the other signs of happiness. Happiness that Maleficent could never give her because her heart was too black and her touch was too cold. It clawed at her heart watching the woman she cared for so deeply being swept off her feet by another. It was bittersweet to be completely honest. Maleficent wanted Regina to be happy. That's all she ever wanted for the younger woman from the moment she met her and saw the pain and despair in her eyes. She tried to provide that for her through passionate nights and making her feel loved through physical attention and intense orgasms. She regretted spending most of her time with the brunette in her bed chambers, wishing she had tried expressing her love in a different way. Maybe protecting her better. Destroying the king and his entire kingdom so the woman could've been free. But Mal loved Regina the best she could and knew how and the girl seemed to appreciate the affection but it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to get her to love Mal back the way the dragon loved her.

So when Mal broken heartedly let the reality take over her she was thankful that she did take Regina to her chambers all those nights, because at least she had those memories.

The feeling of the soft skin under her touch, the skin that tasted just as much like caramel as it looked and the smell of lavender and apples. The whispers in the dark room as they would talk about everything and anything. The relief she felt when Regina would talk about revenge less and less instead opting to tell the dragon about her hopes and dreams. The pain appeared to be gone as the brunette lied in her arms but it still lurked within. That's why when she learned of the king's death she wasn't surprised but it still hurt when she started seeing less and less of the queen. It hurt when the woman stopped coming to her for the affection and more for sexual release. Their relationship became more and more strained. That's why she traded the sleeping curse for the dark curse without a second thought although she would have given it to the younger woman for nothing. She would have given her life for that girl, that's why it hurt so much more when the woman came to get the curse back and ended up taking it by force. She tried to keep the curse from her, not only because of her own pregnancy and to protect her child but also for fear of losing Regina. She didn't want to live in a world where she didn't remember who she was and the love she felt for the younger woman. She didn't want to forget what they had. She would rather Regina kill her because she didn't want to live after she cast the curse.

Being cursed as a dragon and trapped underground was terrible but it wasn't as terrible as still having the memories of the woman she loved. Thinking she would never see her again. Her heart ached for twenty eight years, for the child she lost and the queen. Being killed by the savior was the mercy she had been waiting for. She didn't really die, although she was less lucid and she had to suffer a lot less but death came again and she was thankful. The pain wasn't as bad when she was resurrected but it was still there. It will always be there she supposed.

Shuffling in a nearby sleeping bag snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced over and saw the pirate stirring. He opened his eyes and rubbed them with the heel of his hand. He shot straight up and glanced around until his eyes lighted on Emma's sleeping bag. Maleficent tensed. She groaned inwardly when he shot to his feet and ran over to it.

"Swan?" He said moving the material around on the obviously empty bag. "Where'd you go?" He glanced around the camp.

This seemed to rouse Snow and David from their slumber. Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Hook, what's wrong?" Charming asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Swan is missing." He replied, moving around the camp.

"What?" Snow and David said in unison. They jumped to their feet as well.

"Oh relax." Maleficent said standing from her seat. "I spoke to Regina a little while ago," She held up the compact and Snow nodded in understanding. "And she said they're fine. Emma just needed a break so they made their own little camp."

"But why'd she take the queen?" Hook asked, he started pacing.

"Because she trusts her." Mal shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at the pirate, "Now stop running around before you take someone's eye out with that thing." She motioned to the hook.

"Well I don't trust her." The pirate said firmly. Mal couldn't hold back the eye roll.

"Well... that doesn't exactly matter now, does it?" She picked invisible lint off her blouse. "Your beloved is off with the queen, you should question the fact that your 'happy ending' is seeking comfort with her friend instead of you…"

"Listen, witch." The pirate growled.

"I'm listening, Captain." She practically spat out his title, She met his glare and smirked when he growled angrily. "Is there something you would like to say? or did you forget? I know the excessive drinking can make it quite difficult to remember things."

"If Emma needed a moment away and she's with Regina and safe then I'm fine with it." Snow said simply. "We trust Regina."

"Well I don't." the pirate snapped. "I don't like all the time Emma is spending with Regina. I mean she's the bloody Evil Queen!"

"Awww, Are you jealous?" Maleficent taunted.

"No, I am not. Emma and I share true love. Something you wouldn't know about, dragon." he spat.

Maleficent nodded slowly. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am." He growled.

She smirked. "Okay then."

"We trust Regina, Hook. She's my friend." Snow said simply before turning her attention back to the blonde. "Did they say when they would be back?"

Mal shook her head. "Emma was still asleep so it's hard to say."

Snow nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, we'll just wait for them to get back." Everyone nodded but Hook.

"No! We should be looking for Emma. Regina is not the best influence on her. Look at the horrible things she's done. She can't help her."

"Excuse me…" Mal said pulling the pirate's attention back to her. "You are a pirate, correct?" he nodded. "You've hurt people... that makes you a villain as well, does it not?"

He shrugged. "I'm rehabilitated."

"So is Regina. She does more for that town and those people than you ever will. She's more than earned the right to spend time in the company of your Swan." She smirked. "Green is a nice color for you."

"I'm not jealous."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Sure. Either that or you're ungrateful and petty because last I checked Regina healed you when she didn't really have to." She shrugged. "If it had been me I would've let you keep your deformed face. You deserve it."

"Watch it, dragon, I'd hate to have to slay you again." He growled reaching for his sword and stepping closer.

"Try it, go on," Mal said stepping closer.

"Hey, hey, hey." David said stepping between them. "Let's all just cool down. Hook, go take a walk."

"And leave you two alone with her?" the pirate ground out.

"Yes we can handle ourselves." Snow said with a small smile. "Beside Mal is Regina's friend. If she trusts her so do we." Snow offered her a small smile, Mal nodded in response.

"Fine," Hook said exasperated. "I'll go look for Emma." He turned and started leaving the camp but Snow caught up and fell into step with him. "Go back, Snow. I'll find Emma and bring her back safe and sound."

"Oh, I'm not going with you." Snow explained. "Emma wants to be left alone and I intend to honor those wishes." She added pointedly. "But I want to know if you're alright."

"Yeah just peachy, considering the fact that I'm losing Emma."

Snow's brows furrowed in confusion. "How?"

"She doesn't even look at me anymore. She doesn't want to be near me, she's avoiding me like the plague and not to mention she dumped me."

"Maybe you need to just talk to her…" Snow suggested.

"If I can detach her from the queen for two seconds."

Snow smiled at that. She appreciated the fact that her daughter finds comfort in her former stepmother like she herself did as a girl (before Regina's hated for her came to light, that is). "She feels safe with Regina because Regina does not expect anything from her. Whether you care to admit it... we all expect something from her. David and I expect her to be our little princess, Henry expects her to be the savior and you expect her to be your happy ending but to Regina she's just Emma and that's what she needs right now. Someone who'll accept her for that and who understands. We all care for and love Emma but Regina actually gets her."

Hook just nodded. "I really try to understand her but it's difficult. She's been pushing me away for some time now. It's like I don't hold her heart any more. My happy ending isn't going as planned."

"Maybe it is." Snow offered. "Things aren't always what they appear." She placed a gentle hand on the pirate's arm and gave it a squeeze. "See you back at camp, Killian." Then she turned and went back the way they came.

* * *

It's been forty minutes since she's contacted Mal and she was unable to fall back asleep. Maybe it was the sun shining on them or her nerves from the events that took place the night before. Their confessions of love and the way they expressed it physically was wonderful but no matter how hard she tried or how comfortable she felt she couldn't quite grasp sleep. She looked up into the sleeping face of the woman she loved. She felt the corners of her lips curl up at the beauty and peace on the once savior's face. It was hard to believe that there was darkness incubating inside of her just waiting to bust out. She pushed those thoughts down and focused on Emma, not the darkness. Knowing it was getting late she decided it was time to wake her. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she reached up and used a finger to softly poke the tip of the blonde's nose and held back a chuckle when she swatted the hand a way. She tickled her nose again and snorted when she was swatted away yet again. This time she reached up and pinched her nose that's when a hand caught her wrist. She grinned when an eye popped open and a soft smile formed on pink lips.

"Hey." Came the blonde's sleepy voice that Regina found extremely sexy.

"Good morning, my love." Regina purred, tilting her head as the blonde leaned in so their lips could meet. When the blonde pulled back the brunette leaned in for another kiss. When they broke away Emma rubbed at her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Gee, let me go ask that tree over there if it has the time or perhaps one of those ducklings?" Regina said with a playful eye roll. "Seriously Emma, I love you but I'm glad that those 'Charming' traits skipped Henry."

"I guess I walked right into that one, huh?" Emma chortled as she brought the hand that was snuggly on the brunette's shoulder down and pinched her ass. She snorted when the queen yelped. "Well he got his smart ass mouth from you, huh?"

Regina hummed as she scratched her nails down the blonde's side. "Perhaps. But he also developed your ability to forgive and see the good in everyone whether they deserve it or not. He's so much like you. He's always willing to give second chances…"

"I can't help but think you're talking about yourself…" Emma commented seriously.

"Actually… I was talking about your pirate…"

"Ha ha ha!" Emma said in mock humor. "But seriously, you've earned forgiveness and you didn't waste all of your chances. You redeemed yourself. You're technically a…"

"Don't you dare say hero!"

"…What do you prefer?" Emma asked seriously, not really believing in titles but also feeling as though the love of her life needed a better one than 'villain'. "How about antihero?"

"That still sounds like villain to me." Regina said with an adorable nose scrunch.

"It's not though. An antihero is like..." Emma paused trying to find the right words. "Someone who doesn't really want to be a hero but rises to the occasion when they're needed. Kind of like Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead." She smiled at the confusion on her girlfriend's face. "How about Wolverine or Iron Man? Or even the 2004 version of Catwoman." She watched as understanding washed over the woman's face but the nose scrunch returned.

"I thought Catwoman was a villain."

"Well it depends on who you ask. In my opinion she was tired of being pushed around so she fought back, now I don't agree with her methods but I understand her struggle."

Regina nodded. She knew that the blonde wasn't only talking about the super villain but she decided not to press it. "Okay, you can call me that but only you."

"Good." Emma sighed closing her eyes again.

"Emma?" Regina started. The blonde hummed in response. "Who's Rick…"

"Grimes?" Emma snorted, opening her eyes. "I opened a can of worms with that one, didn't I? Um… he's the main character on this show called The Walking Dead. He's great and so is the show but Michonne is my favorite, she's a bad ass with a katana. Remind me to let you watch it on Netflix when we get back." She felt the woman nod against her shoulder. "I don't think you'd like it though."

"Why not?"

"Well there's zombies for one thing. There's also a lot of blood and violence."

Regina cocked a brow. "Emma, I'm the Evil Queen... was... I can handle a little blood."

"It's not a little... Regina. You'll see."

"I won't get scared."

"Oh darn." Emma said dramatically. "I was hoping you'd get scared and I'll have an excuse to place my arm around your shoulder and snuggle you closer."

"Why aren't we cuddling long before that?" Regina chuckled. "Why do you have to wait for me to get scared?"

Emma smirked. "You got a point. So we'll cuddle all the way through."

"I definitely will not get scared with my brave knight protecting me."

Emma blushed at that. "I'll always protect you."

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder. "I know, my love and I'll protect you."

Emma grinned. "You know, M'lady, I've actually battled zombies before." She said in her best knight impression. Regina chuckled.

"Oh have you now?"

"I have. Back in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina snorted. "Which time?"

Emma laughed. "The time I went with my mother." She replied. "I got to battle a horde of zombies, courtesy of your mother."

Regina rolled her eyes as soon as Cora's name was mentioned, she knew what Emma meant. "They weren't zombies Emma, she had their hearts."

"Seemed very walking dead-ish to me."

"You're an idiot." Regina chortled. "But a brave idiot."

"Yeah..." Emma agreed with a wide grin. "They seem to coincide."

Regina hummed in agreement. She snuggled closer to Emma. "But I love your impulsive acts of heroics."

"Good." Emma said with a smug smile.

Regina chuckled before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Yeah, so I guess we should get going, hmm?" Emma asked after a few moments had passed.

Regina sighed. "I suppose so…" She started to sit up but was shocked when in one swift movement the blonde flipped them so that the brunette was beneath her. Emma leaned in and kissed her softly. Regina chuckled before she disappeared from underneath the blonde. Emma chuckled when she landed on the blanket.

"Nice one." She said as she sat back on her knees and scanned the area with no sign of her girlfriend. "Now where'd you go?" When she looked back at the lake she spotted the dark haired beauty.

"That's teleportation, my dear." Regina said with a cocky smirk. "Come here." Emma let her eyes travel the woman's naked form before shutting her eyes. She took a deep breath before she felt her body being lifted and when it settled back down she opened her eyes. She saw her girlfriend standing before her with an impressed smile. "You're getting better at that." But when Emma leaned in for a kiss she disappeared again. Not knowing they were that close to the edge Emma fell into the water with a loud splash. Startling a family of ducks that quickly swam away.

She burst out laughing and heard Regina's laughter echoing through the air. She got to her knees and looked over her shoulder but didn't see the brunette. She smirked when she realized that she was still there but was obviously using magic to disguise herself. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

She heard her girlfriend's laugh again before a reply was added, "Nope. You want me, come get me."

Emma groaned. "How? I can't even see you."

"Use your instincts, dear. Trust them."

The blonde stood from the water, droplets ran down her legs. The tips of her hair was slightly wet. She turned around and scanned the clearing. She closed her eyes and focused on her magic; pulling it to the forefront and set about locating Regina's. She felt a slight flicker, and turned her attention to a tree back where the forest began. She grinned when she felt the full spark of the other woman's magic. Emma closed her eyes again and concentrated on what she wanted to do. She felt herself being lifted again and when her eyes opened again she was behind the tree. She groaned when she didn't see the woman there. She looked around before running a hand through her hair in frustration. Obviously her very unpredictable magic had failed her again.

"Regina?" she sighed. "Come on out. I cant do it."

"Why?" she could hear the pout in the Mayor's voice. "When you're so close."

"How? I don't see you."

"You're warmer than you think. Stop doubting yourself and trust your instincts." Regina encouraged, softly. So Emma stepped closer to the tree that she felt the presence of the magic radiating from but still didn't see anything. "You're getting warmer."

Emma snorted. "Why is this game so much more fun for you than me?"

"It can be fun for you if you focus." This time the woman sounded closer. Emma turned around and furrowed her brow when she didn't see anything.

She huffed in frustration. "Fine." She stepped closer until she was only a few inches from it and stopped. Emma felt a presence close to her face.

Then a voice whispered "You're scolding." Into her ear. She whipped her head around and spotted nothing but the other trees. She sighed and made an attempt at grabbing at the air and heard a soft chuckle.

"I don't get it." Emma groaned. "I know you're right here but I can't see you."

"And how do you know?"

"I can sense it. I can feel you."

She heard the woman hum thoughtfully. "Good." Regina said before she materialized and caused Emma to jump slightly. Turns out the blonde was right all along. The woman was there and at the same time she wasn't.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emma asked staring at the queen with wide eyes. "You weren't here and then you were."

"Well…" the brunette began leaning further against the tree, she locked eyes with the very confused other woman that was standing before her, not even an inch away. "I used my magic to 'dematerialize' if you will. I was here but not physically… if that makes sense."

Emma shook her head. Still extremely confused. "No it doesn't but it sounds fun. Teach me?"

The brunette smiled. "Of course but first things first, take yourself back to the blanket."

Emma nodded and a huge grin broke out on her face and before the brunette could react Emma grabbed her and they disappeared in a cloud of light smoke, they reappeared in the same cloud but Regina felt like something wasn't right, her feet weren't on the ground. She looked down and saw the water of the lake beneath her feet. Her eyes grew wide as she looked back up at her now smirking girlfriend and shook her head.

"You wouldn't." she challenged. Noting that they were hovering above the water. Emma was a lot more powerful than she gave herself credit for.

"Oh but I would. You got me wet so I feel it's only fair I return the favor." The blonde said as she pulled the woman closer to her and before the woman could bite out a retort she released the magical hold and they fell in with a huge splash. When they reemerged Emma couldn't stop laughing even with the glare her girlfriend was sending her way. She threw her an apologetic smile. "Sorry?" she didn't get a response from the woman just a face full of water. Wiping it from her face, she nodded. "I guess I deserved that."

"You most certainly did." The brunette snapped. Pushing her wet hair from her face.

Emma grabbed the woman before she swam away and pulled her back to her, she wrapped her arms around her waist, leaned in and pressed a kiss to full lips. Kissing the pout away from the woman's face. She smiled into the kiss when she felt the woman respond to the kiss and wrap her arms around her neck pulling her closer. The kiss deepened and they both knew what it was leading to even before Emma slipped a hand between them.

* * *

"Hey babe." Emma said as she buttoned her jeans. She heard the woman hum, telling her to go on. Emma looked over at her girlfriend and watched her button her blouse. "What do we tell them when they ask what took us so long?"

Regina looked up and narrowed her eyes. "That we're both adults and we don't have to explain ourselves to them." She tucked her blouse into her slacks. "Emma, you're what? thirty?"

"I'm about to be thirty-one." The blonde stated with a proud grin receiving an eye roll from the brunette.

"All the more reason for you to not have to explain everything to them." Regina sighed. "I know you want to keep them happy but you don't owe them anything. You don't owe me anything." She raised her hand when she saw the younger woman getting ready to cut her off. "Not that idiotic pirate, not Storybrooke." She held the woman's gaze. "The only one you owe anything to is our son and he's satisfied with you just being around."

"What about you?" The blonde asked softly.

"I already told you…"

"Are you satisfied?"

Regina paused before nodding. "I am. Let's rid you of the darkness though."

Emma nodded before turning her attention back to the lake. She smiled when she spotted a white swan with three babies following behind her. Her gaze drifted to the woman beside her, and caught her watching her. Emma nodded to the family of swans and Regina nodded in understanding when she saw them. A soft smile stretched across her face. As the blonde watched the birds she felt a strange feeling slam into her like a bag of bricks. The desire to expand her family. Maybe giving Henry some siblings, she didn't know how the other woman would take it since they were so new so she kept it to herself.

"Oh would you look at that." The brunette said nudging her then pointing towards the birds. Emma followed the woman's finger but didn't really see what she was pointing at. After a while she saw the little fluffy, black bird trailing behind the other three. She didn't even notice that one. "That little one is a little different but it's still a swan nonetheless." Regina said crossing her arms. "It's a little dark but it's heart is probably just as pure as the others."

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't only referring to the bird?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know what goes on in your head, Emma." She said in a joking tone.

Emma smirked. "That's because I'm far too complex. I'm deep and you wouldn't get it."

Regina snorted. "Sure, that's the reason." She reached down and grabbed the blonde's hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's go see how Mal is fairing, huh? It's quite unfair we left her to babysit. I just hope they haven't driven her to the point where she turned into a dragon and ate them."

"You do realize you're talking about my parents, right?" Emma chortled.

Regina shrugged. "And?" she smirked. "Although I wouldn't mind if she ate the pirate."

Emma snickered as they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappeared where they disappeared from the night before. They let go of each other's hands and made their way back to the camp in compatible silence. They stepped through the bushes and Emma was almost thrown to the ground when her mother's tiny form slammed into her.

"Hey Emma." Snow said releasing her daughter from the hug. She started to ask where she'd been but bit her tongue when she remembered what happened last time they questioned her. "We missed you." Was all she said.

"Thanks mom." Emma smiled softly before she nodded at her father. He threw her a small smile. She glanced around the camp and realized that someone was missing. "Where's Killian?" she felt the queen stiffen beside her. "I mean…" she sputtered as she watched the woman walk away. She wanted so badly to grab her but knew she couldn't.

"He went looking for you." The dragon said dryly as Regina sat down beside her.

"Of course he did." Regina muttered.

Emma scrunched her brows. "He did? How long has he been gone?"

"About thirty minutes." David replied.

Emma's jaw dropped. "I have to go look for him; we don't have time for this shit." She started to take off out of the camp before she heard the voice of the idiot in question.

"No need for that, I'm right here, Swan." He said stepping back into the camp. He winked. "Thank you for your concern though."

Emma didn't have to look at her girlfriend to know there was a scowl on her face. She took a deep breath, "Where did you go?"

"Looking for you. Where have you been? I looked everywhere." He demanded.

"You don't get to ask me where I've been" The blonde snapped. "Last I checked we were no longer together which means you lost the right to question me."

"Oh so since we're no longer together and you no longer belong to me…."

"Okay, let me stop you right there…." Emma said holding up a hand. "I've never belonged to you. I'm not property; I'm a living, breathing person. I don't belong to anyone."

"Well, I didn't hear any protest when I called you My…"

"Happy ending?" Emma finished for him, crossing her arms defiantly with the faint hint of a smirk. "Well you aren't mine. Get over it."

A gasp came from Snow White and Regina and Mal turned their attention from the argument to see the Charmings watching the exchange with their mouths hanging open with pain in their eyes.

Regina groaned internally. She felt the dragon nudge her. When she turned back to her, the blonde leaned closer.

"They think their daughter is throwing away her happy ending." she whispered into the brunette's ear. "But she's actually found her real one. They're just too blind to see it."

"Yeah well…" Regina whispered back. "Even if they knew I'm sure they wouldn't…" she shook her head.

"Regina," Mal said in an urgent tone as her attention drifted to the younger blonde. "Look."

The brunette's attention drifted to the younger woman and caught her eyes darken and a shadow cast across her face. Regina's heart sank, the darkness was returning. She shot to her feet. "Emma…" when she didn't receive a response she tried again, "Emma Swan, look at me." She said softly. She had to stop her from doing something she'll regret. "Now!" she screamed. She watched with relief as the younger woman snapped back into the moment and her eyes fell on her. "You're okay." she mouthed. "You're going to be okay."

Emma nodded before turning back to the pirate. "Hook, we're over. You need to start accepting it. I wasn't happy… with you."

"And you'll be happier alone?" He asked.

The blonde's eyes met with Regina's again before they flickered away. She shook her head softly. "Not alone… just not with you."

He just stared into the blonde's eyes and realized that he lost her… for now. Never being one to give up so easily. He hunted the crocodile for centuries so he could easily get the woman he loved to come back to him. It wouldn't be a problem. It was just a matter of timing. He was determined to have his happy ending. "Whatever you say, Swan."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her very confused parents. "Can we get the hell out of here?" they both nodded, desperately wanting to get away from this awkward situation. She stepped around the pirate and walked over to the two sorceresses. She stopped in front of the dark haired woman and jammed her hands in her pockets.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked softly.

"Fine." Emma answered a little too quickly. She let her eyes look everywhere but at the woman before her. "Are you ready?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes."

Emma turned back to her parents. "Dad?"

He nodded. "Hook?"

Without another word the pirate started heading off and didn't bother to even look at the blonde as he passed by. He was pissed. That much was clear but the funny thing is that Regina nor Emma could even bring themselves to care. Mal crossed her arms and smirked as she watched the pirate slither away.

* * *

"You know…" Emma said as she held a gigantic leaf back so the queen and the dragon could step through. "You guys use the whole 'magic mirror' thing often. Is that like a secret club thing? Or can anyone join?"

Regina and Maleficent shared a look before turning to the younger woman. "I thought I taught you some mirror magic." Regina said with a shrug as Emma caught up with them.

"Well, yeah but you guys can communicate with them like facetime or skype." Emma said with a small grin, when she realized that neither sorceress knew what she was talking about she quickly added, "Remind me to teach you how to use those… we could have fun with that." She wiggled her brows suggestively at her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I even want to..." The brunette replied trying to hide her amusement. "I would love to teach you everything I know… but my magic is dark. Very dark. That's why I'm reluctant to teach you certain things."

"But you also have light magic…"

Regina hummed. "Indeed. I do but I was trained in dark magic. I don't want you to learn to use dark magic."

"It changes you." Maleficent added.

"But my magic is already…tainted. In case the two of you haven't noticed I'm the Dark One. I wouldn't be surprised if my magic is already dark." Emma huffed.

"Oh it is." Maleficent agreed. "But you're the savior so some of your light magic remains."

"See…" Emma said jabbing her thumb in the direction of the dragon on the other side of the brunette. "Besides, how dark can mirror magic be…? I mean, seriously..."

"Very." Both sorceresses said in unison.

Emma poked out her bottom lip slightly and batted her long eyelashes at her girlfriend. "Baby?" she asked softly.

Regina huffed and looked away, refusing to give in to it. "No."

"I just want to be able to talk to you whenever I want." The blonde went into full puppy dog mode.

"That's why we have phones, my dear."

"What if my phone dies or I don't have it?"

Regina sighed and with an eyeroll she caved. "I'm going to regret this… but fine! But I'm only teaching you how to communicate, nothing else and not until we're back home."

A huge grin broke out on the blonde's face. "Thank you."

"Marshmallow." Regina heard the dragon mutter beside her.

"Shut up, Mal" she snapped. "I bet when we get back to Storybrooke Ruby will have you wrapped around her furry finger."

"Perhaps." Mal said with a shrug. "But the savior certainly does seem to have you right where she wants you."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh hush up."

Mal snorted. "You don't deny it. That's good enough for me."

Regina chuckled. "You're impossible." She turned to the younger woman. "both of you." She paused a moment then added, "And don't think we aren't going to talk about what happened back there with Hook."

Emma frowned. "Thanks for stopping me back there."

"Always."

"What's going on up there?" Mal asked nodding ahead of them where David, Snow and Hook were standing, motionless, staring ahead. They glanced behind them and waved then turned back to whatever they were looking at.

"I have no idea." Regina and Emma said in unison.

When they got closer they noticed that the group was stand in a flower field. Emma jogged ahead to see what was going on. When she reached them she stepped into the flowers which looked like red dandelions. She came up to her parents as her mother leaned over and picked one and smiled.

"What's up?" she asked startling them slightly.

Snow swirled around. "Emma," she smiled. "We were just waiting for you to catch up so we could look at this beauty together."

Emma smiled at her mother. She snorted when she thought of how much of a Disney Princess stereotype she was. Emma looked out at the field, it was indeed beautiful. It was wide and vast. Painted with the red of the flowers and the green of their stems and leaves. The sun gave it a warm feel. It shined through with all its glory now that the trees were out of the way. "Yeah mom, it is beautiful."

Snow nodded. "It's just lovely." her daughter nodded before jamming her hands in her pockets.

Emma turned around to see Regina and Mal walking up. "Mom wanted to look at the flowers." She explained. Regina rolled her eyes and Mal smirked beside her.

"You know Snow; we don't really have time for you to stop and smell the flowers while your daughter is being consumed by darkness." Regina said crossing her arms.

"I know…" Snow said as her shoulders slumped. Emma glared at the mayor.

"Regina, there's a right and wrong way to say everything. Try being a little nicer, hm?" Emma said as she stepped closer to her mother to admire the flower in her hand.

"Fine." Regina said with a sharp shrug. "Run and frolic through the fields like the Sound Of Music or whatever… I bet these…." Her eyes grew when she looked down and got a full view of the flowers. "Oh my god." She turned to her friend. "Mal, is that…"

The dragon nodded. "Candor blossoms."

Regina cleared her throat trying to keep her voice even. "Em, maybe you should come over here for a minute."

Emma looked up at her, brows drawn together in confusion, lips turned down into a frown. "Whats wrong?" she mouthed. The brunette just shook her head. Emma started to head back to them to see what the woman wanted before Snow stopped her.

"Make a wish, Emma." Snow said with a hopeful smile. The blonde just shook her head.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll go next." She said as she watched her mother close her eyes and blow on it.

Regina gasped as she watched Snow blow on the flower and instead of the fluff flying off of it it turned into a bright pink, sparkling dust and she cringed when it hit the blonde in the face.

She face palmed.

"Well, well…" Mal said beside her with a smirk. "This should be good."

Regina wanted to scream. Leave it to the idiot, Snow White to do something so stupid. Candor Blossoms also known as the 'truth flower' were dandelion like plants that come in a vibrant red color. But instead of granting wishes once blown on they get the deepest secrets from the person it's dust lands on. It's effects only wear off when the secret is out in the open.

Emma coughed a few times as the dust invaded her lungs. She wheezed a little before catching her breath. "What the hell, mom?" She chocked out.

"I am so sorry, Emma." Snow said as she and David stepped towards her.

Nothing happened, so for a fleeting moment Regina believed that she and Mal were wrong and they weren't Candors but that was until Emma stepped back with a serious look on her face... in that moment Regina just knew…

"Okay guys…" Emma said holding her hands out. "I have something to say."

"Em, maybe you shouldn't… say anything at all." Regina pleaded. This is not happening. She shook her head. Snow digs up and reveals secrets she doesn't even know existed.

"Baby, relax." The blonde said throwing the brunette a playful glare. Regina froze.

"Hey Emma, maybe you should come let Regina take a look at you. Those flowers are quite magical." Maleficent tried.

"No." Emma said. "Regina, they should know."

"Know what?" David asked looking between the two women.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well…" Hook said joining the Charmings.

"What kind of plant is that, Regina?" Snow whispered, fiercely.

"Well, it's a truth flower, Snow, it reveals secrets. It should be right up your alley."

Snow rolled her eyes, turning back to her daughter. "What did you want to tell us, sweetheart?"

"Emma, don't." Regina pleaded but Emma just turned to her with a grin.

"Well mom, dad…" she said turning back to her parents. She rolled her eyes. "Killian." She looked over at her girlfriend who just shook her head and buried her face in her hands, feeling completely helpless. Maleficent placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what happens. I wont let them harm you." The dragon whispered. "And I'm sure neither will Emma." She hushed her when a whimper escaped the brunette.

Emma continued her confession. "I'm in love with Regina."

* * *

 **Hi! *giggles* oops! I guess the cats out of the bag. I actually had Emma say something a little different originally but I didn't want Snow to die so I kept it innocent. I had so much fun writing the magic lessons by the lake. I like to explore Regina's magic. I have the next two chapters already done so they should be up soon. I just wanted to give Regina and Emma a little peace before I pull the rug from under them lol.**

 **Also I have another Dark Swan Queen story called "Darkness." Emma's already 100% dark in that one. Also, also if you're a Dragon Queen fan you should check out my first 100% Dragon Queen story "What A Heart Can Endure"**

 **Anyway, If you have the time visit me on tumblr: fullonswanqueenmode for more sq stuff. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Thanks for reading. See ya at the next update! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! As usual thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **This chapter is kinda long and I apologize for that. I started to divide it into two but I was like nah, it works like this. I hope its okay.**

 **All mistakes are mine. I don't own ONCE or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Everyone just stood there completely motionless. Snow's jaw comically hanging open and David's eyes bulging out of his head at his daughter. Anger flitted across the pirate's features. Regina reached a whole new shade of white. Maleficent looked beyond mortified for her friend. Her hand was still planted on her lower back. Time appeared to have frozen, the birds were silent as if hiding from the impending blowout.

"Wait, wait." David said holding up a hand stopping his daughter. "You and Regina?" his daughter nodded with a proud smile. "That Regina?" he pointed at the queen and received another nod. "You're in love?"

"Yes! Geez Dad, no wonder Regina calls you an…"

"Regina?" Snow said looking over at her former step mother who was holding herself tightly, leaning forward, skin a sickly gray. She looked like she was going to be sick at any moment.

"I'm sorry, Snow." Regina said softly, avoiding the younger woman's eyes. "Especially that you had to find out like this."

Snow deflated and turned back to her daughter. "You're dating Regina? And you're in love with her?" She asked slowly.

Emma nodded with a slight giggle. "She's incredible. I mean, look at her! Her eyes are just…" Emma gestured with her hands. "and her hair is just... She's perfect." She added with a dreamy expression.

"Emma…." Snow tried.

"And she's super hot. I can't keep my hands off her, not that I would even try." She winked at the catatonic brunette. "We've been going at it like bunnies since we got together."

Snow gasped and her hand shot to her mouth. She turned a bright shade of red as she stared at her daughter, a look of disbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe that... they were dating. More or less that they were having sex. She didn't want to dare think of her daughter having sex, especially with her once enemy turned friend. Her heart felt like it was going to stop all together if she didn't have a stroke first. _This is it. This is how I die. S_ he thought.

David's mouth hung wide open as he eyed his daughter as well. He had no words, his head was spinning. He couldn't even register her words properly.

Regina blanched and Maleficent winced, keeping her hand securely on the brunette's back, when she looked over at the brunette she could have sworn she saw her turn multiple shades of plaid before returning to a ghostly white.

"Emma, maybe you shouldn't…" Regina sighed.

"Chill out baby." Emma said with a wink.

Maleficent groaned. "Gina, this is getting out of hand… just say the word and I'll…"

"You are not putting her under a sleeping curse, Mal."

"It'll be temporary, like the one I put you under that time…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I said no." She sighed. "I just want this to be over. "

"Looks like you're getting your wish." Maleficent said gesturing towards Emma.

When Regina looked back over she saw Emma rubbing her eyes, when Emma removed her hands her eyes widened like she had just woken up after falling asleep cooking. She scanned the group and saw the mixture of expressions before her eyes settled on the brunette. "What the hell? Why are all of you staring at me like this?"

"Well dear…" Mal answered for her worried friend. "You just spilled the magic beans."

"What?" Emma's eyes drifted back to the brunette who had her arms crossed protectively and was staring down at the ground. Looking slightly green.

"You've just revealed your relationship with the queen." Mal provided dryly.

Emma's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth and covered it as if that could undo the damage. She looked back at her parents who looked terrified. "Don't look at me like that." She snapped. "Like I've done something wrong. I've done nothing but fall in love with an incredible woman who loves me and our son with everything she has."

"We're not…" Snow tried but Hook cut her off.

"Is that why you broke up with me, Swan? Is that why we've never been intimate, because you've been lusting after the queen?" He growled, glaring between the two women.

"I love her!" she corrected. "And we would've broken up anyway."

"You don't know that!" he argued, determined to hold on to the slightest bit of hope.

"I don't love you, Killian." Emma screamed feeling her anger overpower her. "I'm in love with her. Not you. I keep trying to let you down gently but you're not fucking getting it. She makes me feel the way that you never could. My heart belongs to her, Killian. Don't you understand?" Her voice softening at the end.

He frowned, defeated, the realization of his happy ending evading him sinking in. Heartbreak quickly turned to anger. He growled when his eyes landed on Regina. He narrowed his eyes at her and began stalking towards her menacing. "So it was you…" He reached over and placed his hand on his sword. "Witch, you probably put a spell on her. Haven't you caused enough pain?"

"Haven't you?" Regina deadpanned. "You basically made Emma feel obligated to date you. To say she loved you. You don't think that hurt her? I know how it feels to be forced to be with someone. It kills you every single day. It takes everything from you."

Emma's heart broke at her girlfriend's confession. Regina rarely talks about her marriage and to hear that hit Emma hard in the chest with the force of a speeding train. "Baby..." She started but Hook cut her off.

"And yet you're doing the same thing to Emma. Forcing her to be with you, to touch you just like the king did to you." He said the last part slowly so the words would hurt. His lip curled into a snarl.

"Shut the fuck up, Hook." Emma screamed walking over towards Regina. "Seriously, if you want to keep your tongue shut the hell up." His statement made her blood boil. _how dare he say something so insensitive. What was I thinking?_ "she's not forcing me to do shit. I initiated all of this. Our first kiss, all of it." She glared at the pirate. "You know something funny? she was concerned about your feelings and she didn't want you to get hurt but you're too much of a selfish asshole to even deserve her sympathy."

"I don't want or need her pity." He hissed. "I don't want anything from her."

"Good because you don't deserve her kindness or anyone's for that matter."

"She destroyed everything!" He screamed. Gripping his sword tighter.

"Let's all just calm down." David said slowly.

"I'll calm down when I take this witch's head. It's funny your majesty, for someone so adamant about having their Happy Ending you just stole mine." He drew his sword and pointed it at Regina.

"But I didn't steal anything. Emma wanted this." Regina reasoned. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Let me guess, you can do better?" He asked. "You think you can make her happy." When he didn't get a response he let a out a humorless laugh. "Not if you're dead." He raised his sword.

"Okay pirate. No more playing nice." Regina hissed while she cupped her hand and a fireball formed in it.

Maleficent did the same. Waiting for him to lunge for her friends so she could fry his ass.

"Put that fucking sword down." Emma screamed when she stepped in front of Regina protectively. She glared at Hook. She reached over and grabbed Regina's wrist and lowered her arm until the fire extinguished. "I'll handle this." She whispered to her.

"Step aside, Swan." He said not taking his eyes off Regina.

"No." she said before she raised her hand. "I said put the fucking sword down and get the hell away from her."

Snow just looked on. She's never felt so useless. Unable to find the words to get her daughter, the mayor or the pirate to calm down. The only one who seemed remotely calm was the dragon who had also extinguished her fireball and was watching the exchange with her arms crossed, ready to interfere if she had to.

"You… you're protecting her? After all of the terrible things she's done? Lives she's taken and destroyed? She cast the curse that separated you from you parents!" he was screaming at this point. "She's the reason you were an orphan. Why you were alone and all of those horrible things happened to you." He waved his sword again. "She's the reason you were bloody miserable all of your life."

Emma crossed her arms and started nodding along, lips pressed together in a thin line. "You're right, Hook." She raised her hand to stop her girlfriend's protests. "She is the reason I was separated from them. But if my parents hadn't put me in that wardrobe I wouldn't have ever met Neal and had Henry and he's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't have been this close to happy without him." She glared at him. "And when I gave him up to give him his best chance she gave it to him. Gave him the best life a child could have. The one I wanted for him but couldn't give him. So she's not as bad as you're making her out to be, not even back then."

"She. Is. The. Bloody. Evil. Queen." He spelled it out slowly. "She is just that terrible and then some."

"Watch it, pirate." Regina hissed, opening and closing her fist, feeling her magic crackling again. She tried to get past Emma but the blonde pushed her behind her again.

"Regina..." Emma warned.

"We've already been over this, in case you haven't noticed, you are a pirate." Maleficent explained as if she was talking to a toddler. "You pillage, exploit, murder and steal. You're just as much a villain as Regina and I. You're just not as good at it."

"I'm nothing like the two of you. I was hurt, it was different. You two are just cruel and spiteful." He said simply.

Maleficent nodded. A bored expression on her face. "Right. And so was Regina and so was I. Most villains are born from heartache. You are still no better than us."

"I've had enough." Emma sighed. "Hook, put the sword away before I do something I'll regret."

"Let's just go." Charming said gently.

"Sure." Hook said simply. "But not with her." He pointed the sword in the queen's direction. Both women bristled.

"Then I'm not going either." Emma said with a shrug. "I'm sure Regina and I could find Merlin. We don't need you."

"Emma…" Came Snow's pleading voice. Emma looked up and their eyes met. There were tears forming in her mother's eyes which only increased her anger.

She turned from her mother back to the pirate just as he tried to side step her. He raised his sword but before Regina could raise her hand to stop it Emma threw her hand forward and with a flick of her wrist his hand, well the one he had left fell to the ground. it was still wrapped around the sword.

He looked up at the blonde, terror in his eyes before his eyes wandered back to the stump where his only good hand once was. It wasn't bleeding, whatever Emma had done caused the stump to look already fully healed. A gasp came from both Snow and David.

"What have you done?" Emma's eyes drifted to her parents. Snow was holding onto David as they both watched their daughter take Hook's hand. "Emma, what have you done?" came Snow's voice again.

"He was going to hurt her." Replies Emma's emotionless voice.

Regina cautiously placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder being careful not to frighten her when she's like this. "Emma…" she said softly. "Listen to me… you have to…"

"She's done this to you." Hook's strained voice shrieked. "She turned you into this. She's made you a monster just like her. She's the darkness." Before he could say another word Emma's hand shot forward and an invisible force closed around his throat. He began gasping for air. As she lifted her arm his body rose from the ground. She stood there, holding him, keeping him magically suspended in the air.

"Emma, stop it. You'll kill him." David pleaded.

"Good." Emma muttered darkly. "Good riddance." She closed her hand choking him and he started coughing and gasping for breath.

"Emma!" Snow yelled. "This is not you. Stop it."

"The dagger!" David cried. "Regina, use the dagger."

Regina just watched it all go down. Her eyes wide, heart breaking, her love becoming this… a… she couldn't even bring herself to think it. Everything was moving in slow motion but it was still too fast for her brain to catch up. She looked at Maleficent beside her whose eyes were wide with shock as well. Regina shook herself out of her stupor knowing that she had to stop the mother of her son from destroying herself. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder again and leaned forward, putting her lips to the younger woman's ear. "Emma, I need you to listen to me…" she whispered softly. "I need you to put him down, let him go."

"No, he tried to hurt you." Emma's voice sounded much deeper and darker, nothing like the blonde at all.

"Yes, but he didn't and I'm fine. No harm done." She let her hand slide down to the blonde's upper arm. She squeezed gently. "But what I need for you to do is, come back to me. I know you're a little lost right now and that's okay, it's not your fault. But I need you here with me."

"I can't." Emma said tightening her grip. "He has to pay for what he's done and the things he said."

Regina took a deep breath and stepped around so that she was facing Emma. She noticed Emma's eyes were dark, almost black like before. The darkness shadowing her features making her look almost evil, her lips were turned down into a frown but she remained emotionless. The brunette reached up and took the woman's face into her hands and brought it down so their eyes could meet. It took a few seconds but once they did she whispered again, "Emma, think of Henry, think of us. You have to fight this. Fight harder." She let her thumb stroke a fair cheek and she held her eyes.

She watched as the blonde's wheels turned, as her words reached her and the black started fading from her eyes, the green slowly returning. Emma looked from her girlfriend to the pirate still hanging in the air fighting for his life. Her eyes grew large when she realized what she was doing. She gasped and drew her hand back, releasing him. He fell to the ground with a pained grunt in a pile of leather. He wasn't moving. Snow and David instantly ran to his aid. Emma's eyes met the brunette's again and before she could bring herself to say anything she was pulled into a hug. The hug was meant to comfort and it did exactly that and then some. She quickly melted into the hug wrapping her arms around the woman's waist pulling her closer, feeling the warmth of her body soothing her and helping her to calm down. Her eyes slipped closed as the woman buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry." Emma muttered softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The brunette hummed before placing a soft kiss to the blonde's neck. "I know. I love you." She whispered even though there really wasn't a point in doing so since everyone already knew of their feelings for one another courtesy of Emma's confession.

"He had it coming." Maleficent said coldly.

"Mal…" Regina warned.

"What? I was sick of him and his hero complex. He's not a hero." She crossed her arms. "He's actually quite useless."

Emma zoned out briefly from the conversation as she watched her parents taking care of Hook in his handless state. They helped him to a sitting position and Snow had just finished looking him over before their eyes met.

"Emma, we need to talk." Snow said standing to her feet.

"Actually we don't." Emma said separating herself from Regina.

"Actually we do." David said standing next to Snow. "You and Regina…"

"Okay. I'm just going to stop you right there." Emma said holding up a hand. "I'm not discussing my relationship with you. Neither of you."

"You had no problem discussing it a few moments ago." Snow shrugged.

"I was cursed." Emma said angrily.

"Actually…" Regina began.

"Not now, Regina." Emma said without looking at the woman but her hand went to her back when she felt her stiffen at her stern tone. As she gently stroked her girlfriend's back in apology Emma's attention remained on her parents. "Our relationship is none of your business."

"I think it is." David said.

"Well I disagree."

"But…" Snow tried.

"Enough!" Emma screamed silencing them both. "I'm done with both of you." She glared at them. She pointed to the pirate who had a pitiful look on his face. "And especially you." She grabbed Regina's hand and before the brunette realized what was happening they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was interesting." Mal drawled, after they disappeared.

* * *

"Okay…" Snow said detaching herself from Charming after taking about twenty minutes to gather herself. She wiped her watery eyes and took a deep breath realizing that she had to be strong. That's how she's always survived. Even when the feeling of weakness snuck up on her she always fought it off. Despite how much the fact that her daughter just revealed that she was dating her ex nemesis, mutilated her boyfriend, tried to murder him and vanished in a cloud of smoke after telling them off, made her want to collaspse to her knees and cry she couldn't do that. Just like Regina told Emma she had to fight. She had to fight for her daughter, for her family and for hope. She released the breath and turned back to David who was currently trying to calm the handless pirate down. They had to get themselves together and find Emma and Regina and bring them back. "That was really bad."

Maleficent snorted, "You think? Your daughter just tried to kill the captain and now he's left with no hands at all." She smirked. "Although you can't really blame her for trying to protect what's hers."

"Maleficent!" Snow cried from her position beside the whimpering pirate.

"Emma is in love with Regina." David said in a calm almost dazed tone. "The ex Evil Queen…" he pointed to his wife. "Your stepmother. Your once sworn enemy."

"Yes." Maleficent cut in, feeling the need to protect her friend in case the Charmings decided to accuse her of bewitching their daughter like the pirate had prior to losing his other hand. "And Regina loves her. I've known Regina for a very long time and in that time I've never seen her look at anyone that way. Her eyes wide with the wonder of a child with a hint of a smile. I've never truly seen her happy until she began falling for your daughter."

"Oh… no… I…" Snow tried but she couldn't find the words to explain to Maleficent what she was feeling. She noticed what Maleficent said about Regina looking happy then she remembered that she saw that herself. She noticed that her friend looks like the young woman she met when she was only ten years old before both of their innocence was snatched away from them. Before the world started to become far too real for the older girl and she grew cold to protect herself. "I wasn't…" she huffed. She then thought of how Emma looked different as well. A lot less stressed. Almost like the woman she met in Storybrooke, those years ago, free and vibrant. Both women looked at peace despite Emma's situation. She knew they cared for each other and she knew that their feelings were intense but she hadn't expected that it would go that far. She sighed when no words came to her.

David stayed completely still just looking between the two women as they stared each other down. He continued to try to comfort Hook. The man had his detached hand in his lap where David placed it and was rocking back and forth as he rambled about how was he supposed to sail his ship with no hands. Mal watched on as the man cried shaking his head. She rolled her eyes and headed over to the three idiots. She started to say something but a wail from Hook cut her off. She rolled her eyes again as she leaned down and snatched the hand from the man's lap and without a word she grabbed his arm and connected the hand back to the wrist, a green glow flowed down his arm and the hand reattached itself.

The man stared at his reattached hand. He wiggled his fingers and rolled his wrist a few times before looking up at Maleficent with wide eyes. He opened and closed his hand a few times. "Thank you."

"It is what it is. I don't particularly care about you or your hand…" she said with a shrug. "I actually find the idea of you trying to use the bathroom with two hooks quite amusing… but," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I couldn't hold an adult conversation with your wailing and carrying on."

He nodded. "Right…" He said as he looked away. He got to his feet slowly and just stood there.

"As I was saying…" she began turning back to Snow. "…they're happy. Your daughter is happy. Regina could very well be Emma's happy ending. And as a mother myself I know that parents only want what's best for their children and the queen is what's best for your child."

David and Snow just shared a look before nodding. Of course they wanted their daughter to find happiness. They didn't care who she found it with. Having been fortunate enough to find true love themselves they wanted nothing but that for their own children.

David sighed heavily. In his heart he really wasn't exactly thrilled that his only daughter found love with the once Evil Queen. But an even larger part of his heart was relieved that his daughter found happiness with someone. He noticed that his daughter wasnt completely in love with Hook. She definitely did not look at him the way Snow looks at Charming. His daughter dating the man was more of a chore than a desire. She shouldn't have felt obligated to spend time with the man and the few times they questioned her feelings towards the pirate she lashed out at them and told them that it was none of their business so they stopped trying and just assumed that everything was fine. Snow even went as far as to thinking they were in fact a true love pairing and it was just going to take a while for them to realize it. But his daughter being in love with Regina changes things and answers a lot of questions. Although he knew he should have been against it in all honesty he wasn't. He was surprisingly more than okay with it.

Now Snow was on the same page as David as far as accepting the relationship between the Sheriff and the Mayor. She actually found herself wanting to encourage it. After assisting in the loss of Regina's first love and practically ruining her life if her daughter was fated to be the woman's true love, who was she to try and take another happy ending from her? And she knew in her heart that Regina would do everything and anything to protect her daughter and truly cared for her. She also knew that Regina loved with everything she had and felt deeply. So she was going to put her heart and soul into loving her daughter, Snow sensed their bond and she knew it was powerful but now she finally knew what it was. The two women were in love and she was perfectly okay with it.

"Maleficent," Snow started. "You're right. I want nothing but the best for my daughter and if that happens to be Regina, who I've come to love and trust then so be it. Emma is an excellent judge of character and if she allowed herself to fall for her…" she shrugged. "Then she knows what she's doing and I trust them."

David nodded in agreement. "The only thing that matters is that Emma is safe and happy and Regina can provide that so I'm fine with it." He placed an arm around his wife's shoulder. "We're happy as long as she's happy."

"Well… that's good." Maleficent said with a nod. "They both deserve a sense of peace and if they find that in each other then…"

An indignant snort came from behind them and they all turned to see Hook pacing, a scowl on his face.

"Hook?" David asked stepping closer to the pirate.

"You just allow your daughter, the Savior to be with that witch?" Hook asked coldly.

"Well, that witch has more honor in her pinkie than you have in your entire body." Maleficent ground out. "The savior does not want you. I believe she made that very clear when she took your hand and tried to murder you…" she crossed her arms. "and Regina stopped her and saved your life. If that had been me I would have let you die. Then again if Emma's heart wasn't on the line…" she shrugged. "She probably would have let her."

"Mal…" Snow sighed.

"What? You and I both know it's the truth."

"I think we should just focus on the fact that no one was severely injured." Snow offered.

"Shouldn't we be out looking for them?" Hook asked still pacing, completely ignoring Mal's insult and Snow's comment.

"They'll come back when they're ready." David offered.

"But…" the pirate tried again.

"Do you want Emma to take your tongue next time?" Mal asked. She let her eyes wander down. "…or perhaps another very precious appendage?" he shook his head. "I thought not. That's what will happen when you ambush her and try to corner her right now."

The pirate just crossed his arms, for the first time ever feeling completely helpless. "Fine." Finally realizing he lost Emma. She was gone and was never his to begin with. He didn't know which hurt more. Having his happy ending taken from him or finding out that it was all in his head. He decided they both hurt just the same.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked softly, knowing the poor man just found out his true love wasn't really his true love very publicly and was almost killed. She could only imagine what he was going through.

"Yeah fine." He said brushing it off. "Don't worry, I'll still help." he said before walking off a few feet away from them.

The Charmings shared a look before turning back to the dragon. "Can you contact them and just find out if they're okay?" Maleficent nodded. "And tell Emma that we love her and that everything is going to be okay." the blonde nodded again.

"Of course." She said softly. "Maybe now that everything is out in the open we can push all of it aside and perhaps we can finally get back to the task at hand…"

"Right." Both Snow and Charming said in unison.

* * *

They reappeared at the lake. Both of their heads spinning from the events that took place moments prior. Regina wanted to just pull Emma into another hug. She wanted to comfort her. She needed to comfort her. The blonde just told her parents that they were together and also told them that they were sleeping together. Not to mention that she almost killed her ex boyfriend. Now in that moment Regina thought she lost Emma. She saw nothing but darkness. She had to fight to bring Emma back. It was a close call. Emma was barely responsive, this just meant that time was limited and in any moment she could really lose Emma.

They stood side by side as they looked out on to the water. They remained silent as they watched some ducklings swimming behind their mother. Regina just assumed that Emma brought them back here because she felt safe there so she didn't question it.

Regina let her eyes wander over to the blonde who was still holding her hand tight but kept her eyes focused on the crystal clear water. After a few moments passed the blonde finally got up the nerve to speak

"What have I done?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Regina replied. "The darkness did it. It wasn't you. But to be perfectly honest… those truth flowers are nasty little things."

"Shit." Emma said before she face palmed. "I told them…" she paused, unable to look at the woman standing beside her. "…about us."

"Yeah well…" Regina shrugged slightly. "It had to come out eventually."

"I told them… I told them that we had sex, Regina." Emma practically whined.

Regina started to roll her eyes and state that usually when people are in a serious relationship they have sex and tell the blonde to grow up but when her eyes met with the green anguished ones she deflated. Sure, this entire situation was horrible. Emma harmed hook. Mutilated him. The man was now walking around with no hands and was almost choked to death by the woman he loved. Regina felt something close to sympathy for him then the feeling faded when she thought of the fact that he tried to kill her. Take her head to be more exact, the villain still lurking inside of her thought it served him right. She didn't exactly care about him… she was concerned with whether if Emma's actions in an attempt to protect her from said moronic pirate put the woman in jeopardy and caused her heart to blacken. The only thing Regina was sure of at this point was that her love, Emma Swan was a ticking time bomb. In any moment something could send her over the edge and cause her to snap, like she did a few moments ago but this time she might not be able to stop her. Stop her from destroying herself. They had to find this sorcerer and they had to find him immediately. She will not lose Emma. Ever.

Regina just let out a long sigh. "Yes. You told them that 'we've been going at it like bunnies' you can't take it back, my love." She squeezed the hand still in hers. "But your parents are hardly virgins. They know about passion and desire and how those things are magnified when someone is deeply in love. They should understand better than anyone."

"Yeah but they don't want to know about their daughter having sex..."

Regina smirked. "You're right. They don't…. especially not with the Evil Queen."

Emma shook her head. "I don't care about that, I don't care that they know about us. I don't care what they think of our relationship… I just didn't want them to find out like that…" she paused and tore her eyes from her girlfriend's apologetic gaze. "Besides I know you wanted Henry to know first."

"Well… I did." Regina said simply, she stepped directly in front of the blonde, forcing her to look her in the eye. "But that was out of our hands. Now our relationship is out in the open…" she paused. "What do you want to do about that?" she asked seriously.

Emma furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Emma. You came out as dating their once nemesis." Regina cocked a brow. "Not to mention their reaction was less than ideal. They probably didn't even know you were attracted to women." She held up a hand to silence the blonde who looked like she wanted to protest. "Now my question is: how do you want to proceed?"

Emma stared at the brunette dumbly, not exactly sure what she meant. "I still don't understand just what the hell you're asking me."

Regina reached out and grabbed the blonde's other hand, not breaking eye contact. She squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. "If this is too much, now that they know… I don't want you to be… I don't want this, us, to add to the pressure. You have enough on your plate. I can erase their memories and we can cool off. We could always pick this up after everything calms down. I can wait."

Emma's jaw dropped when she finally realized what the mother of her son was asking and instantly started shaking her head quickly. "Don't ask me that. Don't ever even think about us not being together ever again." She shot the woman a look when she tried to cut in. "What the hell? How could you even think that us not being together would make anything easier for me?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, feeling the shift in the blonde's mood. Hearing the slight growl in her tone. "Because, Emma." She said slowly. "If we are not together at least you will not have to worry about Mommy and Daddy being disappointed in you for falling in love with… a villain…"

"Ex villain." Emma corrected. "And honestly, Regina, I don't give two fucks what they think. They can either accept it or not. Either way I'm not going to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides our son for two people who've already found their true love. That's ridiculous." She tugged on the woman's hands and pulled her closer. "I won't let them take this from us."

Regina's smile brightened, she caught the 'true love' statement but decided to let it go for now. She was glad that Emma didn't want to take a break after this but she definitely would have given her the space if it would have taken some of the weight off of her shoulders. She didn't need the pressure of their relationship to be the trigger that set Emma's darkness off again. She saw what happens when Emma gets too riled. Today being the worse case she's ever seen and she intended to do everything in her power to make sure it doesn't happen again. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. "Good." She smiled again before turning serious. "We have to discuss what happened with Hook."

The blonde's face fell. The guilt suffocating her of what she had just done to the pirate. She covered her face with her hands and screamed into them. Panic setting in. She knew her parents would definitely not want to have anything to do with her now. She hurt someone. Even if she tried to explain that it wasn't her, how the hell was she going to explain that she lost complete control of herself? It was like she was outside of her body helplessly watching herself harm Hook. For the first time in a while she began to think she was dangerous. Far too dangerous to be around the people she loved. The instinct to keep them safe was overpowering everything else.

"Don't even think about it…" Regina's voice cut through Emma's thoughts. "Don't you dare think about abandoning me, especially after how you reacted when I suggested we take a break." It was like the brunette was inside her head. It was scary how the woman could almost read her mind.

Emma internally cringed at the sound of the word 'abandon'. To think she's had it done so many times to her but it hurt so much hearing her girlfriend breathe the words with the pain in her eyes. Emma just simply shook her head. "That's not the same thing. I'm not abandoning you. I'm protecting you. I can't be around you, it's not safe."

"Emma, I already told you, you are not dangerous."

The blonde couldn't help but scoff. "I think Hook would disagree… oh yeah and Robin." She let out a long suffering sigh. "I'm turning into a monster."

Regina shook her head. "You are not." She said firmly.

Emma groaned. "I've hurt people. How many more terrible things are going to happen before we find Merlin, huh?"

"We'll keep fighting it. Together. I will not let you get lost in the darkness, Emma."

"What happens when I get angry and you get caught in the cross fire or my parents? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt any of you." Emma almost whispered.

"You won't." Regina said simply.

"How can you be so sure, hmm?"

Regina just offered her a small smile. "Because you care about us too much."

"Gold hurt Belle and she's his true love. He betrayed Neal, his only son. Love has nothing to do with it."

"Right." Regina said calmly. "Love has nothing to do with it but Rumple was also a very weak man, a coward before he became the Dark One and some of that mentality stuck with him. So that along with his thirst for power fueled those decisions." She stepped a little closer trying to catch the younger woman's eyes, which were bouncing around everywhere refusing to look at her. "And you, Emma, are the savior, you were born to be a hero, it's your destiny. So all of your decisions up until this point have been made solely out of love. In both of those instances you mentioned you were protecting me."

"But I hurt both of them."

Regina hummed in agreement. "You did. the darkness is feeding off of your emotions. When you get angry or scared it's going to take over because that's the only way it can get to you. You've been fighting it and it can't tempt you with power so it's feeding off the only thing it can…"

"Love…" Emma muttered.

"Yes." Regina said softly, finally catching those green eyes with her own. "It's going to take it and warp it into something dark and evil. Something twisted but you can't let it. We will not let it."

Emma could only manage to nod. "Okay."

"Promise you won't run off and leave me."

"Regina, I…"

"Promise."

"I promise." Emma said, defeated. Knowing in her heart that if she ever felt she was going to endanger Regina she would break that promise in a heart beat. She will not hurt the woman she loved even if it meant breaking a promise. She'd rather Regina be pissed at her and hate her than put her in danger.

The mayor pulled Emma into a tight hug and buried her face in the crook of her neck then a soft kiss was placed there. She relaxed into the hug allowing herself to be comforted by the warmth of the woman she loved. Her eyes slipped closed. She heard the woman whisper softly. "You are going to be just fine. That's my promise to you."

Emma just hummed tightening her grip on the woman's waist.

* * *

Maleficent appeared in front of Regina and Emma with a very annoyed expression. Not that she was exactly busy. She was just sitting round with the charmings and the now whole – well kind of whole - pirate waiting for the love birds to return, but she did not like being randomly summoned in such a way and she knew that Regina knew better.

She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her dark haired friend. "Is there a particular reason you decided to summon me instead of just using the mirror?"

Regina glared at her briefly before crossing her arms defiantly. "I need to know what's going on over there and I need the conversation to happen face to face."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Are my parents okay?" Emma asked quietly, avoiding Maleficent's eyes.

The older blonde softened at that, taking in the younger blonde's worried, nervous demeanor she nodded slowly. "Yes, Dear. They're fine."

Emma nodded. "And Hook?"

Maleficent shrugged. "He'll live." She caught Emma glance at Regina beside her. "I reattached his hand so technically the only thing hurting him right now is his pride."

"Thanks Mal." Regina said quietly.

Mal nodded slowly. "We should head back. Emma's parents are worried sick. Plus I just disappeared abruptly so they have no clue as to where I've gone. All of their magical protection is gone."

Emma looked down at the ground, kicking at a rock with her boot. "Are they mad?" She asked sounding like that unwanted orphan again. Regina's heart shattered at the fear and pain on Emma's face.

Maleficent's features softened. That was a look she started to see on Lily. Fear, insecurity, defeat. Years of being let down and rejected. The fear of losing someone you care for, losing the peace you finally found. "No, Sweetheart, but they are worried. They have no idea where you've run off to. They want to see you."

Emma nodded as the brunette reached over and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Okay let's go." The younger blonde said finally.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked stepplng closer to her. Her body pressing into the woman's side. "We can take a little more time if you need it."

"No. Regina, its fine." Emma gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She needed to see her parents, apologize to them. Own up to her actions and get it over with, she promised herself a long time ago, No more running. The brunette leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Emma wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and engulfed them in a cloud of smoke.

They reappeared right where they disappeared with Maleficent right behind them. They scanned their group. Snow and David were talking quietly leaning against a tree, Hook was laying on the grass, on his back with one arm behind his head. His eyes were closed. Of course he was exhausted after having his only hand removed and almost being strangled to death. Emma cringed when the memories of what she had done a little over an hour ago returned. A hand on her arm quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"Everything is going to be fine." Regina whispered. "They love you." Emma nodded.

Snow's eyes darted around at the sound of voices. Her eyes landed on the two women. Her eyes lingered on the queen's hand on her daughter's arm and regretted staring when she saw the woman retract her hand as if she'd been burned. She wanted to tell her it was okay. She didn't mind her being around her daughter and even being in love with her but she couldn't muster the words at the moment. All she could do was try to will Regina to look at her, catch her dark eyes but failed when the woman refused to look her way.

She looked between them and realized that they both were avoiding her gaze. She cleared her throat and all eyes fell on her as well as theirs. "Are... are the two of you okay?" she decided to play it safe. They both just nodded, Regina looked away. "Are you sure?" more nods. She sighed; disappointed that she wasn't receiving verbal replies.

"Look mom," Emma said stepping closer to her parents. She chanced a glance at Regina who nodded at her encouragingly. "I'm really sorry that you found out about our relationship that way… I really wanted that to play out differently. But I can't take it back and all I can ask is that you accept our relationship and respect Regina. I'm also sorry for losing my shit back there and attacking Hook, that was uncalled for."

Both Charmings nodded slowly. They looked at eachother, silently deciding who was going to speak first; clearly they decided on Snow because she spoke up. "I understand… we can't choose who we fall in love with, fate chose the two of you and brought you together. I had a feeling that the feelings that you shared for eachother were deep but I never expected this." She held up a hand when she saw her daughter open her mouth to interrupt. "I'm not saying I'm against it. Regina and I have a lot of history but she has come a long way. Both of us have." She smiled at the other brunette who was still avoiding her eyes before returning her attention to her daughter. "She loves with everything she has and that's the kind of person we wanted for you. Someone who loves you passionately, who'd take care of you and protect you. That's exactly what she's been doing. This whole situation is going to take some getting used to… but we can do it. I know love when I see it, I just cant believe that it took me so long to realize that that's what I saw between the two of you." With a long sigh she added. "I'm okay with it and I wish the two of you the best."

"Yeah." David added wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I honestly had no idea you were even attracted to women."

Emma heard twin snorts from behind her and turned to see Regina and Maleficent staring back at her with their arms crossed and matching raised brows. She smirked and turned back to her parents. "Well yeah, there have been a few… I don't know how you guys feel about…"

Snow held up a hand stopping her but David spoke. "We don't have a problem with that. Back in the Enchanted Forest that wasn't unheard of or uncommon. Love happened for all kinds of different people and no one questioned it."

Emma froze, eyes wide. Mildly surprised that they were taking this so well. "So you guys don't mind that I'm…"

"We don't use those labels where we're from, Emma." Snow said softly. "And no I don't mind. As long as you're happy, we're happy."

"So that's it?" Emma asked crossing her arms, brows raised.

"That's it." David replied.

"Even though you didn't ask for it or need it, you have our blessing." Snow said taking a cautious step towards her daughter, then another when she saw her take one towards her. When they were close enough Snow pulled Emma into a hug and squeezed her tight. Hoping to squeeze all of the darkness out of her and replace it with love and security. Snow opened her eyes and they finally met Regina's. She gave the other queen a quick nod and smile which the mayor returned.

Snow knew this wasn't going to be easy. Regina going from her stepmother to her enemy to her friend to her daughter's girlfriend. This complicated their relationship even more than when they were enemies. More was on the line this time. Emma's heart. Now Snow and David both trusted Regina. They trusted her with their daughter and apparently they trusted her with her heart. Which makes sense since they trusted her with their own once. But over all Regina and Emma understood each other and were best friends and that alone was a strong foundation for a healthy relationship. Snow found herself wanting this to work out for them. She couldn't help but wonder if they were a true love pairing. That would be more than amazing. Life changing. That would change everything. Regina finding a new love and Emma finding her first. Her heart swelled at the thought. Maybe this wasn't going to be so difficult to get used to after all.

Snow felt Emma shift in her arms uncomfortably so she released her. She took her face in her hands and just looked at her first born child. For a moment she saw the baby, the child she didn't get to raise. The child that needed her approval and needed her to be on board with this. Then she was brought to the present and remembered that her thirty year old daughter didn't need her approval but may have wanted it. The strong eyes watching her steadily told her exactly what she needed. With a nod she patted her daughter's cheek and removed her hands.

She stepped around her daughter and walked right up to her girlfriend. Just as Regina opened her mouth to apologize Snow pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but reflect on the fact that she hasn't touched more or less hugged Regina since she was a child. The feeling was both familiar and strange. It was also surprisingly comforting.

Regina stiffened at the contact, her eyes wandered to Emma over Snow's shoulder and with a small, encouraging smile and nod from the blonde she responded to the hug, placing a hand on Snow's back awkwardly. Thinking of all of the hugs she was forced to give her when the woman was nothing but a girl. But this hug was different because they were different. It wasn't forced or expected. Regina didn't dread it as much but she didn't particularly care for hugs or any kind of physical contact at all really, but she made an exception for Henry and Emma. Although she and Snow both needed it. The embrace was healing in a way and all of the left over tension between them dissipated. Be that as it may Regina also had to admit that she was relieved when it ended. Snow just stepped back and smiled at her.

"I want this for you." Snow said softly. "I need you both to be happy. Try and be happy and please keep my daughter happy. I wish the two of you the best."

"I will." Regina practically whispered. Shocked by their reaction to the whole dating their daughter thing. "I promise."

"I know." Snow pulled her into another quick hug before giving her another quick smile then returning to her daughter who was currently wrapped in a Charming hug.

Regina watched the family moment unfold. Snow hugging and whispering to her and Emma nodding. Charming hugging them both. She smiled to herself, knowing as long as Emma had this she would be fine.

"Get that smug look off of your face, Maleficent." Regina said not even looking over at the blonde. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

Mal snickered. "What look, Regina?" she asked feigning innocence.

"I'm not going soft." Regina said, knowing it to be the truth.

The dragon smirked. "I never said you were, dear."

"You're thinking it."

"I promise you, I am not. You have a soft spot for the swan and her parents. There's nothing wrong with that." Maleficent replied honestly. "If you recall I never thought love was weakness or showing emotions was… improper. That was you."

"It was my mother." Regina said defensively.

"Oh right, the devil incarnate Cora. Did I mention that I'm glad that old witch is gone?"

"A few times." Regina replied with an eye roll.

"Well I am." Mal said, grin in her voice. "Now you can have a normal life, a beautiful romance and enjoy your little family without your awful mother inferring." Her tone grew serious. "Being in love and showing it doesn't make you weak, Regina."

Regina nodded. "I know that now. Love makes you strong."

"Yes, yes it does."

* * *

Everyone decided that it was best to continue on their journey. The faster they completed this quest the sooner they can get the darkness out of Emma and everyone can breathe easy. So after waking Hook from his injury, heartbreak and rum induced slumber they were on their way. They continued walking through the field of flowers, hoping that nothing would happen causing the dust to get on anyone and reveal anymore secrets. For the most part they made it to the other side without anymore secrets being spilled. Regina released the breath she had been holding, she was nervous the entire time. She had prayed to whatever force that would listen for no more incidents to set Emma off.

Emma hadn't let go of her hand since she grabbed it and locked their fingers together back when they resumed their trek. It was nice being able to touch each other and not having to hide their affection. Although they kept it to a minimum for the sake of the Charmings and the heartbroken Pirate, they were just content that they could hold hands. Any contact was better than none.

"Hey baby?" Emma whispered to Regina. The brunette looked over at her. "I'm going to go talk to Hook, okay?" she sighed when her girlfriend just gave her a small nod. She squeezed the hand in hers. "Don't get mad, okay?" another nod. "You're not doing a very good job at not being mad."

Regina just shook her head. "I'm not mad. Go. I know you have to make this right."

Emma smiled. "Okay, I wont be gone long." She kissed the woman gently before releasing her hand and heading over to Hook.

Regina was too busy watching Emma walking away that she didn't even notice Snow watching them nor did she notice the woman heading back towards her and Maleficent until she fell into step with them.

"Let me ask you something." Snow began and at Regina's raised brow she continued. "Since your magic is so powerful and so is Emma's could the two of you…. I don't know... maybe create a child out of magic? I mean, if you wanted to, that is..."

Regina's eyes grew wide and so did Maleficent's.

"Um… Well, yeah." Regina answered honestly. She heard Maleficent snort.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." Snow sighed.

"Is that something you would want?" Regina asked curiously. And Maleficent even found herself waiting for Snow's answer.

"Of course." The younger woman eventually answered. "I always wanted lots of grandchildren."

Regina nodded. Now this in itself created a whole new issue. Their relationship was still very new. Despite their strong feelings, deep love and powerful bond that doesn't mean that more children was in their future or even marriage for that matter. They could live the rest of their days with just the three of them and Regina would be perfectly fine with that. She wouldn't mind more children either but she doubted Emma would want that given the life she had and since the blonde would have to carry them because Regina was technically infertile both of them had to be on board for it. This was definitely a conversation they would have later down the line.

"I'll see what I can do, Snow." Regina said gently. "I must say I am quite surprised that you're taking this so well."

Snow furrowed her brows and looked at the other queen. "Well, Regina. The heart wants what it wants and my daughter's seems to want you. Who would I be to take that from her?"

"A villain." Regina replied.

"Exactly." Snow agreed. "I want nothing but for my daughter to be happy and safe and you can provide that for her so I'm okay with it. Now don't get me wrong I'm terrified, I don't want you two to end up hurting each other so do me a favor, be careful and I'll tell her to do the same."

Regina nodded. "I will."

"I know true love when I see it, Regina. The way you two look at each other with that little twinkle in your eyes, pupils dilated, eyes wide. The constant eyelash fluttering makes me laugh but I love to see that color in your cheeks again. Simply beautiful." She leaned closer to the older woman so only she could hear her. "Also, I really like the way you look at Emma like she's the only woman in the world."

Regina smirked. "You caught that, huh?"

Snow hummed with a slow nod. "I know you think I'm an idiot but I'm very observant and she looks at you the exact same way." She shrugged. "All this time you spent hating eachother when you could've just skipped ahead to the good stuff."

Regina snorted. "Right because I was thinking about falling in love with the meddlesome blonde while I was trying to hold on to my son, run her out of town and keep my curse a secret."

Snow chuckled. "And how'd that turn out for ya?"

"Surprisingly well." Regina grinned.

"I'd have to agree. Clearly fate had you in mind again."

"Perhaps it did and it was on my side this time."

"It was." Snow said thoughtfully. "It seems our fates were always intertwined."

Regina nodded. "Decades after meeting you I ended up falling in love with your daughter."

Snow nodded slowly. "Yes. You found true love again when you thought you wouldn't. I'm sorry for the role I played in that and then at the same time I'm not. My daughter and my friend found each other as a result."

"Thanks Snow, for ruining my life and causing me great pain for thirty years so I can find my happy ending." Regina said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Snow said with the same amount of sarcasm. "By the way… welcome back to the family."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can't seem to get away from it, now can I?"

Snow grinned. "Nope, and now you're here to stay."

Regina returned the smile. "I suppose I am."

* * *

Emma had been walking between her father and Hook for about twenty-minutes and neither her nor Hook have attempted to speak to each other. She wanted to get this conversation over with so that she could get back to Regina. She kept glancing back at the woman who was talking with Snow and Mal and every now and then one of them would laugh or smile. It was really nice seeing them like this. She had to admit that she was relieved that her parents accepted their relationship and Regina. Most importantly it didn't put a strain on the relationship that Regina and Snow were trying to rebuild. Emma would've hated to be the cause of them returning to enemies but as painful as it was she was prepared to take her girlfriend's side.

"Hook." Emma said gaining the pirate's attention. He glanced at her then turned straight ahead again. "I just wanted to apologize for… taking your hand and magically choking you…" she said awkwardly.

He shook his head. "Its okay, Swan. It's the darkness and I threatened… the queen. Your love." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice as he said the last part.

"Right but I could've handled it differently so I'm sorry for hurting you." She said meaning that in more ways than one.

"It's okay, Swan." He said again walking ahead of them before she could say anything else.

She just watched him walk away not feeling another ounce of guilt. She apologized for hurting him physically but she was not going to apologize for loving and being loved by someone else. She was not going to feel regret for the intense love she felt with Regina, especially when she couldn't feel that with him. All that time wasted with him, feeling nothing. She internally rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Seems like they're having a party back there." David joked, after he glanced back at the women, successfully pulling Emma out of her thoughts. "Why aren't you hanging out with your girlfriend, your mom and their friend?"

Emma smirked at her father. "You're seriously okay with that?"

"Yep. Regina has more than redeemed herself. She's been taking care of you all of this time. It's obvious she loves you." He replied simply. "And you love her. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"She's amazing." Emma confessed softly.

"Good luck though. I fell in love with a tough, feisty, beautiful, brunette myself and I'm going to let you know it's not easy." He said in a hushed tone. "The more you love them the more difficult they make it." he returned his daughter's smirk. "And yours is extremely sassy, sarcastic and too smart for her own good, plus she knows she's gorgeous and what it does to you. Trust me; she'll use it against you."

Emma shook her head as she laughed at her father, "Dad, relax, Regina is not going to manipulate me with her womanly curves and deep brown eyes and seductive smile."

"How do you know she hasn't already?" David had to suppress his laugh at his daughter's shocked expression. "Exactly."

She hit her father on his arm as they both laughed. "I can't believe you."

"You have no idea what you're in for." He wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder bringing her closer. "But I'm glad I'm getting the chance to watch my daughter fall in love…" he chuckled. "It's not the way I expected but it doesn't make it any less special." He gave her a squeeze. "I promise not to let you flounder around too much. If you need advice I'll give it to you."

She snorted at her father thinking he was an expert on women but she decided to throw him a bone. "Sure dad. Thanks. I'd also appreciate it if you'd lay off the sappy father/daughter stuff."

He laughed. "Fine, fine." He said releasing her. "I'm really glad that you found your true love though."

"How do you know she's my true love?"

"Um… I have eyes? I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but I know a little about true love and what you two share is definitely that or pretty damn close."

Emma nodded. "So now what?"

He paused for a moment and thought. "Well, you tell her and offer her a happy ending and when she accepts you two spend your lives together... loving and taking care of each other." He shrugged. "It's simple, really."

"We'll see." Emma said with a small shrug. She wanted to give Regina a happy ending. There's nothing she wanted more.

"Your mom would love to plan a wedding, honestly."

Emma stared at her father. "As if Regina would let her."

"You got a point there but maybe she'll at least let her help since they're friends now."

"Maybe." Emma replied knowing there's no way in hell Regina would allow that.

Then it dawned on her that she was talking about a marriage and spending her life with this woman. She didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. Marriage has never crossed her mind, it just wasn't something she wanted. Maybe it was because family life wasn't something she saw for herself but obviously that changed. So maybe it was right. Maybe they should tie the knot. But Emma would keep that to herself at least for now when their relationship was so fresh. Plus Regina had a horrible experience with marriage and a conversation about it would probably bring back terrible memories. And the last thing she needed was to make the woman feel pressured and scare her off.

"Dad, we've been dating all of two minutes." She chuckled. "I know things work differently in your world but in my world we don't get married after only a few days of being together."

"She's just happy you found love so don't feel pressured into the marriage thing."

"I know but thanks Dad, for being so understanding with all of this."

David put his arm around her and hugged her again. "Of course. Anything for you."

* * *

It wasn't long before Emma found herself with Regina again. Emma smiled as she approached the brunette and her heart almost leaped out of her chest when the woman's smile turned predatory. Emma chuckled to herself when she was reminded of her conversation with her father. She reached for the queen's hand and when she took it she pulled her flush against her. Emma grabbed her chin gently and tilted her face upward. Snow excused herself with a quiet 'I'll give you two a moment' right before their lips met. The kiss was soft and quick but strong and meaningful. After pulling away they leaned in again but someone clearing their throat stopped them.

They both glared at Maleficent who was standing a few feet ahead of them. She shrugged. "We should get going."

"You know Maleficent…" Emma laced her fingers through Regina's and started pulling her along. "…if I didn't know any better I'd think you were…"

"Trying to find Merlin, to save you and as a result helping Regina?" Mal asked pointedly. "Then yes, I am." She grinned when that seemed to shut the younger blonde up. She winked at her. "So you do have an 'off button' after all."

Regina snorted. "Shocking."

"Oh, no. Not you too." Emma whined. "Is this what my life is going to be like now? The two of you teaming up on me?"

Regina leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Of course not, my love. More like us taking turns teasing you."

Mal snorted. "That's how we show we care."

Both sorceresses chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You guys aren't seriously cackling like the witches you are, right?"

Regina stopped mid laugh and glared at Emma. "Excuse you?"

"I said…"

"Emma, dear... You are just as much of a witch as Regina and myself. Light magic, dark magic either way it's magic. If you possess it you are a witch. Those are the rules." Mal noted in a light teasing tone.

"And light magic witches are just plain annoying. Always undoing our hard work." Regina added.

"And yet here you are with your very own light witch." Mal teased.

"Well, you know what they say… can't beat 'em... sleep with 'em." Regina drawled.

Mal laughed.

"I'm positive that no one says that." Emma said with an eye roll, setting off another wave of laughter from the sorceresses.

"And she's so easily offended, typical light witch." Mal chuckled.

Regina smirked.

"Hey, I'm right here." Emma said raising her free hand. "And last I checked, Regina has light magic as well." Regina just glared at her.

Maleficent's brows shot into her hairline. "Oh yes, why do I keep forgetting that?!"

"Shut up." Regina said rolling her eyes. She turned away, grumbling about annoying blondes.

"Love you too, baby." Emma chortled.

Mal smiled at them. Thinking about how much they behaved like a married couple that had been together for decades. Then in that moment she knew she wouldn't have ever been able to give Regina that. Emma gave her light and all Mal had was darkness. That wasn't healthy for anyone, especially someone like Regina who was surrounded by darkness their entire life. This kind of love was exactly what the brunette needed.

They heard a whistle and all three women looked ahead and saw David frozen and looking around the area. Snow did the same except she crouched down and was reaching for an arrow. They saw Hook reach for his sword.

Emma was immediately on high alert, her heart pounding in her chest. "Dad, what the hell is going on?!" she hissed.

"shhh." Was the response she got from Snow. "We're being watched."

Emma released Regina's hand and reached for her sword. Maleficent and Regina readied their magic. They crept closer to the Charmings, that's when an arrow flew passed them barely missing David's face. He sighed and let out a shaky breath. Going back to glancing around the area.

Another arrow flew past Emma. She heard it hit something and assumed it was just a tree until she heard the high pitched yelp and heard a low thud. She turned around and her heart stopped, her blood ran cold and the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Regina!"

* * *

 **Hey! So I couldn't imagine Snow and David being completely against Emma being with Regina given the fact that Regina and Snow are bonding and the Charmings trust her now. Also they wouldn't be so selfish as to not want their daughter to be with who she loves. I didn't want them to bombard Emma with questions either, well not at this point (but down the line they will lol) as far as the baby question Snow asked it just seemed like something Snow would be curious about... All in all I find it funny that Maleficent and Emma are developing a friendship (it kinda just happened). Oh and the Hook's hand situation lol - I have been planning that since Emma sent Robin flying across the lawn in Chapter 3. I didn't plan for it to be fixed but I did that for Emma's sake because the guilt would've been too much. I also had them kinda ignore the incident on purpose because no one cares about him lol.**

 **What the hell happened to Regina?!**

 **The next chapter will definitely be up soon. Thanks for reading! :) Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. See ya at the next update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hi! Thanks for the follows, reviews and favs. I really appreciate it.**

 **So after the cliffhanger in the last chapter I had to hurry up and update. This chapter didn't exactly come out the way I wanted and I'm quite unhappy with it and after a few rewrites I still wasn't pleased and I had no idea how to fix it *sigh* but I hope you guys like it. :)**

 **Heads up for lots of violence and language. I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"Regina!" Emma screamed as she dropped to her knees beside her fallen girlfriend. Emma watched a tear roll down the other woman's face as she writhed on the ground in agony. "Baby, look at me." When Regina opened her eyes and looked into Emma's the blonde fought to keep her voice even. "You're going to be okay."

Hearing the commotion Snow looked over at her daughter and gasped when she saw her kneeling on the ground with Reginas head rested in her lap. She panicked when she saw the arrow sticking out of the queen's chest and blood everywhere. Maleficent stood close by, her arms crossed staring down at the two women, a miserable expression on her face.

"Emma, Regina!" Snow screamed as she raced over to them when she reached them she knelt beside Emma. She took in her friend's state. She was losing a lot of blood and fast. Her daughter was almost drenched in it. She reached over, grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed. Her vision clouding as her eyes glossed over with tears. Snow looked up in time to catch Maleficent block a few arrows flying their way with a magical force field. They were being ambushed.

"Mal!" Snow screamed and the blonde sorceress nodded before taking her dragon form. The dragon looked at her brunette friend on the ground, a sadness in her eyes before flying up so she could scope the surrounding area. This was personal. Whoever the hell was attacking them was going to a pay.

The dragon spotted a few people hiding behind some bushes; she swooped down and released her dragon flame on them. She felt a satisfaction as they went up in flames with pained screams. She saw a few fleeing so she swooped down, opened her jaws and picked one up. Once up in the air she threw him up over her head and caught the body in her mouth, enjoying the crunch of the bones as her jaws closed and her teeth sank into the flesh. She grabbed another one with her claws and held half of him in each and pulled, snapping the body in half. She returned to the ground, picked up two more men and took them up higher. Up high above the clouds where the air was thin. She looked down and could barely see the ground. The glorious beast smiled internally as the men begged for their lives. She opened her claws and let them drop then swooped down and continued her assault.

Emma watched the bodies fall to the ground and smiled to herself. _Served them right._

"Don't you dare…" Regina's voice came out in a strained whisper. She coughed. A small line of blood started sliding down from the corner of her mouth and down her face. "Don't you ever find satisfaction in someone else's suffering."

"I'm sorry." Emma said softly as she began petting the woman's hair gently. "Remember when I said I wasn't going to leave you?" Regina stared at Emma, knowing where this was going.

"I can't promise that, Emma." Regina gasped out, talking becoming incredibly painful. "My injury is -"

"Can't you heal yourself?" Emma asked, desperation in her voice.

"No. I can't summon my magic, I'm too weak." Regina replied. Her eyes began to slip closed.

"No." Emma said sternly. "Don't go to sleep." Regina's eyes popped open. "Stay with me." The brunette reached for her hand and Emma grabbed it, intertwining their fingers. She brought the hand in hers up to her lips and kissed the knuckles gently. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I love you so much, Emma." Regina whispered. She squeezed Emma's hand. "You are the only person besides Henry that I even considered giving my heart to in a very long time. You and our son mean everything to me."

"Stop." Emma said firmly. "You can tell me how much you love me later."

Another tear ran down Regina's cheek and that's when Emma noticed her own tracking down her own cheeks as well. "Emma, I'm..."

"No." Emma said cutting her off again. "You are going to be just fine."

"I'm not, Emma..." Regina said softly. Her eyes pleading with Emma to understand. Regina's heart hurt not because of the arrow almost piercing it. No. Staring into her true love's eyes and seeing the pain and fear in them. She was watching Emma's heart break. She was hurting her and she couldn't change it. She hated that that was the last memory Emma would ever have of her. What she hated even more was leaving her and Henry behind. But just like every other horrible thing in her life she had no control over this. She was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. She just hoped Emma wouldn't hate her too much.

"Baby..." Emma sighed. "I love you too. You know that. so, so, so much."

"Try to save her." Snow urged. "Use your magic."

Emma looked up at her mother then saw something move in the bushes behind her, she nudged her and nodded in the direction. They silently watched people appearing from behind the trees and bushes and heading towards them. Some were wearing war paint and the others were wearing black cloaks covering their bodies with the hoods up covering their faces. Some had swords in hand and others had bows. Emma eased Regina back to the ground with a muttered 'hold on, I'll be right back' and stood to her feet; she drew her sword and took a defensive stance. They were surrounded on all sides, out numbered by about ten to one.

Another person appeared behind the men, they cleared a path so that the person could step through. They were wearing a cloak as well so Emma and the rest of the group couldn't see their face. This person was smaller and thinner than the other men. After a few tense moments the person reached up and removed the hood of the cloak and revealed a woman. Her face had black markings on it as well and her dark hair was pulled back into braids. Emma spotted the bow in her hand and felt anger fill her chest.

The woman scanned the whole group. Sizing them up. When her eyes landed on Emma she looked her up and down before offering a smug smile. "Hello," the woman said in a far too sweet voice. "If you would all just hand over everything you have, thank you."

"Fuck you." Emma hissed.

That annoying grin was still present. The woman's beady eyes wandered over to Regina on the ground who lied there motionless. "I truly am sorry about your girlfriend. Such a pity, so pretty." She looked back up at Emma, not a drop of remorse in her voice or on her face.

"So you have been watching us." Emma stated more than asked, growing more angry.

"I have... for some time actually. You are in my part of the forest after all."

"So that gave you the right to hurt my girlfriend?"

"And to take what ever you have."

"Over my dead body."

"Gladly."

"You seriously don't want to mess with me." Emma warned

"I believe that I-" A roar from the sky caused everyone to look up. "Call that thing off, that Dragon you have."

Emma laughed, the sound was cold and dry. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Hell no."

"So be it." The woman growled. "Kill them."

The men began closing in on them.

"Let's be reasonable here." David suggested. "Our friend is hurt. We can all just walk away. Live another day."

"No dad, there's no going back for her." Emma said in a calm voice that made Snow feel even more uneasy. "She... my girlfriend is lying there..." She swallowed the wave of nausea that hit her thinking about the blood, there was so much.

"I had to take that witch out first. I didn't want to go head to head with her. Speaking of witches, call off that creature." The thief repeated.

As if on cue a roar sounded from the sky, Mal swooped down and picked off another one of the men. The others looked as though they wanted to run as his screams rang out but they held their ground.

"There's no way in hell!" Emma screamed.

"Emma... please." Snow pleaded.

"Fine. Kill them. I'll deal with the dragon."

The men began circling them again.

Emma, Snow, David and Hook stood their ground. Emma stepped in front of Regina. A tall, muscular man with so much facial hair that his face was barely visible approached her with a smile on his face. He took a threatening stance, towering over Emma in an attempt to intimidate her. Emma was small but she was never one to back down from a fight. She was prepared to be the David to this guy's Goliath. She had her injured girlfriend to think of here. Avenging her was more important than any fear she would have felt.

He swung his sword and Emma swung hers, the iron clashed. They both swung them back and forth trying to tire the other. He jabbed the sword at her and missed as she jumped out the way.

 _Oh that's how we're playing?_ she thought with a smirk before raising her other hand. She opened her palm, thrusted her arm forward and released a blast of magic that sent him flying backwards on his back a few feet away. She ran over to him but one of his friends tried to block her and without even thinking she drove her sword through his chest. She yanked it out as he fell to the ground and stepped over his fallen corpse. she spun around dodging another sword, she spun back around and sliced her attacker. She raised her hand as another man tried to charge her and with a flick of her wrist his neck snapped. He collapsed to the ground on top of one of his fallen comrades.

"Witch." Another man screamed. He was covered in war paint. His head was shaved on the sides and he had tattoos on the exposed skin of his head. He towered over Emma as well but he was much thinner than the other man which caused a problem. He was quicker. She raised her sword. Unafraid, fueled by her anger and her love for the brunette. He raised his and tapped it against hers. "This is a beautiful sword you got there." He said admiring the white hilt and sleek, shiny iron of the blade. "I'll be sure to keep it once I leave you bleeding out on the ground like your love." After that comment Emma growled and drove her sword toward him but he blocked it. "I wanted to take her actually. She's a pretty little thing. Should be mine." He grinned when Emma's sword came down hard against his. He bit his lip. "Man, I wanted her so bad. Too bad she's chocking on her own blood. Such a waste." Emma aimed for under his sword but he blocked it with a chuckle. "Oh, You're not the sharing type? Tell me, what does she taste like? I bet she's delicious." Emma hit his sword hard, then spun around in one direction then in the other to catch him off guard. Anger overpowering the pain in her aching limbs. She hit his sword a few more times effectively stunning him.

She smirked when his eyes widened. He didn't expect her speed. She swung one last time at his neck and she didn't miss that time. She didn't even look back as she heard the two thuds hit the ground behind her.

She saw her first opponent charging her. She side stepped him and he stumbled past her. With a flick of her wrist he went hurling to the ground. She ran over to him cutting down two more men on her trip over. When she reached him he raised a hand in surrender but she wasnt in much of a forgiving mood and mercy was out of the question. so with a smirk she raised her sword and drove it through his chest into the ground below him. He stopped moving instantly. She struggled to free the sword from the dirt below.

She struggled a few moments until she felt a whisp of air and heard a _zip_ sound followed by a pained grunt. She turned around to see a man clutching his chest before collapsing to the ground. She looked over to find the source of the arrow and saw her mother bow still raised, with an acknowledging nod she turned back and resumed trying to pull her sword from the corpse. Eventually she just put her boot on his stomach and pulled the sword out of his chest, successfully freeing it.

Snow turned her attention from her daughter to her daughter's girlfriend and saw a man approaching the unmoving woman. He raised his sword but an arrow in the shoulder stopped him. Emma ran over to him and finished the job impaling him.

David had a pile of them at his feet and so did Hook by the time Mal returned and began picking them off again. It wasn't long before their attackers were almost defeated. By the time they were finished the enemies were down to three. Two men and their leader.

The woman looked at the group. Her eyes grew wide when one of the two men was carried away by Mal. The other man tried to run but didn't get far before Mal cooked him with her Dragon flame. His burning corpse fell to the ground.

Fear took over the thief's face and she started to back away with her hands outstretched but Emma stopped her. Restraining her with magic. The woman squirmed but couldn't get free of Emma's magical hold. Emma squeezed the woman tighter and the thief gasped for breath. Emma hated how good it felt that the woman's life was in her hands and how much she was enjoying watching her suffer.

"Emma, sweetheart." Snow whispered. "It's okay. Let her go."

"Regina is hurt because of her." Emma said squeezing tighter.

"Swan, Regina wouldn't want you to choose revenge. You see what it's done to us." Hook said softly. "She wouldn't want that for you."

"How do you know what she'll want?" Emma hissed. "You don't know anything about her. You hate her."

"I don't hate her." He said sincerely. "I actually quite enjoy our banter. I find it interesting in how many different ways she can insult my lack of hand."

"Thats why you tried to kill her?" Emma growled as she squeezed the woman tighter. She felt the darkness resurfacing but she didn't fight it, she let it take hold. It felt right.

"I know I acted brash and for that I'm sorry. But I don't hate her or want her dead." He said gently.

"You should be apologizing to _her_." Emma said coldly.

"I will." He promised. "Let's get over there to her so I can."

"No." Emma barked. "This bitch is going to die."

"Regina wouldn't want this." David tried. "She doesn't want you to hurt anyone."

"She has to die." Emma said before raising her magic to the woman's throat. She closed her hand more, effectively strangling the woman. A gurgling sound came from her, followed by a few choked whimpers and Emma reveled in her suffering. The feel of her life leaving her body and fear in her eyes made a smile form on the Dark One's lips. "I bet you're regretting doing that now. That woman is the mother of my son. I would do anything for her. Now you're going to pay for hurting her." Her smile widening at the tears in the woman's eyes, "I hope it was worth it." She whispered darkly and with a flick of her wrist there was a loud snap and the woman's lifeless body fell to the ground. Without so much as looking back Emma walked towards Regina just as Maleficent returned.

"How is she?" the older blonde asked as Emma got closer.

Emma just shook her head as she sank to her knees. Putting the Regina's head back in her lap. She didn't bother to look at her parents and their worried expressions. Yeah she killed, so what? The bitch deserved it and much worse. She's sure David would have done the same had it been her mother. Regina was Emma's best friend, girlfriend, mother of her child and true love. Who cared if Emma killed a thief? It was justice. Besides now that bitch couldn't hurt anyone else. Emma didn't have time to regret killing a criminal while her girlfriend was lying on the ground dying.

"Emma," Snow said sitting next to Emma again. She cautiously placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Not now, mom." Emma said blinking away tears. Snow squeezed her in response.

"Can't you help her?" David asked from behind them.

"No. I don't know what I'm doing… I can only heal small external injuries. I cant…." Emma trailed off, staring at her girlfriend who's eyes were still closed but she knew she wasn't asleep.

Snow squeezed her shoulder again. "Just try."

Emma fought back a sob as she brushed some hair from Regina's face and the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. Emma then took a deep breath and reached for the arrow. She gripped the shaft and tugged, it didn't budge. Regina whimpered and her eyes opened. Emma paused.

"I know, Honey." Emma said soothingly. "But it has to come out so I can patch you up." She reached over and tried again. Snow grabbed Regina's hand and held it firmly. Regina used her free hand to grab Emma's forearm and she held it tightly. Emma gave her an apologetic look and without warning the blonde wrapped her hand around the shaft, summoned all of the strength in her body and yanked it out in one try.

She didn't expect the blood splatter or the blood curdling scream to rip from her girlfriend's throat before the woman passed out, her hand fell limp from Emma's arm.

"Fuck." Emma dropped the arrow and waved her hand over the wound. Nothing happened. "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" she asked using her hand to cover the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow. She looked up at the other blonde whose face was paler than usual.

Snow picked up the arrow and examined it. She's seen this before. It had sharp spikes coming out of the sides so that it caused extreme injury going in and pulling it out would cause further damage. That was the cause of all of Regina's blood loss.

"You're panicking." Maleficent explained softly. "You need to focus on what you want, who you want to save and why. Here." She waved her hand and the mayor's blazer disappeared. "Now you can you see better, please hurry."

Emma turned her attention back to Regina and waved her bloody hand over the wound again, trying to summon her magic and nothing. She looked up at Maleficent with watery eyes. "Help me!" She pleaded.

Maleficent sank to her knees and raised her hand. The green magic danced from it, she waved it over the queen's chest and the blood stopped instantly. Everyone watched with baited breath waiting for Regina's breathing to steady. After a few moments everyone's hearts sank. Nothing changed. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing was still labored.

"I don't understand." Snow said as Emma unbuttoned Regina's blouse and pulled it open so she could examine the wound. It was completely healed; it looked as though nothing happened at all. Both women looked at Maleficent; the older blonde's eyes were wide as she looked down at her old friend.

"Poison." The dragon whispered as she watched the color drain from her friend's face. "They poisoned the tip of the arrow."

"Poison?" Emma screamed. "Well fix her."

Maleficent shook her head. "I can't. A counter potion perhaps. But spells… are iffy, especially when I don't know whether the poison is magical or not. It's in her bloodstream and that makes it even more difficult. I could do a spell and it could make it worse."

"And we don't want that," Snow concluded as her daughter silently buttoned the mayor's blouse with shaky hands.

"I know of a potion but you have to help me gather the ingredients." Maleficent said watching Emma closely. "You have to be strong for her." Emma nodded without looking up as if if she looked away from Regina the woman would disappear.

"We can't stay here." Hook said softly, after a few moments. "We're sitting ducks. What if there's more of them?"

"There isn't." Emma said coldly.

"Emma, sweetie." Snow said gently. "You don't want Regina to wake up surrounded by all of these bodies. Let's at least move somewhere safer for her to rest."

"Fine." Emma said wiping her tears with her arm; she looked back at her father who looked as though he was fighting back tears of his own. Emma's own started again. "Dad, I can't carry her."

Without another word he walked over to them and scooped Regina up with little effort. "She's tough, she'll pull through." He said as he cradled Regina's head to his chest. He looked at his distraught, blood covered daughter. He sighed as Snow helped her up and pulled her close to her. "We're not too far away from the village." He noted. Both women nodded.

"Okay." Emma croaked.

He looked down at his daughter's girlfriend and noticed the color gone from her skin. Her breathing was shallow. "Don't you dare die on us." He whispered. "Emma would never come back from that; now take your own advice and fight."

* * *

Emma knelt at a river bank washing her hands of her girlfriend's blood. A whimper escaped her as she watched the red flow away. There was so much of it, _no wonder Regina was dying_. The word 'die' choked her and the tears started again. She thought she was cried out. She had been at the bank doing exactly that for thirty minutes. The pain wouldn't have been this intense even if it had been her that was hit by the arrow. To think that Regina thought so adamantly that she didn't deserve a happy ending and was so afraid it was going to be snatched away from her and that's exactly what was happening. Emma hated herself for the fact that she couldn't prevent it. Her girlfriend was dying all because she couldn't protect her.

The thought of the woman she loved, the only person she's ever truly been in love with could take her last breath at any moment caused bile to rise up in her throat. Never being able to touch her, smell her, kiss her or gaze into those mesmerizing eyes ever again… the thought alone had Emma gasping for air as sobs shook her body. _This is how villains are born_ she thought to herself. She never really understood how Regina and Rumple could let loss drive them to that but in this moment as she sat at the edge of the river and washed the mother of her son's blood from her hands while the woman lay dying only a few feet away she understood how the thought of love lost could drive anyone mad.

Just the thought of never seeing that radiant smile again… She gripped the dirt to keep herself from falling in when she felt a wave of dizziness. She knew she should be getting back to Regina but she couldn't just sit there and watch her suffer without being able to do anything about it. Besides she knew Mal was going to look after her.

Anger replaced sorrow. All of the years they wasted hating each other then dancing around their feelings. If they would've just skipped over all of that bullshit and got straight to this part -their fairytale... they would've had more time together and despite what happens or how their story ends at least Emma could've made her happy for that small moment in time. Before she knew it a pained scream was tearing from her throat from deep inside of her as she gripped at her hair. She regretted not making those criminals suffer more, especially their leader. Having her neck snapped was too simple a death.

Emma doesn't know how long she screamed but she wasn't done until she felt strong arms wrap around her. She quieted down when her father pulled her into his chest. She cried into his shirt, for once not caring about looking weak. Because in this moment that's exactly how she felt. Fragile and helpless. David hugged her tight.

"Daddy," she gasped out between sobs.

"I know," he said, heart breaking at how small and broken his daughter sounded. "We're all going to help her get better."

"What if she doesn't? How am I supposed to explain that to Henry? What would my life be like…" her voice broke.

"Shhh…" he said petting her hair. "Don't write her off so quickly. She's strong. She'll pull through."

"How can you be so sure?" she sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

"Because she has too much to live for. She doesn't have the privilege to just give up. She would never leave you and Henry."

"She has no control over that, Dad."

"That's true but if she does pass, I would find a way to resurrect her and kill her again myself. How dare her steal your heart and get us to love her as well and just leave."

"Dad." Emma warned.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure she lives."

"Thanks dad." She sighed.

"Stop thanking me for doing my job. Taking care of you is why I'm here." He said as Emma pulled away. "Lets get back; when she wakes up she'll want to see you." Emma nodded as they got to their feet.

* * *

They stepped back into the camp to find Maleficent by Regina's side, holding her hand with one hand and combing her fingers through thick, dark hair with the other. Emma knew she should've been jealous or offended by the dragon showing such affection to her girlfriend but she couldn't find it within herself. She was just glad that the woman had sat with Regina and took care of her in her absence. Emma was slightly disappointed that Regina wasn't awake but she was relieved that she was still breathing.

"Hey Emma." Snow said glancing up from Regina to see her daughter and husband approaching.

"Hey." Emma said as she stopped directly in front of them. Looking down at Regina she asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's still here with us, if that's what you mean." Mal answered, her mask of indifference fading away slowly.

"Has she woken up?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"No." both women replied.

"Fine." Emma said dryly, "Excuse me. I'd like to get some rest." Both women nodded and got to their feet and moved away. "Thanks." She said as she took their places beside the Regina.

Snow's heart broke at how defeated Emma sounded. She was tired, they all were but Snow feared if they couldn't save Regina that Emma would just give up her fight against the darkness. Her behavior earlier (especially murdering that bandit) was proof of that. Snow had seen heartache turn people into monsters before and she's seen it first hand with her former stepmother. Emma was strong but she knows the effect of losing your true love can have. Just the thought of losing _their_ Regina tore Snow up inside. They had so much history. They were just getting their friendship back on track. The older brunette stole her daughter's heart, showed her love in a way no one ever could. They had a future together. A future filled with love and happiness. If Regina _died_ everyone would feel the loss. Snow herself would miss her friend every single day. That woman was an important part of her life. She's impacted all of them so much.

Emma pulled back the top of the sleeping bag. She took in the new, blood free clothes on the brunette. She figured Mal changed and cleaned her up with magic simply because the style of clothes and there was no longer blood on her neck and chest. Emma looked back at Maleficent who had gotten impossibly paler. The older blonde sat on a discarded log, eyes staring straight ahead with a distant look on her face. It was apparent that the older woman was in just as much pain as she was.

"Hey." Emma said gaining the dragon's attention. When icy, blue eyes fell on her she continued. "Thank you for taking care of her… and getting her out of those clothes."

Mal nodded slowly. "Taking care of Regina is something familiar to me. I've always made sure she was okay… she needed someone to look after her." She flicked her wrist and a new shirt appeared on Emma. "And I'm sure she'd want me to take care of you as well."

Emma nodded slowly before sliding into the sleeping bag beside Regina, that Maleficent probably conjured. It was extremely depressing thinking that they could finally sleep together and neither of them could even enjoy it. With a sigh that sounded more like a groan the blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette and pulled her closer, feeling the heat radiating off of the woman. She placed her free hand on the woman's forehead confirming her suspicions that Regina did indeed have a fever. She was burning up in fact but once again there was nothing Emma could do about it. She sighed warily and pulled her even closer, hoping to protect her from all of the bullshit life is throwing their way.

Snow, David and Hook moved to the other side of the fire to give them some privacy. Mal still sat there with an unreadable expression not even glancing their way.

"Wake up." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "Just show me you're going to be okay."

Nothing. The woman didn't even move. Her body was still limp.

Emma groaned tiredly. She was exhausted. Not physically. physically her adrenaline had her wide awake and her heart racing. Mentally and emotionally she was spent. She was ready just to throw in the towel. Forget about finding Merlin, go home and get some help for Regina. Emma was positive that Gold would have the ingredients Maleficent needed for the potion in his shop or Blue would know where them. If the darkness consumed her then so be it. She wasn't going to stay in this land if it put Regina at risk. Sacrificing her own life for the woman she loved was something Emma would never think twice about doing.

Emma groaned lying her head down. She could feel the weak rise and fall of Regina's chest against her own. Realizing there was still absolutely nothing she could do and she would be no good to Regina if she was exhausted, she forced her eyes shut and tried to sleep. After a few moments she heard shuffling behind her and her name being called. Her eyes snapped open. She turned her head slightly to see her one handed ex boyfriend standing behind her. She was really not in the mood for this shit.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Uh… Here." He said handing her a canteen. "In case she wakes up. We tried to wake her so she could have at least a little water. It doesn't help her to be dehydrated as well as being poisoned."

Emma took it. "Thanks."

"Yeah, we should arrive in the nearest village by midday tomorrow. There should be someone there that can help. But if there's anything else… I can do. Just let me know." He said turning back towards the rest of the group who were also settling down for the night.

"Hook." She sighed. He turned. "Seriously, thank you. I know this isn't easy on you and it sucks but thanks."

"Not a problem, Swan. Goodnight." He said taking his leave.

Emma turned back to the mayor. All of the color was drained from her face and she was a sickly gray. Emma fought back another sob. _This is bullshit._ she thought to herself angrily. C _an't this woman ever get a break?_

* * *

Emma had yet to fall asleep and she had no idea how much time had passed but her body was telling her a few hours. Her mind wouldn't let her rest. She couldn't relax. She kept thinking _what if Regina passed while she was sleeping?_ and before she knew it she found herself wide awake. Every so often watching the woman's chest barely rise. It took everything Emma had not to just shake her but she knew it wouldn't work and all she would do is hurt her more or startle her. So she just laid there. Miserable.

"We have to find a healer…" Mal's voice carried across the camp. "Or witch… someone with the things we'll need."

Emma didnt turn around to look at the dragon. "Okay. But I doubt neither would just give us stuff."

"You'd be surprised." Mal said, there was an evil hidden beneath her tone. "I'm sure that the two of us could convince them to be nice and share."

"Maybe…" Emma said, knowing she would do everything in her power to keep her girlfriend alive. Even if it meant taking things by force. She's killed for Regina before and would do it again in a heartbeat.

"You should get some rest." Mal's voice had a softness to it. Almost motherly. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Emma settled back down and pulled Regina closer to her as her own eyes slipped closed in another attempt at resting. Well sleeping... no one said it was going to be restful. But it was something. She sighed as she forced her body to relax and eventually felt her body turning down and sleep almost settling over her.

She may have gotten about ten minutes of sleep before she felt movement against her chest. It took her brain a moment to register what it was. Her eyes popped open when she felt the body shift in her arms again. She was met with glossy brown eyes staring back at her. Relief wasn't even the word for it. Regina was awake. She still looked ill but at least she was finally awake after all those hours. Emma felt her heart swell with hope.

"Hey baby," Emma whispered.

"Sorry I woke you." Regina replied, voice weak and lacking its usually richness.

"I'm glad you did." Emma said reaching over and grabbing the canteen. She brought it to the brunette's mouth but the woman shook her head. "Come on, sweetie. Please?"

"I…" the woman's response was replaced by a coughing spell. Regina removed her hand from her mouth and looked at Emma. They both looked as miserable as they felt.

"Come on." Emma said more firmly offering the water, the woman relented and Emma helped her take a few sips before agreeing it was enough.

"How long have I been out?"

"Few hours." Emma replied. "Apparently you were shot with some kinda specialized arrow and poisoned but your dragon healed you. As for the poison we're working on a way to cure you."

Regina nodded weakly. "I figured. It seems as though my deeds are finally catching up to me."

"Don't say that. You're good, Regina."

"I wasn't always." Regina forced out. "I've done terrible things. I have so much blood on my hands, Emma. A few good deeds doesn't eliminate what I've done." She coughed again. "The score is being settled."

"You don't deserve any of this shit you've been dealt."

"Oh but I do, my love." Regina said so quietly Emma had to strain to hear. "I'm so sorry you fell in love with the Evil Queen. I'm so sorry that you and Henry have to suffer for the things I've done."

"Babe, this will pass. When you get better you can make it up to me. You know what I like." Emma tried to joke but it fell flat.

"Emma, please take care of Henry. He means everything to me. I need you to promise you'd love him enough for both of us. Love him for me."

"Stop." Emma said seriously.

"Tell him I love him and that I will always love him. No matter where I am."

"No! You tell him yourself." Emma said firmly. "When we get home and the three of us start our life together. Tell us everyday how much you love us and we'll do the same."

"Emma, I am so sorry." Regina breathed. "You don't deserve this." A tear ran down her cheek that Emma quickly wiped away.

"None of that. No crying." Emma ordered.

Regina sighed. Her heart was breaking for Emma. She was positive that she was dying. She could feel it. Unlike Mal she has never died but she could feel her heart rate slowing, breathing becoming more difficult and her limbs becoming too heavy to move. When she thought of how her death was going to affect her son and Emma it hurt. They both still needed her just as badly as she needed them. Images of Henry being inconsolable and Emma unable to comfort him because she's hurting as much as he was had her shutting her eyes and shaking her head as a sob escaped her. The thought of leaving her family behind was a pain she's never experienced. She just hoped they would learn to forgive her one day. A hand on her cheek and a thumb caressing the skin caused her to open her eyes, she was met with pained emerald ones.

"Shhh..." Emma soothed. "It's okay."

"It's not, Emma. Don't you see?"

"It sounds like you're giving up." Emma said, the anger coming out in her tone. "You're going to just leave Henry and me behind?"

"You're saying that like I have control over this. I don't want to die, Emma. There's nothing I want more than to be with you and Henry."

"Then act like it." Emma softened her tone. "Just hold on a little longer. Maleficent is going to make you better."

"Emma, promise me that no matter what happens you will not let your grief destroy you. Promise me that you will be stronger than I was and overcome it. Don't let the darkness consume you."

"I promise." Emma breathed. "Only if you promise to fight."

Regina nodded and snuggled back into Emma's chest. She was feeling tired again. What little energy she had was depleted. "I love you, Emma." She whispered before she finally lost the battle with exhaustion and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Emma felt the woman fall asleep against her; she started rubbing small circles on her back. "I love you too, baby."

 _Villains don't get happy endings._ those words kept echoing through Emma's mind. words that Regina had spoken to her many times before but Emma thought she could change that. No. She knows she can change that. Damn fate and Destiny. Emma was born to be the saviour. No matter how much she fought it and denied it it's who she was. Darkness or not. Her job wasn't done until she brought back all the happy endings. Including Regina's and her own.

"You will get your happy ending." Emma whispered to her now sleeping girlfriend. "And that's my promise to you."

* * *

 **I know, I know poor Regina :( but trust me I'll fix her right up. Honestly I had to do something to push Emma into the darkness so someone had to get hurt. Either Regina or Snow. I flipped a coin Regina lost. :(**

 **This chapter slowly became my least favorite and the more I tried to fix it the worst it got. I don't know whether if it's because of the angst (which I'm not really good at) or Regina getting hurt or what. I kinda just view this chapter as a launch into the next chapter. I'm really excited for Chapt 14 (which is done but still needs editing) I had fun writing it. My fave blonde witches go on a mini adventure (that's all I'm saying lol). It's fun and slightly emotional.**

 **Also I had to make Hook a little more tolerable in order for me to continue to write him. (He still bugs me - I mean, what the hell was that jumping off a building thing in the last episode? I just...) Anyway... VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN!**

 **So my rant is done lol. Sorry about that and thanks for reading. If you're reading 'Darkness' that'll be updated soon - flashbacks omg! Anyway, reviews are GREATLY appreciated. See ya at the next update! (which will be soon and much better. promise). :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the follows and reviews and stuff. I really appreciate it. Last chapter was rough but this one should be much better. I really enjoyed writing it and it was challenging at times but I think I got it right.**

 **I meant to post this before the mid-season finale but I didn't get to so I'm posting it the night after. lol**

 **this chapter is kinda long and I apologize for that as well.**

 **All mistakes are mine. I don't own ONCE or any other movies or characters referenced in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy** **! :)**

Chapter 14

To hear the person your heart belongs to sound so defeated and fragile was distressing. Now, Emma knew she had to be strong for Regina but it was hard, especially as she walked beside her father as he carried her girlfriend who was too weak to walk on her own because her organs were slowly shutting down.

All of it was exhausting.

David handled her gently and made sure the woman was comfortable but it was a guessing game since she hadn't awoken since the night before. She hadn't moved or even responded to being touched.

Hook walked ahead of them. Ever so often he looked back at Emma then to the woman in David's arms with a surprising amount of sympathy. He knew he still wasn't over losing Emma but he was still in love with her and it pained him to see her so miserable. The thought of her losing her happy ending caused him great pain, more pain than having his own ripped from him. No one deserved that heartache. And he sympathized for the queen as well. Sure they bumped heads, Regina was a difficult woman. Strong, vocal and stubborn traits he wasn't used to in women from their world so he often saw her as a _bitch_ but in the end they got each other. They both had love taken from them. They both were turned into monsters by Rumplestiltskin. He remembers watching Regina slowly redeeming herself and wanting to do the same for himself. Although he didn't have to do much in order to remove villain from his name aside from dating Emma. Dating a Charming seemed to be enough so he didn't try to do much else. But it was much harder for Regina. She is a fighter and he respected her for it.

Even though he wanted to offer Emma some comforting words he kept them to himself and continued to lead them out of the vast forest as quickly as possible.

Snow wrapped a protective arm around her daughter and felt her stiffen slightly as they made contact but Snow didn't let go. She just gave her a reassuring squeeze and pulled her closer. She watched as her daughter stared down at the dirt and rocks on the ground, avoiding all eye contact and most definitely not looking at her half-dead girlfriend in her father's arms.

That just made it all the more real. As long as Emma didn't look at her she could pretend that Regina was just walking behind them with Maleficent throwing sarcasm back and forth.

Snow couldn't help but think how small and frail Regina looked. She always remembered Regina as a strong, powerful force and to see her so weak was heartbreaking.

Her heart ached for her daughter. She knows the feeling of thinking you've lost your love. The pain and helplessness. The fear you'd never be happy again. And what made it even worse was that she didn't know what to say to her to make it better. She assumed that nothing could dull the pain so she remained quiet and let Emma process what was happening.

When this went on for a while and Emma still hadn't said anything Snow thought it was about time that she spoke up.

"How are you?" Snow asked Emma softly.

Emma didn't say anything for a while but she shrugged. "Fine aside from the fact that Henry's mother is dying because I failed to protect her."

Snow sighed. "You couldn't have stopped that arrow, Emma."

"And you know what's even worse?" Emma asked ignoring her mother's comment. Snow raised her brows in question. "I couldn't even heal her. I yanked the arrow out and almost let her bleed to death! I could have killed her."

"You were nervous because I can think of many times you've protected Regina. Are you forgetting you rescued her not too long ago and that's why we're here?"

"Maleficent was just as nervous as I was. Didn't you see how her hands were shaking?" Emma argued.

"But Maleficent has centuries of experience in magic compared to your what? Two years?" Snow reasoned. "Besides Maleficent doesn't _love_ Regina."

"Actually she does…"

"Huh?" Snow's brows furrowed.

Emma shrugged. "You heard me. Maleficent and Regina had some sort of.. _romance_ back in the Enchanted Forest. I don't know the extent of the relationship but I do know that Maleficent loves her. Regina does not return the feelings... at least not in that way.…" The blonde knew that she was sharing some sensitive information but it wasn't a secret. Neither sorceress acted as though it was.

Snow's brows shot into her hairline. She turned her attention to the sky where the blonde sorceress was flying above them, watching them like a hawk. Protecting them.

Maleficent took dragon form as soon as they set out. Deciding that an aerial view was safer.

Snow turned back to her daughter. "How do you…? And you're…"

Emma shrugged again. "Maleficent is _her_ friend and what they had was long ago. Regina refuses to let me forget that it was long before I was even born. Besides I trust my girlfriend."

Snow smiled. "Well, then... okay."

"I know." Emma sighed. "Maleficent gets her in a way that I probably never could. I mean, sure I get her but Maleficent can relate. She's been there."

"But she's _your_ true love " Snow pointed out.

"I know." Emma replied without thinking. Regina was her true love. Emma knew it but the brunette doesn't know it or she was unsure. That's why they've never discussed it. "She's mine." Emma sighed. "Not to sound possessive or anything but she is. I don't have many things. Many things that matter but she and Henry are mine. I can say that they belong to me and that feels so right."

"They're your family. We're your family too but Regina and Henry are _all_ _yours_." Snow said with a soft smile. "I feel the same about you, your brother, your father and Henry. It's a wonderful feeling to have a family to call your own. One that you've created." She hugged Emma tightly. "And your family is beautiful and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that it stays intact."

"I'm scared." Emma said in a shaky voice. "All my life every time I got really attached to something it was snatched away. I can't lose her too."

"You won't." Snow said firmly. "I will not let you lose her. Your father will not and we have one of the most powerful sorceress in all the realms on our side. Regina is going to be just fine."

Emma felt as though she couldn't breath again. She stopped and doubled over inhaling big gulps of air but it still wasn't enough. Snow stopped and hovered over her with a hand on her back. Emma's mind went back to Regina writhing in pain and her big, brown eyes as the stared up into Emma's with fear, pain and sorrow. She could still feel her girlfriend grabbing her forearms as tears ran down both of their cheeks. The feeling of helplessness settled in her stomach again. She could lose her true love, her happy ending, her everything. Henry could lose his mother. The woman who raised him from an infant. The woman who impacted them so deeply could be gone forever. Her smile and bright eyes fading to nothing but a memory. The thought alone caused Emma's body to shake with sobs. She would give anything for the woman she loved to be okay.

"Shhh. It's okay." Snow said softly, rubbing her daughter's back. "Regina is a warrior. She fights harder than anyone I know."

"You're right." Emma whispered, her sobs dying down. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. That seemed to calm her a little. She straightened up.

Snow nodded. "Okay." she said softly. "You said earlier that Regina was awake last night. What happened?"

Emma took a deep breath. She knew that this was coming eventually. "She talked a little. Then she got tired and went back to sleep."

"How'd she seem?"

"Depressed. Tired. Weak." Emma's voice cracked. She tried to fight back the rebuilding tears. "She thinks she's going to die."

"She's not." Snow said firmly.

"How do you know?" Emma asked looking up at her mother for the first time since the conversation began.

"Because I won't let her. We'll help Maleficent make the potion and then everything will be okay." She squeezed Emma again. "I promise."

Emma nodded. "I hope so."

Snow shook her head. "Hope is nice but you have to _believe_."

Emma smiled but it widened when she thought of Regina making a snark about Snow stealing that from Hallmark. "I will mom. Thanks."

"Not a problem, Sweetheart."

Emma looked up at the sky where she saw Maleficent circling above them. She hoped the older woman would come down so they could talk because she was the only one who truly understood the pain Emma was going through.

* * *

They had been walking for hours. They were all exhausted and their whole bodies hurt but they pushed on to make time. At this point Emma was running on pure adrenaline. Finding somewhere safe and comfortable for Regina to rest while they went off to gather the ingredients for the potion fueling her. Now, that was a whole new issue. Did she feel comfortable leaving Regina behind while she _and_ Maleficent both went off in search for the things they needed? Not really but she decided to push that thought aside. Regina's voice popped into her head " _Let's cross that bridge when we get to it._ " Emma smirked to herself. That saying barely even made any sense. That's the price you pay when you fall in love with someone over six decades older than you. Sometimes you get grandma instead of girlfriend. She snorted when she thought of how Regina would kill her if she knew Emma was even thinking that.

"How do you think she's going to react when she realizes that Charming had been carrying her the entire time?" Emma heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. She turned around and was relieved to see the older blonde back in human form.

"Not too happy I suppose." Emma replied as Mal fell into step with her.

Maleficent nodded. "She's strong, practically indestructible." She noted gently, "You fell in love with the right woman."

"Everyone says that," Emma said shaking her head.

"Because it's true." Mal said with a shrug. "Everyone that has ever come into contact with Regina knows that she's a powerhouse. Besides she's too damn mean to die."

Emma snorted. "She's not that bad."

"Anymore…" Mal added.

Emma chuckled. "You're right. She had her moments. She gave me hell when I first came to Storybrooke but she's better now. She's trying."

Mal raised her brows. "For you and your child. There's nothing she wouldn't do for the two of you. That includes surviving."

Emma nodded slowly. "I know." She fell silent and after a while she turned to the other blonde seriously. "You know, I don't understand how you became a villain. I mean, I do understand… but I don't know your real story. I know what we're told. I've seen the movies 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'Maleficent' but I don't know how true those are."

Emma just needed a change in conversation. Plus she was slightly curious about the older blonde. She was a bit of a mystery to her.

"Urgh 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Is that based on Briar Rose or her daughter?"

"Her daughter?"

"Aurora."

"I seriously thought they were the same person."

Maleficent smirked at that. "I can assure you they are not. I did curse them both though. There was a few decade difference between them."

"How?"

"Well, I cursed Briar Rose, King Stefan... who was a Prince at the time... came along and woke her with true love's kiss." The Dragon rolled her eyes at the last three words. "My curse was broken. It was quite depressing but then I cursed their daughter two more decades later so..."

"Aurora?" Emma asked. The Dragon nodded. "I met her." She grimaced. "I can see why you wanted to curse her."

Maleficent snorted. "Don't let your love hear you say that, she'll think you're turning into a villain." She said pointedly. "But yes Aurora is easy to dislike."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. A gesture the blonde clearly picked up from her girlfriend. "Did they prick their finger on a spinning wheel?" Emma asked curiously.

"What? No! Why on earth...?"

"Well in the movie 'Sleeping Beauty' and even 'Maleficent' - which is all about you by the way…" Emma explained noting the ghost of a smile on the sorceress' face. "You cursed Aurora to prick her finger on a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday."

"No, that's far too much work. I prefer to do things hands on…" the Dragon said with a shrug. "I don't believe in waiting around for things to happen." The younger blonde nodded. "But I'll be more than happy to tell you my whole story some day." After a small pause she looked at Emma seriously. "I'm new to this movie thing, I've watched a few with Lily but there's a movie all about me?"

Emma nodded "Yeah. This amazing actress named Angelina Jolie portrays you. It's a great movie. Regina watched it with me and our kid." Emma smiled at the memory. "She said even though it wasn't the true version of your story she loved it."

"How was it not a true version?"

"Well, you were a fairy in that for one thing." Emma grinned when Mal scrunched up her nose. "You had these huge, dark wings and actual horns. Not as a crown but like coming out of your skull. It was amazing. Oh and you couldn't turn into a dragon."

Maleficent frowned. "And Regina enjoyed it?"

Emma nodded. "Yep. She was mesmerized by it. She barely even blinked the entire time."

Maleficent smiled. "I might like to see this movie. Let me know the next time you two sit down to watch it."

Emma chuckled for the first time in hours. "You can sit between us. We can pop some popcorn, open some beers and have a girl's night. Then we can watch 'Snow White and the Huntsman' after."

"What in the world is that?"

"A movie Regina hates. I've never seen someone scowl for two hours. It's actually kind of adorable."

"Why does she dislike it?"

"Four words: The Evil Queen loses."

Mal snorted. "It seems like your realm really enjoys our stories."

Emma nodded. "We do but the real version of Evil Queen is way hotter, and likeable. And hotter."

"You said ' _hotter_ ' twice, dear."

Emma blushed. "Well she is."

Mal started to say something to cause the other blonde to blush more but she was cut off by the pirate calling to them. They both looked ahead and saw him and the Charmings standing by some hedges, between two large trees. They looked at each other and shrugged. When they caught up to them they saw David and Hook peering over the hedges.

Snow turned to them with a huge smile. "The village is right through there."

Emma jogged a head until she was standing shoulder to shoulder with her mother as the men peered though the foliage at the village. Emma felt relief wash over her, they were finally going to get Regina some help and safety. She and Mal can find a witch, borrow some ingredients and get started on this potion. Regina was going to be back to her mean, cranky, smart mouthed self in no time. A smile formed on the blonde's face when she felt something she hadn't felt in days... _Hope._

David shifted Regina in his arms and Emma found herself reaching a hand out to protect her head. David looked up at Emma and turned fully to face her so his daughter could take a look at her girlfriend. He lowered his arms so Emma could look at Regina's face as she lay asleep, her cheek rested securely against his chest. Emma reached out and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of Regina's face before placing a hand on her forehead. She's still burning up. The blonde leaned in and kissed her cheek then moved her lips to her ear and whispered to her, "You're going to be okay."

David watched in silence, a proud smile on his face at his daughter taking care of the woman she loved. Being her knight in shining armour. Her protector. Even if it was just encouraging words, giving her girlfriend strength and hopefully the will to live. Emma kissed her cheek again before pulling back. David shifted Regina gently so that she was up higher again. His daughter looked at him and he stared back at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

He smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Dad, don't." Emma said, her hand still playing with Regina's hair.

"Dont what, Emma?" He asked confused.

"Act like I'm still the saviour." Emma said, letting her nails softly scratch at Regina's scalp, the way she knows the brunette likes. "Because I'm not anymore. Those things I've done back there... the people I killed. I'm no one's savior." Before either of her parents could object she cut them off. "We need to find somewhere for Regina to rest."

"Of course." Snow agreed. She looked at Hook who had been watching the whole thing with a neutral expression. He nodded and stepped through the bushes. David followed then Snow took Emma's hand and lead her through. Maleficent was the last to step through.

Emma's eyes wandered around in wonder at the medieval surroundings. The tiny homes, almost huts. The chickens and pigs running around freely as people roamed around with suede pants and far too much leather and wool for this weather. Emma spotted a group of women a few years younger than her watching her. She offered them a small smile, a few of them blushed. One of them even offered her a small wave and she returned it. She smirked to herself when she thought of how jealous her girlfriend would have been. An adorable eye roll and an even more adorable pout.

"Excuse me." Emma heard her mother's voice. She looked over to see Snow talking to a young girl with long blonde hair, she was a little older than Henry. "Can you direct me to somewhere we can stay for the night?"

The girl looked over their attire and her eyes lingered on David who was carrying a woman in his arms then shifted to Killiain's hook which she studied with a furrowed brow before bouncing to Emma and her jacket and down to her jeans, then back up to her face where Emma smiled at her, the girl blushed and turned back to Snow. The young blonde pointed and they followed her finger to a large house. Snow thanked her and the young blonde was on her way with one more shy glance towards Emma, blush still present.

Snow turned back to Emma confused by the girl's reaction but Emma just shrugged and Mal chuckled.

"Well, Miss Swan, you seem to be getting a lot of attention." Mal said as they walked through the small village.

Emma laughed. "Yeah well..." a group of little boys ran pass them with wooden swords in their hands and bowls on their heads. They were about Henry's size when she first met him. Her heart tugged when she thought of how badly he wanted to be a knight as well. when the curse broke and he got a little older he got more persistent and Regina would tell him that he already was a knight and his whole face would light up. Emma would chuckle and remind him that he was a Prince as well and that would make him smile even wider. "I got all the attention I need."

Mal nodded. "I bet it's nice being the center of Regina's world. I've never had the honor but it must be nice."

"She loves you, you know." Emma said gently. "Not like she's in love..." Mal nodded. "But she cares about you. You mean a lot to her."

The Dragon nodded again. "I know and she means a lot to me."

Emma smiled softly as they followed her father into the building. The house (if you could even call it that) wasn't very spacious. There was a large common room. The furniture looked as though it was made from mostly cowhide and leather and stuffed with straw. It was illuminated by large candles. They stepped further into the room where the smell of rum greeted them. There was a man in a far off corner hanging what appeared to be a boar's head on the wall.

"Excuse me?" Snow said. The man looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Well hello there." The man had a long red beard that was graying, kind brown eyes and pasty skin. His head was covered with a hat but some of his curly, red hair stuck out from under it. He quickly made his way over to them. He stopped a few feet away. "How can I help you?"

"We need a room." Hook spoke up.

The man eyed the group. Taking in their strange clothing. His eyes lingered a little too long on Regina in Charming's arms for Emma's liking. Snow followed his line of sight and cleared her throat, pulling his attention back to her.

"We've been traveling a long way and our friend here is very tired and she fell ill on our trip. She couldn't walk any farther. So we just need a place to stay."

The man studied them a moment longer before nodding. "You folks definitely don't look like you're from around here. You need rest and food in your bellies. I can provide one of those things but it's gonna cost ya."

Maleficent tossed him a small sack that Emma is pretty sure she conjured. "Is that enough?" The Dragon asked as she watched him open the bag and peer in. He looked up at her with a grin on his face and nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"Right this way." He said walking towards a hallway. He lead them to a room all the way in the back.

* * *

The room was tiny. It had one bed that was extremely uncomfortable and a few wooden chairs that if you move the wrong way you will most definitely end up with an ass full of splinters. There was one window but at least there was a door, leading outside so they can come and go without having to go through the front.

"We should get going." Mal said. "We don't know how fast that poison could be spreading. The faster we make this potion and get it into her the better."

Emma nodded from Her position on the bed where she had Regina securely in her arms, nestled into her side. She was reluctant to leave her. Her fever was increasing and her breathing was becoming more labored. She hadn't woken up in hours and Emma was getting worried but she knew this was for the best, she had to leave her so she could help her. Simple as that. With a heavy sigh Emma leaned over and kissed the brunette's forehead before climbing out of the bed. When she stood and stretched her muscles rejoiced. She didn't even realize how uncomfortable she was when worry was the only thing occupying her thoughts.

When she moved away from the bed Mary Margaret quickly took her place by Regina's side. Sitting on the edge and holding her hand tightly. Snow smiled when she felt the older woman's hand wrap around hers and squeeze.

"Where are you going?" David asked as he watched his daughter put on her leather jacket.

"Mal and I are going to find the ingredients we need to make a potion to save the mother of my son." Emma said without looking at him.

"Where are these ingredients?" He asked standing from the chair.

"I don't know, Dad." Emma sighed. "We are going to ask around if there's a witch nearby."

"And what? You're going to ask her to borrow some of her things?" Charming questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Emma shrugged.

"What if she says no?"

"Then we take it." Mal provided calmly.

"I don't like this and I know Regina wouldn't want either of you dealing with witches." Snow said softly. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't!" Emma snapped. "I am not letting her die. I will do whatever the hell I need to do to make sure she lives." She lowered her voice. "Because she means everything to me. You two should know about making sacrifices for the ones you love. You allowed Regina to split your heart in half. How is this any different?"

Charming deflated slightly. "Be careful." He sighed. "Just don't do anything when you get the information. Come back here and we'll come up with a plan."

Emma nodded and she and Maleficent headed for the door.

"Wait." They heard Hook say.

"What is it, Killian?" Emma ground out.

He held up his hand in surrender. "You should start at the tavern. Usually drunks know where to find magic." He suggested pushing off the wall he was leaning against. "And I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no." Emma said shaking her head. "We're fine."

"Take him with you, please?" Snow pleaded. "I know you're strong but it can't hurt to have a little more back up."

Emma sighed. "Fine." She just wanted to get the hell out of there so she could get back.

* * *

The tavern was simple enough to find. As soon as they approached they saw a man getting thrown out of the doors. He stood up, brushed off his clothes and stumbled on his way.

Mal snorted. "Welcome to Camelot, my dear."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I've been to the Enchanted Forest before. More than once actually. Oh yeah and I've been to Neverland."

Mal looked impressed. "Have you now? How's that naughty, little Peter doing?" She asked as she held the door open for Emma.

"He's dead." Emma said simply. "Gold, who happened to be his son..." She chuckled at Mal's raised brows. "...long story. Killed him and himself."

"But... How could he...?"

"Another long story." Emma answered simply as they settled at a table. Hook sat across from them. "But it involved Zelena..." She decided to leave out the rest of the story.

"Of course, that green witch. She's so showy. I don't understand how Regina could be related to her." Mal said with a look of disgust. "I bet Regina hates her."

Emma nodded. "Oh, she does. Zelena's pregnant by Robin Hood."

Mal laughed. "I heard. Although I don't really know Regina's feelings on her sister because she doesn't talk about her much."

Emma snorted. "She likes to pretend she doesn't exist."

Mal laughed. "Oh our Regina is something else."

Emma started to say something but a young barmaid with long black hair and equally dark eyes approached them and smiled at her and then at Maleficent.

"Hi." She said with a blush. She sat a drink in front of Emma then another in front of Mal.

"Um... we didn't order these." Emma said, slightly confused.

"I know." The girl said with a grin. "They're on me." She looked over at Mal who sent her a wink. Her smile widened then she left the table.

"She didn't bring me a bloody drink." Hook groaned. Emma laughed and slid hers across to him.

"What was that about?" Emma asked glancing over her shoulder at the girl.

"Well it appears to me that you, Swan, are a brunette magnet." Mal said simply.

Emma snickered as she looked around the bar for someone to ask about where she can find magic. "So are you. I mean we both fell in love with the same brunette at one point and not to mention you and Ruby."

"Well, Regina is a _blonde_ magnet. We're all drawn to her like a moth to a flame."

Emma smirked "but I don't care if I get burned up." Mal smiled at that and raised her cup to her in agreement.

There were a few older men that looked like they might know. Emma started to get up but Mal's hand on her thigh stopped her. When the young barmaid came back and reached for Mal's cup the dragon caught her wrist. The girl gazed into Mal's icy blue eyes and blushed. The sorceress stroked the girl's flesh with her thumb.

"Let me ask you something dear," Mal asked with a flirtatious smile. "I'm in search of magic. Powerful magic. Do you happen to know where I can find some or do you know someone who can help me?"

The girl smiled at Mal then at Emma before nodding eagerly. She straightened up and called over her shoulder. "John." A man about Emma's age stood up and made his way towards the table. He was a little bigger than Hook but not as big as David. "Tell them about the witch."

Emma gave Mal a look as the girl slipped her wrist from Mal's hand so she could hold her hand. She gave Mal's hand a squeeze before slipping away to tend to the other patrons.

"So." The man said pulling up a chair.

"Oh boy **,** here we go." Hook sighed rolling his eyes.

"There's this witch, she lives out in the forest." The man continued after a glare at Hook. "She eats flesh. She captured me when I was a boy. I barely escaped with my life."

"Yes. Yes. The blind witch. I knew her. She's quite dead." Maleficent said impatiently.

"She isn't blind and she most certainly isn't dead." The man said seriously.

Emma and Mal shared a look but Hook spoke up. He unfolded the map in front of the man. "Can you show me on this map where she is?"

* * *

Thanks to that helpful, drunk at the tavern they were a little closer to helping Regina. Emma was slightly less stressed. Soon they'll get the things they need and Regina will be better and back to her sarcastic, sassy self in no time.

Emma spotted her father when they reached the hovel. He was pacing the ground with a worried look on his face.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl." She said with her arms outstretched as she approached him.

He looked over at her with red rimmed eyes, his skin was paler than usual. "Emma..." he sighed.

"What is it, Dad?" Emma asked stepping closer, her arms falling to her sides.

"It's Regina..." he said softly. "She's... well.. She..."

Emma shook her head. "No!" She screamed. She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. She saw her mother sitting on the end of the bed, still holding Regina's hand. Even from Emma's position she could see something wasn't right.

Snow stood up when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway. "Emma..." She breathed, she swiped at her tear streaked cheeks. "I am so sorry."

"How long?" Emma asked walking over to the bed.

"Huh?"

"How long ago did she stop breathing?" Emma asked calmly.

"Oh! um..."

"Mom!"

"About a minute or two. It wasn't that long." Snow looked at Emma, sympathy in her eyes. "She didn't suffer. She just sighed and that was it."

Without a word Emma straddled the brunette's stomach. She grabbed her chin and tilted her head back. She parted her lips slightly before pinching her nose. She leaned in and covered her mouth with her own and pushed air passed her lips into her lungs. She placed her palm in the center of the brunette's ribcage and placed her other hand over in and began pushing down on it. She rotated between blowing into the woman's lungs and pushing on her chest. If anyone had told her she was going to be performing CPR on her true love she would have knocked them out right then and there but here she was.

The room was silent. Everyone's hearts silently breaking for the two women. Maleficent knew what it was like to lose love and her heart ached for Emma. She wanted to comfort her. Wanted to tell her it's okay to let go but how could she when she couldn't even let go of her own baggage? Not a day would go by that she didn't miss her friend but her mind was more on Emma and Henry who are now left behind to pick up the pieces.

Emma didn't know how long she was at it and frankly she didn't care. She would spend all day trying to get Regina to breathe again. Her muscles were burning from the exertion but she didn't care. She kept at it. Willing the woman she loved to breathe. For her. For their son. For herself. For their family.

"Honey... She's gone. I'm sorry." Came Snow's voice.

"She's not." Emma said not faltering. "She's strong."

"She was. She put up a good fight."

"She won't lose." Emma said not letting up. "She's going to win. She's never won, she deserves to win for once and she will. I'll make sure of it." She glared at her mother. "And don't talk about her like she's just a memory."

"Emma..." David tried. "It's okay. We'll take her back home with us." He looked at Maleficent. "You can preserve her right?"

Mal nodded sadly.

"She's not gone." Emma said not looking back at him.

Snow fell silent. She decided to let Emma process this in any way she could. If this was it then so be it.

"Damnit Regina." Emma hissed, not stopping. "Now is not the time for you to be stubborn. Breathe, for me, please." Her arms were burning but she was being driven on by pure adrenaline at this point. Fear of losing love. This love. The only thing that's ever felt real. The only person who made her feel safe and secure. Regina was too important. Their happy ending meant too much to give up on.

Emma continued to will Regina to live. She never gave up on her and she wasn't going to start now. She kept it up. Then Emma heard a sound that was like music to her ears. She heard Regina gasp loudly and inhale a lung-ful of air. Her eyes popped opened and Emma sighed in relief, finally stopping her movements.

Relief washed over her as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. The woman returned from the dead.

"Hey baby." Emma breathed. She stroked the brunette's face softly. "You scared the shit out of me." She leaned forward so she could kiss slightly parted lips. "Didn't I tell you not to die on me?" She pressed her forehead against Regina's.

"Well..." Snow said. "I didn't... wow. Welcome back. I'm glad you're back with us."

Maleficent let go of the breath she had been holding.

Emma climbed off of Regina and laid beside her so she could keep an eye on her.

"Water?" David suggested, handing Emma the canteen. Still in shock by the fact that his daughter managed to bring someone back from the dead. Something that couldn't even be done with magic. She truly was the Savior. Emma took it with a gracious 'thank you'.

She held it up to Regina's lips and after a little fussing from Regina and a few threats from Emma the brunette finally drank. Emma pulled the canteen away and replaced it with her lips and kissed the woman softly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Emma muttered against her lips before pulling back. Regina just snuggled closer to her.

"I didn't mean to... I slipped and that was it. I'm so sorry, Emma. I.."

"Shhh" the blonde silenced her with another kiss. "You came back." She kissed her again. "That's all that matters. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina sighed.

"I'm so sorry but..." Emma and Regina looked over at Maleficent who was still standing by the door. "We have to track down those ingredients. This was a close call and I don't want to risk it again."

Emma kissed Regina's forehead before rolling out of the bed. She looked down at her girlfriend who appeared to be falling back asleep. "Hey, hang on until I get back." Regina nodded sleepily. "That's my girl."

"You can stay and I'll go." Snow offered.

Emma shook her head. "I want you here." She stared at her mother seriously.

"Okay." Snow said hesitantly.

"Oh.." Emma said gesturing to Regina. "Keep her on her side. It'll make it easier for her to breathe." At her mother's nod she added. "If she turns over you know what to do. She might fight you because she's probably still sore from the CPR. I didn't... I was a little rough." Snow just watched as her daughter berated herself internally. Emma sighed heavily. "It's important she lies on her side though."

Snow nodded again. She reached out and squeezed Emma's hand. She wanted to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong, that in fact her girlfriend is only still here with them because of her and Regina wouldn't care how she brought her back as long as she did.

"We'll be back soon."

As soon as Emma stepped up towards Maleficent she engulfed them in a cloud of black smoke, poofing them to where the man had showed them on the map.

* * *

Emma and Mal appeared in a clearing which appeared to be empty.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Emma said glancing around at the wide open field. Maleficent nodded. "I don't..."

Mal held up a finger silencing her. "We'd like to make a deal." She said into the clearing. Emma stared at the older blonde in confusion. _who the hell is she talking to?_

"Why didn't you just say that?" They heard someone say from behind them. They spun around and was greeted by a kind smile on a very sweet looking old woman. She's what Emma imagined a grandma would look like. The woman held up a tray. "Cookies?"

"Um... no thank you, ma'am." Emma said glancing behind the woman and spotting a cute little cottage that certainly wasn't there before but she decided to let it go.

"We need to make a deal with you." Maleficent said simply.

The woman eyed them for a minute, eyes dancing with mirth. "I can already sense your powerful magic. What on earth could you want from me?"

"Well..." Maleficent said running her hand over the top of her staff. "We're not from this realm and our dear friend has had a terrible accident and I have a potion in mind that can help. I think you may have the things we need and I'm willing to trade."

The woman watched them for a moment as if studying them. Her beady eyes bounced between Emma and Mal before she nodded. "Let's see what you have. Come along." she turned and started walking back into the cabin.

The blondes followed her into the small cottage. It was small and quaint. There was a small couch in the corner, with a bright color quilt hanging across the back. There were matching pillows. A table with sewing and knitting supplies sat by a window. Ahead of them sat a dinning table with a plate of cookies, the older woman had just sat there. The whole house smelled sweet of baked goods.

This house did not look like it belonged to the gruesome witch the man described. Emma knew that this was not some sweet, innocent, old woman though.

"I'm sure Regina taught you never to trust a witch." Maleficent whispered as if reading Emma's mind. "I know Regina and I may seem... _decent_ but we're all not like that."

"But she seems so..." Emma watched the woman move around the kitchen making them tea.

"That's all for show, dear." Mal said as the woman sat the tea cups in the center of the table. They both walked closer. "And don't eat anything she offers you." Emma nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" The woman offered sweetly.

"No thank you. In fact we'd just like to get down to business. My friend doesn't have much time. I need a few magical items. For my potion." Maleficent said in an almost professional tone as she and Emma sat at the table. "I don't have time to gather them myself for I do not know this land." The older woman nodded. Mal just weaved her fingers together in front of her. "Now what I need to know is: what is your price?"

The woman shrugged innocently. "Depends on what you need."

"Six items." Mal said simply. "Scales of a serpent, eye of wasp, tears of a siren..." the list went on and the woman nodded.

"I have all of those items." The woman said walking over to a cupboard. She pulled it open, not looking back at them. "But my price is high."

"Name it." Mal ordered.

The woman laughed as she began to pull out items. "Oh dear, you would not like what I have to say."

"Try me."

The woman turned around. Her smile going from cute to creepy. She pointed at Emma. "Her."

Maleficent chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The woman sing-songed.

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Mal. What on earth could that woman want with her? Mal just placed her hand over Emma's and squeezed. "Why would you want her?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at them. "Because she is the key."

"I'm sorry." Maleficent chuckled. "What?"

The woman cocked her head to one side. "You don't think I know that she's the Dark One? I can feel the darkness. She can be of great use to me. With her I'll be unstoppable."

Mal laughed. There was a dryness to it. "Okay that's not happening..." she leaned closer to Emma and whispered. "Get out of here now."

"Why?" Emma whispered back. "She can't do anything to me without the dagger and Regina has it."

"But..."

"Mal, I can't die."

"But you can get hurt." Maleficent said standing from her seat. "And I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you."

As soon as Emma stood from her seat a burst of gray magic came hurling their away. It crashed into them, the force sending them flying to opposite sides of the room. Emma groaned from her position on the ground and rubbed her head where it had made impact with the wall. She looked over at Mal who was also laying on the ground trying to reach her staff which was a little out of arm's reach.

"Now all I wanted was for you to be nice young women and play fair but you don't. Now, you're not getting what you wanted..." she turned her attention to Mal. "And you're going to die." The woman said in her sweet voice. She shot a burst of magic towards Mal causing her to draw her hand back away from the staff. The Dragon glared at her.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Maleficent growled.

"Not if I kill you first." The older woman said. In a flash she was on Emma's side of the room. "Now where's the dagger?" she asked the younger blonde. When she didn't get an answer she grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair, Emma groaned when she pulled her up to her knees. "I said where is it?" Still no response. "I may not can kill you but I can make you suffer." She put her hand around Emma's throat and squeezed.

"Hey." They both turned to see Maleficent standing on her side of the room. She had her staff tilted towards the old witch. Before the other witch could react a burst of black magic shot from the tip of the staff and slammed into the her.

The woman didn't even flinch and laughed when nothing happened. "Nice try young one but you dont-" she didn't get to finish that sentence as she burst into dust and ashes. Emma fell to the ground, coughing.

"Why didn't you run? Or better yet use your magic?" Maleficent walked over to Emma and offered her her hand. She pulled the younger woman up. "Makes more sense than being tossed around and strangled."

"Yeah well..." Emma gave Mal a wry smile. "Its hard to think when you're being tossed around and strangled."

Mal chuckled as she walked over to the cupboard. "You have a point there." She began looking the vials over and pulling a few out here and there. She looked back at Emma. "Just don't get killed on my watch." She pocketed the vials. "Regina would kill me and she'll make sure it's permanent this time."

Emma chuckled as Mal magicked them back to the hovel. Appearing in the middle of the room. Emma stared at the bed and smiled when she saw her mother asleep on the bed beside Regina.

"How'd it go?" David asked stepping away from his position at the window.

"We got it." Emma said with a small shrug.

"Everything?" Hook inquired.

"Everything." Mal confirmed. Before taking off to a corner of the room where the only table was located.

Emma followed her. She sat across from the older witch. A small cauldron appeared in front of her. She watched as the older woman began pouring the contents of the vials into it. Stirring them with a big wooden spoon. Emma laughed to herself when she thought all Mal needed was a black hat and a broom and she would be like every other witch on television.

"Something amusing, Dark One?" Mal asked as she placed the cauldron over a small flame suspended magically in the air, a few inches above the table.

"No." Emma said still watching in awe. "How's it coming?"

Maleficent peered into the cauldron before nodding. "Pretty well. Shouldn't take long." A knife appeared in her hand and she poked her finger with it.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously.

"The final ingredient." Mal replied. She held her finger over the pot and pushed with her thumb until three drops fell in. She looked over at Emma and smiled. "Blood from a dragon."

Emma smiled and nodded her understanding.

* * *

"Can you tell me how you and Regina met?" Emma asked after an hour of watching the contents boil in the pot. "I'd like to know the entire story."

"Well..." Mal said leaning back in the chair and folding her hands in her lap. "Regina may have been in her mid twenties. She barged into my castle demanding magic lessons." She smiled at the memory of her friend and Emma grinned at the idea of a young adult Regina. "She was lost, miserable and lonely. Wandering around in a loveless marriage. She wanted revenge and she thought I could help her achieve it but I couldn't since I was just as lost as she was..."

"Why?"

"In due time, Swan." Mal smiled. "But she helped me. Broke me out of my funk. Even when I refused she didn't give up on me. She pushed me to regain my power and helped me to exact revenge on my enemies. She helped me remember who I am and regain my Dragon flame. She saved me and for that I will always be grateful."

Emma nodded. "Thats why you're so protective of her." It was more of an observation than a question.

Mal nodded. "That amongst other things."

"Is it why you love her?"

"Yes and no." Mal confessed. "I fell in love with her the first moment I saw her." She offered Emma a wry smile. "But her heart never belonged to me the way mine belonged to her. I'm glad she has you. You're exactly what she needs."

Emma smiled back at Mal. "I'll take good care of her."

Mal stared at Emma before nodding. "You already have."

Emma's face brightened at that. "Thank you and thank you for sharing some of your story with me."

"Ah, it's nothing. I'll share the rest sometime." Mal said with a shrug. "Maybe you'll tell me yours next?"

Emma nodded. "Sure."

"One thing," Mal said seriously. "We can't tell Regina about our little _incident_ at the cottage. We'll both come face to face with one of her fireballs."

Emma snorted. "You're right." She made a motion of zipping her lips and locking them at the corner."

Maleficent chuckled. "You know what, Swan? You're alright."

Emma grinned. Finally feeling like she made a new friend.

* * *

"Okay, it's done." Mal said spooning some of the contents of the cauldron into a cup. She handed it to Emma. "Get her to drink it."

Emma held the cup up to her face and frowned. She expected it to smell terribly but instead it didn't smell like anything. It didn't look like much either. It was clear and it fizzed a little. Kind of like alka-seltzer. The younger blonde looked back at Mal.

"Are you sure, it'll work?" Emma asked, eyeing the contents of the cup. Doubt finally settling over her.

"Yes..."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Emma..." the dragon sighed.

"Okay but..."

"It's safe." Mal said. "Go on." She shooed Emma in the direction of the bed.

Emma walked over to the bed with purpose. when she reached it she tapped her mother on the shoulder. The other woman stirred then turned over and looked at her daughter sleepily. Emma smiled at her. "Hey mom, the potion's done. I need to..."

Understanding washed over the brunette as she leapt out of the bed. "Oh yes, yes." She stood awkwardly to the side as Emma slipped into the bed with Regina. "I didn't even know you were back."

"Well... I decided to let you sleep." Emma said simply.

"I'm glad everything went okay." Snow said softly. "I'll give you two a moment." Then she excused herself.

Emma leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek. She then whispered into her ear, "Wake up, baby." Regina stirred. Emma was glad that she was a little more responsive. After a few more kisses the brunette finally woke up. "Hey" Emma whispered. "The potion is ready." She held up the cup.

Regina smiled weakly. "You did it."

"I did." Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Emma held the glass up to her lips and helped Regina finish the contents of it before letting her rest back onto the pillow.

"Now what?" Emma asked looking back at Mal, slightly disappointed that it didn't work instantly.

"Now we wait." Mal said calmly.

* * *

Emma had no idea how much time had passed. She lay on her side, her head propped up by her arm as the other hand played with dark locks. Just hoping that Regina could sense her presence. Know that she was there for her, like she's always been. The gesture was intended to comfort Regina but it seemed to have affected Emma as well because before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

The days events of fighting and getting the shit beat out of her by an evil witch finally catching up to her.

The room was completely dark except for a single candle and the full moon filtering through the window as night fell over the kingdom.

It took Emma a few moments to realize that she felt fingers tracing the her jawline and a smile spread across her face before her eyes opened. She was greeted by wide brown eyes which had life returned to them and olive toned skin that regained its original glow.

"Hey beautiful." She whispered. Red lips curled up into a small smile in reply. Emma instinctively placed her hand on the brunette's forehead, relieved that the fever seemed to have broken. "Feeling better?" The brunette nodded. "Good." After a moments she said, "Let's get you up."

She helped Regina sit up ignoring her protests that she could do it herself and propped her up against the headboard. With another debate she got her to drink water.

"Why are you always fighting me?" Emma chuckled.

"Because I can do things myself, Emma." Regina said.

Emma smirked. "I know you can but you've been shot, poisoned and not to mention you actually died earlier today. Let me take care of you."

Regina returned the smirk and Emma knew a smart ass comment was coming but then again she was just glad to have her girlfriend back. "That's what I get for falling in love with the savior, huh?"

Emma grinned. That wasn't what she was expecting. "No. That's what you get for falling in love with Emma Swan."

Regina just smiled at that. She leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly. When she pulled back she glanced around the dark room. "Where is everyone? And where are we?"

"Well babe, everyone decided to go and give you some space. My parents and Hook went down to the tavern while Mal went for a flight."

"And they left _me..._ in my state... in _your_ care? Wow, I seriously need new friends." Regina teased.

Emma couldn't help but grin when Regina referred to her parents as friends but she couldn't help but tease back either. "And you'll need a new girlfriend as well if you keep it up." She snickered at her girlfriend's glare. "Anyway, to answer your second question we're in a 'cute little hovel' as your dragon called it. In a village not too far away from King Arthur's castle. It's nice out here though." The blonde added thoughtfully. "Maybe we can go for a walk in the morning after you get some rest. It's late."

Regina groaned. "I cannot possibly sleep anymore. I'm wired."

Emma laughed. "I bet but you should also be exhausted because of the day you've had."

Regina snorted. "I should be exhausted because of the life I've had."

Emma nodded. "True." She grinned. "So what do you want to do?"

Regina returned the grin before turning serious. "Thank you for ... well... saving my life."

Emma nodded. "Just don't ever scare me like that again."

Regina chuckled lightly "I'll try."

"Good." Emma said with smile. "I'm just glad you're okay." She narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "I still think you need a little more rest."

"I cannot possibly." Regina groaned.

"That sounded way too close to a moan." Emma said inching closer. "What did I tell you about making those sounds?"

Regina smirked. "I have no idea."

"I have to show you then." Emma said before stealing a quick kiss. She grabbed the brunette's hips. "How are you feeling?" She asked seriously.

"About ninety-two percent." Regina replied with a small shrug.

"Nah, I don't want to hurt you. I would rather you be completely there. A hundred percent." Emma smiled softly. "We can just cuddle and I can cop a feel, it's cool."

They both snorted at the last part.

Emma pressed her forehead to the brunette's. Relieved that all she felt was the older woman's natural warmth. They stayed that way for a while. Just inhaling and feeling each other.

Regina leaned up and kissed pink lips. "Its okay." She muttered. "You can touch me." She added understanding Emma's need to feel close after the events that took place in the last two days. Her chest was still kind of sore but if she could direct Emma's attention from there the experience could be pleasurable for both of them.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked searching bright, brown eyes. Regina saw the conflict in green eyes. So she kissed her again. Emma responded to the kiss eagerly.

Emma's wrapped her hand around the brunette's thigh and pulled her down the bed so her head was resting back on the pillow. The blonde's hands started wandering the brunette's body. They were everywhere, rubbing, groping and massaging. She was being a little rough but Regina let her. She gave Emma's tongue access to her mouth as the younger woman fiddled with the buttons on her blouse.

Emma broke the kiss so she could focus on her task. She chuckled to herself when she fought with the blouse a little longer. "I think your friend made the buttons on this blouse harder to open on purpose." Before Regina could ask what she meant Emma's hands froze.

"What is it?" Regina whispered. Emma sat up and started to say something but the door swung open and in barged Snow White. Emma leaped out of the bed like a teenager getting caught by her parents having sex in their bed.

"I am not drunk, David. Shut up." Snow giggled as she stumbled into the room.

Both Emma and Regina watched the woman stumble around before looking back at David. "Dad, what the hell?" Emma questioned, crossing her arms.

David put his hands up in defense. "She was downing them quicker than I could keep count."

"She drank me under the table." Hook slurred. "Then again I never took your mother for a lightweight." He spotted Regina. "Good to have you back, your majesty."

Regina nodded with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" David asked stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Much better, thank you." Regina said softly.

"Great. You gave us quite a scare. Right, Em?" David asked as he watched his daughter fuss over his intoxicated wife.

Emma nodded before looking over at her girlfriend who was propped up on her elbows watching the whole thing. "Yep. Good to have you back, babe."

Snow peeked around Emma and spotted Regina and her face lit up. Regina's brows shot up into her hairline. "You're awake." Snow squealed. She turned back to her husband. "She's awake, David."

"I see."

Hook snorted.

"Regina's okay! I was so, so, so worried about you." Snow slurred. "I was worried sick. I thought you weren't going to make it. No offense."

Regina furrowed her brow. "None taken?" She looked up at Emma who just shrugged.

"Yay! Regina's okay! Drinks all around. Let's head back to the tavern!" Snow tried to get up but Emma's hand firmly on her shoulder stopped her.

"No, no, no..." Emma said. "Regina and I were trying to have some time to ourselves but you three..."

"I had a feeling we were interrupting something..." David said pulling out a chair.

Emma glared at her father.

"Emma, Dear, why don't you put your mother in the bed? I'm getting up anyway." Regina said making a move to get up.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, rushing over to help her. Regina swatted her hands away.

"To take a bath." Regina sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"At least let me help you." Emma pleaded, using her best puppy dog eyes as she knelt in front of the brunette.

Regina sighed. "Fine but once you get on my nerves I'm kicking you out. I can't have you fussing over me."

"I wouldn't be myself if I didn't fuss over you."

Regina smiled at that. "You're right." She pushed Emma gently. "But that does not give you the right to drive me insane."

"That's true." Emma lowered her voice and leaned in closer. "Because I can drive you insane in other ways." She wagged her brows suggestively receiving an eye roll from her girlfriend. She chuckled and gave the brunette's thigh a squeeze. "Come on." She took the woman's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Regina looked at David expectantly. He nodded. "Out there. Make a right. Can't miss it." He said gesturing with his hands. She nodded and pulled Emma towards the door.

"Where are we going? I thought you said you were going to take a bath." Emma said once they stepped outside.

The air felt incredible against Regina's skin. Being cooped up in that room and baking with a fever the cool air was soothing against her flesh. "I am." She said as she tugged Emma along.

"How can you... if you..." Emma trailed off when she saw the two wooden structures ahead of them.

Regina just chuckled and pulled Emma along. "Come on." They walked toward the buildings. "Thank you for taking care of me, Emma."

"I was just doing my job." Emma said. "I love you and you mean so much to me. How can I not protect you?"

Regina looked over at Emma with a wide smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek then pulled the blonde towards the one on the right and they slipped inside.

Once inside they were met with complete darkness. "It's pitch black in here." Emma whined. Regina chuckled as the candles brought the room to life. "That's better." The blonde said as she walked around examining the small room.

The wooden room was empty except for the small wooden tub in the corner of the room and one small window. Regina eyed the bathtub with disdain. "I'm surprised that it's a private bathhouse so I don't know why I expected a better bath tub."

"Ew..." was all Emma said. "Is that how you guys lived before Storybrooke? How is that a curse bringing them there?"

Regina chuckled, having heard something similar to that from another blonde not too long ago. "Well, it was a world without magic and I stole their memories from them so that meant no happy endings... that was more of the curse."

Emma nodded, jaw still slack. "But how? How could you guys live like this?"

" _I_ did not. _I_ am a queen, my dear. My baths were far more elegant..." Regina said stepping closer to the tub. She grimaced before flicking her wrist. The wooden thing vanished and was replaced by a large porcelain tub already filled to the rim with bubbles.

"Right." Emma chuckled. "I bet you had a solid gold tub."

"How'd you guess?" Regina smirked as she began undoing the buttons on her blouse. She finally saw what Emma meant about it. She'd clearly been changed. After taking a look at her slate gray (which happens to be a certain blue eyed dragon's favorite color) fitted slacks she knew by who exactly. "I never really used it though."

Emma watched intently, even stepping a little closer. "We need one of those."

Regina cocked a brow. "We?"

"Don't be coy, Regina. We both know I'm going to be spending lots of time at your place." Emma said as she began pulling the shirt off of Regina's shoulders.

"Really now?"

"And spending the night quite often." Emma added, standing behind Regina. She ran her fingers down the brunette's back, over soft, tan skin. She grinned when the woman spun around and studied her. She just pulled her closer.

"We'll see." Regina smirked.

Emma's grin was still present.

"Turn around." Regina ordered and at Emma's frown she pushed her away with another smirk.

"But I don't see why. I've seen and touched every inch of you." Emma complained but reluctantly did what she was told.

After a few moments Emma heard the water move around a little and her girlfriend call to her. "You can turn around now."

Emma turned to find Regina in the tub, bubbles up to her chin with a playful smirk on her face. The glow of the candles made her look almost enchanting. The scene was a little more romantic than Emma could handle. Without a word she walked over and sat on the edge of the tub.

"You know I've never saw you as a bubble bath kinda girl." Emma said only half joking. "I see you as more of the rose petals type."

"I do enjoy rose petals but I barely have time for such luxuries anymore. Bubble baths are much more convenient."

"I'm fine with a nice hot shower." Emma said dipping her finger into the bubbles and swirling them around.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, baths are boring and a waste of time."

Regina cocked a brow and smirked at her girlfriend before leaning forward. "And here I was thinking you'd want to join me." she said in a very low voice, that sent a delicious shiver down Emma's spine.

"Seriously?" Emma squeaked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, but you said baths are boring so I don't want to bore you."

"I doubt a bath with you would be..."

"No, no, I don't want to put you out..." Regina had to hold back her laugh at Emma's pout. She rolled her eyes. "Emma, get in."

At that the blonde jumped up and started undressing with a huge grin on her face and Regina couldn't help but match it.

* * *

 **Regina's okay yay! um I dont think angst is my thing but I tried. The CPR thing... omg I did research on that because I wanted it to be kinda right so thanks to Emma Swan I now know how to perform CPR lol. I also wanted to have The Charmings discuss Emma bringing Regina back from the dead but then again I just wanted to get to Emma saving Regina but the conversation needs to come up and it most likely will.**

 **Maleficent and Emma's budding friendship makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Dragon Swan? and Dragon Swan Queen?** **idk... anyway, they killed a witch that eats children so...**

 **and how about Emma turning heads in that small village? Regina would have been so jealous (lol). I kinda want to explore a little more jealous Regina OR maybe _jealous Emma_ this time idk which though. and drunk Snow? omg I don't even know how that happened. I'm not sure if I'm done with that yet either. lol**

 **anyway, after the mid-season finale (I wont give anything away) I'm kind of upset and I really want Hook to go. I know I said I was going to develop him to fit this story but I really cant write him at this point. I'm annoyed. He's gotta go.**

 **Anyway, sorry about the rant but what is happening to my** **beloved show? it's upsetting really.**

 **But as always Thanks for reading and reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Let me know what you think. see ya at the next update. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Man, it's been so long. But I did not give up on this story. I get writer's block often with this particular story and I don't know why. Lol. But I will complete it. I have pretty much an idea of how I want the rest of it to go so it should be smooth sailing from here. (I feel like I've said this before).**

 **Warnings for smut and drunk!snow. Not smut with drunk snow but there's some smut and then there's some drunk Snow.**

 **This is just basically wrapping up drunken Snow White and more cute SQ relationship stuff.**

 **Also thanks to everyone for continuing to follow this story and sticking with me. I really appreciate it.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **With that said, here's chapter 15.**

Chapter 15

"Mmm..." Emma hummed as those soft, plump lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone, leaving wet open mouth kisses in their wake. "That feels good." She said placing her hand on Regina's back, pulling her closer. Their bodies were flush and Regina's mouth never left her flesh.

As soon as Emma settled into the bathtub, Regina pounced on her, straddled her and began attacking her with kisses.

"I thought we were letting you rest." Emma said between pants. Regina's hands were moving up her sides, when they reached her breasts, the thumbs rubbed back and forth over her nipples. "Baby?" She gasped.

"Shhh..." Regina whispered against soft, pale skin. "Emma, just let me touch you. I thought... I can't tell you what it was like to die because I don't want to scare you but I thought I'd never see you again."

"We should talk about it. You shouldn't keep something like that to yourself." Emma said with a frown. Her hands stilled on the other woman's back until she looked up at her. "Come on..." Regina just shook her head. "Okay but I was so fucking scared. I thought I was going to lose one of the two best things that have ever happened to me."

Regina's smiled. "Yeah?"

"You and our son are the best things that have ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but they have their own life. They have Neal." Her fingers began trailing up and down Regina's back again. "But you and Henry are all I need."

"Good." Regina said as her face lit up with a glorious smile. "Because the feeling is mutual."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm.." Regina hummed as her fingers tangled in blonde locks. "I know I've said this before but you and Henry are the only family I have and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Hmmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully. "So you're content?"

Regina furrowed her brow. "I... um... of course? Why wouldn't I be?"

"So, you dont... want any more kids?" Emma's hands slid down and rested on Regina's lower back. Regina's brows shot straight up.

"Do you?"

Emma shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

Regina nodded as she remembered the conversation she had with Snow not too long ago about the two of them creating a child out of magic. In all honesty she thought Emma didn't want any more children. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then..." Regina said with a nod. "I would love to have more children actually."

"Good. So come here and let's make some babies." Emma said pulling Regina closer. The brunette snorted at the comment because that could actually happen.

"That is actually quite possible." Regina said matter-of-factly. "Alas, I cannot have children. So it would have to be you."

"Or..." Emma said kissing Regina softly. "Or... we can adopt. There are tons of kids in the system that need homes. We can give them a good one."

"That's true." Regina said with a small smile. Speaking about subjects such as this gave Regina hope. It gave her further confirmation that Emma was planning to stay with her for a long time.

Emma studied her girlfriend for a moment and stared back into the brown eyes that were gazing into hers. "Why can't you have kids?" She asked gently.

"It's a long story but it was my fault..." Regina trailed off as she shook her head. "I... regret it every single day."

"Wanna talk about it?" Emma prompted.

"No." Regina said so softly that Emma almost missed it. She scratched at Emma's scalp and the blonde hummed in appreciation. "I never thought I'd find someone that I loved enough to want to have children with." Her free hand stroked Emma's cheek. "I couldn't have been more wrong..."

"I'm glad that we have a kid together." Emma said as Regina pressed further into her. "And we're going to have a few more."

"You gave me a second chance in more ways than you know."

Emma smiled at that. "And I promise I always will."

Regina smiled then leaned in and kissed Emma. This kiss was deep and more hungry. Emma automatically opened her mouth granting the other woman entry. Regina's tongue slid in and played with her own.

It wasn't long before Emma's hands were grabbing and groping at Regina flesh. The hands slid down and grabbed the woman's ass and squeezed. Regina moaned into her mouth then yanked on those blonde tresses in her fist, pulling Emma's head back and exposing her neck. Emma hissed in pleasure. That's when Regina's lips found her neck and her tongue licked a trail up to her ear where Regina started sucking on the lobe.

"I love you.' Regina whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina bit down on Emma's earlobe then whispered. "I know you do."

"Fuck yes." Emma moaned.

Regina's mouth returned to Emma's neck. She paused before making contact. "Show me."

Emma sat up with Regina still in her lap and rested back against the tub. She slid her hand between them. They both moaned when her fingers began circling Regina's clit. "So wet." She could of course tell the difference between the water and Regina's juices.

Regina moaned and began rolling her hips onto Emma's fingers, trying to get Emma inside of her without having to ask. Never in a million years would she have thought she would be having sex with the love of her life in a magically conjured bathtub, in a wooden bathhouse, in Camelot.. especially put like that, it just sounds ridiculous.

Emma got the hint though. She slowly slid two fingers inside of her girlfriend. They were received into the slick heat, practically sucked inside. She began pumping roughly and Regina's mouth found hers again. The kiss was hungry and highly sensual. The grip on her hair tightened but it was more pleasure than pain. She kneaded the soft, supple flesh of Regina's ass with her free hand. Then slapped it roughly.

Regina yelped then giggled. She pressed further into Emma's body and kissed her again. Before it could deepen further she started nipping and sucking at Emma's bottom lip. She pulled back with it between her teeth. She began grinding onto Emma harder as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"God I wish I could taste you." Emma muttered as she felt the walls closing in around her fingers and heard her girlfriend's erratic breathing in her ear. "Fuck baby."

She just received a whimper in response so she sped up her thrusting. She groaned when she felt her girlfriend stiffen against her. The walls squeezed her fingers painfully tight. Then with a pained moan the woman shuddered against her and Emma felt the unmistakable wetness run over her fingers.. she let her girlfriend ride out the waves of her orgasm before removing her fingers.

Her fingers were dripping with cum and the water from the bath. Regina looked up at her and before Emma could react, she sucked Emma's fingers into her mouth.

"Hey, I wanted a taste." Emma chuckled. She received a smirk in response. She crashed her lips into Regina's and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Exploring and tasting the other woman. They both moaned at that. Emma pulled away with a victorious grin. "There."

Regina chuckled. "How are you feeling?" She asked so casually it made Emma laugh.

"Pretty good." Emma said rubbing Regina's back.

"Well let's get you feeling very good then." Regina said. She kissed Emma then muttered against her lips. "It's my turn."

Emma was practically vibrating with excitement.

* * *

David watched Mary Margaret with a frown. She couldn't possibly be this drunk. She passed normal intoxication a while ago. This was just ridiculous. She had tried to let animals into the room several times and she has managed to get a rabbit, two chipmucks in and an owl inside, that Hook was trying to shoo out of the room in his own drunken state.

The entire situation was a mess and he knew that Emma wasn't going to be too pleased when she returned. His oldest child had enough on her plate. She was the Dark One, she had almost lost the woman she loved and they were in a different realm. She deserves a break.

That's why he was partially glad that she was with Regina and not there. Although he didn't want to think about what they were doing in a bathhouse. Alone. At night.

"Snow..." He tried but his wife didn't hear him. She was too busy swaying around the room, humming a melody that he couldn't figure out in that state of drunkenness. She stumbled a few times and giggled.

"Dance with me, David." She slurred reaching for his hands. She pulled him towards her with unbelievable strength and started swaying with him across the room sloppily as she continued to hum her song.

"Mate?" Hook said gaining Charming's attention. "What are we going to do now?"

David shrugged. "I don't know." He glanced around the room. There were pillows everywhere, the sheets lay on the floor, a chair was turned over and Maleficent's staff lay on the ground. Snow had tried to beat Hook with it after she thought he was trying to hurt one of the chipmunks when he was actually trying to get it out of the room. "But Emma's going to be pissed."

"Aye." Hook said and winced when the owl landed on his shoulder.

David sighed as snow sped up their dancing and tried to dip him which was awkward since he was much taller than her. "Snow," he tried. "Maybe we can clean a little bit."

"After this song..." Snow said attempting to twirl him which was still awkward and clumsy. "I love this one."

He sighed and continued to allow himself to be guided around the room.

* * *

Emma was in a pretty good mood. Her girlfriend was safe and sound, she just had three amazing orgasms and they were closer to finding Merlin. Once they set off and continued their journey they could return home. More lazy days in Storybrooke at home or at Regina's mansion- which also classified as home- was exactly what they all needed. Most importantly she didn't feel the darkness looming over her.

They managed to pull themselves away from each other long enough to get out of the bathtub and make their way back to their room. Now making it inside was a completely different thing.

Emma was currently pressed up against the door of the cabin they were renting while her girlfriend all but devoured her mouth.

Eventually Regina pulled away so they could both catch their breath. It was dark out and they could barely see each other but their presence and their chests pressed together was enough. Regina's hands found Emma's face and her fingers trailed down her cheek. Emma leaned into the touch.

It was nice just being like this. Not stressing, nor fighting, nor being afraid for a moment. Just the two of them being together. She honestly couldn't wait to get back home.

"Emma..." Regina said so sweetly that Emma's eyes flew open and she looked at her girlfriend with suspicion. Nails scratched down Emma's abs. She hissed in pleasure. She partially hoped it left a mark.

"Whats up?"

"How did you and Maleficent come across the ingredients for that potion. It couldn't have been easy..." She dug her nails deeper and Emma moaned. Regina was beginning to learn that baiting Emma with the promise of sex helped her get what she wanted. "I'm familiar with that potion. I've used it on one of my guards before... I wouldn't have usually but he was fairly useful and loyal."

"What happened to him?" Emma asked hoping to change the subject.

"Someone poisoned him. He recovered. He died much later from an unrelated cause. Well he was murdered by none other than our dear captain guyliner."

"Hook murdered him?"

"Yes. He did." Regina said simply. "But this isn't about him. It's about you answering my question."

"Babe..." Emma said tried.

"No." Regina said. "Answer my question; how did you obtain the items for the potion?" She knew Emma was avoiding her question. At first she was just asking out of curiosity but now she had to know since Emma appeared to be hiding something.

Emma sighed. Realizing that Regina was much too smart to be distracted so easily. "I... um... yeah..." Emma leaned further against the door and slumped. "I can't tell you?"

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Regina snapped.

"I can't go into detail right now but Maleficent..." Emma tried to explain.

"Maleficent? What does Mal have to do with this?" Regina asked becoming more and more confused.

"She swore me to secrecy."

"Why?" Regina pressed, struggling against Emma as she tried to pull her closer. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Emma huffed. "It's just Maleficent thought it would be best if I didn't say anything to you about it." She tried to sound casual but her voice was tight. "It's not important."

"Like hell it isn't." Regina snapped. She removed her hands from Emma's stomach and the blonde felt the loss immediately. "You and Maleficent want to keep it a secret from me so it must be."

"Baby?" Emma tried to pull Regina against her again. The brunette struggled with her for a moment but Emma held tight. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and held her tighter as she tried to wiggle out of her grasp. "No. What's important is that you're okay. No matter how Maleficent and I had to go about it. You are here in my arms, you're breathing and you're going home to our son. That's all that matters." She whispered that last part and felt Regina relax against her.

Regina fell silent and Emma panicked, a little unsure of what she was thinking."I'm sorry, Emma. You're right." Regina said resting her head on Emma's shoulder and continuing to talk into her ear. "Thank you for all that you've done. I am grateful for you and Mal but I don't want you risking your life or getting hurt. Either of you."

"I know." Emma said as her hand stroked Regina's back. "I know but in my current state, I can't die and Maleficent is a bad ass in her own right..." She trailed off. "The three of us would make a pretty bad ass team."

Regina snorted. "I think Mal would beg to differ."

Emma grinned. "She likes me now. We're basically friends."

"Well I've missed a lot."

"We bonded." Emma said proudly at her ability to befriend a villainous Dragon that hated her parents.

Regina snorted."I bet. Keeping a secret from someone you love does do that."

Emma snorted. She let one of her hands slide down where she slapped Regina's ass roughly then squeezed hard. She grinned at her girlfriend's hiss. "Dont start."

Regina chuckled then leaned back and took Emma's face in her hands. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Thank you for letting me in." Before the other woman could respond, she leaned in and kissed her deep. The kiss heated up quickly as Emma pulled her girlfriend closer.

A loud crash from the other side of the door caused them to break apart. Emma groaned and rubbed her hand over her face.

"What the hell do you suppose is going on in there?" Regina asked with a small chuckle.

"I don't even want to know." Emma sighed. "So much for a good night." She released Regina and stood up straight. She grabbed her hand and turned to open the door. "Ready?" She asked over her shoulder, receiving a squeeze of her hand in response. She nodded then pushed the door open.

They froze in place and their jaws dropped at the sight that greeted them.

An owl flew past them, partially startling Emma. The room was in complete disarray. Pillows were everywhere, the mattress was hanging half off the bed while the quilt lay on the floor. Emma groaned at the bunnies and chipmunks hopping around the room. Hook lay on the floor underneath the table, unconscious with his flask in his hand. One of the chipmunks was sniffing his foot.

There standing on the bedside table was Snow White with a chipmunk in her hand. David stood on the floor pleading with her to come down.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emma screamed. Both of her parents looked over at her slightly startled. "What the fuck are all these animals doing in here?"

"Emma..." Regina said softly placing a hand on Emma's arm. Emma covered the hand with her own and inhaled deeply. She calmed slightly.

"Okay..." She said calmly. "I'm good." She said more to Regina. She turned back to her parents. She was beyond pissed. She left them alone for a moment and this entire room turns into a three ring circus.

Regina simply hummed and kissed her cheek then went about collecting the pillows off of the floor. Emma watched her for a moment, enjoying the view as she bent over. She had to hold herself back from going over there and smacking her ass hard enough to leave a mark.

Instead she turned her attention back to her parents. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Why is it that she's like the parent and they're the children? She gets that they're all the same age but could they at least pretend to be in their sixties, like they're supposed to be? "Dad, what the living fuck is this?" She asked waving her hands around the room.

"I can't... She won't calm down." David said with a frown at his daughter's angry expression.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let her get this drunk in the first place." She gestured to her mother who was dancing from side to side humming a song completely out of tune. "This is a damn mess."

"Emma," David tried.

"No Dad." Emma hissed raising a hand to silence him. "How could you not see how much she was drinking?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't paying attention." He confessed. "Hook and I were hanging out. All three of us were drinking and-"

"Stop." Emma sighed. "Just stop."

"Emma," Regina said pulling her attention. "Don't get worked up."

"I'm calm." Emma snapped. She received a raised brow in response. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I mean, I'm fine, babe."

Regina nodded and returned to collecting the pillows. When she moved towards the bed David had enough sense to adjust the mattress until it was back into place. Regina smiled at him graciously and set about fixing the bed.

Emma watched her girlfriend for a moment. For some reason watching her had a calming effect on Emma. After the bed was fixed to perfection that only Regina could produce, Emma turned back to her father.

"You and me are going to get mom into bed." Emma said sternly. "She'll wind up hurting herself like this."

David frowned but nodded. "Okay." He turned back to his wife. "Snow, Honey, I need you back in bed."

Snow shook her head. "No." She stomped her foot and wobbled a little. Emma growled.

"Dad!" She snapped.

"Snow, bed. Now." Regina said with a snap of her fingers. Her friend eyed her then shook her head with a pout on her face. Regina was reminded of when Snow was a girl and she'd come to her when her father wanted her to perform some royal duty that she didn't want to and Regina would make her do exactly what her father said just out of spite. "Snow White!" She hissed as if she was talking to a child. Emma and David exchanged a look.

"I don't want to." Snow bellowed with a petulant stomp of her foot. She wobbled again. David and Emma both reached out.

"Bed now." Regina said more harshly. "It is late, you are drunk and it is time for bed. Do you understand me?" Snow frowned then tried to glare at the other queen but failed in her drunken state. "You have until the count of three." Regina held three fingers up. "One, two..." before she even got to three Snow was climbing from the night stand and plopping down onto the bed. She glared sloppily at Regina and Regina merely rolled her eyes. She couldn't take her seriously with her glazed over eyes and red nose. "Dont look at me like that." She warned. "Good night." At that she left Snow pouting on the bed to fix the turned over chair.

Emma and David watched Regina for a moment then turned back to Snow who was settling down onto the bed. The chipmunk still in her hand.

"Dad," Emma said gesturing to her mother. David went and sat beside his wife. Emma then moved over to her girlfriend. She watched her arrange the table. "What was that?" She asked with a chuckle.

"That?" Regina asked coyly. "You remember your mother and I knew each other when we were girls, yes?"

Emma nodded. "That's weird as hell. Don't remind me."

Regina smirked and moved over to the shutters and began closing them. She knew Emma would follow. "Well she was behaving like a child so I treated her like one. She was the exact same way when she was a girl. A brat."

Emma smirked. "Well it worked."

Regina snorted. "Of course."

"I like you better as my daughter in-law than my stepmother." Snow said thoughtfully.

"I'm not your daughter in law." Regina corrected as a blush covered both her and Emma's cheeks.

"Well not yet." Snow agreed. "But when Emma finally proposes, you'll be my daughter in-law."

Emma face palmed. "Mom, please stop." She groaned.

"Oh hush, Emma." Snow scolded. "I would be a really good mother in-law." She said thoughtfully. "You and I can have tea on Sunday afternoons... go shopping together. We can have a grand time."

"Mom..."

"I would rather get eaten by a jaberwocky." Regina muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you ask Regina to marry you, Emma?" Snow asked.

Emma sputtered for a moment then glanced at her girlfriend who was watching her with a curious look and an amused smirk. Emma wasn't sure what that meant. "I don't know. We've only been together a few days."

"But you're in love. It doesn't matter for how long "

"Go to sleep, mom." Emma groaned She couldn't take much more of this.

"Regina's a beautiful woman." Snow said seriously.

"Thank you, dear." Regina said trying to cut her off but drunken Snow White was not easily deterred.

"I had a crush on you, you know..." Snow admitted. David and Emma's eyes grew wide. "You are so gorgeous. Even when you were the Evil Queen. I just thought about you all the time." She sighed. "Does that make me a lesbian?"

"No." Regina chuckled.

David cleared his throat. "Okay Snow, it's time for bed "

"But I want to talk to Regina some more."

"Nope bed time." Emma said. She watched David pry the chipmunk out of Snow's hand and set it on the floor. It scampered away. "You can talk to Regina when you're sober."

"Emma, this is quite amusing " Regina protested

"For you." Emma said turning to her girlfriend. "But I'd rather not hear about my mom fantasizing about my girlfriend." She loved Regina's smirk though. "Can you do something about these animals?"

"Of course." Regina said a little too excitedly.

"Dont hurt them."

Regina huffed. "Fine." And with a wave of her hand the animals disappeared. "Back in the forest where they belong."

They looked over to see David tucking Snow in. "Good night." Snow giggled. "Hey, do you guys-" her words were cut off as she fell asleep almost suddenly.

Emma looked back at Regina and narrowed her eyes. "Did you put her under a sleeping spell?"

Regina shrugged. "If I did." She made quotation marks with her hands. "She will wake up in a few hours. It's fine."

Emma shook her head with a small smile at her girlfriend.

"Well..." David said pulling their attention. "Now that that's... settled." He rubbed the back of his neck as he received twin glares. He cleared his throat. "How about sleeping arrangements, huh? You two get in here with Snow and I take the floor?"

Regina scoffed. "I think not." She raised her hands. "David, lift your feet." When the man hesitantly did what he was told she trusted her hands forward, pushing the bed over. David looked confused and she didn't have to look at Emma to know that she was sporting a similar expression.

Without acknowledging them and with a wave of her hand, a cloud of purple smoke appeared, when it cleared it revealed a bed. It was larger than the other with white sheets and matching pillows. There was a big, fluffy, white comforter ontop that was reminiscent to a cloud.

"Well then..." David said with a nod of approval. He proceeded to take his boots off. He looked up at his daughter as one boot fell to the floor. "I'm assuming you're sleeping with Regina?" His cheeks colored at his wording. "I mean... are you-"

Emma raised a hand stopping him. "Yes."

He clamped his mouth shut and nodded. At that, he climbed into the bed with Snow. Once he settled in, Regina went to blow out the candles around the room. Except for the two on the table near the bed. Emma went about taking off her shoes and wiggling out of her jeans.

"Get in." Regina told Emma as she folded the sheets back. Emma slid in and settled back against the head board. Emma watched her as she blew out the last few candles. Bathing the room in total darkness.

Emma felt the bed dip and she slid down under the sheets. Then she felt Regina press into her side and rest her head on her shoulder. Her leg also wrapped around Emma's and her arm draped across Emma's stomach. They had a cuddling technique and this was it. Emma just wrapped her arm around Regina, held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I-" Emma began but she was cut off by her father's snoring loudly. How did he fall asleep that quickly? They both laughed at that. "As I was saying... I love you.'

"And I love you." Regina replied as her hand found its way under Emma's shirt. Her nails scratched Emma's side softly.

Emma sighed. "It's been one hell of a night." She said thoughtfully. "But this..." She kissed Regina's forehead again. "Makes it worth it."

"Its been one hell of a day." Regina pointed out. "And yes, it does. This. Our family, makes it all worth it."

Emma smiled at that as her thumb traced Regina's silky smooth skin. "When we get home we can finally be that."

"I know."

"I'm so ready to go home and see our kid."

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder. "I'm sure he feels the same."

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Either eating unhealthy, staying up too late, playing videogames too long, watching too much tv or worrying himself sick about us." Regina said thoughtfully. "Or a combination of all of that."

Emma laughed sleepily. "Sounds like him. Especially the video games part."

Regina chuckled. "Yes."

"Well at least he's being a kid. He doesn't get that very often."

"I know. This life can't be easy for him."

"He's happy though." Emma pointed out. "But we can still make him behave like a teenager. Let's take him out of town for a day. No magic. No fairytales. just life "

Regina hummed thoughtfully. "Okay."

Emma tried to talk through a yawn.

"All I got from that was 'it'll be a really good time'."

Emma laughed again. "I said, we'll take him to New York. Just the three of us. We'll see some sights. Hang out. It'll be a really good time."

"But you and Henry lived in New York."

"But we've never been with you. It'll be a vacation." Emma reasoned. "Its going to be great."

They both hummed at the thought of them going on a family outing with Henry. Just the three of them. Away from Storybrooke, the idea was promising.

"Can it be more than a day?" Regina asked as her nails traced right beneath Emma's breast.

"It can be for however long you want." Emma said seriously. "Hell, we can move there if you want." And she meant that.

Regina chuckled. "That does sound nice. Living an easy life. No curses. No impending doom..." She trailed off and sighed. "But Henry would never leave Storybrooke."

"Yeah..." Emma sighed. It would have been amazing. The three of them in a big city where no one knew them and expected anything from them. Somewhere they could just be a family and live a normal life. A peaceful life but they're heroes and Henry wouldn't ever let them forget it. "Well three to four weeks in New York it is."

Regina laughed. "Okay and then we can go somewhere quiet."

"And warm." Emma added. "Somewhere I can get you into a bikini and catch a tan."

"I don't think I need a tan." Regina chortled.

Emma snorted. "I do but when I'm in the sun too long I bake like a potato." She started rubbing soft circles on Regina's back. "And I fall asleep easily in the heat. I'll wake up and I'll look like a tomato."

"I'll turn you. Make sure you cook just right. Although..." Regina said sitting up a little. "I think you're just fine the way you are. The way our skin looks against each other it's..." She trailed off as she leaned up and searched for Emma's lips which she located easily. She kissed her deeply. "...beautiful." She added against her lips.

Emma hummed as she grabbed Regina's face and kissed her again. Pulling away she said, "Thank you and I agree. We do look good together." She tried to pull Regina closer as she savagely devoured her mouth. When she tried to flip them, Regina's hand on her chest stopped her. "What?"

"Your parents are right there." Regina whispered.

"So? We can be really quiet."

"Emma, we just... not even an hour ago."

"So?"

"I'm not having sex in the same room as your parents."

Emma groaned as she flopped back onto the bed. "Tease." She grumbled.

Regina laughed softly as she laid her head back down on Emma's shoulder. "Go to sleep, Emma."

Emma rubbed a hand over her face. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Hi, Thanks for reading. Sorry it was so short. But next chapter is done. Edited and should be updated later.**

 **I missed Maleficent in this chapter a lot. :(**

 **I wanted drunk!Snow to be outrageous but not too bad. Just the right amount of irritating and embarrassing. But it was fun to write.**

 **But drunk Snow asking Emma why she doesn't ask Regina to marry her cracked me up, along with he admitting to having a crush on Regina.**

 **Also, SQ discussing expanding their family. I was trying to avoid that conversation between them for so long but Emma was so determined lol.**

 **After next chapter we can get back to business but I wanted to give them a little break from everything. I feel like I've been hard on them.**

 **Anyway, please review. See ya at the next update which will be really soon. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay I had to rewrite this chapter because I ended up hating it but it's a little better now (I hope). this is basically the squad exploring the village they're in.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **So here's chapter 16.**

Chapter 16

"She should have been back already." Regina said pacing the floor. Emma just watched on helplessly as her girlfriend moved back and forth across the room. Emma was slightly frustrated, she was hoping they could officially wake up together with lots of good morning kisses and extra snuggles but when she woke up, Regina was already by the door, pacing like a lion in a cage, grumbling about 'the stupid dragon better not had gone and gotten herself killed... again'.

"Baby, Maleficent is a _dragon_. I'm sure she can take care of herself. She doesn't need us babysitting her." She tried to explain and as soon as her girlfriend turned on her with that glare, she knew she had messed up.

"You think I still have feelings for her?" Regina asked. She stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at Emma. Emma was beyond shocked by the question. How did they even get there?

"I didn't say that." Emma said quickly. "I'm just saying she doesn't exactly _need_ us."

Regina's defensive stance didnt change. "I'm just worried about my friend. Nothing more."

"I never said-"

"Good."

Emma grinned. She was glad that her parents had gone to wash up and the pirate was out as well, leaving them with a little alone time. She patted the space beside her on the bed. "Come here."

"No." Regina huffed.

"Stop being a brat and come here." The sheriff said more firmly. "You owe me a good morning kiss."

"No."

"Please?" Emma tried with her best puppy dog face.

"Nice try but no." Regina said seriously. "Maleficent is out there. Her flights never go on for this long, we should be out there looking for her."

"Maybe she found another group of dragons and she's hanging out with them..." Emma tried.

"Or someone killed her and they're skinning her for a jacket and a pair of dragon skin boots!"

"Wait, that's a thing?"

"Emma!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, we'll find her." Emma said, she stood and started shimmying into her skinny jeans. "Where would she go?"

"I don't know." Regina snapped. "I don't know this land."

Emma sighed as she sat back on the bed and started putting her boots on. She hated when Regina got worked up like this. She hated when her love was in any kind of distress. She partially wanted to skin Maleficent herself at this point for worrying Regina like that. "What do dragons like?" She asked standing from the bed again.

"Um... I don't know..." Regina said as she took to pacing again. All that was doing was making her more anxious but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She couldn't be still. She was too worried. What if Mal had gotten herself killed or worse? "Gold, jewels, silver. Oh and sheep."

"I know what they do with the sheep but what do they do with the other stuff?"

"Same thing they do with the sheep..." Regina replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They eat jewels, like rubies and stuff?"

"Yes. They also like dark, damp, cold places."

"So we're looking for livestock, precious jewels and a place a vampire would sleep..." Emma said thoughtfully. "If we were home, I'd say Gold's shop is the first place we should look..." She snorted at her own joke but sobered up at her girlfriend's glare. "Oh come on, baby, that was funny.."

Regina huffed and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry." Emma said moving closer to Regina. She gathered her into her arms and held tight until she relaxed. "We'll find her, although I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

Regina nodded. "I'm just worried."

Emma stepped back and took Regina's hand. "Let's go find your dragon."

"No need for that." Both women turned at the sound of the very bored sounding voice. There stood Maleficent with a small smirk on her face. She looked at Regina, studying her worried expression. "I'm here."

Maleficent was relieved to see Regina up and about. She knew that Regina was strong. Tougher than most but a few times the day before she had her doubts. Especially when Regina had actually died. Emma managed to bring her back which should have been impossible. No spell... no incantation can bring someone back from the dead but then again Emma had been defying the laws of magic and nature since Mal had known her. She supposed it was part of the savior thing.

Good thing too because if it hadn't been for Emma and her powers, Regina would not be standing there before her, with her arms crossed, glaring at her in that way.

The window Regina was standing in front of was wide open allowing the sun to stream in, making her golden skin and pretty features appear to glow. Mal's heart squeezed. She hated that she still adored Regina the way she did and she could still make her feel all of those different emotions.

She hated that she would still die for her.

The thought of living in a world without Regina was still unbearable even though her heart belonged to another.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emma whined, snapping Mal out of her thoughts. "Regina was worried sick about you." She decided to leave out the fact that in turn Regina was driving her nuts.

Maleficent turned her attention back to Emma and raised a brow. "Only Regina?"

Emma crossed her arms and gave the other blonde a hardened look. "Where have you been?" She asked again.

"I went for a flight and found a nice little cave to rest in." Maleficent said with a small smile. "It was nice."

"I bet." Emma grumbled.

It was. Maleficent couldn't sit around and wait for the potion to take effect. Patience is key and Maleficent had a lot of patience but things change when it's the woman you love and her life is on the line. She told Emma that she was going for a flight, Emma asked her to stay but Mal assured her that they would be fine in her absence.

The rest of the group had already went down to the tavern. Leaving Mal alone with Emma and an unconscious Regina. The beast inside of her told her to go so she did.

She took flight over the small village. Everyone had been asleep, the animals locked up for the night, unfortunately so she continued on. Deeper into the dark night. Nights in this land ran cool, she was thankful that dragons didn't get cold. There was almost like a small furnace inside of her chest keeping her warm at all times.

She flew high above the trees in no particular direction.

She continued on, using only the light of the moon to guide her. Only flying could make her feel this free and calm her nerves. Also help her to forget her heartbreak. Clear away the thought of Regina being tucked away safely in Emma's arms, when it should Maleficent protecting her.

She came across a mountain and as she got closer she found a dark cave. She flew straight inside.

It was dark, there was moist dirt under her feet and water dripped from the ceiling. She looked down the darkness noticing that it continued on further. She grunted softly, checking if she was alone, only receiving an echo in response. Satisfied with that she laid down near the mouth of the cave and rested.

Maleficent looked over at Regina who was watching her with a scowl. "I'm glad you're okay." The dragon said seriously, ignoring the anger she could feel radiating off of Regina. "Although I did not worry for I knew you would pull though."

Regina nodded, she was still tense but Mal's words caused her to calm a little. "Thank you for all you've done but don't ever do that again." She said leaving no room for discussion.

"Do what?" Mal asked almost innocently.

"Leave and not come back for hours."

"I won't ever again." Mal promised.

"Good." Regina said letting herself to relax. "I thought someone..."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Mal said with a small smile. She was pleased that Regina still cared enough to worry about her but she felt guilty that she actually worried her.

"What a pity." Regina deadpanned causing the older witch to laugh.

"Very funny." Maleficent drawled as she looked around the room. She noticed that it was devoid of the older Charmings and the pirate which wasn't such a bad thing. Honestly, Regina and Emma were the only two on this journey that she could actually stand. "Where is the other happy couple?"

"Bathroom " Emma replied as she went to sit back on the bed. She loved that thing. It wasn't as soft as Regina's bed back in Storybrooke but it was nice. "My mom is pretty hungover." She flopped down onto it and laid back diagonally with her arm behind her head.

Mal raised her brows and smirked lazily. "Wow I missed a lot." Both women nodded.

"You have no idea " Regina said sitting beside Emma and placing a hand on her knee. "Snow White is even more of a mess whilst intoxicated."

Emma snorted. "It was a disaster. I'm so embarrassed."

"Well, what happened?" Mal pressed, crossing her arms. She had to hear this.

"She managed to get all of these animals into the room..." Regina explained. "Destroyed the room in the process."

"As if this wasn't enough of a zoo..." Emma grumbled.

"Then she was behaving like a five year old."

"Regina had to treat her like one..." Emma said thoughtfully. "But when we finally got her into bed she like zeroed in on Regina."

"What did she say?" Mal asked, her curiosity only growing.

"Apparently she had a thing for me... or has... whichever." Regina replied dryly.

Emma groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Can you not?" She mumbled behind it.

Maleficent snorted. "Really?" She received a nod in response. "Well then... it appears the Evil Queen got everyone hot and bothered."

Regina chuckled. "Not just the Evil Queen."

Mal smirked at that and nodded. "Very true."

Emma removed the pillow and watched them for a moment. They didn't appear to be flirting, regardless the conversation but Emma knew the Evil Queen was hot as hell. She encountered her in her time travels with Hook. She understood everyone lusting after her, including Maleficent but _her_ Regina was just as hot, even hotter."

"She also tried to play relationship counselor." Emma added dryly.

Maleficent turned her attention back to Emma. "What horrible things did she say about your relationship?" She asked defensively. "You know, usually one's true feelings are revealed when they've had too much."

Emma and Regina shared a look then Emma shook her head. "Nothing. She pretty much chewed me out about not asking Regina to marry me yet."

Mal looked surprised for a moment. Maybe Snow White wasn't the selfish child, she thought her to be "Seriously?"

"My mother is fine with our relationship." Emma pointed out.

"And what did you say?" The Dragon asked raising a curious brow. "... when she pressed you about marriage?"

Emma shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Why is everyone so interested in that? "We haven't been together long enough, I suppose." She chanced a glance at Regina who was nodding along with her statement.

It's not like marriage hadn't crossed Emma's mind. She was sure that Regina was the one. She knew for sure that she wouldn't want to spend her life with anyone else but things like marriage need to be thought out and discussed constantly and this was not the time nor the place.

Mal sighed. "Fine, fine. I was just curious." She said as she walked over to the table. She pulled out a chair, turned it around to face the couple then sat. She simply crossed her legs then folded her hands in her lap. "How long have your parents been gone?"

"A while. My mom was sick. She almost puked all over the room but my dad dragged her out in time." Both witches shared a look then turned back to Emma. The blonde was staring up at the ceiling seemingly lost in thought. "We're waiting for them to come back so that we can go track down some food. I'm starving." The witches shared another look.

"How could you possibly eat after that?" Regina asked finally.

"Regina, the longer you're with me, the more you'll see that I could eat in just about any situation."

"Certain things even turn my stomach and I have a magical beast inside of me." Maleficent said dryly.

Emma tittered. Having Maleficent as a friend was much better than being disliked by her. She understood why Regina kept her around.

Emma looked over at her girlfriend and caught her staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Regina said and a blush colored her cheeks. That intrigued Emma. She doesn't think she's ever made Regina blush like that before. She had to find out what she was thinking.

Emma sat up, propping herself up on her elbows and bumped Regina's leg with her own. "Seriously, what?"

Regina shook her head and looked away. She couldn't possibly tell Emma that she doesn't feel like it's too soon for an engagement at least and its not too soon for them to start their happy ending. "Nothing."

"Regina?" Emma said touching Regina's arm and getting her to look back at her.

Regina opened her mouth to say something, anything. Most likely a lie to get Emma to leave it alone. Just until they were back home and had a real chance to talk. The door swung open cutting her off and in walked Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma rolled her eyes at her parents' horrible timing in every situation.

It seemed like Regina was going to say something. Admit something but her parents... well they did what they do best, interrupt. "We'll talk later." Emma whispered and Regina nodded. She just hoped Emma would forget about the whole thing.

All three women watched the couple enter the room. Emma partially felt bad for her mother while half of her didn't. What would possess her to get shitfaced? Then with two morons who were almost just as drunk, why?

Snow White's skin was no longer a light green like it had been when David hauled her out of the room but had instead returned to her pale state. Although her cheeks were still lacking their rosy tint. She was also wearing a frown and hobbling into the room like she was in pain.

"Hangovers are a bitch, aren't they?" Emma asked sitting up and watching her parents as David helped Snow settle onto the bed opposite them.

Snow groaned as she rubbed her temples. It felt like she was on a tire swing going round and round on hyper speed. "I'll say." She muttered. She felt a wave a nausea but fought it down. Talking brought nausea.

Regina and Maleficent shared a smirk.

"She'll be fine." David said helping Snow lie back on the bed. "Hook is off looking for some food so..."

"He's been gone for like an hour." Emma whined. "Lets just go."

"Emma, he's only been gone about fifteen minutes." Regina said.

"There's no way." Emma said to her girlfriend whom just heaved a heavy sigh.

"He'll be back." David said.

"Stupid, selfish, pirate." Emma grumbled.

David and Snow stared at their daughter in shock. Regina patted Emma's thigh as she offed the older Charmings a smile. "It's not the darkness." She said gently. Knowing that's what they were thinking and judging by the way they instantly calmed, she knew she had been right. "She gets grumpy when she's hungry."

They seemed to accept that and they nodded.

Mal snorted and that's when David and Snow finally noticed the dragon in the room.

"Well, there you are." David said to Maleficent. She just raised her brows in response. "Regina had been worried about you. I thought she was going to drag us through Camelot to search for you."

Mal's smirk didn't waver. "Yes well. I can assure you that would have been completely unnecessary." She winked at Regina, receiving nothing but an eye roll. Turning back to the Charmings she added. "Snow White, if you like I can cure your hangover."

Snow perked up at that. "How?"

"Magic." Maleficent said a shrug.

Snow looked relieved for a moment then shook her head quickly. "No. I'm fine." She smiled kindly at the dragon. "No offense. I-"

Mal raised a hand silencing her. "Its alright. I understand."

Snow looked guilty. She was aware that villains change. Regina was living proof of that but Maleficent had been a villain much longer. Rumor has it that she was created for great darkness. Evil like that cannot just be buried. Not to mention that the dragon hated her. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you-"

"I found a place to get some food." Hook announced as he barged into the room, ending all conversations. Snow groaned at the light from the open door, shining in her face, causing her head to ache again.

Emma and David shared a huge grin before turning back to Hook. "Show us." They both said.

* * *

Hook led them through the village, desperately trying to ignore Regina and Maleficent's heckling his navigation skills. He completely tuned out Emma's whining about the long walk that wasnt very long at all.

He also tried to ignore Emma and Regina's constant flirting and the way Emma kept finding ways to touch the queen and steal kisses. There were far too many of those.

"Hey Hook." Emma said snapping him out of his thoughts. It felt like this village was getting larger. "How far is this place? I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Regina grumbled.

Emma smirked at her girlfriend then turned back to Hook and watched him expectantly. He glanced over his shoulder at them. "Not much farther."

Emma huffed and turned back to Regina just in time to catch her taking a worried glance at Snow. "She'll be fine. She just needs to get some food in her."

"I know." Regina said as they passed a flower shop. "I'm not particularly..." She trailed off as a chicken walked passed them. She pointed to the feathered animal then rolled her eyes. Emma snorted. There were many animals walking around and Emma just found it pretty interesting.

"What?" Emma asked, looking over at a goat disappearing behind a house.

"This whole place smells like a barn." Regina said as she leaned closer to Emma and lowered her voice. "The stench of peasant is overwhelming."

"Baby..." Emma sighed.

"I'm not... vain." Regina explained despite grimacing as she looked down at the ground at the mixture of soil, gravel and straw they were walking on. "This odor is just something I'm not... used to."

"Yeah but..." Emma chuckled as Regina grimaced again when she finally caught sight of the goat as it walked back out. "... it's really not that bad."

Regina shook her head. "I could do without the farm life."

Emma shrugged. "Yeah well aside from that it's nice." There were some little girls carrying some buckets of water while a smaller girl ran ahead of them with a small doll. The sound of her giggles carried across the open space.

It seemed mostly peaceful there. They have yet to come across anything frightening within the village. She had no idea why Regina and Maleficent (both of which lived in large castles) were always complaining. The only problem Emma saw was the indoor plumbing and the paying with gold thing. Aside from that, the village seemed okay.

Regina nodded in agreement, the village was nice and quiet but she would never want to go back to that life.

There were a few people out walking around. They stared at the group strangely and their odd clothing. Emma was hyper aware of the staring but it didn't bother her. Regina ignored it as well, being used to having eyes on her because she's a queen. Snow and Charming didn't appear to notice and continued to chat quietly. Maleficent couldn't care any less than she already did.

Emma noticed that Regina was catching the eye of a few of the men they passed. She seemed oblivious but that didn't stop Emma from slipping her hand into hers and tugging her a little closer. She wasn't being possessive. Emma was confident in her relationship with the brunette, She knew that she didn't want anyone else but Emma didn't want any of those assholes getting any ideas.

Regina looked up at her and smiled and all Emma wanted to do was plant one on her right then and there but this was not the place nor the time.

"And here we are." Hook announced as he stopped short. Charming almost bumped into him. They peeked around him and there before them was what Emma assumed was the medieval version of a restaurant. There were a few wooden tables out in front of the large wooden cabin in about three rows of four. Most of them were already taken by families, singles and couples alike.

Emma liked the feel of the place. It was in a nice location, shady enough but not too much. They could still feel the sun. The smell of the spring flowers was all around them. Henry would have loved this place.

There were waitresses weaving through the tables, serving people with polite smiles.

"This the place?" Emma asked skeptically, to no one in particular as she continued to take in everything.

"Aye." Hook said leading them all to a table.

The table was large enough and had enough seats. Maleficent sat across from Regina, while Regina sat next to Emma. Of course Hook took a seat on the opposite side of Emma, leaving Snow White to sit opposite them between David and Maleficent.

To call the wooden chairs uncomfortable would be an understatement. They were a little less at risk for getting splinters with those though.

"While we're sitting here, I suggest we come up with a plan or you can tell me the rest of the one you already have?" Mal said dryly, looking around. She never came to places like that. Preferring to spend her time alone and when she didn't eat alone, she shared quiet meals with Regina. She wasn't exactly used to this.

"We don't exactly have a plan." David explained. Matter of factly. "Same plan as before... Find Merlin. Get the darkness out of Emma. Return home." He said.

"How do we find Merlin?" Regina pressed. "Its not like there's a yellow brick road we could ease on down to his lair."

"King Arthur was his apprentice or something, right?" Snow said groggily. Regina and Emma both looked over at her using the term 'or something'. "He's close to him so he'll know."

"So we're supposed to barge into King Arthur's castle and ask him for the location of his dearest and oldest friend?" Mal asked. "With the Dark One by our side." She looked over at Emma. "No offense, Dear."

Emma shrugged. It was true.

"Yeah that definitely will not get us killed." Regina said with an eye roll.

"We can tell him that it's life or death. That we need Merlin's help for something important." David tried to reason but both sorceress just shook their heads.

"He's a royal. He wouldn't care." Mal said. She waved off the glares she received from Regina, Snow and Charming. She shrugged. "I'm just saying. Some of you royals are selfish. That's all."

"And some of you dragons are rude." Regina huffed. Maleficent just grinned.

Emma could feel eyes on her, practically burning a hole in the center of her forehead. She looked over and saw three girls (not exactly girls but girls to her) at another table staring at her. Their cheeks colored pink when they realized they had been caught, they were awfully familiar but she couldn't place it.. They just giggled then looked away. She rolled her eyes and tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Regina and Maleficent pointing out everything wrong with Charming's plan.

"There has to be a library or something. Somewhere we can read more about his location." Regina said thoughtfully. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy but we can't keep taking risks and hoping everything turns out fine."

"There's no bloody time for that!" Hook snapped. "We need to go find that sorcerer now. There's no time for reading. We need to storm into that palace and get the information we need. We need to do whatever it takes to save Emma."

"Don't you think I know that?" Regina hissed turning on Hook. "Emma is my main concern right now. I don't care what happens to any of us as long as she walks away from this. Do not question my priorities."

"You certainly aren't acting like it."

"How am I not acting like it, Hook? Where on this journey have I not put Emma first?"

"Wanting to bury your head in a book in oppose to just taking action could bring one to question it."

Emma could feel Regina bristle beside her and her magic whirling and building. "Well, I don't think running off into a castle and getting ourselves executed would help her." Regina ground out.

"Well, its not helping just sitting around."

"You are such an idiot!"

"Babe." Emma said squeezing Regina's knee under the table. Hook sat back and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"I'm fine, Emma. I'm fine." Regina inhaled slowly then exhaled. Her hand covered Emma's and squeezed. "I'm good." She cleared her throat and continued in a calm voice. "We have to be smart about this. I'm sure King Arthur's castle is heavily guarded. It'll be dangerous to approach him aggressively."

"And Regina and I can both tell you that death is no trip to the village fair." Mal said dryly.

"It isn't and I don't intend to die again any time soon." Regina said firmly.

"Yes and nor will I allow you to be put into a situation that could result in that." Mal said stubbornly.

"We can all just be careful." David said.

Mal nodded. "Yes well, at least come up with a plan that will not end with any of us visiting the underworld." She looked at the Charmings. "How about a location of the castle?"

At that Hook unfolded a map and spread it out in front of them. "Its around here." He pointed to an area on the map. "Its a large castle. I'm sure we can't miss it."

Maleficent nodded. Surprisingly impressed that the pirate managed to get a location of the king. Maybe he was capable of functioning on his own after all. "Very well."

"Are you up for traveling?" David asked Regina.

"Yes." Regina said confidently. She felt fine. Excellent actually. She could barely tell that she had been shot and poisoned previously.

"Great." David said, drumming his fingers on the table. "So we can leave tomorrow. We should have a real plan by then."

The group nodded.

"Service in here is worse than Granny's. Does anyone see a server? Regina said looking around the place.

Emma kept quiet and looked around. She looked over some servers who were busy helping customers. There were many tables and it didn't look very organized. So it was basically 'grab a waitress if you see one'.

It wasn't that different from restaurants in their own world except the waitresses dressed differently and appeared to actually like their job.

Emma was relieved to see someone dressed in a server's uniform emerging from the establishment. When the young woman looked up, their eyes met and she smiled. Emma recognized her as the girl who helped them in the bar the day before. The younger woman started making her way to their table with a wide smile still on her face.

"Looks like help has arrived." Emma said leaning back and draping her arm across the back of Regina's chair lazily.

"Hi." The girl said with a smile directed at Emma then she looked at Mal and flushed. The action didn't go unnoticed by Regina who bristled instantly at the intruder. "You remember me?" She asked looking between Emma and Maleficent. "The girl from the tavern."

Both of them nodded. "Yeah." Emma said with a friendly smile. "Thank you for your help by the way."

Mal didn't say anything, deciding to just watch it all unfold.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The waitress asked with a flirtatious tilt of her head.

"Uh... yeah." Emma said. "As I said, the information was very helpful. I'm not sure I can thank you enough."

"I'm sure we can think of something." She said with a wink.

Emma smiled, completely oblivious to the flirtation. "Anything you need."

Regina growled low in her chest. Maleficent heard it and coughed to cover up her laugh. Snow and David shared a look then looked back at Emma and Regina. Hook looked beyond confused.

"I'll hold you to that." The waitress said with another flirtatious smile. She then turned to Mal and winked at her. Maleficent smirked and looked over her body slowly. Regina frowned at the interaction. What the hell had she missed? She cleared her throat.

"Are we going to get to place an order or is this what this place is serving?" Regina snapped, startling the girl. Maleficent snorted. "Air headed, prostitutes, dressed in distasteful lady of the evening clothing?"

"Regina..." Snow tried to calm the older brunette but Regina was fed up with this peasant flirting with her princess right in her face.

"No. It's bad enough that we sat here waiting for service then we get..." She gestured to the waitress. "... this."

"Regina relax." Emma tried.

"How dare you." Regina's voice dropped dangerously. How could Emma have the nerve?

"You work here as well?" Mal asked pulling the girl's attention away from the bickering couple. She nodded.

"Yes. I need the pay. Taverns don't exactly pay much."

"I get it." Mal said simply. "What's your name, dear? I would hate to keep calling you 'that young woman from the bar'."

"Sara." The girl replied.

"Such a lovely name." Mal said with a smile.

"Emma, just stop." Regina snapped.

"No!" Emma protested. "Not until you tell me why you're mad."

"What's with them?" The waitress asked Maleficent.

"The blonde is courting her." She gestured between the couple. "They're quite possessive of each other."

"Oh my gods." The girl said covering her mouth. "I am so sorry, I didn't know."

Mal waved it off. "It's quite alright, my dear. They would have found something else to fight over." She grinned at the girl. "I'm Mal."

"Mal." The girl repeated. "Its nice to meet you."

"God damn it, woman!" They heard Emma exclaim.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "How's the food here?"

The waitress shook her head. "Not very good." She said with a grin.

"Stew?" Snow asked the waitress. She nodded. "Bring us six orders of that."

"None for me." Maleficent said. "And I'm sure Regina wouldn't eat it either. I'll have tea. In fact make that two."

The waitress nodded. "I'll be right back." She left the table quickly. Hoping to get away from the drama that was Regina and Emma arguing.

"I don't understand why you're yelling at me." They heard Emma whine and they turned to the couple in time to see Regina roll her eyes.

"You cannot be serious." Regina sighed. "You were flirting with that... that... harlot, right in front of me."

"I was not flirting with her." Emma said impatiently. "I don't flirt with anyone but you.'

Regina scoffed. "Lucky me."

Emma frowned. "I'm serious. I have no interest in her."

"Well she was interested in you..."

Emma shrugged. "Who cares?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Well obvi-" she was cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. Whatever cutting remark she was going to make was long forgotten as she moaned into the kiss.

"Just shut up." Emma breathed as she pulled back. Regina's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Emma said kissing Regina again. "Shut the hell up." She muttered between kisses. "And get it through that thick skull that I love you and don't want anyone else."

Regina chuckled and pushed Emma away. She rolled her eyes at Emma's grin. "I hate you."

"I bet." Emma said with a wag of her brows. She leaned in more until her chest was touching Regina's arm. "You don't have to worry about anyone else. There's only you." She whispered.

Regina smiled at her then fixed her face back to one of annoyance but Emma had already caught it. "Fine."

Emma kissed her cheek. "So we're good?"

"Yes." Regina said hesitantly as if she wanted to make Emma sweat a little more.

"Awesome. That wasn't so hard." She said completely ignoring her girlfriend's glare.

Emma only remembered the rest of the group and glanced over at them. Everyone was busy doing something other than watching them in an attempt to give them a little privacy. Snow and David were staring at the map along with Hook and Mal was checking out a waitres.

Emma sighed and leaned back in her seat. She hadn't felt the pull of the darkness in a few hours. If she didn't know any better she'd think it was gone but deep down she knew that it was lurking and it was only a matter of time before it made itself known again.

She hoped that she didn't hurt anyone this time.

The waitress returned. She silently set down a water pitcher and a few cups. She smiled at Regina kindly but she just recieved an eye roll from the other woman. She cleared her throat and set down a tea pot beside the pitcher and two tea cups then disappeared, mumbling about returning with their meals.

Mal watched the girl until she disappeared inside. "She's trying." Mal said taking a tea cup and pouring tea into it. Regina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Mal raised a brow and pushed the cup towards Regina. "Give her a break, Regina. She didn't know that you and Emma were together."

Regina frowned. "I don't care."

"Be nice."

Regina simply rolled her eyes and Emma smirked.

The waitress returned with a medium-sized pot and a stack of bowls on a tray. She set them down and tucked the tray under her arm. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah you can-" Regina started but Emma's hand covered her mouth before she could cut the girl down verbally. Mal snorted.

"No dear. That will be all. Thank you very much " Mal said with smile.

At that the server smiled and left the table. Emma looked at Regina who was still glaring daggers at the girl as she disappeared inside of the restaurant.

"Stop." She whispered. Regina just huffed.

"Fine."

Honestly Emma liked seeing Regina jealous... just a little.

"Good..." Emma said as her mother set a bowl down in front of her. Her brows shot straight up at the brown concoction before her. It had even darker chunks floating in it and it smelled. She gagged. "What's the fuck is that?"

"Emma!" Snow gasped. Her daughter just shrugged. Snow sighed. "It's a stew, eat it."

Emma looked at Regina who gave her a sympathetic look. "You should eat something." She leaned over and looked into Emma's bowl at the bubbling mess. A bubble popped and she gagged. "But not that." With a twirl of her hand the bowl was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. It cleared revealing a plate with a grilled cheese on it.

She didn't exactly care about anyone seeing her performing magic.

Emma looked at it with wide eyes then back at her girlfriend. "Wow, you..."

"Well I couldn't very well allow you to eat that poison." Regina said dismissively.

Emma looked over at Hook and David who were eating it with no problem. Her mother was eating it as well then turned back to Regina who was sipping her tea.

"Well thank you. Once again you saved my ass."

"Of course."

Emma grinned before biting into her sandwich.

* * *

After their meal. They paid while Regina managed to not maim the server and Emma was very pleased. Small victories. They decided to explore the village. It had been so long since the former Enchanted Forest residents had been to a place like that and it brought back mixed memories.

Snow found a small flower shop and dragged David and lured Mal inside. Hook set off on his own. Leaving Regina and Emma alone, who saw that as an opportunity to slip behind the building and ditch the rest of the group for a while.

Regina was currently pressed up between Emma and the building. Emma stood before her with a hand rested right beside her head against the wall as the sheriff leaned in close. They wanted to enjoy the small moment they had alone because those were limited. Emma leaned in more and closed her eyes but they sprang open at the sound of a wet crunch and the smell of something sweet invading her senses.

Regina had bit into an apple and was smirking as she chewed slowly. Emma watched the juice run down the brunette's chin and before the woman could do anything, Emma wiped it away with her thumb and popped it into her mouth, licking the juice off.

She hummed. "That's sweet."

Regina's eyes darkened at that. "It is. Want another taste?" She asked seductively. Emma grinned and kissed the other woman hard as she pressed her body more firmly against her. Regina pushed back against her, the apple fell to the ground and Emma shoved Regina back against the wall.

The brunette moaned at the roughness and Emma's tongue invading her mouth aggressively. Emma was being demanding in a way she hadn't been before and Regina found that she liked it. Loved it even.

Emma pressed her body completely against hers and her fingers combed through blonde locks while Emma squeezed her hips possessively. The kiss was heating up quickly. They were both turned on.

Emma wondered if they had anytime to get back to the room and-

"There the two of you are." An amused voice said from behind them, causing Emma to groan as she pulled away from Regina. "Everyone's looking for you."

"I thought they were exploring and stuff." Emma said reluctantly stepping back from Regina.

"Yes but the two of you disappeared and your mother got worried." Mal replied.

"Only my mother?" Emma teased like Mal had done earlier.

"And your father and the pirate." Mal deadpanned.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, tell them we'll be there in a minute." She was horny and frustrated. Definitely not in the mood. You'd think they'd be used to being interrupted by now.

The dragon nodded and left them alone.

Emma turned back to Regina. "I can't wait until we get back home."

The brunette laughed and she pushed Emma away. "And you think that would change anything?" she said as she began buttoning her blouse where Emma had undone some of the buttons.

"Honestly?" Emma said with a frown, she didn't wait for a response. "No. Hell no."

"You do live with them..." Regina pointed out. Emma nodded then her mouth fell open as a symbolic lightbulb went off above her head.

"Maybe I don't have to anymore."

Regina looked up from where she was smoothing down her clothes. "What do you mean?" She was hoping Emma was suggesting what she thought she was.

"I can move out." Emma said with a simple shrug. She reached for Regina's blouse again and got swatted away.

"Yes. Well that is an option. I suppose..." Regina said prompting Emma to say more.

"We can talk about it later." Emma said taking Regina's hand and pulling her off the wall. "We can talk house hunting later. But now we have to go find my parents so we can work on getting back to Storybrooke."

"That's true." Regina said as Emma interlaced their fingers. "Let's go see what those idiots are up to."

* * *

"David," Snow whispered. She had recovered from her hangover and was feeling much more like herself. "We have to discuss Emma." She was glad that Emma was with Regina but she really didn't want to think about what they were up to. She hoped and prayed they were just exploring the village but in her heart of hearts she knew they were probably exploring each other.

"What about Emma?" David said trying on a red cloak with a fur collar. It reminded him of the one he had back in the Enchanted Forest. He wondered if he should get Emma one. The nights do grow cold there."

"She resurrected Regina." Snow whispered sharply. That had been bugging her since it happened. Sure she was glad that Regina was okay, she had her doubts that Emma would be able to get through it if she hadn't survived but the power that Emma exuded that day... what was it?

"Resurrected?" David asked as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. They were in a very small shop, the owner couldn't stop staring at them because of their odd clothing. "Revived you mean."

"She brought her back from the dead. She was completely dead, David."

"She preformed CPR, Snow." He said plainly, looking along the wall of hanging cloaks to see if he saw a more feminine one for his daughter.

"Regardless. Regina was dead for far too long." Snow explained. "We told Emma a few minutes but it had to have been about ten minutes. She was very dead, David!"

"I don't see the problem, Snow." David said finally turning to her. "Emma's girlfriend was dead and Emma brought her back. Now they have a chance at a happy ending. Isn't that what we want for both of them?"

"Yes." Snow said exasperated. "But our daughter has the power to bring someone back from the dead. "

"She's the dark one." David pointed out. "Of course she can."

"That's not just it. Even Rumpelstiltskin couldn't resurrect someone. It's something else. I can't figure out what."

"It's because she's the Savior." They turned to see Hook trying on a black leather jacket. "Even though she's the Dark One, some of her Savior magic still resides."

"So Emma has the gift of resurrection?"

Hook shrugged. "She's the savior. The bringer of happy endings so I don't see why not."

"Well, because bringing people back from the dead is impossible even with magic." Snow said simply.

"We are traveling with a resurrected witch." Hook said slowly. "I think she's proof that that whole theory was a lie."

"But Maleficent is immortal. She wasn't exactly dead." Snow pointed out, crossing her arms.

"And whose to say Regina isn't as well? You've seen the power she possesses. If she's not then she's pretty damn close and it'll take a lot more than some poison to put her down and keep her there."

Both Charmings shared a look then turned back to Hook. Things just got a lot more confusing. Snow just wished she knew where Maleficent had gotten off to. She was sure the dragon knew a little about this subject since she's the oldest and wisest amongst them. "So their powers combined is the reason Regina came back." Snow concluded. "It's wasn't the CPR at all."

"Precisely." Hook said turning back to the jackets.

Snow and David shared another look.

* * *

"So are we going to walk to Arthur's castle?" Emma asked as she watched her father pick up a sword from a barrel. He weighed it in his hand then placed it back in and picked up another.

They met up at another shop. Luckily for them Emma was drawn to the weapon shop and they all happened to run into each other. This shop was much larger with about six barrels full of swords, Bow staff's and arrows. Axes, clubs, daggers, and any other kind of weapon lined the shelves outside.

After only getting a peek inside Emma saw the armor lining the shelves and the helmets. She was aching to get inside. Her inner knight was curious.

"That will take days." Hook complained, yanking the sword out of David's hand. David glared at the man and pick up another.

"Can we poof there?" Emma asked hopefully, looking over at the two witches, who just simply shrugged.

"Sure." Regina said with a nod.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Snow said plainly. "It'll be easier to sneak up so that we can get a view of the place. Check for exits and get a feel of how guarded it is.

Emma took the sword from her father and balanced it in her hand then swung it. She loved the sharp slice of the air. David watched her with a proud smile. "Horses?" She suggested.

Snow nodded. "Sure."

"I haven't been on a horse in decades." Regina sighed. She wasn't exactly sure why but riding horses brought nothing but horrible memories for her when it used to bring her nothing but joy. She avoided them at all cost in her new life, not wanting to be reminded of any of it.

"I can fly." Mal said. She wasn't exactly fond of using animals for labor.

"I don't think I even know how to ride a horse." Emma said thoughtfully.

"Regina can show you." Snow said with a small smile directed at her friend. Regina returned it. "I'm sure she remembers better than I do.

"You never forget, it's like riding a bike." Regina said from her place beside Maleficent.

"A large bike that can throw you when it gets tired of you." Mal said, Regina just rolled her eyes.

Emma looked horrified. "Uh..."

"That's rare, it almost never happens." Regina said placing a hand on Emma's arm. "I'm sure you're a natural."

"It's in your blood." David said distractedly.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, David." Regina said dryly with an eye roll. Snow snorted, everyone turned to her surprised at the reaction to the quip.

"What?" She said. "It was funny."

"Anyway..." Regina said pulling Emma's attention. "You'll do fine." They shared a smile. Regina wasn't going to lie. She was a little excited to teach Emma to ride a horse.

"I know." Emma said confidently.

"There has to be a place where we can get a hold of some horses." David said swinging another sword.

"I'll check around." Hook said.

"Fine." Snow said. She picked up a bow and held it up. She pulled it back slowly. Pleased with it, she lowered it with a nod.

Emma looked over at Regina then titled her head towards the door of the shop. Regina followed her inside. The inside of the shop was hot, not much ventilation and dark. Save for a few candles and lanterns scattered about and the sun flowing in just a little, there wasn't much light. It also held an old, musty scent.

There were a few shelves creating an aisle going straight through the middle of the store. On the shelves were helmets that matched every single type of armor. There were so many it was almost overwhelming.

Regina mostly let Emma explore. This is the type of world she would have been born into if Regina hadn't interfered and she felt slightly guilty for that.

"So how do knights move around in all this stuff?" Emma asked picking up a helmet and sliding her hand over the cool iron. "Even this helmet is pretty damn heavy."

"Well, most knights come from a long line of warriors so they were trained their entire life for it or if they weren't born into it, they were trained for so long that they get used it so for them it's like putting on a sexy red leather jacket." Regina explained with a hint of flirtation at the end.

"Yeah?" Emma asked in a low voice that made Regina feel weak in the knees. "You think my jacket is sexy?"

"I think you're sexy." Regina said taking a step back, Emma inched closer, knowing that Regina liked to be chased. Regina chuckled and placed her hand in the middle of Emma's chest, halting her before she could get much closer.

Emma's eyes were boring into Regina's. Every time the other woman called her sexy it just got her all riled up. "Dont tease." She muttered before leaning in for a kiss. She was pleasantly surprised when she received one. It was short but sweet.

"I'm not." Regina said with a twinkle in her eye that said otherwise. "This is just not the place for us to..."

"Make out?" Emma supplied with a grin.

"Precisely." Regina said with a nod.

"Then let's go some place where it's more appropriate."

Regina let out a sound that was close to a giggle when Emma pinched her ass. She pushed her away. "No."

"Fine, fine." Emma said holding her hands up in surrender. She leaned in and stole another kiss. "Have you ever worn armor?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Regina wasn't quite sure if Emma meant physically or emotionally but she had worn both. She had worn armor over her heart for far too long and Emma was just beginning to peel it away. "But it wasn't as heavy as that and it was mostly for fashion purposes..."

"Why'd you need it?" Emma asked as she leaned against the shelf and stuffed her hands into her back pockets.

"Well in my days as the Evil Queen... I would occasionally ride with my army into battle. I found I was most useful and winning was more likely had I been there in opposed to sitting on a throne waiting for news of a victory."

"Did you fight?" Emma's eyes were wide and she was just growing more and more curious.

"I did." Regina said with a nod. "Hands on or sometimes I would use my go-to weapon... magic. Either way it guaranteed a win."

Emma nodded, seeming to understand. "Have you ever lost?"

Regina nodded with a small smile. "To your mother. She was the only person to ever defeat me in battle and I somewhat respect her for it."

Emma looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"I admire her bravery and her heart. She's come a long way from that little girl who told me she would never get on a horse again."

Emma knew the story because her mother loved to tell it. Regina and Snow loved each other in the past. They have a bit of a love - tolerate relationship now. That's something.

Emma really enjoyed hearing little tidbits from Regina's past. She knows Regina wasn't proud of the things she'd done but her feeling comfortable enough to tell those little things just shows how much their relationship had grown.

"Although..." Regina purred gazing into Emma's eyes in a way that usually led to sex. "I think you would look really good in armor."

"Would you put it on me?" Emma asked, in mock innocence.

Regina nodded. "And take it off."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Now we're talking."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, well I-" she was cut off and startled by a voice coming from behind her. She spun around and saw a man who must have been the shop owner standing a few feet behind her.

"Don't get many ladies in here." The elderly man said as he approached them. He was older but still muscular, very tall with graying hair. "Not that I have a problem with it. It's just rare that's all."

"Yes, well some women like to protect themselves instead of waiting for a prince or a knight to come save them." Emma said simply.

"That's true." The man said with a chuckle. "Although you two ladies definitely look like you can take care of yourselves."

"We can." Emma said.

The man chuckled again. "You're definitely not from this land, that's for sure. It's not only your clothes but your entire demeanor is of another world."

"Yes well... we are." Emma said simply.

"I see." He said crossing his arms. "In your world is it normal for women to wield swords." He asked gesturing to the sword on Emma's hip.

"Yep. Among other things." Emma replied with a shrug.

"Interesting." He said with a smile. "Are there lady knights as well?"

Regina tilted her head towards Emma. "You're in the presence of one."

His smile grew. "Well then." He reached his hand out for Emma to take and when she did he shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you... erm?"

"Emma." She replied. "And this is my... this is Regina."

"Hello." He said shaking Regina's hand. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Same to you, sir..."

"Peter." He said as Regina slipped her hand out of his. "And the pleasure's all mine."

"This is a nice shop. You have here." Emma said glancing around again.

"Thank you." Sir Peter said. "See anything you like?"

"Of course." Emma said. "You have some amazing weapons in here."

"That truly is a really nice sword you got there. Mind if I take a look?" He asked gesturing to Emma's sword. Emma unsheathed the sword and held it out on its side for him to get a look. He nodded at the very straight, very sleek blade. "Very nice."

"Thanks. It was a gift."

"Whoever gave that to you must really care for you."

Emma put it away. He clearly his knew weapons. "Yes she does." She shot a glance at Regina who just squeezed her arm.

"Married?" He asked looking between them. They both shook their heads. "Could have fooled me." He chortled. "You make a very attractive couple though."

Emma and Regina shared a look. "Thanks." Emma said awkwardly.

The door to the shop opened and Snow poked her head in. "Emma, Regina, you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Emma said. "Be there in sec." She turned back to the man. "It was really nice meeting you, sir."

He nodded. "Same to you and your lovely companion." He turned to return to the back of his shop. "Feel free to drop in again at any time." He called over his shoulder before disappearing behind a curtain.

Emma turned back to Regina and grabbed her hand. They started heading for the exit of the shop. "Who knew people in this world would be okay with a female knight with a girlfriend?"

Love is love." Regina explained. "They don't use labels and they don't see... gender."

Emma's mother had told her something similar before. "Right... I heard." She said as she pulled the door open for Regina. She slipped out behind her girlfriend. "Is that how you view our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Regina said. She squinted as her eyes tried to readjust to the light outside after being inside the dark shop for all that time.

"Like... just the two of us in love. No labels and stuff?"

"Oh... Yes well... kind of." Regina said softly. "I see us as Henry's mothers who love each other. I also see you as my best friend and the love of my life. It doesn't matter what gender you are."

Emma felt her heart squeeze at that. She knew she was Regina's best friend. She was hers as well and she also knew that they were the loves of each other's lives but hearing Regina say it made her feel those gigantic butterflies again.

She was finally beginning to understand what it was like falling in love with your best friend. She was just glad that she got to experience it. It was beautiful.

"Good." She said giving Regina's hand a squeeze. "I see you as my girl." She grinned when Regina smiled at her. "Mine." She kissed her cheek. "All mine."

Regina chuckled. "And you're mine."

Those soft green eyes twinkled at that. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you were jealous of that waitress?" Emma teased.

Regina pursed her lips. "I was protecting what's mine."

Emma nodded with a smirk. "I bet."

"Shut up." Regina huffed as a blush colored her cheeks.

Emma laughed then kissed her cheek again. "I told you not to be jealous, right?"

"I couldn't help it. She was flirting with you."

Emma chuckled again. "Shhh..." She said. "Forget her. I know I already have." they shared a smile. "I love you."

"I know." Regina smirked. Emma's brows shot up, clearly not expecting that.

"Wow." She chortled. Regina just raised a brow in challenge. "You-" she paused when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and heard a commotion. She turned to it. "What the hell?"

Regina sighed as she followed Emma's line of sight. She rolled her eyes. Can they ever get a moment?

They took in the sight before them. Hook and David were sword fighting. Their swords clanging together as they tried to overpower one another. Their feet shuffled on the ground kicking up dirt as they moved around to avoid one another. A small group of young boys had gathered around them to watch.

Snow stood a few feet away while Maleficent leaned up against the side of the building, her arms crossed, wearing a bored expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked in complete confusion as she approached her mother. Emma looked back at her girlfriend who was watching it all with a frown.

"They're just blowing off steam." Snow said, waving it off. "Its fine." David's laugh drifted over to them. They noticed a huge grin on his face and a matching one on Hook's.

Regina crossed her arms and shook her head. "Boys..." She said dryly. Pulling a snort from Snow and Emma.

* * *

Back at the room Emma laid in bed, flat on her back with one hand tucked behind her head, the other rested on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. Regina sat beside her with her legs tucked underneath her as she chatted idly with Maleficent. Emma was no longer jealous of their friendship so she didn't exactly try to place herself into the conversation but she did hear a few things said about dark magic. None of them exactly pertaining to her so she still half listened in but she did hear Lily's name mentioned.

They had a busy day exploring the village. Checking out the shops, chatting with people. They didn't exactly buy much. Snow purchased some arrows but that was about it. Emma was exhausted and she wasn't sure if she could even hold a conversation at this point. She yawned and didn't even try to fight it. She needed a nap and quickly.

Maybe it was the whole Dark One thing and it took a lot out of her or maybe it was just the journey in itself but she was beyond exhausted. There was also the homesickness and the missing of her bed, well Regina's bed. Either way it was effecting her and in that moment she just wanted to sleep.

She trailed her hand down Regina's arm gently over the material of the blouse. She hated how it stood in the way of her stroking Regina's soft skin. She wanted to really touch her. Feel her.

Regina looked over her shoulder at her and smiled. Emma smiled back tiredly and Regina chuckled. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Regina, I'm not five."

"I'm not treating you like you are but you need rest. We're going to be traveling again soon and we don't know when we'll get to rest like this again."

"Then take a nap with me."

"I though you said you weren't five?"

Emma snorted. "Oh come here." She said wrapping her hand around Regina's arm and pulling her down to her. The brunette chuckled as she laid beside her on the same pillow as her.

"Fine." Regina said placing a hand on Emma's stomach. "Just for little while."

Emma hummed as she closed her eyes. "Good." She mumbled. She felt her body relax instantly at the presence of Regina's touch. Before she knew it she was drifting off.

Snow White and Prince Charming were on the bed opposite them. David was crashed out while Snow tried not to stare at the couple across from them, despite how cute the two of them looked. She wanted to give them a little privacy.

She knew that Emma wouldn't want them staring.

Maleficent sat in a chair at the table, trying not to stare at Regina and Emma as they cuddled. Hoping to avoid the feeling of longing she felt when she watched them together. Her attention drifted to Hook as he paced the room.

"You'll wear a hole in the rug, Pirate.." Maleficent said dryly. "And that's the only thing between us and the ground."

"I'm going to the tavern." He announced. "To see if we can find a place to get some horses." He headed for the door. He was going to get information but he also planned to drink.

"Wait." Snow said standing from the bed. "I'm going with you."

"Hell no." Emma said sitting straight up in bed, suddenly wide awake. "We're going with him. You're staying here."

"But Emma you're exhausted." Snow sighed. "You were asleep."

"I'm fine." She swung her feet over the side of the bed and started putting her boots back on. "I'm good."

"Emma, go back to sleep.." Snow said gently.

Emma sighed. "Mom..."

"Its alright. I can-" hook was cut off by Snow.

"No Emma." Snow said firmly.

Emma ran a hand over her face. "Mom, you remember what happened last time you went to the tavern with Hook. We can't risk you getting completely wasted again."

"I was letting loose." Snow defended.

"And that you certainly did." Regina quipped.

Snow rolled her eyes at the other queen. She crossed her arms. "Regardless."

Regina was already up before Emma could even grab her. Emma watched her cross the room and whisper something to Maleficent. The blonde dragon stood and began smoothing down her clothes.

"Emma, you should stay and get some rest. We can handle this." Regina said softly.

"No, listen. I won't be able to rest knowing you're out there without me."

"Emma, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Babe, I know that. I know how strong you are." Emma tried but he girlfriend cut her off.

"I got this."

"Emma, I'll keep an eye on her. You know I won't let anything happen to her." Maleficent tried but Emma just shook her head.

"I'm going." She said standing from the bed. She headed over to where the other two women were standing. "We're just asking around... Easy peasy." She frowned when the witches shared a look. "What?"

Regina shrugged. "Nothing "

"Spit it out." Emma pressed.

"I just don't want you getting too worked up." Regina explained delicately. "Exhaustion and alcohol don't mix well, along with your other... affliction. It could end badly and I don't-"

"Babe, it's fine." Emma said. "It'll be okay. I just don't want you down there with those drunken assholes and I can't protect you."

"Fine." Regina sighed. Knowing Emma won't let up.

"Good." Emma said with a grin and kissed Regina's cheek. She grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the door. "Now, let's go see a man about a horse."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Okay so I have to get Emma on a horse. I have to.**

 **Hook always feels like all answers can be found at the tavern which is fine with me.**

 **I'm going to try to update this more because I should have a little more time.**

 **Oh and the whole Regina being immortal thing is just Hook's "theory." she's definitely mortal. Most of his theories were incorrect in that conversation. It really wasn't as complicated as he and the Charmings made it.**

 **Okay so... um btw. I have another story where Regina is the Dark One that I just started a little while ago (it's dragon Swan queen if you're into that) you can check that out if you want.**

 **So anyway, thanks again for reading. please review. see ya at the next update. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi, So yeah... thanks for the reviews and follows and stuff. I appreciate it.**

 **I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine. sexual content and... language?**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

The sun had already settled in for the night and the sky had taken on the color of a royal blue. The temperature around them was dropping and it was bordering on cold but not quite. The village that had been so full of life hours prior was now quiet and looked almost abandoned. Most of the villagers already settling in for the night.

The group of four traveled mostly in silence.

Emma was tired, granted but she didn't exactly trust Hook to get the job done and after last night she didn't exactly trust her mother either. She sure as hell wasn't going to let Regina go down to a tavern without her with all of those drunken assholes lurking around. Maleficent was perfectly capable of keeping Regina safe and Regina could definitely take care of herself but Emma still worried.

They approached the tavern and Regina automatically grimaced. In her queen days, the only time she would have been caught dead at a place like that was when she was looking for someone. A few times it was the stupid pirate when she needed him to run an errand for her. Others, it was someone else but she never came to such a tacky place simply because she wanted to.

The loud rowdy men could be heard through the door. Someone was playing the piano because an obnoxious tune floated out as well. She inhaled slowly, it wasn't going to take long. For some reason Hook felt like he could find the answers to all of his questions at the tavern. Hopefully someone knew the answer to his questions and they wouldn't have to spend much time in there.

She looked over at Emma, she looked slightly anxious to go inside. Then she looked over at Mal who was standing behind her, looking completely disinterested. Hook started heading for the door again. But there was a huge ruckus on the other side and a man was thrown through the doors. Emma snorted as she thought of the deja vu. She looked over at Mal who smirked then looked away.

Regina looked appalled by the entire thing.

"I do not miss this." She said as they watched the man get up and wander away, singing a loud obnoxious song into the night.

"Well, your majesty I know this isn't your crowd but you'll have to deal with us peasants for a while." Hook said pushing the doors open for the women. After they all stepped through, he followed behind them. "Just until we get what we need." He added. He spotted a table in the back and led them to it.

The place smelled or dirt, sweat and alcohol. There was not one pleasant smell in that dark, pathetically lit establishment.

A few people stared at them in their strange clothing. Emma ignored them mostly until she caught a few guys gawking at them. Now she didn't exactly care about them staring at her but when their perverted eyes began checking out her girlfriend, it was a problem. She put her arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close while placing her other hand on her sword. That seemed to deter a few of them, they were no longer outright staring.

Hook ushered them to the table. They sat with as much grace as they possibly could with being rushed. He took a seat beside Maleficent across from Emma and Regina. Emma placed her arm across the back of Regina's chair and leaned back in her seat. She was being possessive but not in a way that would upset her girlfriend.

Maleficent caught the action and cleared her throat to cover up her smirk. Emma rolled her eyes.

She turned her attention to Hook. "What the hell were you guys drinking last night?" She had to shout to be heard over the rowdy patrons and horrible music playing.

Hook shook his head. "I don't exactly remember. We were all taking shots and we had something in our glasses. Next thing I knew I woke up under the table in our room."

"You don't remember anything from the night before?" Emma asked with a furrowed brow. The pirate shook his head. "But you were functional and stuff. You were talking and answering questions. My dad even said you were helping him try to round up my mom."

"I can function on my highest levels of drunkenness. I always could but that doesn't change the memory loss I still suffer from when I've had too much."

Emma nodded. "Got it." She doesn't understand how she could have thought she felt anything for him. Sure he was a decent guy at times and doting but he didn't have anything she wanted. He was just a tolerable pirate with a drinking problem. Emma was destined to fall in love with someone that was more. "So where do we start?"

"First, let's have a drink." He said with a wag of his brows. "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk, Swan." He said thoughtfully. "Except for that time when you got a little tipsy at -"

"Shut up." Emma snapped. She really did not need Regina to hear about that. She knew that Regina understood that she was not a conditioned princess but she didn't need to hear about the trashy things she's done.

"No. I want to hear this." Regina said, "Continue, Guyliner." Maleficent remained silent but she listened intently, she felt like the story as well as Regina's reaction were going to be very entertaining.

He looked over at Emma who was shaking her head at him, mouthing, 'Dont you dare' as her eyes darkened with anger. "I don't exactly remember that night." He lied.

"Hook," Regina warned.

"I don't-"

"You remember." Regina said in a warning tone. "You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't. Tell me or I'll have Mal rip your heart out and force you to."

"Regina!" Emma said. Her eyes flickered to Maleficent who was rolling up her sleeves. Hook looked slightly horrified. "It's not really..."

"Okay, okay." Hook said raising his hand in surrender. "I'll tell you." Regina seemed satisfied. seeing this, Maleficent relaxed as well. Emma was glaring daggers at the pirate. "At Ruby's party-"

"Ruby had a party?" Regina asked cutting him off.

"Yes." Hook said with a nod.

"Well then..." Regina said trailing off. "I don't remember being invited to that..."

"Don't look so surprised, Regina." Emma said. "She's pretty sure that you hate her."

"I don't hate her." Regina clarified. "I dislike her, there's a difference." She waved off Emma's comment.

Mal looked thoroughly surprised. "You do?"

"I dislike everyone. Why is everyone so surprised?" Regina looked at her friend.

Mal nodded. "True."

"But I suppose, I don't dislike her as much as others but still..."

"Very well..." Mal said. "But you know shapeshifters..."

"Yeah well..." Regina said sharing a smile with her friend.

"And she likes you..." Emma added, hoping this would get Regina to forget about interrogating Hook. "I remember her saying you were fucking hot." Regina looked at Emma and the blonde raised a hand and shrugged. "Her words, not mine... but..." Emma leaned in. "You really are fucking hot. Smoking hot. Lava hot." Regina placed her fingertips on Emma's lips before she could kiss her.

"Thank you." She removed her hand and patted Emma's cheek. "Now, slow down."

Emma raised her brows but moved back.

"Anyway, continue, pirate." Regina ordered and Emma groaned.

"Right..." he said sheepishly. "So at the party, Emma had about eight tequila shots in her and she was still standing. Impressive if you ask me." He chuckled. All of the women glared at him so he went back to the story. "Emma tells us that's she's a master in getting out of handcuffs. She pulls out her cuffs and has Ruby handcuff her hands behind her back. In a matter of seconds she was out of them. She later asked us to dare her to do two hundred fifty push ups and she did. Then she pulled off her shirt, leaving herself in nothing but a tank top and kept flexing her arms calling it a 'gun show'."

Regina looked over at Emma who was turning a bright red. That story was hilarious. That's a side of Emma she never saw. But she now found herself curious. "I wasn't drunk enough and regretted the entire thing almost immediately after." Emma whispered.

Regina snorted. "Well then..." She leaned over closer to Emma (who looked mortified) and whispered. "How come I've never gotten to see this gun show?"

Emma's brows shot up before her face broke into a grin, embarrassment long forgotten. "Baby, you get to see every bit of weaponry l own. Just say the word."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed Emma away. "I've already seen your arsenal, Emma."

"And?"

Regina cocked a brow. "And what?"

"What do you think of my... equipment?" Emma asked leaning in a little closer and lowering her voice even more. This was not a conversation that everyone needed to hear.

"Its exquisite but most importantly, it gets the job done."

Emma thought for a second that Regina was talking about something other than her vagina but that thought flew out of the window when the brunette's hand rested on her thigh and she leaned forward and kissed her. It was quick but it got the point across.

They were definitely on the same page.

"What are the odds that we could get some time alone again before we leave?" Emma whispered. "There's something I wanted to try."

Regina chuckled. "Oh?"

Emma hummed the affirmative. "Yeah and I think you'll enjoy it."

"I probably will." Regina purred as her hand moved up Emma's thigh, dangerously close to her center. Emma opened her legs a little, inviting the touch.

Maleficent looked away hoping to find a waitress so she could get slightly drunk. She was going to need it to get through this night with the two love birds being extra touchy feely. She chanced a glance over at Hook who was busy doing the same apparently sharing her discomfort.

She loved that Regina was happy as well as Emma but that didn't make it any better.

Eventually she just cleared her throat. Both women looked over at her. Emma's cheeks colored as she seemed to just remember that they weren't alone. She sat back with a sheepish smile on her face. Regina looked beyond annoyed with being interrupted and shot the dragon a glare. Maleficent just shrugged unapologetically. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Emma said rubbing the back of her neck.

Regina tuned to Mal and Hook. She offered a small smile. "So..."

Hook started to say something but was cut off by a drink being sat down in front of Maleficent. The blonde looked up into the face of Sara and smiled kindly. The girl smiled wide.

"Everyone is talking about 'the group wearing strange clothes'." She sat a drink in front of Emma. "And when they mentioned 'the blonde with the red jacket', I knew who they were talking about." She sat one in front of Regina as well and smiled at her. "And I thought I'd come say hello." She received nothing but a scowl from Regina. She frowned and straightened up. "Are you guys looking for something else or are you here just to have a good time?"

"Actually, we're looking for someone selling horses..." Emma pointed out. "Do you know anyone?"

"Or camels." Hook cut in. "I've always wanted to ride a camel."

Regina rolled her eyes. It was like he was already drunk.

"Horses." Emma repeated. The server smiled.

"My uncle.." She said excitedly. "My uncle breeds horses."

"Great. Can I have directions to his place?" Emma asked, she could feel Regina tensing up beside her. She trailed her fingers up and down her arm gently to calm her.

"Sure." Sara said. "Only if you guys stay a little while and have some fun."

Emma chanced a side glance at her girlfriend who was trying to set the server on fire with her eyes. She was no longer flirting with Emma but she was still in danger. "Fine." Emma said. It was true they needed to relax a little. "Two drinks."

The girl clapped her hands together and giggled. "Wonderful." She stepped back from the table. "If you need anything just ask." Then she disappeared from the table.

"She didn't bring me a bloody drink." Hook grumbled for the second time.

Regina pushed her drink towards him. He looked surprised for a moment then picked it up. He held it out towards her. "Thank you, your majesty. Cheers to you." She just rolled her eyes.

Emma took a sip from her own drink then grimaced at the burn as it slid down her chest. She coughed. It was like swallowing actual fire. "Wow, that's strong as fuck."

Regina and Maleficent chuckled. Hook raised his cup to her and drank his in one go. "Its nothing like that watered down trash from your realm." Mal said raising a brow at Emma.

Emma snorted. "What the hell is this, liquid fire?"

Regina plucked the cup from her hand and took a small sip.

"Its a simple ale." She said handing it back. "Not that strong."

Maleficent took a long drink from her own cup without reacting. She licked her lips. "I'm surprised. I thought you were a tougher witch than that, Swan." She teased.

"I am plenty tough." Emma scoffed. "Tell her, babe." She nudged Regina

"She's plenty tough." Regina said with an eye roll.

"Oh I know, Emma." Mal said. "I was only teasing."

"I didn't even know you had a sense of humor." Emma said taking another sip, she coughed and Regina patted her back.

"I'm plenty funny. Tell her, Gina." The dragon said in a tone mocking Emma.

Regina smirked and sat back in the chair with her arms crossed. A small smile played on her lips. Emma looked so relaxed and comfortable. Not haunted, not on edge, not scared and honestly it was refreshing. The light was returning to her eyes but Regina knew that despite what she saw on the outside, that may not be the case on the inside. She knew that Emma's heart was darkening. She could feel the darkness coursing through her.

The war going on inside of her.

Emma's laugh cut through her thoughts. She felt a strong hand on her thigh. "You okay?" Regina looked up into Emma's eyes. They were so clear and calm. She nodded.

"I'm fine."

Emma smiled wide at that and it was almost impossible for Regina to believe that she was looking into the face of the Dark One. "Good." Emma said as she leaned in closer. "Have a drink with us?"

Regina nodded. "Of course."

"Excellent." Mal said, she turned around and when she spotted their server she called, "Sara, dear, another round. Oh and bring one for our dear pirate friend."

The waitress smiled wide then nodded.

* * *

Three drinks for each of the three women and about six or seven for Hook later, the group emerged from the tavern with the directions to their new friend's uncle's farm. It's a pretty long trip so they'd have to start out early and for a moment Regina was thinking that she shouldn't have drank as much as she did. She wasn't drunk, just slightly buzzed but waking up may deem more trouble.

Emma slipped her arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close. "Usually I'm a little drunk by now but I barely feel anything."

"That's immortality, dear." Maleficent drawled from her place ahead of them. She looked over her shoulder at them. "Or magic. Your magic can protect you from getting too intoxicated."

Emma nodded. That made sense. She was thankful too because she really did not need a hangover.

"You remember all of those times in the Enchanted Forest you and I used to drink with those two other morons?" Maleficent said to Regina.

"Who?" Emma asked.

Regina snorted. "How could I forget it? I can't believe that I let you talk me into it."

"Who?" Emma asked again.

"Well my friends were your friends at the time." Maleficent pointed out.

"Not exactly." Regina said dryly. "I hated them."

Maleficent smirked. "Yes well, they thought you were stuck up."

"I was." Regina said with an eye roll. "I was too good to be spending time with the likes of them and so were you."

"Who?"

"I know but they weren't too busy chasing Snow White around the Enchanted Forest to get into trouble with me."

"I used to get into trouble with you."

"Occasionally, but you were too busy most of the time but those two-"

"Who?"

"Cruella De Vil and Ursula the sea witch, dear." Mal replied calmly.

"Basically trash." Regina added simply. "I'm glad they're gone."

"Me too."

"They never would have changed."

Mal nodded. "That's true."

Emma looked behind her to see if a very intoxicated Hook was still behind them. He was trailing behind them, singing what sounded like an old pirate song that she's never heard. He pulled out his flask and she rolled her eyes.

She leaned in more as her hand dropped to her girlfriend's ass where she squeezed and placed a sloppy open mouthed kiss on her neck and before she could do it again she was shoved away. "Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Regina said dodging a kiss on her mouth. "Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a horny drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Emma said pulling Regina back against her. "And I'm always horny." She whispered.

"I know." Regina replied before poofing out of Emma's arms. Emma laughed then looked around to see where Regina had disappeared to.

"Psst..." Mal said pulling Emma's attention. When she had it she tilted her head towards the cabin where they were staying. It was only a few feet away. Emma snorted when she saw Regina leaning against the door with her arms crossed with a small smile.

Emma closed her eyes and focused. Teleporting herself from where she was. She grinned when she reappeared in front of her girlfriend. Regina nodded in approval.

"Would you look at that?" Mal chortled as she caught up with them. "We're going to make an exceptional witch out of you yet, Emma Swan."

"We?" Regina asked eyeing her friend.

"Yes we..." Mal said simply. "Anyway, in you go." She said opening the door and ushering the women inside. "It's late."

"Yes, mom." Emma said sarcastically. Maleficent rolled her eyes as the Pirate strolled passed her.

"Dear, if I was your mother you would be..." She trailed off looking for the right words. "Taller."

Emma's jaw dropped but she quickly picked it up at her girlfriend's snort. "And a bitch."

"That too." Mal said with a wink. She then backed out of the room before Emma could say anything else.

"Wait." Regina said following her outside. "Where are you going?"

"For a flight." Maleficent replied as Regina fell into step with her. She looked over at Regina who was watching her with a worried expression. "I won't stay out as long as before. I promise."

"Are you sure you should be flying... under the influence."

Maleficent raised a brow. "Regina, you know my dragon doesn't feel that. Nice try though.

"Be careful." Regina said softly and Maleficent smiled. She wanted to touch her, really touch her like she used to but she just put a hesitant hand on her friend's arm and squeezed until she looked up into her eyes.

"Don't you worry about me." She said. It's been so long since she's touched Regina and she didnt want to let go. She reluctantly pulled her hand away. "Go inside and put your princess to bed."

Regina looked up at her and they shared a smile. She reached out and took Mal's hand. "Good night, Mal." She squeezed her hand then let go. The dragon missed her the moment her hand left hers.

"Good night, Regina." Mal whispered after Regina had already walked away. She watched as Regina reached the door before taking dragon form.

Regina looked back at her and was met with the eyes of a dragon. She gave her one more smile before before slipping inside and shutting the door. The dragon sighed then took flight for the mountains again.

Regina entered the room to find Hook asleep on top of the table this time. Emma was sitting in their magically conjured bed talking to her mother. Charming was still asleep. Emma was already out of her boots as they sat on the floor by the end of the bed, her discarded jeans lay at the foot of bed. Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled off her own shoes.

"I hear you enjoyed yourselves at the tavern." Snow said toward Regina. She got nothing but a hum in the affirmative.

Regina wasn't exactly in the mood for a lot of conversation, she was a little buzzed and tired. She just wanted to lay down, wrap herself around Emma and fall asleep. She didnt really want to stay up and have girl talk with Snow.

"Baby?" Emma said as she watched Regina settle against the pillow. Her girlfriend just looked over at her with raised brows. "You okay?"

Regina chuckled sleepily. "I'm excellent."

Emma smiled. "Let go to bed." She looked over at her mother. "Yeah?"

Snow shrugged. "Sure. I'm beat."

"Candles?" Emma said to no one in particular.

"Imagine blowing them out in your mind." Regina said, her eyes remaining closed. "And envision them once they're blown out."

Emma closed her eyes and did exactly that. She inhaled and did what she was told, channeling her magic. Suddenly the room was bathed in total darkness. Emma whooped and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Emma!" Snow scolded.

Emma looked sheepish at first but her girlfriend's chuckle caused her face to split into a triumphant grin. She slid under the covers, followed Regina's body heat and pressed into her side. The brunette was half asleep and she didn't want to move her. She buried her face into her neck and inhaled her lovely scent. She then wrapped her arm around her waist and squeezed.

"Good night." Snow called into the dark room.

"Night mom." Emma replied. Her words sending a delicious vibration over Regina's flesh.

"Night Emma." Snow called back. "Night Regina."

"Shut up, Snow." Regina grumbled.

Emma snorted and pinched Regina's side. The brunette chuckled.

Snow grumbled about Regina always being cranky when she's tired.

"I love you." Emma whispered.

"I love you, too." Regina said

"How much?" Emma asked.

"Good night, Emma."

"But."

"My love?"

"Yeah?"

"Its bed time."

Emma laughed. "Okay okay." She squeezed Regina tighter and felt both of their bodies relax. "I had fun tonight." She whispered.

"Me too."

"Is that what going on dates would be like for us? Because if so I'm excited."

"Hopefully it won't be at a disgusting tavern with terrible music playing."

"Nah it'll be nice. Italian food, nice soft music playing, romantic atmosphere." Emma said. "It'll be amazing. I promise."

"I know."

"I'm really excited for our first date and every one after."

"Me too. Now Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Go. To. Sleep."

Emma chuckled and placed a soft kiss to Regina's neck then relaxed back against the pillow they were sharing. "Fine." She closed her eyes and a few moments later she heard Regina's breathing even out.

* * *

Emma slept extra light on purpose and when she felt Regina shift underneath her she tightened her grip around her waist. Regina squirmed a little longer under Emma's weight then huffed. Emma grinned to herself when she felt Regina's body relax again.

"Emma, let me up. I know you aren't asleep." Regina whispered as to not wake Charming and Snow. Emma pressed a soft kiss to her neck in response and then another. "Emma!" Regina hissed.

"No." Emma said then returned to her task of nipping at the brunette's neck. She felt Regina shiver against her and grinned against her skin. "You and me are going to cuddle a little bit. Touch a little. Kiss a little and just relax. It's early."

"Emma, I-"

"You..." Emma said pointedly. "Are at my mercy." She put more weight on Regina's side and the brunette sighed. "You don't get up until I say so."

Regina simply rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Emma's was surprised at that reaction but she was satisfied. Her hand found Regina's side. It slipped under her shirt and grazed the soft skin. She heard Regina gasp when she hit a particular spot. Emma looked up into her eyes. A mischievous grin broke out on the blonde's face and Regina knew what it meant.

"Emma, no." Regina hissed.

Emma of course ignored her and started moving her fingers along her side, scratching the skin softly. Regina giggled when Emma began tickling her.

"Emma, stop." Regina gasped out and started squirming as Emma's fingers continued tickling the flesh of her waist.

Emma chuckled as her girlfriend's soft giggles filled her ears. Eventually when her girlfriend sounded out of breath and was gasping as she laughed, Emma let go and kissed her flushed cheek.

Emma found it so adorable that her girlfriend was so ticklish. Who'd have thought, the ex Evil Queen could be reduced to a giggling mess whist being tickled? If it was even possible, Emma fell even deeper in love with this woman.

"Get off me." Regina said as she managed to catch her breath. Emma saw the playfulness in her eyes when she said it.

"No." Emma said. She looked over at her parents. Partially surprised that they were still asleep.

Her grin grew then she leaned over and covered Regina's mouth with her own. Regina kissed her back with a small hum. It didnt take long for the kiss to heat up. Emma's tongue slipping into the other woman's mouth eliciting a moan from her. It was muffled by Emma's mouth. Her hand ran up and down Regina's side, teasing the swell of her breast every time it roamed up. Fingers threaded into blonde locks and Emma groaned softly as they tugged.

Her hand wandered across Regina's stomach where she rubbed gently not breaking the kiss. Her hand slowly slid down where it cupped Regina's sex. The other woman gasped and jumped a little. Emma smiled into the kiss before letting her tongue do the talking again.

A soft hand on her wrist caused her to pull away. She hovered above her girlfriend, staring into those desire filled eyes and her eyes wandered down to those kiss swollen lips. "What is it?"

"Your parents are in here." Regina said obviously.

"They're asleep." Emma said with a shrug. "We'll be quiet and it'll be quick."

"I am not-" her words stopped when Emma squeezed her again.

"Trust me." Emma muttered before kissing her again. Regina kissed her back. Emma took that as a cue to keep going.

Emma was so turned on she couldn't stop herself. She fell asleep horny then having Regina so close to her in bed wasn't helping. Her hand slipped inside of Regina's pants and into her panties. She heard the other woman take in a sharp breath. Emma slid her finger through Regina's folds and was pleased that she was already wet. She pressed down on her clit and started rubbing roughly. The other woman's hips started rolling with each stroke.

Emma's kissed her to silence her moans, swallowing her whimpers and sped up. It was hot beneath the sheets and it was getting even hotter. Emma's own center was drenched and she had an ache between her legs.

Regina let out a strangled groan and Emma knew she was close. She felt Regina stiffen beneath her and tighten the grip in her hair. She was about to-

The door to the room swung open and Emma retracted her hand. Their heads snapped towards the door and there stood the dragon.

Both women groaned. All that build up and no orgasm. Regina fell back against the pillows and covered her face with her arm. Emma hid her face in the crook of Regina's neck.

Mal looked confused. "Don't be too excited to see me." Emma just glared at the other blonde. "What?"

"Your timing is almost as bad as my parents." Emma grumbled laying beside Regina flat on her back.

Mal took in Regina and Emma's disheveled appearances, their flushed skin and swollen lips then her brows shot up in realization. "Oh... should I?" She pointed ro the door.

"Nope." Emma said putting an arm behind her head. "Mood is already killed."

Maleficent snorted and Regina chuckled as she sat up. But in all honesty, she had a serious pressure between her legs that she needed Emma to alleviate. "Come along, Emma. Let's take a bath."

Emma's face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Emma grinned and she was engulfed in a cloud of gray smoke. When it cleared Emma was gone.

"Well..." Mal said with an impressed nod.

Regina smirked and poofed from the bed as well.

* * *

Regina stepped out of the cabin with Emma's red leather jacket in her hand and her sword in the other. She had her own satchel slung across her back. Emma had been outside talking to her parents about Hook who had apparently gone missing. Regina could care less so she agreed to go in and get her and Emma's things.

They were heading out today. The plan remained the same. Regina internally rolled her eyes at the stupid heroes always running into things with blind faith and hoping for the best.

Why was it that villains and ex villains were more cautious?

Maybe because they saw the world for what it really was.

Maybe King Arthur would be a decent person. Not behave like a selfish king. Perhaps Snow and David could appeal to him. Maybe everything will be okay.

Maybes... ugh.

She looked over to see Emma standing before Maleficent (Charming and Snow must've gone to look for Hook) A look of concentration on her face as the dragon spoke to her quietly. Regina couldn't make out what was being said but a moment after, Emma was engulfed in her signature cloud of gray smoke. Regina watched on in wonder and confusion as it cleared, revealing Emma in a brand new outfit.

Light blue skinny jeans and a matching tee shirt. The younger blonde looked down at her new outfit then back up at the older blonde who simply nodded and patted Emma on the shoulder.

Clearly Emma got a quick lesson in magic from the dragon.

Regina walked over to them and as if they sensed her presence, they both looked over at her. Maleficent whispered something to Emma. The Dark One grinned wide, shut her eyes and went back into her mode of concentration.

Regina was completely confused but when she was engulfed in a similar cloud of gray smoke, she caught on. When it cleared she was met with a pair of blue and green eyes staring at her. A salacious grin formed on Emma's lips as her eyes wandered up and down Regina's form.

Regina looked down at the elaborate red dress she was suddenly wearing. Her breasts were pushed together and up, revealed through a plunging neckline. The dress stopped mid thigh and fit like a glove.

"Emma, this dress is nice and all... and I get that it's a fantasy of yours but I doubt this is appropriate for riding a horse."

"It's appropriate for riding me." Emma muttered but Regina heard it. Mal grinned at the whole situation.

"Emma..." Regina sighed, as she raised her hand and was covered in a cloud of her own purple smoke. It cleared and Regina was dressed in well fitted pants and a sexy red blouse that had a few too many buttons undone.

"Damn." Was all Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Does this have the 'Sheriff Swan stamp of approval'?"

"Fuck yeah. Come here."

Regina crossed her arms and raised a brow. "No."

"Yes." Emma said stepping toward her girlfriend. "You... are so beautiful." She muttered as she got closer.

Regina stepped back. "Emma..." she warned and before she could say anything more Emma leapt forward and grabbed her. She chuckled as Emma wrapped her strong arms around her and peppered her face with soft kisses. Their lips met and she hummed in appreciation but the kiss was quick. Innocent. Different from the ones they shared only an hour ago. Emma pulled away with a content smile.

They heard rustling behind them and turned following it. Snow White and Charming were approaching them. Their eyes were worried and they were wearing matching frowns.

"We found Hook." Snow announced.

"Okay." Emma shrugged. "Where is he?"

"I think we should just show you." Snow said. "This way." She turned on her heels and started heading back the way they came. All three women rolled their eyes as they followed her and David.

They walked quickly through the village passing familiar faces and shops along the way. Snow was fidgeting and Charming looked alarmed and that set Emma on edge. Her parents were usually so cool and calm about everything so it must have been really really bad.

They were led out to the village's square. There stood a wooden podium. Their eyes widened when they saw what was up there.

There in the stockade was Hook. Maleficent and Regina snorted out a laugh. "Oh my gods." The blonde witch said in total amusement. Taking in the Pirate's new position.

Emma glared at the two women before turning back to Hook. "Guys this is not funny!" She said, fighting back her own chuckle. Her laugh died when she spotted a little boy winding his arm up. There was a big, ripe, juicy tomato in his hand. "Hey!" She yelled at him. He looked at her. "Dont you dare." His eyes widened. She acted like she was going to step toward him. He dropped the tomato and ran off.

She looked back at Hook and shook her head. He really is an idiot. She then went over to the podium and hoisted herself up. She took a look at the wooden contraption. Hook looked up at her with the most pitiful look on his face she had ever seen.

"Help me, Swan." He pleaded.

"Shut up." Emma grumbled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She pulled her sword out. She used the butt of it to hit the large, black padlock holding the thing together. She continued to do that, hitting harder every time until it loosened and fell to the ground. "Dont help. I'm good." She said over her shoulder sarcastically towards the sorceress.

Emma lifted the top part and Hook stood up rubbing his neck. "Thanks Swan. I owe you my freedom."

Regina and Mal shared a look before Regina glared at Emma. She opened her mouth to speak but Maleficent spoke, cutting off what would have been a prelude to an argument. "It appears that you have it under control, dear."

Emma snorted in frustration then turned back to Hook. "What the fuck, Killian?" She squealed. "When did you even leave?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't remember but when I came to, I was in here. I knew you all would find me though."

"The nautical fuck up strikes again." Regina mumbled and Maleficent smirked.

"Uh... guys..." David said gaining their attention. They turned to him then followed his line of sight. People were emerging from behind the buildings, walking towards them menacingly.

"What's going on?" Emma asked raising her sword. "These people were so nice yesterday."

"Isn't it obvious?" Regina asked as they all backed up a little. "We freed their prisoner. Which makes us criminals as well. Nice one Captain Moron."

"Where is this place located?" David asked. Hook pulled out the map. "Can you and Regina poof us out of here?" He asked the dragon.

Mal nodded then walked over to Hook and snatched the map out of his hand. He looked over her shoulder and pointed to an X. "It's right there."

Mal shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. She then looked over at Regina and nodded.

"Emma, come over here." Regina said extending her hand. The blonde moved over to her and took it. "Okay," she said with a nod towards Maleficent.

The Dragon nodded back. Emma chanced a glance back at the mob heading towards them. The angry faces, weapons in hand and the yelling. What the hell had Hook done? Those people seemed so nice before and kind. They were very accommodating and Hook went and ruined all of it.

She saw the little boy from earlier with a bunch of bigger juicier tomatoes in his arms. What the hell? That's the last thing she saw before black smoke covered the image and she saw nothing else. She felt herself being lifted then sat back down. The smoke cleared and they were in a pasture.

"How do you get your teleportation so smooth?" Emma asked looking between Regina and Maleficent. She looked at her parents out of the corner of her eye. They looked wobbly. Not exactly being used to being poofed. Hook stumbled a little away from them. She turned back to the women who were watching her with amused expressions. "Like every time I poof, I feel like I got dropped off of a ten story building inside a tornado but with you guys, it's like I barely even moved."

"Years of practice." Maleficent said. "In no time you'll be just as powerful as Regina." The brunette just raised a brow at her.

Emma grinned. "What about you?"

Maleficent shook her head. "No. Never." She jabbed her thumb towards Regina. "She's tried..."

"I've overpowered you." Regina screamed.

"How long are you going to sing that same song, Regina?" Maleficent chortled.

Regina huffed and crossed her arms. "I can take you."

Maleficent nodded. "Sure."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh hush." The Dragon chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't know what you did?" They heard Snow ask Hook and decided to tune into that conversation.

"No. I woke up in the stockade that is all." He rubbed his neck. "It's pretty uncomfortable and not good for the joints."

"They should have put him in the guillotine." Regina muttered.

"Regina." Emma gasped. "Don't be so violent."

Regina grumbled then looked away. Emma grinned then turned her attention to their surroundings. Her mouth fell open at the wide open field with fresh green grass, dark green trees and lush green hills. There were cows gazing a few yards away. The place looked like things she's seen on tv or in paintings but nothing can beat the real thing. There were little purple flowers sprinkling the ground. She bent down and picked one.

"Wild flowers." Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "I used to love them when I was a little girl. They grew all over our land. In white and orange as well. Occasionally I would stumble upon a red one... my mother despised when I played with them..."

"Why?"

Regina shrugged. "Who knows what was going on inside my mother's head." She kissed Emma's cheek. "Anyway, I used to find four leaf clovers some times. My father used to tell me they brought good luck but I never had any... until now."

Emma smiled at her girlfriend. "Yeah?"

Regina hummed the affirmative. "Well there was me finding Henry but that was Gold's doing and him turning out the way he did was good parenting, on both our parts but us... this thing that we have... one of those clovers had to have worked."

Emma smirked and before the other woman could react. She turned her head and captured her lips in a quick kiss. Regina hummed in pleasant surprise and kissed her back. "Luck, fate, destiny. I don't care as long as I'm with you. It doesn't matter how it happened." Emma said as she pulled away.

Regina smiled. "Good because neither do I."

Emma squeezed her then turned around to see the rest of the group as they were... they appeared to be bickering as they pointed to a small cabin a few yards out. She shook her head and turned back to Regina who was flat out ignoring them. The brunette squeezed her arm. "What happened?"

"Emma look." Regina said pointing ahead of them. An older man was heading over to them. He was dressed in what they had come to know as traditional Camelot clothes except they were worn down which made perfect sense since he was working in a field.

"Guys." Emma said catching the group's attention causing them to pause mid argument when they caught sight of the man.

He got closer and offered a friendly wave. "Hi there." He said stopping in front of them. "You folks lost?"

"Um... I hope not. Are you Matthew?" Emma asked. He nodded with a wide smile.

"That's me. What can I do you for?"

"Your niece, Sara, is a friend and she sent us here. She said we can buy some horses from you." Emma explained. His smile grew.

"My Little Sara?" He asked excitedly. "How's she doing?"

"Good, great." Maleficent replied with a smirk. Emma and Regina rolled their eyes at her.

He nodded. "That's good. That's real good." They all just stood there awkwardly, after a moment the man said. "Let me show you some horses."

"That would be great, thank you." Emma said. The man smiled then began to lead them across the field. "You know, I get all kinds of people coming to me for horses. Circus people, knights, even witches. But I have never seen anyone as odd as you people." He laughed. "No offense."

"None taken." Emma said.

"Your clothes are very strange." He said thoughtfully. "I can tell you aren't from around here."

"We're not." Emma said.

He looked over his shoulder. "Where are you from?"

"A land without magic." Charming replied.

The man whistled. "Wow. Sounds... what's it like."

"This." Snow said. "Only different." She added vaguely.

The man laughed. "Does everyone dress that way?"

"Well yeah, except for Mal, she dresses like she's from the forties." Emma teased. The man of course didn't catch the joke. Maleficent however rolled her eyes.

"Your homeland sounds interesting enough. Why are you here?"

"Um... we're on very important business." Snow answered. "We should be heading home soon."

The man seemed to accept that. He fell silent as he led them around his house to the yard. There was a pin with about two dozen horses. They were galloping and whinnying and they looked happy and comfortable.

He walked them right up to the fence. "These are my babies." He said proudly.

Emma scanned the horses. There were so many different colors, breeds and sizes. They were all so beautiful but she was still nervous.

She felt Regina's hand slip into her own. She held it firmly.

"So tell me which one you like and I'll walk him on over and see if it's a match." The man said before hoping over the fence.

"That black steed is lovely." Hook said gesturing to the horse prancing by. The man looked over to where Hook was pointing.

"Oh he's a good boy." The man said grabbing a rope and tying it around its neck then walking it over. When the horse approached Hook, he snapped at him but the man pulled him back. "He's never done that before."

"He's an excellent judge of character." Regina said plainly.

"Try again." The man said and the pirate hesitantly laid his hand on the horse's snout. It snorted but eventually gave in. "There we go. Hold that." he gave Hook the rope.

"Emma, you go." Regina said placing her hand on the blonde's back. "Pick one."

Emma scanned the horses. "I don't exactly know what to look for." She whispered.

"Which one is your attention drawn to?"

Emma looked at each horse again then shook her head. "You pick one."

Regina frowned and looked at the horses. She saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. There was a young white mere with a golden mane, galloping around the pen. She was nudging an older horse but it ignored her as it lazily chewed the grass. She was unfazed and continued on her way. Her happy go lucky personality just screamed 'Emma'.

"That busybody right there." She said pointing to the white horse. The man turned and smiled then jogged over to grab it. "Open your palm." Regina whispered to Emma.

Emma looked confused but did what she was told. A large sugar cube appeared in her hand. She raised her brows in question.

"You're about to meet your new best friend. Might as well make a good impression, huh?"

Emma nodded but as the horse approached, she felt her anxiety rising. She's never even really been near a horse but Regina's gentle hand on her back kept her calm. "Now offer it to her." Regina whispered. The horse's large blue eyes traveled between the two women.

Emma held out her hand. The horse didn't need much promoting before inhaling the sugar cube then nuzzling Emma's hand. The blonde chuckled at the action. Regina thought it was adorable.

"Okay this is pretty cute." Emma said as she petted the horse's snout. "How did you know that it was a female horse?"

"I was raised around horses, Emma."

Emma nodded. "By just looking at her?"

"Yes."

Emma smiled. "Well okay then."

"See something you like?" He asked Regina. The brunette had seen her horse as soon as they approached. There was a light brown steed. Young. There was a white stripe coming down the middle of his snout.

He looked exactly like Rocinante.

She clicked her tongue at the horse and he looked over as if he knew for sure that she was calling him. A little cloud of purple appeared in her hand then it cleared revealing an apple. Once again it's like he knew it was for him.

He galloped over to her excitedly. He bucked his head and neighed then ate the Apple. "That's a good boy." She said stroking his face. He leaned into her touch.

The horse breeder just watched on in amazement. "Well I guess you don't need my help." He said with a smile then walked over to help Snow and Charming who also selected white horses.

Emma looked completely in awe as well. "How do you do that?"

"As I said, I know horses."

Emma nodded with a smile."He's cute." She said patting his head. He appeared to like Emma as well.

"He is. I had a horse that looked like him when I was younger." Regina said trying to tramp down her guilt for murdering him. "He was really important to me."

Emma smiled softly at her then at the horse. She wanted to ask more about it but it didn't seem like the time. She nodded towards her own. "You gonna show me how to ride this thing or not?"

* * *

"Regina, trust me, I can do it. I mean, I am her father." David said walking Emma's horse into the open pasture. After being paid, the farmer had gone on his way leaving them to bond with their horses. "I was a 'sherpard' after all."

"Fine." Regina huffed. With a wave of her hand a white leather saddle and matching reins appeared on the horse. She smirked at her girlfriend, who smiled and shook her head.

Charming turned back to his daughter. "Go on, honey, hop on."

Emma looked at her father confused. Regina sighed and shook her head. "He is such an idiot." she muttered to the dragon beside her. It grunted in agreement. "Emma, my love, just grab the reins and hoist yourself up. She'll help you."

Emma looked back at her girlfriend and the dragon standing behind her and she couldn't understand why she didn't find that more weird. She nodded then did what she was told.

She gripped the reins and pulled herself up, thankful for her upper body strength. Regina was right, she felt the horse shift a little helping her. She instinctively threw her leg over the side.

"Very good." Regina said. "I knew you were a natural."

Emma simply looked over at her girlfriend who offered a salacious smirk. "Regina..." The brunette simply blew her a kiss and Emma laughed. "Stop it. I'm trying to focus and I can't with you flirting with me."

"Okay." Regina said raising her hands in surrender. Emma smiled as she shook her head.

"How does it feel up there?" David asked his daughter.

"Okay I guess." Emma said with a shrug.

"Well you're looking good up there." David said proudly. Emma rolled her eyes. "My little girl is on a horse."

"Dad, don't."

"You're doing great, David." Snow called out to her husband. She leaned closer to Regina. "I would rather you teach her because he gets emotional. Also that would have been a nice couple bonding thing." She added in a lower voice. "You know, trust and stuff."

Regina nodded. "Yeah well, David wanted to. Who am I to deny him that?" She shrugged. "There'll be other things. She still can't cook, right? Maybe I can teach her to not burn down the kitchen."

Snow laughed. "Please do and teach her to make other things than burgers and grilled cheese."

Regina snorted. "Oh gods. It's even worse than I thought."

Both queens chuckled at that and Emma was too far away to hear the conversation so she was torn between thinking it was cute that her mother and girlfriend were laughing together or being nosy to make sure they weren't laughing at her.

She didn't get a chance to make a decision because all she heard was her father say, "alrighty." Then she heard a loud smack, the horse whinnied and took off running towards the hills. If she hadn't been holding the reins so tightly she would have fallen off the back.

"Oh my god." David said "I didn't mean..."

"David!" Both queens screamed.

"Bloody hell, mate." Hook said watching the horse take off in a speed that they would never catch her.

With a shake of her head and a flick of her wrist the horse froze in place. Regina mounted her own horse and pulled him into a gallop towards Emma.

Regina caught up to Emma and slowed the horse to a trot. "Are you okay?" She asked but she didn't stop her horse. Emma had a vice grip on the reins and was breathing heavily as her eyes almost came out of her head. Her cheeks were red. She looked horrified.

"No." Emma murmured. "I want off this thing. I never want to get on another horse, ever again."

Regina smirked at the familiarity of the statement as she and her horse circled Emma's who had calmed after being frozen in time temporarily. "Now now." She purred. "What's a knight without her steed?"

"Alive?"

Regina chuckled as her horse circled Emma again. "What do you want to call her?"

"What?"

"Your horse. What do you want to call her?"

Emma shrugged. "Who cares? I'm not riding her."

"Yes you are. Now give her a name."

Emma huffed. "I don't know. You give her one since you're her other owner or something." Regina looked confused so Emma elaborated. "We're dating, so what's mine is yours."

"I'm pretty sure that applies only if we were married."

"I'm pretty sure it applies now."

Regina's brows shot up. "Fair enough. How about.. " She looked into the horse's light blue eyes. "Sky?"

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "Okay." She said with a small smile.

"Now name mine."

Emma tilted her head at the horse's coloring. He looked back at her with kind brown eyes. "Cinnamon."

Regina chuckled. "Cinnamon it is." She stopped her horse beside Emma's. "Now that the two of you are properly acquainted, you can work on your trust."

Emma looked skeptical. "Baby... I seriously thought you loved me."

Regina looked confused. "I do."

"Then why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not. I don't want you to be scared." Regina placed a hand on Emma's thigh. "Now if you had any idea how sexy you look up on this white horse." She bit her lip and gave Emma a long smoldering look. Emma was pretty sure that she soaked her own panties. "Lets just say I'd rather be riding you than this horse."

Emma let out a small whimper as Regina's hand inched up higher. "Babe..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pretty sure that everyone is watching us."

"Let them." Regina muttered before leaning over and claiming Emma's lips in a slow sensual kiss. Pulling back she muttered. "I love you, that's why you and me are going to ride our horses together. I'm going to teach you."

"Regina, I-"

"You trust me, right?" Regina asked in a low seductive tone.

"Of course." Emma replied gazing into Regina's eyes. It wasn't long before she was lost in the deep brown.

"Good. Now I want you to grip the reins but not too tightly." Regina said. Going back to being all business. "Show her that you trust her and she'll do the same." Emma did what she was told. "Now straighten your back. Okay, good."

She made a click sound with her tongue again and Cinnamon started walking off.

"Wait," Emma said.

"Do what I did and show her which direction you want to take. To go left hold the reins and guide her left and so on and so forth."

"To go forward?"

Regina looked over her shoulder. "Do nothing at all."

Emma grinned at the flirtation. "Alright."

Emma and Sky followed Regina and Cinnamon around the field. Cinnamon was calm and obedient while Sky was playful and rambunctious. Regina would scold her with a 'tut tut' and the horse would straighten up. They walked side by side, soaking up the sun and enjoying each other's company. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Would you look at that?" Snow said with a smile, as she watched Emma get adjusted to riding a horse. Sure it makes her emotional thinking of Emma growing up in the enchanted forest already knowing how to do those things but being taught by your true love is romantic.

Charming smiled. "Yeah." He was kind of glad that he screwed it up because the sight before him was beautiful. Both women were glowing in the sunlight and they looked so calm and relaxed. "Regina was right, Emma's a natural."

"She's good." Snow chuckled. "She picked it up so fast."

"I hate to break it up but..." Charming trailed off and Snow nodded. "Hey guys," he called pulling their attention. "Lets go, huh?" They nodded and guided their horses back towards them.

Snow and David mounted their horses. Hook did the same. Maleficent took flight. The gust of air from her large wings sending Regina and Emma's hair flying around their faces. They watched the dragon fly up to the sky then begin circling them.

"It's this way." Hook announced then started guiding his horse in that direction.

The rest of the group followed him. Their horses heading back into the forest.

* * *

 **Hi again, so apparently Emma has been on a horse before multiple times and my sister (who I sometimes consult for my stories) or I cant remember a scene of her riding one by herself so let's just say that scene with her learning to ride one was 'au'?**

 **I didn't want this chapter to be too fluffy but it kinda happened.**

 **anyway Hook in the stockade, huh? lol.**

 **Anyways, I don't usually do this with stories that are not SQ or DQ but well... it kinda is DQ... I suppose but if you ship Dragon Queen please check out "Maybe In Another Life" it's a oneshot crossover with trueblood. Pam/Regina. Its quick, smutty and fun.**

 **But yeah, thanks for reading. Please leave a review. See ya at the next update. :)**


End file.
